Izuku, The Evolution Hero
by skelotece
Summary: A captured and experimented, Izuku is "rescued" by a group of pro-heroes when they stormed a laboratory. Now wielding a unseen and unusual power, Izuku will face trials as he becomes a hero, a dream he had since he was young. However, his time at U.A will cause him to question about his existence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. Time for a new story.**

Chapter 1

"Do you think that this is the place?" Asked a police officer as he and the rest of the police force hid within the shadows of the trees.

"Of course, it is, how many laboratories in the mountains do you know?" replied another police officer in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Silent you two, do you want Professor Jenze to find out he has uninvited guests?" Asked a senior police officer in an angry tone of voice, causing the first two officers to apologies to him.

To understand what is happening at this point, the police force and a handful of pro-heroes are outside a laboratory that is owned by a person called Jenze Ren, a former scientist that works for the government before being fired for doing illegal practices.

However, despite being fired by the government, there's been rumors that Professor Jenze has still been doing illegal practices and the police, with the help of the pro-heroes, have spent many years trying to find professor Jenze's laboratories. The break through with their search took the form of a pro-hero finding an android owned by Professor Jenze which a specialist team managed to scrape some information out of the android and found out that Professor Jenze has a laboratory within the mountains.

So, with the police force and a group of pro-heroes that the government believed to be suitable for the mission.

Hiding somewhere in the shadows, the pro-heroes are getting themselves ready.

"Right, does everyone know their roles?" asked Eclipso as she looked at the other heroes gathered who are Eraser Head, Captain smoke, Midnight, Endeavor and All Might.

"Yes, you, Endeavor and All Might will deal Professor Jenze whilst me, Midnight and Captain Smoke, along with the police, make sure nobody escapes." Eraser Head, also known as Shota Aziawa, replied as he put on his googles that he is well known for.

"Good. We'll move out when the police are ready." Eclipso said, nodding with a small smile under her amber/dark blue coloured helmet.

"Who exactly made you leader?" Endeavor asked with a disapproving look on his face whilst crossing his arms.

"Oh, come on now, Endeavor. You got to let the others have a chance at the lime-light." All Might say with his usual smile on his face. This caused the flame hero to scoff slightly.

"Says the number one hero." Endeavor muttered, however, everybody heard him.

"If you going to raise any objections, Endeavor, would it be possible to say them after the mission?" Captain Smoke asked, causing Endeavor to glare at him slightly, the flames on his beard and mustache brightening.

"...I'll remain silent..." Captain Smoke said in a nervous tone of voice. It was then that rustling can be heard in the bushes, causing the pro-heroes to look in the direction to see a police officer emerging out of the trees.

"We're prepared for the assault." The Police Officer said, causing the Pro-heroes to nod their heads.

"Time to get things started then?" All Might said as he stretched his arms slightly.

However, Eclipso frowned at him. She is one of the few people that knows about the injury that the number one hero received from his battle with All For One.

 _"Why did Gran Torin allow Toshinori on this mission? It's been like three months since Toshinori had his surgery. Is he able to fight?"_ Eclipso thought, referring to All Might's home-room teacher.

"Ready to move out when you feel like it, Officer." Midnight said, causing the police officer to nod his head.

* * *

Deep within the Laboratory, a man in his thirties with matching blue hair and eyes, that a snake-like, wearing a lab coat is sitting in front of computer.

 _"Hmmm. Everything looks okay. We should be moving onto the next phase of the project very soon."_ Professor Jenze thought as he stared at the graphs on the computer. It was then that the door to his office burst open, revealing a terrifying person also wearing a lab coat.

"Was it necessary to burst through the door without knocking, Unsten?" Professor Jenze asked, slightly angry.

"Th-they're h-here!" The now named Unsten said in a shaky tone of voice, causing the professor to raise an eye-brow.

"Who's here?" Professor Jenze asked, his anger residing slightly.

"Th-the police and heroes, s-six of them." Unsten replied, causing Professor Jenze to become surprise.

"How are they here!? This place was supposed to be undetectable!?" Professor Jenze asked, causing Unsten to shake his head slightly.

"D-don't know. But they're going to-!" Unsten began to say but stop when an explosion is heard throughout the laboratory.

 _"The government must have asked someone with a flashy Quirk to help bring this place down."_ Professor Jenze thought before standing up and walking towards the door.

"W-where are you going?" Unsten asked, confused slightly.

"To greet our guests of course. It would be rude not to." Professor Jenze replied, smirking slightly before a thought entered his head.

"It would be best if we move our project to a safer location. Would you deal with that, Unsten." Professor Jenze said, causing Unsten to nod his head shaky. As Professor Jenze made his way to greet his "guests", some of his fellow scientists that decided to help him ran past, but he paid no mind to them.

 _"Hmmm. This will be a first time in a while that I will be using my Quirk for combat."_ Professor Jenze thought before turning a corner to see Eclipso, Endeavor and All Might fighting his guards.

"Oh? Just the three of you? I thought that the government would be wise to bring more than three Heroes." Professor Jenze commented, causing the battle between the three heroes and the guards to stop.

"So, the Professor himself decided to make his appearance?" Endeavor asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"And I see that the government decided to ask the two strongest heroes for this mission and..." Professor Jenze began to say but stop when his eyes landed on Eclipso.

"...The name's Eclipso..." Eclipso said in a slightly depress tone of voice, knowing what is going on in Professor Jenze's mind.

"I've heard of you, but never seen any footage of you..." Professor Jenze said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Give up, Jenze Ren. Your time of doing illegal practices is over!" All Might exclaimed, but Professor Jenze remained calm.

"And what happens if you take me down? My fellow scientist will continue my work." Professor Jenze asked, a small grin appearing on his face.

"Hah! Do you think that we're the only ones? Eraser Head, Midnight and Captain Smoke are taking care of the rest." All Might explained with a smile on his face. Professor Jenze closed his eyes slightly before taking a deep sigh.

"Well then. I guess that I have just have to escape then." Professor Jenze said before suddenly his skin turned into that of a snake and fangs appeared out of mouth.

"I've read about your Quirk: Snake. It just gives your the abilities of a snake." Eclipso explained as she eyed Professor Jenze's snake form.

"You indeed did your homework, Eclipso. But my Quirk also gives me the agility of a snake." Professor Jenze replied in raspy tone of voice before suddenly dashing towards Exclipso.

The amber masked hero just had time to raise her arms to block one of Jenze's clawed hands. However, the impact did cause her to be sent flying.

"Eclipso!" All Might called, becoming worried slightly as he watch the female heroine get slammed into a wall.

"You should be more worried about yourself, All Might." Jenze said, smirking slightly as he took out a remote of some sort of out a pocket and press a button, causing robots to appear.

"All Might! Endeavor! You two deal with the robots whilst I take on Professor Jenze." Eclipso said as she got herself out of small dent on the wall that was created by the impact.

"Don't order me about, women." Endeavor said as he turned around to face the robots. However, a smirk is present on his face as the flames grew hotter around him.

"Texas Smash!" All Might exclaimed before throwing a punch, causing a massive wind pressure to rush pass the robots. However, the robots only skid before stopping, mostly unharmed expect for a few dents in the armor plating.

"Hmm? These robots are heavier than they look." All Might said with a interested expression on his face.

"Well then, let see how they can manage against my flames." Endeavor said before sending out a wave of fire towards the robots. Apart from the armor plating blackened, the robots look fine.

"...I guess that we need to put more effort in out attacks." Endeavor said, causing All Might to nod his head.

"It does look like it." All Might said before the two of them charged towards the robots.

"Let's dance, shall we?" Professor Jenze asked before lunging towards Eclipso. In response, the female heroine jumped out of the way before activating her Quirk, causing many small spears made out of light to materialize in the air before shooting towards Professor Jenze.

The snake-Quirk user hissed in pain as he examined his injuries.

"So, your Quirk is light based then?" Professor Jenze ask, causing Eclipso to smirk under her helmet.

"Maybe." Eclipso replied, causing Professor Jenze to raise an eye-brow.

"What do you mean-!" Professor Jenze began to asked but got interrupted as Eclipso attacked him. However, the snake-Quirk user managed to dodge the kick to the face.

"Haven't I told you? I have the agility of a snake as well." Professor Jenze explained as he created some space between him and Eclipso.

"Yes, you did." Eclipso replied dryly before seeing Professor Jenze lunging towards her again. This time, Eclipso stayed where she is, making the professor confused, and slammed her foot into the ground.

Professor Jenze became surprise when a black wall suddenly appeared out of the ground and he ran straight into it.

Becoming disorientated, Professor Jenze stumbled away from the black wall. However, before he could regain his senses, Eclipso rushed out from behind the wall and throw a flurry of punches at Professor Jenze.

"Gah!" The snake-Quirk user exclaimed as Eclipso struck his stomach.

"So, your Quirk is a mutated one?" Jenze asked as he glance at the black wall and notice cracks on it, starting from the point of impact.

"Your correct, Professor. My Quirk allows me to control light which I used for offense moves whilst darkness I mainly used for defense." Eclipso explained, causing Professor Jenze to frown slightly.

 _"Light and darkness. A powerful combination when used correctly...?"_ Professor Jenze thought before noticing something.

 _"...Can Eclipso only use her light aspect when there's light in the room and the darkness aspect when there's shadows in the room?"_ Professor Jenze thought, seeing that the darkness wall is standing within shadow.

"If you not going to make a move, then I'll will." Eclipso said before charging towards Professor Jenze, her entire forearms encased in gauntlets made of light.

"I need to be careful." Professor Jenze thought as he dodge the first punch and prepare to throw one of his own.

* * *

With the other group of Pro-heroes, they are having a more easier time than Eclipso, Endeavor and All Might.

"That's make twenty I caught so far." Captain Smoke muttered as he used his mist-based Quirk to create chains, allowing him to tie a group of scientists together. He heard hurrying footsteps and the pirate-themed hero just had time to turn his to see one of Professor Jenze's guards charging towards him.

However, before the guard could harm Captain Smoke, a whip tied itself around the bodyguards waist before it slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

"Thanks for the save, Midnight." Captain Smoke said, smiling slightly at the domitrix themed hero who was behind him.

"Thank me afterwards, we still have a job to do." Midnight explained, causing Captain Smoke to nod his head.

"Where's your lot of captives?" Captain Smoke asked, becoming curious.

"I've handed them to the police already, better to capture a few at a time then before handing them to the police rather than keeping every single one of them to the end, makes things easier. A few of them tried to attack me with their Quirks." Midnight explained, causing Captain Smoke to notice that parts of her white suit is missing.

"Yes, I see..." Captain Smoke muttered before hearing groaning from one of the captured scientists.

"Oh no, go back to sleep will you." Captain Smoke said as mist started to appear out of his body which formed into a fist. The mist-made fist punch the scientist, effectively knocking him out.

"Quirk user?" Midnight asked, causing Captain Smoke to shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know. But it better to be safe, right?" Captain Smoke asked, causing Midnight to sweat-drop slightly.

"Possibly..." Midnight replied in unsure tone of voice. It was then that footsteps can be heard, causing the two heroes to turn their heads to see Eraser Head coming from around a corner.

"There you two are. How's you two been doing on capturing the people that have been working for Professor Jenze?" Eraser Head asked as he stopped in front of them.

"We're been doing...fine?" Midnight replied, before she and Captain Smoke notice the group of knocked out people being dragged by Eraser Head with the aid of his scarf.

"Some have Quirks, my eyes are dry from over using my Quirk." Eraser Head explained before taking out some eye-drops and applied some.

Eraser Head then made a head count of all the knock out people. "I think that's everyone, we just need to hand them over to the police." Eraser Head said, causing Captain Smoke to sigh slightly.

"Missing almost finish." Captain Smoke said in a relived tone of voice.

"Don't relax yet, Captain Smoke. Eclipso, Endeavor and All Might are still dealing with Professor Jenze and they may need our help." Midnight explained, causing Captain Smoke to nod his head.

"I know, I know. Just saying." Captain Smoke said, causing Eraser Head to sigh. After a few minutes of dragging the captives, the three heroes managed to get them outside and are now being place on trucks.

"Good work, you three. You managed to capture them without doing too much harm." The senior police officer, who overlooking the operation, said to the three heroes.

"Well, we do specialize in capturing villains, that's mainly why we're been chosen for this job." Eraser Head said in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Yes, certainly." The senior police officer said, with a sheepish tone of voice.

"Anyway, our specialist team is now gathering information that Professor Jenze has been storing within this laboratory. It will be usual to see what he'd been up to for all these years." The senior police officer explained, causing the three heroes to nod their heads.

However, it was then that Midnight notice something out of the corner of her eyes within the trees, just near the entrance of the laboratory.

"What's that?" Midnight asked, looking at the place that caught her attention. This caused Eraser Head, Captain Smoke and the senior police office to become confused before turning their heads to where Midnight is looking at.

The two of them just had time to see something quickly darting away.

"Did Professor Jenze has a secret bodyguard! Quick, after them!" Midnight said, causing both Captain Smoke and Eraser Head to nod their heads before quickly chasing after the escapee.

"You stay here and wait for the other three with Professor Jenze." Midnight explained to the senior police officer, causing him to nod hid head before Midnight run after Captain Smoke and Eraser Head.

* * *

With the escapee, they are running through the trees and due the shadows, the escapee's features can't be seen.

 _"Finally! I'm free!"_ The escapee thought in a thrilled tone of "voice" as they ducked under a low hanging tree branch. The escapee stopped as they reach a clearing that is on an edge of a cliff to rest and the light of the moon showed their features which seemed to be dragonish-like with green scales, two horn's jutting outwards from either side of his head at the back and green eyes. The clothes that the escapee is wearing are slightly dirty.

 _"Who are those people in those outfits though, they're heroes but I can't remember their names."_ The escapee thought with a slight frown on his face.

However, the escapee started to hear hurrying footsteps, causing escapee's eyes to wide.

 _"I need to hide! I need to hide!"_ The escapee thought starting to feel fear. The escapee suddenly felt a strange sensation running throughout their body and when the escapee looked to examine themselves, they saw that their entire body has disappeared.

 _"...Did I unlock a new aspect of my Quirk?"_ The escapee thought as they notice that they could faintly see their body. However, the escapee suddenly felt a wave of pain as the hurrying footsteps got louder, and the escapee just had time to move into the shadow of a bolder to better hide themselves.

A few seconds later, Eraser Head and Captain Smoke burst into the clearing, closely followed by Midnight.

"Wow, they sure can run fast." Captain Smoke said, smiling slightly under his skull-like mask.

"Keep your guard up. They may be waiting for a sneak attack." Eraser Head said, glancing around.

 _"Do they think that I'm a villain?"_ The escapee thought becoming scared slightly.

"Hmmmm. If they have enough stamina to run this far...I wonder how much stamina they will have if I do a little...torture on them." Midnight wondered, licking her lips slightly.

"Midnight, can you please keep your thoughts in your head instead of saying them out loud?" Captain Smoke asked with a slightly disturbed look under his mask whilst Eraser Head sighed. The escapee suddenly became more scared.

It was then that more hurrying footsteps can be heard, causing the three heroes and the escapee to turn their heads to see the other three heroes arriving.

"We're got the message from the police office that you spotted someone escaping the scene." Endeavor said as he, Eclipso and All Might approach Midnight, Eraser Head and Captain Smoke.

"Thank you for coming he as fast as possible, we're have no idea what we could be up against." Eraser Head said, causing the flame hero to nod his head.

"Did you have a good look at what this person looks like?" All Might asked whilst glancing around. "I'd only caught a small glance at the person, but they didn't resemble a normal human." Midnight replied, causing Eclipso to hum slightly.

"So, they may have a Quirk that caused their body to transform, not much to go on." Eclipso said, ready to use the shadow aspect of her Quirk if needed. With the escapee, they have excited expression on their face when their eyes fell on All Might.

 _"That's All Might! The number one hero!"_ The escapee thought before noticing small sparks on their body, causing them to become confuse.

 _"Huh? What's-!"_ The escapee began to thought but stop when he became visible again and it was just unfortunate that Captain Smoke is looking at the bolder that the escapee is standing in front of.

"I spotted them!" Captain Smoke exclaimed before using his Quirk to create smoky chains that wrapped around the escapee's body.

"Caught you, Villain." Captain said with a victorious smirk behind his smirk.

"Well done, Captain Smoke. they may be useful in gaining more information." Endeavor said, a smirk present on his face.

However, Eclipso has a frown on her face as she notices something.

"How old are you...Escapee?" Eclipso asked, saying the last part uncertainly. This caused the others to become confuse.

"What do you mean, Eclipso...Oh." Midnight asked before realizing that the escapee has a small body.

"N-nine." The escapee replied in a scared tone of voice, revealing that they are male.

This caused all the heroes to become shock.

"What is your connection with Professor Jenze?" Eraser Head asked, gaining the feeling that something isn't what they thought it is.

"A-a project that t-the professor has been w-working on." The escapee, causing the six heroes to become surprise slightly.

"Is that a Quirk that alters your body or a transformation Quirk you possess?" Eclipso asked as she examine the dragon-body and for some reason, the escapee's voice sounds familiar to her for some reason.

"A-a transformation Quirk...I think." The escapee replied, causing the heroes to glance at each other confusedly

"Can you undo your transformation...If you say it is?" All Might asked, trying to get the escapee to feel at ease. The escapee nodded his head before the dragon-like body started to disappear, revealing a nine-year-old boy with dark green hair.

Eclipso's eyes widen when she recognizes the boy.

"I-Izuku! Is that you?!" Eclipso asked in a shock tone of voice, causing everyone else to become confuse.

"Do you know the boy, Eclipso?" Eraser Head asked with a raised eye-brow, but Eclipso didn't reply as she started to approach the possible named Izuku.

"Hold on, Eclipso. You need to cautious." Captain Smoke said, but like with Eraser Head, Eclipso ignored him.

"H-how do you now my name?" The now named Izuke asked, becoming curious as his fear started to disappear. Eclipso removed her helmet, revealing hazel brown eyes and long, braided reddish hair.

"Don't you recognize me? I used to visit you when you were younger." The now un-masked Eclipso explained, causing Izuku to tilt his head to the side.

After a few seconds, Izuku's green eyes widen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aunt Rin!?" Izuku asked in a shock tone of voice.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first chapter and I hope that everyone is curious about Izuku's new Quirk...or is it. To make things clearer to all of you, Izuku's dragon-like form is basically the Teigu: Incursio from "Akame Ga Kill" in it's 1st form (but without the cloak and actually being flesh and scales) but doesn't have wings or a tail, just to let you all know. Anyway, I'd better give you a description of the two Pro-heroes.**

 **Eclipso: a female hero wearing a tight-skin bodysuit which is amber in colour, parts being padded out for protection and wearing a helmet. Her Quirk is a mutated Quirk which allows her to control light and darkness, the effectiveness of the two aspects depends on the intensity of the light or darkness.**

 **Captain Smoke: a male hero wearing clothes based of a pirate captain, the clothes being black in colour, along with a mask in the shape of a skull. His Quirk allows him to produce smoke which he can mold and solidified for different purposes.**

 **Things will be hectic because I'll be away next week. So please be patient and see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Surprise! I didn't expected that the place that I'm staying at has internet connection so I can post another chapter. I'm actual shock that this story already has 58 followers and 43 favorites, I didn't expect to get this popular after one chapter. Now onto the story.**

Chapter 2

The statement caused the other heroes to become surprise.

"You...have a nephew?" All Might asked, him knowing the now named Rin said, causing the light/darkness Quirk user to glance over her shoulder.

"We're not actually related, but I...was friends with Izuku's parents." Rin replied and the other heroes could tell that the friends part of the reply was kind of forced. With Izuku, the green hair boy's entire body is shaking as he stared at Rin.

"A-Aunt...is that y-you?" Izuku asked, causing Rin to look back at him.

"Yes, it's me-Ohf!" Rin began to reply but got interrupted as Izuku suddenly lunged at Rin and hugged her tightly. This cause Rin to smile slightly as Izuku started to cry.

The other five heroes glanced at each other.

"Should...we leave them alone for a few minutes..." Captain Smoke said in a nervous tone of voice, shuffling awkwardly.

"I agree. From the look of things, they do need some space." Midnight said before realizing something.

"Oh, yeah. By the way, you deserve this." Midnight said before whacking Captain Smoke on the head.

"Owch! What was that for?!" Captain Smoke exclaimed whilst rubbing the sore part of his head.

"That's for calling the child a villain." Midnight explained, causing Captain Smoke to freeze slightly.

"Oh...yeah..." Captain Smoke replied before starting to feel depress. This cause All Might to chuckle slightly whilst Endeavor just sighed slightly. With Eraser Head, the Quirk-erasing hero is frowning slightly.

"Excuse me..." Eraser Head began to say as he began to approach Rin and Izuku. This caused the both of them to look up.

"How long were you held captive by Professor Jenze?" Eraser Head asked, causing Izuke to gain a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Eraser! Don't you think that now's not the right time to be asking Izuku questions?" Rin asked, having the feeling that the young boy in her arms have been through a lot.

"...Five years." Izuku replied quietly, causing everyone's eyes to widen.

 _"Five years!? Then that means Izuku was captured sometime after...she decided to throw him out."_ Rin thought, anger briefly appearing in her eyes before disappearing.

"And how did you managed to escape?" Eraser Head asked, wanting to clarify something.

"Some scientist working under Professor Jenze was ordered to move me to a different location, I managed to knock him out before making a run for it..." Izuku replied before his eyes suddenly closed and went limp in Rin's arms.

"The adrenaline must have kept the boy going for this long." Midnight said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Why where you asking how he'd escape, Eraser Head?" All Might asked, becoming curious.

"Whilst I was rounding up some scientists and body guards, I came across an already knocked out scientist with the name Usten on his name-badge. Lying beside him was a syringe where some of the stuff inside it is missing. Probably a sleeping drug of some sort." Eraser Head explained, causing All Might to nod his head.

"So, this young boy managed to knock out a fully-grown man, interesting..." Endeavor muttered in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Let head back now, our mission is complete." Rin said as she put her helmet back on and carried Izuku in both arms.

"I'm so glad. After so many years of searching I've finally found you, Izuku." Eclipso said with a smile on her face as she and the other five heroes made their way back to the police.

* * *

It's been two days since the assault mission on Professor Jenze's laboratory/rescue mission and Izuku has been placed in a hospital. Rin started to became worried when Izuku hasn't woken up but the doctor in charge of looking after Izuku said that, like what Eraser Head said, the sleeping drug used on Izuku is a powerful one, stating that if Izuku have taken a full dosage from the syringe, then he would have been knocked out for a long period of time.

Currently, the heroes that took part in the mission are in a meeting with the government along with the principle of U-A High, a mouse/dog/bear person called Nezu.

"Now then, let's began the meeting then." The chairperson said, causing the gathered people to murmur in agreement.

"Thanks to your efforts, heroes, the capturing of Professor Jenze and all the people that have been working for him has been a success along with rescuing a person that Professor Jenze has been working on." The chairperson said, causing some people in the room to clap their hands.

"How is the boy, has he regained consciousness yet?" The chairperson asked, turning his attention towards the doctor that has been looking after Izuku.

"No, the boy is still asleep and after an examined him, I saw there's been some damage to the boy's body." The doctor explained, causing Eclipso to clench her fists in anger.

"But I still don't understand how the boy hasn't fallen unconscious due to the sleeping drug immediately though. It like his body built up a resistance to it." The Doctor further explained, causing murmurs to be heard.

"If the boy hasn't woken up yet, I could call Recovery Girl to check on him." Nezu said, causing the chairperson to nod his head.

"Thank you, Mr Principle. Now, Eclipso, I understand that you have some sort of connection with the boy, can you explain?" The chairperson asked, turning his attention towards the light/darkness Quirk user who unclench her fist a took a deep breath.

"I was an old friend with Izuku Midoria's parents and then when he was born, I went and visited him at times when I wasn't on hero duty. ~Ahhh~ he was such a cute boy." Eclipso said, smiling at the last part, causing everyone in the room to chuckle slightly, making Eclipso blush slightly.

"You said you "was" friends with the boy's parents. What happened to them?" The chairperson asked, and a slightly angry look appeared on Eclipso's face.

"I stopped seeing Izuku's parents after they decided to get rid of him for being Quirkless." Eclipso replied, causing everybody in the room to gain different reactions. Some people become angry that the boy's own parents just decided to get rid of their own child whilst the others became confuse.

The chairperson ruffled his notes. "But in the report, it said that the boy has a possible transformation Quirk." The chairperson said as a frown appeared on Eclipso's face.

"That is something I still don't understand. Izuku didn't manifested a Quirk at the usual age of four." Eclipso explained, causing some people to glance at each other.

"He could be a later bloomer or Professor Jenze could have did some experimenting on him." Eraser Head suggested, causing people to murmur in the room. There has been rumors that Professor Jenze has been trying to create artificial Quirk users.

"We won't know anything if we don't look at information that we gained from the laboratory. I assume that you are allowing us to see it?" Endeavor asked, looking at the chairperson with a frown on his face.

"Certainly, Endeavor." The chairperson said before gesturing to a black-suited man who has a I-pad in his hands.

"The information gained from the laboratory mostly talks about a project called "Project Evol"." The black-suited man explained, causing slight confusion to appear in the room.

 _"Evol? Short for evolution?"_ Eclipso thought with a small frown on her face.

"The entries are written by Professor Jenze and has been written across the span of five years." The black-suited man explained, causing the chairperson to nod his head, indicating the black-suited man to carry on.

 _"Entry 1: The capturing on Izuku Midori went far more smoothly then I thought it would be, being thrown out by his own parents for being Quirkless. That part still confuses me. Why did Master Zander wanted me to experiment on the boy is a complete mystery. The only piece of information I've got from Master Zander is to draw out his full potential."_ The black-suited man read the first entry, causing the room to start buzzing with talk.

"So the kidnapping of the boy wasn't random and Professor Jenze is working for someone at the time. This is troublesome." Nezu said, causing everybody in the room to agree with him.

 _"Entry 2: it's been a week since kidnapping Izuku Midoriya and nothing interesting has come up, but Master Zander said that I need to be patient and have faith in him." T_ he black-suited man continued to read, causing the room to curious.

 _"Entry 3: after another two weeks, something happened at last. I let Izuku Midoriya make contact with a deadly poison that would surely kill him_ /PROFESSOR JENZE DID WHAT?!" Eclipso exclaimed, interrupting the black-suited man as the light/darkness Quirk user stood up, fury in her eyes.

"Please calm down, Eclipso. This part sounds important." Captain Smoke said in a calm tone of voice, causing Eclipso to look at him, still with fury in her eyes. After a few seconds, Eclipso let out a big sigh and sat back down.

 _"Instead of killing him, Izuku Midoriya's Quirk manifested, causing him to undergo a transformation and becoming resistant to the poison (Even though he has an extra joint in toe, meaning that he shouldn't have manifested a Quirk at all). But I don't understand the sudden transformation of his body. I haven't found any link with the poison resistance at all. When I ask Master Zander about this, he just said to focus on improving his newly awakened power."_ The black-suited person continued, causing everyone to look at each other.

"Did you saw Midoriya's transformed state when you encounter him?" The chairperson asked, looking at the heroes that where on the mission.

"Yes, it was dragon-like with dark green scales, the colour probably due to his hair colour..." Midnight began to say before a thought entered her head.

"Midnight, is there something wrong?" The chairperson asked, looking at the black hair heroine.

"Well, Midoriya somehow gained the ability to turn invisible when we were chasing after him." Midnight replied, causing everybody to become curious.

"We better carry on with hearing the entries we could find some clues in there." Eraser Head suggested, causing everybody to nod their heads.

 _"Entry 4: after more testing, I discovered that Midoriya's Quirk allows him to evolve his body to suit the environment he's in, such as when we place him in a room with extreme heat, his scales will turn rock-like to reflect the heat or placing him in a room in a room with extreme cold temperatures will cause him to grow fur. However, he can only keep one change at a time."_ The black-suited man read out, causing everybody to become impress.

"That's a useful Quirk." All Might said, causing everybody in the room to agree with him.

 _"Entry 5: I've hit a problem, the changing rate that Midoriya's Quirk (which I named Evolution) can under-take is slow. Since Master Zander is away most of the time, I can't get any advice from him. So, I have to increase the changing rate by force."_ The black-suited person said, causing the people to gain disapproving looks on their faces.

"Forcing newly awakened Quirks is extremely dangerous. I thought that some like Professor Jenze would now that." Eraser Head with arms cross, causing everyone to nod their heads.

" _Entry 6: Master Zander is pleased with the growth of Midoriya's Quirk that have taken of the course of the years (I'm not sure if he knows that I've been forcing the growth rate) and he told me that Project Evol is almost ready for the next phase._ That's all the entries that Professor Jenze has written, the date shows that it was a few days before assault." The black-suited man explained, causing the chairperson to nod his head.

"Thank you, Mr Reko." The chairperson said as he focus his attention back to the other people in the room.

"We're still in the dark though, especially with this second phase that Professor Jenze mentions and this master Zander character." Endeavor said, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Let's discus the things that we know so far, such as Midoriya's evolution Quirk." Principle Nezu said, causing people to murmur in agreement.

"From what Professor Jenze has written down, young Midoriya has free control over what changes he could make and I'm guessing that the change will disappear when Midoriya undergoes a new evolution." Midnight suggested in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"It could also explain how he turned invisible. Young Midoriya could have evolve his body to turn invisible." All Might suggested, causing some people to frown slightly.

"Do you think it more like camouflaging? Turning invisible doesn't seem to sound right with evolution." Eraser Head pointed out, causing All Might to gain a thoughtful look on his face before nodding his head slightly.

"But what sort of effect will these evolutions have on Midoriya's body? I doubt that by now Midoriya's Quirk is stable." Midnight said, causing the people in the room to mummer.

"We certainly need to do some tests when Midoriya wakes up to see how stable his Quirk is." Principle Nezu said, causing everybody to nod their heads in agreement.

"So, what about this Zander character? From what I could tell, he is the one who is mainly in charge of Project Evol." Endeavor asked, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Indeed, but from what Professor Jenze has written down, Mr Zander hasn't told him everything, just the pieces that are needed for this project." The chairperson said whilst clasping his hands together.

"I guess that Zander knows something about Midoriya that he doesn't want Professor Jenze to know, probably wanting to keep it a secret in case the professor gets captured." Eraser Head said, causing the room to become silent.

"Do you have any idea, Eclipso? Like what you said, you know Midoriya personally." The chairperson asked Eclipso who is frowning under her helmet.

"The only thing I can think of is that Izuku was born three months into Inko's pregnancy, the boy's mother." Eclipso replied, explaining who Inko is to the people in the room. This cause the chairperson to sigh slightly.

"That's not very much to go." The chairperson said, slightly depress.

"That's not entirely true. There's still Midoriya's transformed state. Professor Jenze himself couldn't find a link between the transformed state at the evolution abilities." Principle Nezu pointed out, causing the chairperson to nod his head slightly.

"True. But it's not very much we can go on at this point in time." The chairperson explained, causing Principle Nezu to nod his head slightly.

"Do you think that the boy might know something about Zander?" Endeavor asked, causing the chairperson to nod his head slowly.

"Maybe, but I doubt Eclipso here will allow us to question Midoriya at this point in time." The chairperson said, causing the light/darkness Quirk user to nod her head in agreement.

"So, the next topic we must address is what to do with Midoriya." The chairperson said, causing the people in the room to glance at each other.

"Well, he's not going back to his parents, that I will make sure of." Eclipso said in a tone of voice that make very clear that there's no room for discussion.

"That I understand from what you told us." The chairperson said, causing the people in the room to nod their heads in agreement.

"And I doubt that Midoriya will like being kept under government watch, being captive for five years." Midnight said, crossing her arms.

"Yes. That's true..." The chairperson muttered in a thoughtful tone of voice before thinking deeply. After a few minutes, an idea appeared within the chairperson's head.

"Eclipso, why don't you take care of Midoriya?" The chairperson asked, causing the light/darkness Quirk user to become surprise under her helmet.

"A-are you serious?" Eclipso asked in a surprise tone of voice, causing a smile to appear on the chairperson's face.

"Certainly. I think its best since you know him personally." The chairperson replied, causing a smile to appear on Eclipso's face.

"Then I'll accept." Eclipso said, becoming excited. causing the chairperson to nod his head.

"Thank you, Eclipso. But please report to us if anything does happen to Midoriya in regards with his Quirk." The chairperson explained, causing Eclipso to nod her head.

* * *

The meeting has finished and Eclipso, now in her civilian clothes, is about to leave the building.

"Rin." A voice called, causing Rin Zwen to turn around to see a man with blond hair and blue eyes approaching.

"Toshinori? Is there something wrong?" Rin asked as the true form of All Might approach her.

"I was wondering something? Before Midoriya found out that he was "Quirkless"...Did he wanted to become a hero?" Toshinori asked, causing Rin to blink at him for a few seconds before chuckling slightly.

"Yes, he did. You were a big inspiration for him when he saw you in action on the TV." Rin explained, causing Toshinori to smile slightly whilst glancing around nervously.

"Why are you asking?" Rin asked, raising an eye-brow.

"I was just wondering, that's all. He would make a great hero with that Quirk of his." Toshinori explained, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Yes, yes he. I'll see you around, Toshinori." Rin said before starting to exit the building.

* * *

 **And there we have it, I'm sorry if the board meeting part of the chapter seems a bit off. If you people couldn't tell already, Izuku was taking out of his home for being "Quirkless" (Please don't kill me, this just for the story). Hope you enjoy the abilities that Izuku possess and the mention of the mysterious Zander character. By the way, I'm not sure if I should keep Eraser Head as the homeroom teacher like in the canon or change it to Midnight, if you have a preference, please let me know. Please comment an until next time, everybody.**

 **Classy J0K3R: You just wrote down Izuku's new powers without me telling anyone, congratulations :)**

 **xXgohanXx21: Thank you for telling me these mistakes.**

 **Chopper911: Thank you for being interested in this story.**

 **clipboardfox22:...No, that purely coincidental. I didn't realize that, Hehehe...**

 **Chris Kidder (Guest): Don't know about Izuku resembling Tyrant in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone! A new chapter up.  
**

Chapter 3

Rin Zwen is over the moon.

This is because she received word that Izuku has regained conciseness and went to the hospital the minute she finished her hero duties.

"I wonder what I should say to him? It's been five years since we have a proper conversation." Rin thought as a small frowned on her face.

"How long have you been here?" A voice asked, causing Rin to jump slightly before turning her head to the side to see a male with black hair and eyes approaching her.

"Mr Aizawa? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, confused as to see the erasure Quirk user.

"I've been asked to come to the hospital in case Midoriya's Quirk decided to become out of controlled, hurting him even more." Shota explained, causing Rin to nod her head.

"I see, that's make sense." Rin muttered in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Shota asked, glancing around the waiting area.

"...Two hours maybe..." Rin replied, becoming sheepish. Shota stared at her for a few seconds before sighing.

"You're that excited to see Midoriya again?" Shota, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Of course. I've been spending the past five years trying to find Izuku." Rin replied, causing Shota to raise an eye-brow.

"You were planning on adopting Midoriya when you found him?" Shota asked, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Absolutely, I was surprised and happy when the chairperson said that I can look after him." Rin explained with a smile on her face.

"How did you begin your search for Midoriya?" Shota asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, my search started when I found out that Izuku got kicked out by his parents and placed in a foster home..." Rin began to explain.

Flashback  
 _"I wonder how Izuku is feeling? He's must be feeling devastated." A younger Rin thought as she approaches the Midoriya residence._

 _"I know that I should have been here sooner, but there was a huge spike of Villain activities that need to be dealt with." Rin thought again, feeling frustrated that she hasn't had the chance to visit Izuku within two months._

 _"I wonder if they're in?" Rin asked herself as she press the door-bell. After a few seconds, the door opened, revealing a woman with long, dark green hair and green eyes._

 _"Rin?! This is a surprise." Inko Midoriya said with a surprise expression on her face._

 _"Hi, Inko. Sorry if I couldn't be sooner. Was kept busy with hero duties." Rin explained as Inko let the light/darkness Quirk user into the Midoriya's residence._

 _"I understand. It said in the news that was big increase of villain activities within the city." Inko said in an understanding tone of voice._

 _"How's Izuku? He'd must be devastated, right?" Rin asked, causing Inko to become tense slightly._

 _"Yes. Yes he was at the time..." Inko said in a tense tone of voice, something that cause Rin to raise an eye-brow._

 _"Is Izuku in his room?" Rin asked, seeing that the dark green hair boy isn't in the living room._

 _"..." Inko didn't say anything as she became nervous, something that caused Rin to become suspicious. The light/darkness Quirk user turned her head towards the door that would lead to Izuku's room and notice something._

 _"Where's the name tag that is usually hanging on the door?" Rin asked, glancing her behind her shoulder. Inko became quiet, causing Rin to frown before walking over to Izuku's bedroom door and opened it._

 _Her eyes widen when she how bare the room is, all the All Might merchandise that Izuku has collected have disappeared. Rin started to gain a nasty feeling in her stomach._

 _"Inko...Where's Izuku...?" Rin said, trying to stay calm._

 _"I...Well...Izuku is/Answer the question, Inko!" Rin shouted, turning around and glared at Inko. The dark green hair women gained an upset look on her face._

 _"I'm sorry. After Izuku is diagnosed as Quirkless, Hisahi left and people started to say what weak genes I have, not being able to past mine or Hisashi's Quirk onto Izuku. I...couldn't handle the pressure any longer...I'm sorry." Inko explained as she started to cry, referring to her husband._

 _However, Rin has an emotionless expression on her face._

 _"Where did you took him?" Rin asked in an emotionless tone of voice._

Flashback

"I immediately went to the orphanage that Izuku was taken but the staff there said that he disappeared." Rin explained as Shota has an unreadable expression on his face throughout the examination.

"Did the staff say anything that could be a link to Midoriya's kidnapping?" Shota asked, causing Rin to shake her head slightly.

"No, they said that Izuku was alone when he disappeared." Rin explained, causing Shota to sigh.

"The staff at that orphanage are supposed to look after the children. They're not doing a good job if they're neglecting their duties." Shota said whilst shaking his head.

"Miss Zwen?" A voice said, causing both heros to turn their heads to see a doctor approaching them.

"Hello, Doctor Stephen." Rin greeted as she stood up.

"Are you here to visit Midoriya?" Doctor Stephen asked, he being the one looking after Izuku whilst his time in Hospital.

"That's correct. I've been waiting here for two hours." Rin said with a smile on her face. Doctor Stephen stared at her for a few seconds before shaking his head whilst chuckling slightly.

"Glad to see that you're excited then." Doctor Stephen said before looking over at Shota.

"Mr Aizawa? What are doing here?" Doctor Stephen asked, clearly surprise to see the Erasing hero.

"I've been asked to come here in case Midoriya's Quirk decided to go uncontrolled." Shota replied, causing Doctor Stephen to nod his head.

"Yes, I understand why. I've heard that Midriya's Quirk was getting improved by force. Most of his body is damaged because of that." Doctor Stephen explained, causing both Rin's and Shota's eyes to widen.

"Can you please take us to Izuku?" Rin asked, starting to feel agitated.

"Certainly." Doctor Stephen replied before heading in a direction, Rin and Shota following him. After a few minutes of wondering the hospital, the three of them entered a ward.

When the light/darkness Quirk user saw a boy with dark green hair and green eyes, a big smile appeared on her face.

"Izuku!" Rin exclaimed before suddenly diving towards the green hair boy.

"Aunt Rin-Gah!" Izuku suddenly yelp as Rin started to hug him tightly. Luckily, Izuku is resting within a private room so little attention got drawn their way.

"Oh, Izuku. Do you know how worried I was when I found out that you suddenly disappeared from the orphanage? I've been searching for you for the last five years!" Rin explained as she step away slightly, eyes glinting slightly.

"Miss Zwen. I think it's best if you treat Midoriya gently, he's still healing, remember?" Doctor Stephen asked, causing Rin to pout slightly but nodded her head.

"You...been searching for me?" Izuku asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Of course, I have. Why shouldn't I have?" Rin asked with a smirk on her face. Izuku started smile.

"I'm just glad...that's all." Izuku replied, however, Rin notice something.

 _"That's smile...It's different from the one's that he usual have."_ Rin thought as she stared at the smile. The light/darkness Quirk user realized that Izuke is broken on the inside.

"Professor Jenze...What have you been doing to Izuku?" Rin muttered rhetorically, a hand clench slightly. It was then that Rin notice that Izuku is staring at Shota.

"Izuku. This man here is Shota Aizawa, he's also known as the hero Eraser Head." Rin introduce Izuku to Shota, causing the green hair boy's eyes to widen.

"I've heard about you. Your Quirk allows you to remove the Quirk of anyone in your line of vision." Izuku said and for the first time, Shota smirked slightly.

"You certainly know your stuff, kid. Despite being held captive for five years." Shota said, however, this caused Izuku to feel depress.

"I've...heard people at the laboratory speaking about you..." Izuku explained as Rin glared at Shota, causing the erasing hero to take a step back slightly. The light/darkness Quirk user took a deep breath to calm herself down and turn back to look at Izuku.

"How are you feeling, Izuku?" Rin asked as she notices the bandages on Izuku's body.

"I'm feeling okay, just a few pains here and there." Izuku replied, causing a small to appear on Rin's face.

"That's good to hear." Rin said before taking a deep breath, knowing what the next question she would ask will be hard for the young boy.

"Izuku. What happened to you on the day that you got kidnapped?" Rin asked, causing Shota and Doctor Stephen to glance at her slightly.

"...Well, I wouldn't call it a kidnapping..." Izuku said quietly, causing the two adults (Doctor Stephen already left the room) in the room to become confuse.

Flashback

 _A younger Izuku can be seen sitting by himself under a bridge that next to the orphanage. He'd been there for two weeks now and the only emotion that he felt mostly these days is bitterness._

 _The reason for this he felt angry towards his mother who decided to abandon him. Izuku kind of understand why she did it, with all the pressure, but he still felt angry at the fact that Inko Midoriya decided to abandon her own child._

 _"Better head back inside. The caretakers will probably be wondering where I am." Izuku thought as he stood up and started to head back to the orphanage._

 _To be honest, Izuku hated the place and can't wait to get away from it. But he'd wondered what will happen to him afterwards._

 _Those who are born as Quirkless will absolutely find it difficult to have any sort of life, the public finding those with Quirks will be more suitable for a job that their Quirks will be good for. Most suicides nowadays are usually caused by Quirkless people because they can't cope with the life that they lead._

 _As Izuku took a few steps, the dark green hair boy started to hear something moved behind him. He turned around and became wide eyed when he saw two people, one looking like a spider and the other a crocodile._

 _"Darn. I thought that we would be able to sneak up on him quietly." The crocodile Quirk user said in a disgruntle tone of voice._

 _"Well, maybe if you were quieter, the boy wouldn't have heard us." The spider Quirk user said to the crocodile Quirk user, shooting him a glare._

 _"Your saying it's my fault then?!" The crocodile Quirk user asked in an angry tone of voice. As the two Quirk users argued, Izuku started to back away from the two._

 _"Why are they doing here? They don't look friendly at all." Izuku thought as he examines the two._

 _"Maybe I could run to the orphanage and warn them." Izuku thought again as he took a step backwards._

 _"Oh, no you don't." The spider Quirk user said before suddenly shooting white silk out of one of he's spider legs. Izuku could say anything as the white silk wrapped around him, including covering his mouth._

 _Izuku fell on the ground and started to move about, trying to break himself free._

 _"There's no point in trying to break free. That silk is like iron when dry's. So, if you don't have a super strength Quirk, then your completely stuck here." The crocodile Quirk user said with a wide smirk on his face._

 _This caused the spider Quirk user to sigh angrily before whacking the crocodile Quirk user on the head._

 _"Do you have to tell the kid that?" The spider Quirk user said angrily._

 _"What? It not like the kid can do anything against the two of us. And anyway, he will be dead soon." The crocodile Quirk user explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widen with fear._

 _"Don't worry, kid. You won't be the only one. All the other kids at the orphanage will die along with you. I will make sure that your death will be painless as possible." The crocodile Quirk user said as he crouch down to Izuku's height and the green hair boy began to squirm in his bindings._

 _"Is this how I will die?" Izuku thought as he watch the crocodile raise a clawed hand into the air._

 _"...But then again. What's the point of living if I'm Quirkless. I will be completely useless, just like what Kacchan always said." Izuku thought, thinking about his former friend._

 _Izuku relaxed and closed his eyes, waiting for the crocodile Quirk user's clawed hand to take his life._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Gah!" The spider Quirk user suddenly exclaimed. This caused Izuku to open his eyes and the crocodile Quirk user to turn his head to see the spider Quirk user slumped against the wall where some of the stones is cracked slightly._

 _Standing in the place when the spider Quirk user was previously, is a man with short, dark brown hair and indigo eyes. His right leg is in the air, indicating that he kicked the spider Quirk user into the wall._

 _"Gzzzz, Villains these days are sure lacking in confidence, deciding to kill children." The Indigo eyes man said with a small smirk on his face._

 _"Why you!" The crocodile Quirk user exclaimed in an angry tone of voice before lunging at the man. However, the indigo eyes male quickly moved out of the way and elbowed the crocodile Quirk user in the back when he passed him._

 _The crocodile stumbled slightly before falling onto the ground just as the spider Quirk user regained consciousness._

 _"Hozo!" The spider Quirk user exclaimed before shooting silk at the indigo male. However, the spider Quirk user, the now named Hozo and Izuku became shock when a dark Indigo aura covered the indigo eyes male's hand before swiping it towards the silk, completely destroying it._

 _"Y-your a Quirk user?!" The spider Quirk user exclaimed in a shock tone of voice._ _The question caused the indigo eyes male to hum slightly._

 _"Maybe." The indigo eyes male replied whilst smirking._

 _"It doesn't matter if you're a Quirk user or not. Let get him, Lozo." Hozo said to the now named Lozo, causing him to nod his head in agreement before the two of them lunged at the indigo eyes man. Both Quirk users draw their hands back, ready to punch the indigo male._

 _However, the indigo eyes male easily caught their fists, causing Hozo and Lozo to become shock._

 _"Come on, now. Surely you can do more than that?" The indigo male asked mockingly, causing both animal Quirk users to growl in anger._

 _"Who is this guy? A Hero?" Izuku thought, still tied up, as he watch the indigo eyes male fought Hozo and Lozo with ease._

 _After a few minutes, both Hozo and Lozo are beaten badly and panting heavily._

 _"I must admit, you two sure put up a better fight than I expected." The indigo eyes male commented, examining himself and saw his damaged clothes small scratches._

 _"But then again, if I had my full power available then that would be different story." The indigo male said, causing Hozo's, Lozo's and Izuku's eyes to widen with shock._

 _"Lo-Lozo. I think best if we sc-scram." Hozo said in a shaky tone of voice, dread entering the crocodile Quirk user's body._

 _"Y-yeah." The spider Quirk user agreed, also in a shaky tone of voice._

 _The both of the turned around and were about to leg it but stop when two hands grab them by their shoulders._

 _"Really now? Do you really think that it is wise decision to turn your back on the enemy?" The indigo eyes male asked, a smirk appearing on his lips. Before the two Quirk users could do anything, the indigo eyes male turned them around sharply and with both of his fists getting covered with a dark indigo aura again and punch the two of them in the stomach._

 _Hozo and Lozo both cough up blood as the two of them stumbled backwards._

 _"Wh...what the heck are you?" Hozo asked, gaining a strange feeling in his stomach from where the indigo eyes male punch him._

 _"Hm. You don't need to know actual." The indigo eyes male replied before the dark indigo aura around his hands grew bigger and he'd throw the now spheres of dark indigo aura at Hozo and Lozo, causing the both of them to be consumed by the dark indigo aura like fire and the two of them to shriek in pain._

 _Izuku's eyes widen in horror as he watch Hozo's and Lozo's body disappearing. The indigo eyes male stared at the place where the two Quirk wielders were before letting out a deep sigh._

 _"Finally. Those two are out of the way." The indigo eyes male said before turning around and looked down at Izuku. The dark green hair boy started to shuffle backwards and try to make noise, attempting to call someone._

 _"Calm down, would you. At least until I can uncover your mouth." The indigo male said as he crouch down to Izuku's height, causing the dark green hair boy to become confuse slightly. One of the indigo eyes male's hand started to gain a faint dark indigo aura which he place on the silk that covers Izuku's Izuku felt the silk disappearing, he became curious about the dark indigo aura._

 _"Curious about this?" The indigo eyes male asked, noticing that Izuku is staring at the dark red aura. The indigo eyes male chuckled slightly when Izuku jumped slightly._

 _"This energy is similar to that of a black hole, young Midoriya." The indigo eyes male explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly before realizing something._

 _"How do you know my name?" Izuku asked, speaking for the first time, causing the Indigo eyes male to smile slightly._

 _"I know a few things about Izuku Midoirya, such as you being sent to this orphanage because your mother could handle the pressure of having a child that, in today's society, is considered disabled." The indigo eyes male said, and a frown appeared on Izuku's forehead._

 _"Oh yeah! I haven't told you my name. My name is Zander Crom." The now named Zander said, causing Izuku to nod his head. Zander then glance towards the orphanage._

 _"You know, the caretakers will be wondering where you are at this point." Zander commented, causing a scowl to appear on Izuku's face._

 _"Now, now. You don't need to give me that look. I know that you absolutely hate the place. You may be wondering why I came here?" Zander asked, causing a confused look to appear on Izuku's face._

 _"Didn't you just happen to see those two Quirk users trying to kill me?" Izuku asked, causing Zander to chuckle slightly._

 _"No, that was just coincidental. The real reason I came here is to take you away from this place." Zander said, causing Izuku to stare at him with eyes full disbelief._

 _"Yes. You have so much potential, young Izuku..." Zander said before placing a hand on Izuku's forehead. The next thing that Izuku knew if falling into darkness._

Flashback

"The next thing I knew is being at that laboratory and being experimented on." Izuku finished explaining and Rin and Shota glance at each other with knowing looks.

"...Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side as he notice the looks.

"It's nothing for yourself to worry about, kid, but some of the files that we retrieved from the laboratory did mention someone called Zander. So, you kind of help us with describing him." Shota explained, causing Izuku to smile nervously.

"Did...you happen to see Zander during your time in captivity?" Rin asked, becoming nervous slightly as she didn't want to ask Izuku questions.

"I did see him at times, talking to the professor about my Quirk's progress." Izuku explained, causing Rin and Shota to look at each other.

"How painful is your Quirk when you used it?" Shota asked, causing a discomfort look to appear on Izuku's face.

"It's...hurt a lot." Izuku replied, causing Rin to feel angry towards Professor Jenze.

"Well, once your discharged from the hospital, we'll fixed that problem so that you can use your Quirk without hurting yourself." Rin said with a smile on her face.

"...What will happen to me when I get discharged from the hospital, Aunt?" Izuku asked, fearing the worst.

"From now on, Izuku, you will be living with me." Rin replied as her smile grew bigger.

"R-really?!" Izuku asked in a shock tone of voice, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Absolut-Gah!" Rin began to say but exclaimed when Izuku hugged her tightly.

Shota looked at the two with a small smile on his face.

Line break

Deep within a prison, Professor Jenze sat in his cell.

"Why did I end up like this? If it wasn't him, I wouldn't end up in prison." Professor Jenze muttered slightly angrily.

"Hello, Jenze. How does Prison life suit you?" A voice asked, causing Professor Ginues to look up from his cup hands to see a male with dark brown hair and indigo eyes standing on the other side of the bars.

"Zander!?" Professor Jenze said in a shock tone of voice.

"Yep. The one and only." Zander said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, smirk all you want. Look at the mess I'm in." Professor Jenze said as he stood up and walked over to the bars.

"That's not my fault. It was your android that lead the heroes and police to the laboratory." Zander explained with raised arms in surrender.

"...I guess that's true." Professor Jenze said in a disgruntled tone of voice.

"And anyway, you should be thankful. If it wasn't for me, you would have ending up in prison a long time ago." Zander pointed out, causing Professor Jenze to nod his head begrudgingly.

"I think that's the only way I could have help you with Project Evol." Professor Jenze muttered, causing Zander to smile.

"Bingo!" Zander said in an enthusiastic tone of voice. This caused Professor Jenze to sigh slightly.

"Don't act like that. You were the only one in the country that I could think of that could help me with unlocking Izuku's power...Even if you have to use force." Zander explained and Professor Jenze's eyes widened.

"Y-you knew?" Professor Jenze asked, completely shock.

"I did actual, from the start. I didn't say anything because Earth's environment is unsuitable for Izuku's evolution ability's growth to be normal." Zander explained, causing Professor Jenze to become confuse.

"Anyway, Project Evol is finished, I've been told that the boy has been recovered by the heroes." Professor Jenze explained, changing the subject because he know that Zander will avoid the question that Professor Jenze wanted to ask.

"I know." Zander said, causing Professor Jenze to raise an eye-brow.

"You don't seem upset about it." Professor Jenze pointed out, causing Zander to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, young Izuku will need to be trained so that his powers won't hurt him when he uses them and for the supposed second phase of Project Evol, I will make sure that that's completed." Zander explained, causing Professor Jenze to nod his head.

"By the way, have you been interrogated yet?" Zander asked, causing Professor Jenze to shake his head.

"No, the only pieces of information they will know is the stuff that I've written down. Which is vague because you told me to." Professor Jenze explained, causing Zander to nod his head.

"Good." Zander said before suddenly Professor Jenze felt a sharp pain in his chest. The professor looked down to see a dagger embedded in his chest.

Professor Jenze looked up at Zander as pain spread throughout his body.

"W-why?" Professor Jenze asked weakly.

"I'm sorry, Professor Jenze, But it would be better if I silence you. you know the saying, "dead man tells no tales". Thank you, professor, for all you hard work." Zander said as Professor Jenze's eyes closed and he fell onto the ground.

Zander stared at the dead body for a few seconds before pulling the dagger out of the professor's chest, the blade covered in blood yet the white mineral that the blade is made of can still, yet faintly, be seen.

"Things will become more exciting in the future...my little legacy." Zander said before mysteriously disappearing.

* * *

 **And there we go, a bit about Izuku's past and the appearance of Zander Crom. By the way, I sure you notice that I've change Rin's surname, I want something different since I used the name in my previous story. Don't worry, I've change the surname on the last chapter. So Rin has some German roots. Hope you all like how the story is going so far. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Lucifer el Portador de Luz: Yes, Izuku's abilities are similar to Darwin.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Relax, as you can see, Inko was pressured to get rid of Izuku, so you can stop worry about occness. I've already have a hero name for Izuku and it's extremely close to one of your suggestions. Thank you anyway.**

 **HowOddSheMustBeToBeMad: dadizawa...Huh?**

 **Silver566: Jenze named Izuku's Quirk "Evolution" but it may change in the future. Thanks for the two suggestions as well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone! Ready for a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 4

It's been five years since Izuku has been "rescued" from Professor Jenze's laboratory and he is slowly getting use to normal life.

Like what Rin said, Izuku is being looked after by her and the dark green hair boy became surprise slightly when he found out that she moved residence. Rin explained to Izuku that she moved sometime after his disappearance from the orphanage, saying that she wanted to get away from the Inko Madoriya.

However, an issue that Izuku encountered is that he's anti-social, he'd figured out that his time being held captive caused him to become distance towards others.

Rin hoped that Izuku can over-come this issue, saying that heroes are needed to be social to help the citizens.

Speaking about heroes, Izuku's Quirk is still causing him pain and he and Rin have been doing their best in trying to get rid of the pain, but it's a slow process.

Another thing that cause the light/darkness Quirk user to become worried is the nightmares that Izuku suffers on a regular bases. Rin knew that Izuku will suffer from nightmares, but she never knew that it would this bad.

She was tempted to get into contact with the R-rated hero: Midnight, whose Quirk allows her to put people to sleep, thinking she would be able to stop Izuku from having nightmares.

Currently, Izuku is at the national museum of science and is in the astrology section, looking at a genuine meteor that some scientists decided to give half of it to the museums.

 _"Hmmm. such a strange interior."_ Izuku thought as he stared at the whitish metal/crystal-like mineral that were in the meteor, currently being displayed in front of the meteor.

"Are you interested in the ruhr meteor as well?" A voice suddenly asked, causing Izuku to jump in surprise. Turning around, Izuku's eyes fell on a girl with short, brown hair and matching eyes.

"Y-yes, I-I am!" Izuku replied, stuttering slightly. The brown hair girl giggled slightly.

"Hehe. Sorry for making you jump." The brown hair girl said with a smile on her face.

"It's okay." Izuku said, calming down slightly.

"Alright then." The brown hair girl said before silence descended around the two of them. After a few seconds of silence, Izuku realize something.

"Have I seen you before?" Izuku asked, frowning slightly and the brown hair girl tilted her head to the side slightly.

"Now that you mentioned it, you do look familiar yourself." The brown hair girl replied as a deep-thinking expression appeared on her face. After a few seconds, something clicked within Izuku's mind.

"Do you attend Rejin middle school by any change?" Izuku asked, causing the brown hair girl to nod her head before her eyes suddenly widened.

"That's right! you're in a different class as me." The brown hair girl said, causing Izuku to nod his head as he started to remember.

"My name is Izuku Zwen by the way." Izuku introduce himself to the girl. It was agreed sometime after Izuku started to live with Rin that the dark green hair boy's surname should be changed.

However, Izuku still call Rin "Aunt", something that made the light/darkness sad slightly.

The brown hair girl started to giggle.

"What sort of name is "Zwen"? are you half German?" The brown hair girl asked, still giggling. This cause Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"My aunt's half German...Can you please stop giggling?" Izuku asked, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"S-sorry. My name is Ochako Uraraka. Nice to meet you, Zwen." The now named Ochako introduce herself to Izuku, once she stopped giggling with a bright smile on her face.

 _"B-beautiful."_ Izuku thought, blushing slightly.

"...So, what are you doing here?" Ochako asked, starting up a conversation.

"Huh? Oh, I'm just looking at the ruhr meteor like what you said, this is my first time seeing it actually." Izuku replied, scratching the back of his head.

"I've been here before, but I just like to see the meteor, especially those whitish metal-like material." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"I know what you mean, they are an interesting mineral..." Izuku said before frowning slightly as he stared at the rocks, something that Ochako notice.

"Is something wrong, Zwen?" Ochako asked, her head tilting her head to the side.

"It's nothing to worry about, but...I just have a strange feeling of familiarity about those metal/crystal." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to gain a confused look on her face.

"That...strange. It said on the small board over there that the scientists that gave the museum half of the meteor said that the mineral are made of an unknown compound and also produce some sort of energy." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to gain a surprise look on his face.

"Really?" Izuku asked, becoming interested just as a thought entered his head.

"Well, that does kind of makes sense, since it's rock that came from outer-space." Izuku muttered in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Yeah...That's true." Ochako said, managing to hear what Izuku said.

"But it doesn't explain my sense of familiarity about those whitish metal though." Izuku said, frowning slightly. Ochako hummed slightly.

"Maybe you're came from space as well." Ochako joked, causing Izuku to laugh and a few seconds later, Ochako joined in.

"The meteor crashed onto earth twenty years ago if you're wondering." Ochako pointed out once she stopped laughing.

"Oh, thank you, Uraraka." Izuku said, smiling slightly.

"Your welcome." Ochako said, smiling as well. Silence surrounded the two again.

"...Are you by yourself or are with others?" Izuku asked, feeling awkward slightly.

"I'm with my parents, they are in a different section of the museum, though. Wat about you?" Ochako asked, becoming curious.

"I'm with my aunt. She was called here today to increase security because of some new pieces that is arriving to the museum." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to nod her head with interest.

"Does your aunt work at the museum?" Ochako asked, becoming curious.

"No, She's a pro-hero." Izuku replied, causing Ochako's eyes to widen.

"Really?! What's her name?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to glance around slightly before leaning into Ochako, causing the brown hair girl to blush slightly.

"Her name is Eclipso." Izuku whispered in Ochaco's ear, causing the brown hair to become confuse slightly as Izuku pulled away.

"Eclipso...I think I've heard about that hero. She uses a light/darkness base Quirk, right?" Ochako asked, slightly unsurely, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"That's right. a good combination of attacking and defending." Izuku commented, causing Ochako to nod her head, slightly surprise at the analysis.

"Izuku, who are you talking to?" A voice asked, causing both Izuku and Ochako to turn their heads to see Rin approaching them.

"A-aunt Rin! Have you finished your job?" Izuku asked, surprise to see the light/darkness Quirk user.

"Yes, I have. The new museum pieces are safely stored away." Rin explained before her attention towards Ochako.

"And who's this young lady, a new friend you're making?" Rin asked, a small smirk appearing on her face. Izuku started to blush slightly.

"Aunt Rin, this is Ochako Uraraka. She also attends Rejin middle school." Izuku introduce Ochako to Rin, causing the light/darkness Quirk user to become surprise slightly.

"And why haven't you mention this girl to me before when she attends the same school as you, hmm?" Rin asked, raising an eye-brow.

"...She's in a different class as me." Izuku replied, feeling slightly embarrassed. This caused Rin to nod her head slightly before focusing her attention towards Ochako.

"Hello, Uraraka. It nice to see that Izuku is making new friends." Rin said with a warm smile on her face.

"Aunt!" Izuku exclaimed, feeling more embarrassed. However, Rin ignored him.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Zwen, your nephew told me a bit about yourself actual." Ochako said, causing Rin to glance at Izuku who nodded his head slightly.

"Oh, really. And what has Izuku been telling you about me?" Rin asked, becoming curious.

Ochaco glanced around, making sure that no one around them is within hearing. "Zwen said that you're the pro-hero, Eclipso." Ochako replied in a quiet tone of voice, causing Rin to glance at Izuku with slightly purse lips.

"...Sorry." Izuku said in depress tone of voice. However, Rin shook her head.

"It's okay, Izuku. Uraraka seems to be a trust worthy person." Rin said, causing Izuku to sigh in relief and Ochako smiled slightly.

However, it was then that Ochako notice two people.

"My mum and dad are here, I should get going. Bye Zwen." Ochako said as she started to head towards her parents whilst waving at Izuku.

"Bye, Uraraka..." Izuku said before gaining a slightly depress look on his face.

Rin notice this and gave the dark green hair boy a sympathetic look.

"Don't worry, Izuku. You did say that Uraraka goes to the same school as you, didn't you?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Then there's no need to become upset, you can see your friend again." Rin said, causing Izuku to nod his head before realizing something. _"I...just made my first friend in a long time..."_ Izuku thought, becoming surprise slightly.

* * *

It's the first day back at school at Ochaco is currently walking through the hallways.

 _"Where can I find, Zwen? It can't be that hard to find a boy with dark green hair."_ Ochako thought, starting to gain the idea that she should ask someone if they see Izuku. However, this idea disappeared when she notices a boy with dark green hair sitting on a bench outside.

"There he is!" Ochako thought, a smile appearing on her face before starting to head in the direction of Izuku.

With the green hair boy, Izuku is writing something down in a notebook.

 _"That's villain's Quirk, Drill, is mostly useful for escaping, but is it possible that he could focus his Quirk onto his arms rather than on his legs, possibly making him able to destroy any sort of defense."_ Izuku thought as he wrote notes down.

"Hi, Zwen!" A cheerful Ochako greeted, causing Izuku to jump.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed, jumping a few feet of the bench and drop his notebook. A few students looked in their direction but ignored them.

"Oh! H-hi, Uraraka." Izuku said, causing Ochako to giggle slightly.

"Sorry for making you jump." Ochako said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"It just like back at the museum." Izuku said, causing Ochako to blink a few times.

"Oh yeah. History repeating itself." Ochako said, before giggling again, causing Izuku to giggle as well. it was then that Ochakco notice the drop notebook.

"Let me get that for you." Ochaco said before picking the notebook up.

"...Thank you." Izuku said nervously, scratching the side of his cheek.

"No problem!" Ochako said in an enthusiastic tone of voice as she hands the notebook out to Izuku.

""Quirk analysis for the future. Volume four."...?" Ochako read the title before giving Izuku a raised eye-brow as the dark green hair boy picked up the notebook.

"...Yeah...I like to analysis people's Quirks..." Izuku explained, mumbling slightly.

"That's an interesting hobby. Never seen anyone doing that before." Ochako said, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah...I'm kind of a nerd when it comes to Quirks." Izuku said quietly, but Ochako heard him.

"Well, it just shows that you have a keen eye for detail." Ochako said before sitting down next to Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy to start blushing.

 _"She's sitting too close! She's sitting too close!"_ Izuku repeated in his head as he started to panic slightly.

"Zwen...are you okay?" Ochako asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Y-yeah! C-c-completely fine!" Izuku exclaimed, causing Ochako to nod her head slowly.

"Okay, if you say so..." Ochaco said slowly, becoming worried slightly.

"...Do you have a Quirk of your own, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, starting up a conversation.

"Yes. My Quirk is called Zero Gravity. It allows me to remove the gravitational pull of anything I touch through these small pads on the tips of my fingers." Ochako explained, showing Izuku her finger tips where pink pads can be seen.

"That's interesting..." Izuku said before quickly opening a page of "Quirk analysis for the future" and starting to write notes.

Ochako stared at him for a few seconds before giggling slightly.

"Oh! I should have asked you first." Izuku said, abruptly stopped writing.

"No, it's okay. Keep writing." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to nod his head before starting to write again.

"I can use my Quirk to lift anything that is within three tons and if I use it too much I can become nauseous." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head as he wrote more notes down.

"Can you use your Quirk on yourself, making yourself run faster or jump higher, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to smile sheepishly.

"I can, but I will become nauseous faster." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head again whilst writing more notes down.

"What about you, Zwen. Do you have a Quirk?" Ochako asked once Izuku finished writing.

"I do. It's an evolution Quirk called "Darwin's Theory". It's allows me to adapt my body to suit any environment. But I can only do one change at a time which disappears after the next the change." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to gain a surprise look on her face.

"That's new, I've haven't heard of a Quirk like that before." Ochako admitted, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"I know. Aunt Rin said that I'm possible the only one with that kind of Quirk." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head with interest.

"And what about side effects?...If you have any that is." Ochako added, not wanting to offend Izuku.

"Currently, the only the side effect that I have at the moment id that I feel pain whenever I activate the evolution ability." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to wince slightly.

"Owch! That's a nasty side effect." Ochako said, causing Izuku to nod his head in agreement.

"Yes, but I believe that's a temporary side effect." Izuku said, causing Ochako to tilt her head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean by that?" Ochako asked, becoming curious and Izuku became nervous.

"Well...the growth of my Quirk was...forced..." Izuku replied, causing Ochako's brown eyes to widen.

"Forced?! What happened to you. Is your aunt strict or something?" Ochako asked, becoming shock.

However, Izuku quickly shook his head.

"My aunt got nothing to do with forced part. It's...kind of personal..." Izuku said, starting to become nervous again.

"Okay..." Ochako said, not wanting to push Izuku for answers. However, it was then that Ochako realize something.

"What do you mean by "whenever I activate my evolution ability"? It sounds like there's more to your Quirk." Ochako pointed out, causing Izuku to freeze slightly.

"...Well, for some strange reason, whenever I use my Quirk, my whole body turns dragonish." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to gain a slight confused look on her face.

"Do you know why this is?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"Nope. Me or my aunt can't find any link between my dragon form and my evolution ability." Izuku explained, causing Ocahako to frown slightly.

"That's...interesting to know..." Ochako said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I don't find it important at the moment. As long as I can use my Quirk to help people, I'm fine with that." Izuku said, smiling slightly.

Ochako stared at him whilst blinking her eyes.

"...Uraraka...Is there something wrong...?" Izuku asked, becoming nervous under Ochako's stare.

"You...want to be a Hero?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to nod his head with enthusiasm.

"Yes, it's been my dream since I was a child. I'm hoping to attend U.A, but the acceptance rate there is pretty low." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to smile.

"I guess that we're the same then, I want to become a Hero as well...along with attending U.A." Ochako admitted, causing Izuku to gain a surprise look on his face just as the school bell rang.

"Well time to head back to class. Let's get going." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head.

* * *

It's the end of the day and Ochako is walking by herself, having said goodbye to her friends at the school gates.

 _"Finally, I can escape from the teasing."_ Ochako thought, blushing slightly.

The reason for this is because Ochako's friends spotted her speaking to Izuku and started to tease her.

 _"Zwen probably face teasing from his friends as well."_ Ochako thought before seeing a familiar person with dark green hair some distance in front of her.A smile appeared on her face.

"Zwen!" Ochako shouted, causing Izuku to stop and turned around.

"Urarka?" Izuku asked as the brown hair girl caught up with him.

"Hi, Zwen. Walking by yourself?" Ochako asked, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head.

"C-can I walk with y-you then?" Ochako asked, stuttering slightly.

"Y-yeah. Sure." Izuku replied, surprise slightly and starting to blush.

"Thanks." Ochako said with a smile on her face before the two of them started to walk again.

"Have you gained a fever or something, Uraraka?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to tilt her head to side slightly.

"I haven't gained a fever. Why are you asking?" Ochako asked, becoming curious.

"It just that your cheeks are red." Izuku pointed out, causing Ochako to blink a few times.

"Oh! My friends were teasing me earlier because they spotted me speaking to you." Ochaco explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Did your friends spotted you speaking to me and started to tease you as well, Zwen?" Ochako asked whilst smiling.

However, Izuku gained a nervous look on his face.

"I...don't have any friends..." Izuku mumbled, not making eye-contact with the gravity Quirk user.

However, Ochako managed to hear him.

"You...don't have any friends?" Ochako asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Yes...I'm an...anti-social person..." Izuku replied, scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ochako stared at the dark green hair boy with a shock expression on her face.

"But...you such a nice person, I thought that you would have friends..." Ochako said slowly, causing Izuku gain a slightly uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Something...happened to me in the past that caused me to become anti-social." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to gain a sad expression on her face.

 _"Has this got anything to do with his Quirk's forced growth?"_ Ochako thought, feeling curious.

However, she decided to change the subject.

"I was wondering, Zwen...Is it possible that I can see your transformed state?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to gain a slightly surprise look on his face.

"P-pardon?" Izuku asked and Ochaco could stop herself from giggling slightly.

"I've been curious since you mentioned this transformed part of your Quirk. I just want to see what it looks like." Ochaco explained, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"Well, I don't see the harm of showing you, but I can't activate my Quirk in public." Izuku said in a thoughtful tone of voice as Ochako started to glance around them. The two of them are in park with little people about.

Ochako's brown eyes fell on some closely grown trees and an idea formed in her head.

"You could activate your Quirk behind those trees. I doubt anyone will see." Ochako explained, pointing towards the trees.

"Yes, that will work." Izuku said before heading towards the trees.

"That's good. Come along now." Ochako said before grabbing Izuku's hand and dragging him. Izuku began to blush as Ochaco lead him into the closely grown trees.

"There! I don't think that anyone can see us." Ochako commented as she peered through the trees before focusing on Izuku.

"Right. Ready whenever you are." Ochako said with a smile on her face.

"O-okay then." Izuku said as he place his bag on the ground and rolled up his sleeves, allowing Ochako to have a better view when he transform.

Closing his eyes, it took Izuku a few seconds to feel a strange sensation running throughout his body. Ochako's eyes widen when she saw Izuku's body transforming into its dragonish appearance.

"So? what do you think?" Izuku asked, his voice sounding different slightly.

Ochako remained silent as she stare at Izuku, examining his dark green scales.

"...Do you find it scary?" Izuku asked, starting to feel rejected.

However, Ochako shook her head.

"No. you look...friendly." Ochako said slowly and Izuku became silent for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Izuku said, causing Ochako to become confuse.

"You're the first to see this form. Only my aunt and a few others knows about this." Izuku explained, but Ochako became more confuse.

"What about your parents, don't they know?" Ochaco asked, causing anger to briefly appear in Izuku's eyes.

Thankfully Ochako haven't seen the look in Izuku's eyes.

"My...parents don't know about it." Izuku replied in a calm tone of voice. This cause Ochako to become surprise slightly.

 _"How do Zwen's parents don't know about his Quirk? Are they...dead?"_ Ochako thought, realizing that Izuku haven't mention his parents at all.

"You know..." Izuku began to say, causing Ochako to perk up slightly.

"You said that I look friendly, but that won't be good when I'm encountering villains in the future, I need to be scarier." Izuku explained before attempting to make himself look scary.

However, this caused Ochaco to burst out laughing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After a few seconds, Izuku joined in.

* * *

 **And there we have it. This chapter introduce Ochako into the story and shows some of the things that Izuku is struggling in. I hope that you like the name that I've given Izuku's evolution ability, makes sense since Charles Darwin studied evolution across different species. By the way, the whitish metal/crystal-like mineral will have sort of importance in the future in a way. Please comment and until next time.**

 **asura10661: I'm very sorry, please don't hate me.  
**

 **HowOddSheMustBeToBeMad: An interesting concept, I will think about that.**

 **AnimeA55Kicker: Yes, Mineta would probably will.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we are everyone, a new chapter. Please enjoy.  
**

Chapter 5

It's been a week since Izuku and Ochako meet each other and their friendship is slightly awkward, mainly for Izuku as he's not used to having a friend for a long time. Currently, Izuku is walking through the park by himself since Ochako is busy with a couple of her friends in town and currently looking through the news on his phone.

"Hmmm, no new updates on All Might..." Izuku muttered as he looked through a web page dedicated to the number one hero, All Might.

"Makes sense though, even the number one hero will need to take breaks once in a while." Izuku muttered again before looking at an article.

"No news on All Might's Quirk." Izuku thought, staring at the article. Even though All Might is the number one hero, practically no one knows about the true nature of his Quirk. The only thing that people knows about All Might's Quirk is that it's seems to be an enhancement Quirk, increasing his strength.

Izuku has a hunch that Rin may know something about All Might's Quirk, remembering once how he asked her about any possible names for All Might's Quirk and the only answer he got was _"It's like a flame, always burning bright."_ This made Izuku confused as he doesn't understand what she meant.

The dark green hair boy was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't realizing that someone is charging right towards him.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he felt the person ripping the back from his back.

"Ha! Thanks for the bag, Loser!" The person shouted as Izuku regained his balance.

"H-hey! Give me by bag back!" Izuku shouted before running after him, slipping his phone into his coat pocket.

 _"Should I use my Quirk? I know that I'm not supposed to use my Quirk in public, but this is an emergency, right?"_ Izuku thought as he chase after the bag snatcher. It was then that he realized something.

 _"Hey. Isn't that the villain that escaped from the heroes."_ Izuku thought, remembering the villain that was seen on the news last week.

 _"His Quirk is Drill, I wrote it down in my note-book."_ Izuku thought, becoming excited slightly that he can use is knowledge for good use. The villain glanced over his shoulder to see Izuku chasing after him.

"Tch. Your persistent, aren't you." The villain muttered under his breath as he continues to run. Izuku followed the villain until he found himself the dense tree area of the park. The villain suddenly stopped and turned around. Izuku's eyes widen when he saw the villain raising his free arm which air started to circulate around before starting to spin quickly, forming a drill.

 _"So, my theory was right. he can focus his Quirk on different parts of body."_ Izuku thought before realizing that he's running straight into danger.

"Die!" The villain exclaimed as he prepared to punch Izuku when he got close enough.

 _"This is bad! This is bad!"_ Izuku thought in his head, starting to panic as he thought of transforming, hoping that the scales with be durable enough to keep him alive.

However, before Izuku could activate his Quirk, someone shouted behind him.

"Texas smash!" the voice shouted and suddenly a huge wind pressure is felt, causing Izuku to be propelled forwards whilst the villain was sent flying backwards.

However, Izuku was more focused on the voice.

 _"That's...All Might's voice!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head before crashing into the villain, hitting the drill Quirk user right in the skull and getting the two of them knocked out.

* * *

When Izuku regained conciseness, he felt disorientated.

"Er, what happened to me?" Izuku muttered as he sat up on the bench that he's been laying on.

"You kind of crash into the villain's skull, causing the both of you to become knock out." A voice suddenly answered, causing Izuku to jump slightly before turning around to see...

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed, staring at the number one hero.

All Might laughed slightly.

"Haha! Glad to see that you're alright." All Might said with his huge smile that's he's well known for.

"Oh yeah, thank you for..." Izuku began to say but stop as he looked around.

"What happened to the drill Villain?" Izuku asked, seeing that the villain is nowhere to be seen.

"The police got him, and this might be yours." All Might said, holding up a bag that is familiar to Izuku.

"Oh, thank you! I thought that I was not going to get it back." Izuku said as he took his bag out of All Might's hand. however, the dark green hair boy became confused slightly.

"How do you know that this is my bag?" Izuku asked, looking at All Might with a small frown.

"Well, I saw the villain stealing your bag and chasing after him and I chased the after the both of you." All Might explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"...Plus my attack cause the contents of your bag to spill, which has you names on that notebook of yours..." All Might added sheepishly, causing Izuku to sweat-drop.

"...I see..." Izuku said slowly.

"I couldn't help myself from looking at some of the pages of the note-books, very good analysis of the Quirks written in them." All Might said with a thumb up, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head with a small smile.

"Heheh. Thanks..." Izuku said nervously.

"It's a good thing that your bag was recovered quickly, it would be bad if the villain read that note-book." All Might said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"So, how are you being looked after by Rin?" All Might asked, causing Izuku to gain a slightly surprise look on his face.

"How do you know my aunt's name?" Izuku asked, becoming curious as All Might chuckled slightly.

"Hehe. Me and your aunt are old friends." All Might replied, causing Izuku to nod his head, slightly interested. It was then that the dark green hair boy realize something.

"You...remember me from five years ago?" Izuku asked slowly, causing All Might to nod his head.

"Of course! I've may do a lot's of hero work, but I never forget the important ones." All Might replied, causing a small smile to appear on Izuku's face.

"So...How's your Quirk? I've heard that it's difficult to handle because it was forced." All Might asked, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"It's been painful whenever I've been using the evolution part of my Quirk, but the transformation part is okay." Izuku explained, causing All Might to nod his head, remembering the dragonish form that Izuku was in the first time that All Might saw him.

"Have you made a progress with your Quirk, in terms of making it less painful?" All Might asked, becoming curious.

"Not much, I still feel pain….even if it's dulled slightly." Izuku replied, causing All Might to nod his head slightly.

"Still got a long way to go then." All Might said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yep. Hopefully the pain will disappear faster when I attend U.A. Aunt Rin said that the teachers there are sort of brutal when training students to fully master their Quirks." Izuku explained, causing All Might to nod his head slightly.

"You're not wrong about the brutal part." All Might thought, shaking slightly as he remembers a certain former homeroom teacher of his.

"Is Rin allowing you to attend U.A, considering your...time with Professor Jenze?" All Might asked, knowing that Rin can be protective of those close to her.

"Yes. Aunt Rin is slightly protective of me, but she stills supports my decision of becoming a hero. A dream I have since I was four-year-old." Izuku explained with a smile on his face, causing All Might to nod his head.

 _"It's nice to see that Young Zwen still have that dream, despite his history and finding out that you thought to be "Quirkless"."_ All Might thought, remembering what Rin said during the meeting five years ago.

It was then that Izuku's phone rang.

"Er…can you give me a second, All Might." Izuku said as the dark green hair boy took out his phone and looked at who is calling.

"Hm? It's from a Aunt Rin." Izuku commented before answering the call.

"Hi, Aunt. What/ _Izuku! Where are you?"_ Rin asked, interrupting Izuku.

"I'm at Sien park." Izuku replied, noticing that Rin sounding slightly panic.

 _"Oh, that's good to hear."_ Rin said, sounding relieved.

"Why are you asking, Aunt?" Izuku asked as he became curious along with All Might, who managing to hear the conversation.

 _"There's a group of villains attacking Myryles shopping center. Please stay away from the area."_ Rin said before ending the call.

"Well, it's time to get moving. A hero's job is never ending." All Might said as he stood up. However, Izuku wasn't listing to him. _"Myryles shopping center...That's where Uraraka and her friends went!"_ Izuku thought before grabbing his bag and dashing off.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" All Might called with a surprise look on his face.

"Don't tell me...That he's heading towards Myryles shopping center." All Might muttered before sighing.

"Rin will skin him alive if she spots him there. better make sure that nothings happen to him." All Might muttered again before chasing after Izuku.

* * *

When Izuku reached Myryles shopping center, the entrance is crowded with people.

 _"Where's Uraraka?!"_ Izuku thought as he peered over the head of the crowd, trying to see the familiar short brown hair.

However, he spotted two girls that Izuku recognize as Ochako's friends. The dark green hair boy made his way through the crowd to reach the two girls.

"Hey." Izuku said, causing the two girls to jump slightly before around.

"Oh! Hi Zwen." One of the girls said, surprise to see him (Ochako mentioned Izuku to her friends).

"What's happening? I've heard that villains are attacking the mall." Izuku asked, causing the other friend to nod her head.

"That's right. a group of villains, led by a guy who has a snow Quirk, suddenly attacked the mall. Most of the people in the mall have manage to escape." The friend explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"And what the others who haven't escaped?" Izuku asked starting to feel worried.

"The others are being held as hostages...Ochako is one of them. Don't worry though, there are heroes on the scene." The first friend and Izuku's eyes widen slightly.

"Uraraka is...in there." Izuku thought, starting to feel more worried.

"Which heroes are on the scene?" Izuku asked the two friends.

"Well, Recovery Girl is over there, healing those who got wounded." The second friend began to reply, pointing in a direction where a old lady wearing nurse's clothes who is with a group of people.

"I think that Captain Smoke and Eclipso are in the mall, not sure about the other heroes though." The second friend explained, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"If Endeavor is here, then that would make things a lot easier for the heroes in beating the villain group. But then there's the hostages, making his attacks limited." Izuku muttered gaining a thinking face.

"There he goes with his muttering." The two friends of Ochako thought, the Zero Gravity Quirk user having told them about Izuku's habit of muttering to himself.

 _"I know that Aunt Rin told me not to come close to this place. I should leave...but I can't just leave Uraraka."_ Izuku thought, clenching his fist. The dark green hair boy closed his starting to making a decision. After a few seconds, Izuku opened his eyes again.

"Can you hold my bag please." Izuku said as he passed his bag towards one of the friends.

"W-what are doing?" The friend asked as she and the other friend become surprise.

"I'm going in there." Izuku replied, causing both of Ochako's friends to gain shock expressions.

"Wh-what! Are you crazy?" The first friend asked in a shock tone of voice, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"Maybe I am. But...I can't just stand here whilst Uraraka is in danger." Izuku explained, causing the two friends to look at each other.

"There's no stopping you isn't there?" The second friend asked, causing Izuku to shake his head before disappearing within the crowd.

"Do you have any idea how he's going to get in?" The first friend asked, causing the second friend to shake her head.

"No idea." The second friend replied simply. Ochako told them that Izuku has a Quirk but haven't told them what sort of Quirk it is.

It was then that a commotion is heard from the back of the crowed, causing the two females to turn their heads. Smiles appeared on their faces when they saw who it was.

* * *

Within Myryles shopping center, the heroes are fighting the group of villains.

 _"What do these villains want here in the first place anyway?"_ Eclipso thought, frowning slightly.

 _"The only thing I can think of are the banks, which are located a few floors up..."_ Eclipso thought before sensing someone dashing towards her. The light/darkness Quirk user turned around just in time to see a villain holding a dagger above her.

"Mist punch!" a voice shouted, and the villain is hit in the face by a fist made out of mist.

"Thanks." Eclipso said as she turned around to see Captain Smoke and giving the pirate themed hero a thumbs up.

"Heh! Heroes need to watch each other's back, right?" Captain Smoke asked, causing Eclipso to nod her head before raising a hand.

"Huh?" Captain Smoke said, blinking slightly under his mask.

"Light arrows!" Eclipso said as arrows made out of light materialized around her before flying in the direction of Captain Smoke.

"H-hey! What are you-!" Captain Smoke began to exclaim but stop when the light arrows went flying past him.

The pirate themed hero turned around just in time to see the light arrows hitting a villain that was slowly approaching Captain Smoke from behind.

However, due to the low intensity of the light in the corridor they are in, the light arrows shattered like glass.

But that gave the pirate themed hero enough time to dash towards the villain and punching them in the gut, effectively knocking them out.

"And I could say the same to you." Eclipso said, smirking under her helmet.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Captain Smoke said, waving a hand in the air.

"Have you figured out why the villains are attacking the shopping center?" Captain Smoke asked, causing Eclipso to shake her head.

"I haven't got a solid idea why they would attack this shopping center. The only thing I could think of is the different bank branches on the floor above us." Eclipso explained, causing Captain Smoke to cross his arms whilst frowning under his white skull mask.

"...Maybe. If they are attempting a bank robbery, they're taking their time about it though, I haven't seen any villains going to these floors." Captain Smoke said, causing Eclipso to gain a worried look on her face.

"You don't think...that this could be a massacre?" Eclipso asked, gaining a nasty feeling in her stomach as she saw a majority of the villains carrying weapons.

"Well...I did saw some dead citizens whilst coming here, so maybe..." Captain Smoke replied slowly, causing Eclipso to gulp slightly.

 _"It's a good thing that I told Izuku to stay away from this place."_ Eclipso thought, sighing in relief slightly.

"How many villains are we dealing with?" Captain Smoke asked, causing Eclipso to gain a thinking face behind her helmet.

"I've believe to be nineteen villains, plus the leader, making it twenty..." Eclipso began to reply as she count of her fingers.

"And there's me, you, Death arms and Gunhead fighting them." Eclipso said, causing Captain Smoke to nod his head slightly.

"Guess that it will be our win then...if they weren't taking hostages." Captain Smoke said darkly, causing Eclipso to nod her head.

"Yes. There's the leader himself and six others holding the hostages, all Quirk users I believe." Eclipso said, causing Captain Smoke to hum slightly.

"Let's hope that other heroes decide to show up to turn the tables." Captain Smoke said, causing Eclipso to nod her head.

"Come on. There's villain to knock down." Captain Smoke said, causing Eclipso to nod her head again.

* * *

 _"There. I'd managed to get in without being seen."_ Izuku thought as he crept through the shopping centre's entrance.

The method that the dark green hair boy used to get into the shopping center is by turning invisible, the same technique used five years ago.

 _"Now, to find Uaraka and the other hostages."_ The invisible Izuku thought as he made his way through the shopping center, hearing the sound of battle.

 _"I wonder which heroes are fighting? I know that Aunt is one of them."_ Izuku thought, becoming excited.

However, it was then that Izuku notice something on the floor, causing him to stop and a nasty feeling started to appear in his stomach.

"A dead body..." Izuku thought, gulping slightly as he tried to look away from the dead body.

 _"I'd need to get use to the sight of dead bodies. I will see plenty more in the future."_ Izuku thought before gaining a sad feeling.

Whilst the aim of being a hero is to protect people, it can't be avoided that some lives will be lost. Izuku tore his eyes away from the dead body and carried on.

 _"Now, where would I keep hostages in this building?"_ Izuku thought as he gained a deep-thinking face.

 _"There's many floors and a complex design to the building, so they could be-_ " Izuku thought before remembering something.

"The leader of the group has a snow Quirk, so that will mean that it will be cold where the hostages are kept." Izuku muttered, smiling slightly as he gained a plan before making his way deeper into shopping center.

After a few minutes of walking, the dark green hair body felt the temperature dropping slightly.

"It's coming in this direction..." Izuku thought before heading down a corridor. After a while of wondering the shopping center, Izuku found himself in a looking a spacious area and saw the hostages in the center and people, Izuku guessed are the villains, standing around them.

 _"Now, where's Urarka?"_ Izuku thought as he scanned the group of hostages, he saw a few people with brown hair, but couldn't see Ochaco.

"Please hope that she's one of the dead bodies around the shopping Center." Izuku pleaded in his head.

"Hey, Boss." One of the villains, who has blue hair, called to a person who is wearing mostly white.

"What?" the boss asked, glancing up from the bench that he's sitting on.

"Can't we just kill these hostages now? I'm getting bored." The villain asked, causing the boss to glare at him.

"Are you an idiot or something? If we kill the hostages, then we have nothing to bargain with when the heroes arrive." The boss explained harshly.

 _"Bargain? What do they want from the shopping center?"_ Izuku thought becoming confused as he decided to evolve his body so that it will grow fur, him can't stand the cold any longer.

Ignoring the pain, a now visible Izuku started to hear footsteps and a few seconds later, Eclipso, Captain Smoke, Death Arms and Gunhead made their appearance.

"Give up, villains! This is our victory." Death Arms announced, but the boss kept a calm expression on his face.

"Really? You do realize that me and my boys are holding hostages?" The boss said in a calm manner as Gunhead raised his arms.

"Why do you want, villain?" Gunhead asked, eyeing the other villains through his mask.

"Nothing much. Just the money in those bank branches on the upper floors. You give us the money and we'll hand you the hostages." The boss replied, clasping his hands together.

"Like hell we'll reply to your demands!" Death Arms exclaimed as he took a step forward. However, the boss chuckled slightly.

"Oh, I think you will reply to them." The boss said before standing up and walking to the group of hostages. The boss then took one at random.

Izuku's eyes widened when he saw that it is Ochako he's holding by her hair.

"H-hey! Let go of me!" Ochako exclaimed as she struggled in the air.

"Maybe I should kill this hostage. That will probably make your decision making faster." The boss said as his free arm started to be covered in snow which then hardened, gaining sharp edges.

"You wouldn't!" Death Arms exclaimed, causing the snow Quirk user to chuckle slightly.

"I think I would, Death Arms. And I know that you wouldn't do anything rashly, that's what your most famous for, and that goes for the other three as well." The boss said, eyeing the other three heroes as a smirk appeared on his face.

A frustrated look appeared on Death Arms's face. With Izuku, the evolution Quirk user is thinking fast.

 _"Uraraka could use her Quirk, causing him to float in the air, that would make things easier for the heroes. But I guess that the coldness is preventing her to think properly."_ Izuku thought, glancing at the other hostages, seeing them shivering.

"I'm going to kill this girl now and show you four that me and my boys mean business." The boss said before raising the arm that is covered in the frozen snow.

As the snow Quirk user is about to lower the frown arm, aiming to cut of Ochako's neck, something snapped within Izuku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Izuku roared before dashing towards the snow Quirk user.

 _"Izuku/Zwen!?"_ Both Eclipso and Ochako exclaimed in their heads at the same time as Izuku jumped into the air and prepared to punch the boss.

Suddenly, a dark indigo aura surround Izuku's clenched fist and when it made contact with the boss's face, it caused a small shock wave and sent the snow Quirk skidding backwards and crashed into a pillar.

Everyone gain wide eyes as Izuku caught Ochako before she could hit the ground.

"Urarka. Are you okay?" Izuku asked, holding the gravity Quirk user bridal style.

"Yes, I'm fine...?" Ochaco replied before noticing that Izuku's normal green eyes have turn indigo.

However, it was then that Ochako realized the position that Izuku is holding her, causing the gravity Quirk user to start blushing.

"...What hit me?" The boss muttered as he slowly stood up from the ground. When his eyes fell on Izuku, he gained a slight surprise look on his face.

"Well, this is interesting. I didn't expect that there was a fifth hero hiding." The boss said as he glance at the actual heroes.

Due to the masks and helmet covering Captain Smoke's, Gunhead's and Eclipso's faces, no one could see their expressions.

However, Death Arms has a shock expression on his face. Captain Smoke notice the shock expression and jab Death Arms in the stomach with his elbow, causing the Punching hero to realize that everyone could see his shock expression on his face and cleared his face of his shock expression.

The boss examine Izuku's dragon form and smirked slightly.

"Nice Quirk you got there, boy. And also a powerful punch, I can still feel the sting." The boss said, rubbing the place that Izuku punch him.

"However, you made a mistake of letting your emotions get the better of you, making you a rookie, but I can tell that the girl that I was about to kill is close to you." The boss explained, causing Izuku to tighten his hold on Ochako.

"Alright boys, get him." The boss said, causing the villains to start grinning.

"No!" Eclipso yelled and began to charge towards Izuku but was blocked off by three members of the group.

 _"Tch! What shall I do?"_ Izuku thought as he eyed the villains that are approaching him and Ochako.

"You better think of a plan fast. Otherwise you're in a world of pain." The boss said, him being one of the villains approaching Izuku and Ochako.

Ochako closed her eyes, starting to feel fear slightly.

"This man won't be in a world of pain." A voice suddenly spoke loudly, causing the villains to stop.

"And why is that?" The voice asked and the villains became tense, knowing who that voice belong to. The hostages, Izuke, Ochako and the heroes began to smile.

Suddenly, someone landed on the space in front of Izuku and Ochako, causing dust to fill the air.

"because I'm here." All Might replied with a grin on his face as the dust disappeared.

"G-great! All Might's h-here." The boss said, becoming scared slightly.

All Might glanced his head around to look at Izuku and Ochako.

"Are you two alright?" All Might asked, causing the two teens to nod their head.

"Now then, Villains..." All Might began to say, turning his attention towards the villains in the room.

"Prepare yourselves." All Might said, his grin widening.

* * *

 **And there we have, Izuku meeting All Might since five years ago and the reappearance of Captain Smoke alone with the appearance of Gunhead and Death Arms. I hope you guys found things mysterious with the change of Izuku's eyes. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: That's a very cool idea, Izuku being able to gain new Quirks through evolution, but I can't see it happening with the actual Quirks. A example is Izuku making his scales harder, similar to Eijiro Kirishima's Quirk, But Izuku can't gain the ability to make things float like Ochako's Zero Gravity Quirk.  
**

 **Classy J0K3R: Izuku's dragonish form will undergo a change, but it will happen with the aid of another factor.**

 **RussianAbdicator: Bakugo will make a small appearance before the entrance exam.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!  
**

Chapter 6

"OwOwOwOwOw! Amnt! Stup it!" Izuku exclaimed as Rin pulled on his cheeks.

With the arrival of All Might, the group of villains were easily defeated and now are being handed over to the police. However, as soon as Eclipso, now out of her hero costume, and Izuku are along, the light/darkness Quirk user started to pull the dark green hair boy's cheeks.

"What did I say to you on the phone?" Rin asked, still pulling Izuku's cheeks.

"Nut to go to the shipping centra." Izuku replied, his words distorted slightly.

"And what happened?" Rin asked, glaring at Izuku slightly.

"I wint to the shipping centra." Izuku replied and Rin release his cheeks.

"Why did you go to the Myryles shopping centre when I told you not to do so?" Rin asked as Izuku started to massage his sore cheeks.

"Uraraka was there and I couldn't just stand outside and do nothing." Izuku replied, causing Rin to sigh.

"Well, apart from you being reckless, I guess that your actions are justified." Rin said, causing Izuku to gain a hopeful smile on her face.

"But don't expect to let off easily." Rin warned, causing Izuku to become depress slightly.

"Where are the hostages now?" Izuku asked, glancing out of the alley that he and Rin are in.

"The hostages are being treated by Recovery Girl. Some of them got hurt by those villains." Rin explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Why? Still worried by Uraraka?" Rin asked, smirking slightly.

"...Yes." Izuku replied before starting to blush, causing Rin to start laughing.

However, it was then that Rin thought of something.

"By the way, Izuku. When you charged at the snow Quirk user, what were you feeling at the time?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to gain a confused look on his face

"I was...feeling angry, like something snapped within me." Izuku replied, confusedly, causing Rin to gain a thoughtful expression on face.

 _"An emotional response perhaps?"_ Rin thought in her head.

"Why are you asking this?" Izuku asked, causing Rin to perk up slightly.

"I'm asking because when you punch the guy in the face, a dark indigo aura appeared around your clench hand. that's probably cause him to be sent skidding into the pillar." Rin explained, causing Izuku to gain a surprise look on his face.

"I didn't notice that." The dark green hair boy asked, causing Rin to hum slightly.

"Well, I guess that you were focused on protecting Urarka that you forget the little details." Rin explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

 _"But where have I heard about a dark indigo indigo before...!?"_ Rin thought before realizing something.

 _"Didn't Izuku said that Zander has a Quirk that produce a dark indigo aura?"_ Rin thought again, remembering the story of the "kidnapping" that Izuku told her and Eraser Head.

 _"But how can Izuku produce that dark indigo aura...?"_ Rin thought, becoming confused.

"Zwen! There you are!" A voice called, causing both Izuku and Rin to turn their heads to see Ochako at the entrance of the alleyway.

"Uraraka? What are you-!" Izuku began to say but was interrupted as Ochako suddenly ran up to Izuku and hug him.

"...Huh?" Izuku said confusedly before starting to turn red and a grin started to appear on Rin's face.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you for rescuing me. Do you know how scared I was when I was about to die?" Ochako asked as she released Izuku.

"Your welcome..." Izuku said, becoming embarrassed as he started to gain the feeling that Ocahko doesn't realize that Rin is standing a few feet away.

"So...how are you feeling...?" Izuku asked, starting a conversation.

"I'm fine, Recovery Girl fix me up so I'm good as new. But what about you? you just suddenly running and punch that boss person right in the face!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"I'm feeling okay. I'm just glad you're still alive and not hurt in anyway." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to blush slightly.

 _"Heh, you shouldn't say those sort of things, Izuku. Do you want girls falling for you?"_ Rin asked, loving the fact that Ochako hasn't notice her yet.

"You should have heard about the things that the other people, that were hostages, said about you." Ochako said, causing Izuku to raise an eye-brow.

"Such as?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"Well, some said that you were kind of reckless, running straight towards the leader and some said that you have a cool Quirk." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"It's too bad that they haven't seen the full extent of my Quirk." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Yeah-!" Ochako said before finally noticing Rin.

"H-hi, Miss Zwen!" Ochako said with wide eyes.

"Hello Urarka, it's nice to see that you finally acknowledged my presence." Rin said with a smile on her face as Ochako started to blush deeper.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't saw y-you." Ochako said, stuttering slightly.

"It's okay. You seem to be enjoying talking to Izuku." Rin said, causing the dark green hair boy to scratch the back of his head.

"O-okay..." Ochako said before suddenly becoming quiet.

"...I should probably head back home now, Mum and Dad will probably be worried about me, I've told them that I'll be and Myryles shopping centre." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"I'll just go back to my other friends and tell them okay. Bye...Izuku." Ochako said before walking up to Izuku and kissed him on the cheek.

Izuku started to blush heavily as Ochako walked out of the alley.

"Heh. Come on now, Izuku time to head back now." Rin said, starting to smirk as she place an arm around Izuku's shoulder and steer him away.

* * *

It's into the evening now and currently Rin and Izuku are in their apartment, where the light/darkness Quirk user is making dinner whilst Izuku is having a shower.

 _"Hmmmm, I wonder what will be said on the media sites about Izuku?"_ Rin thought as a small frown on her face. She knew that the appearance of Izuku will reach all the media sights and be talked about.

Luckily, Izuku has been in his dragon-like form throughout the time that he'd been seen by the other hostages and heroes, so no one would recognize him, even she didn't recognize him when she meet him five years ago.

 _"I guess that means that Inko won't recognize him from the descriptions."_ Rin thought, suddenly feeling angry. She haven't made any form of contact with Inko over the last ten years since Inko decided to place Izuku in the orphanage, even though she was pressured do so.

 _"If Izuku didn't went to orphanage in the first place, how much of a difference would the kidnapping would be?"_ Rin thought questioningly as she chopped up some tomatoes.

 _"Would Inko be knocked out or..."_ Rin started to think before shuddering, not wanting to think off the other outcome.

It was then that the front-door rang, causing Rin to raise an eye-brow.

"Who would come here at this time?" Rin muttered as she place her kitchen knife and made her way towards the front-door.

When the light/darkness Quirk user reached the door and opened it, she was greeted by a skinny man with long, spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He is also wearing baggy clothes.

"Hi, Rin." The person said with a smile on his face.

"Toshinori? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, clearly surprise to see the true form of the number one hero. Toshinori became nervous as he took a deep breath.

"I'm here because it concerns my Quirk." Toshinori replied, causing Rin to gain a slight confuse look on her face before it shifted to seriousness.

"You better come inside." Rin said as she steps to the side, allowing the true form of All Might to enter the apartment.

"Nice place you have here. Not too grand and not too plain." Toshinori commented as he looked around.

"Thank you. it not like my last home, but it'll do." Rin said as she glance over to the kitchen.

"Making dinner?" Toshinori asked, causing Rin to nod her head. "YeP. Doing a tomato and pasta dish." Rin explained as she walked into the kitchen area, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"And where's young Zwen?" Toshinori asked, becoming curious.

"He's in the shower, he'd has quite an eventful day today as you will know." Rin explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Yes. I'd actually meet him earlier today in Sien park. that how I heard about the villains attacking Myryles shopping centre." Toshinori explained, causing Rin to become a surprise look on her face.

"How did you meet, Izuku. Did you run into him or something?" Rin asked, causing Toshinori to shake his head slightly.

"Well, someone stole young Zwen's bag and he was chasing after the person when I saw him." Toshinori explained, causing Rin to become surprise.

"How did Izuku got his bag back?" Rin asked, knowing that Izuku still had his bag when she meet Izuku after the attack on Myryles shopping centre.

"I'd gave him a hand in my muscular form-don't worry! Nobody saw me transforming." Toshinori added quickly before Rin could speak.

"What happened to the person who stole Izuku's bag?" Rin asked, glancing down at the oven to see if it hot enough for cooking.

"It was the same villain that managed to escape from the heroes last week, the one with the drill Quirk." Toshinori replied, causing Rin to nod her head whilst humming slightly.

"And what happened next?" Rin asked, becoming interested.

"Well, I managed to knock both Izuku and the drill villain out with one of my Texas Smash..." Toshinori began to reply, causing Rin to sweat-drop.

"I took the knocked out drill villain to the police and waited for young Zwen to regain consciousness. We talked and then you called Zwen about the attack on Myryles shopping centre and you know the rest." Toshinori finishing explaining, causing Rin to nod her head.

"I see. Did Izuku remembers you from five years ago as All Might?" Rin asked, causing Toshinori to chuckle slightly.

"Well, not exactly. It was me who brought up the question of how you are looking him." Toshinori replied, causing Rin to smile slightly.

"He'd told me that your training with his Quirk is going slow." Toshinori said, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Sadly...yes. It's difficult to make a Quirk act normally when it was forced activated for five years." Rin explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Yes, that's true. But things don't happen quickly and smoothly you know, it will take time." Toshinori explained, causing Rin to nod her head.

"So, your said something about you coming over here concerning your-(Slam)" The noise of a door closing interrupted the light/darkness Quirk user and she and Toshinori turned their heads in the direction of footsteps coming towards them.

"Aunt, I'm finished in the-?" Izuku began to say but stop as he spotted Toshinori. Silence descended around the room.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Hi." Izuku said awkwardly, being aware that he is only wearing a bath robe.

"This is Toshinori Yagi, a friend of mine." Rin introduce the true form of All Might to Izuku.

"What sort of friend is this, a dating type?" Izuku asked as he raised an eye-brow, causing Rin to become wide eyes.

"Wh...Wh...What sort of questioning is that!?" Rin exclaimed, starting to blush.

"...A innocent question..." Izuku replied unsurely before quickly ducking to avoid being hit by a ball made of light.

"That's a topic that a boy your age shouldn't be thinking at the moment!" Rin told Izuku, trying to act stern.

As the two of them argued, Toshinori has a slightly stunned look on his face before shaking his head.

It was then that he notice a photo on the dining table.

He walked over to the table and picked it up. The photo contains Rin in her hero costume in a pose, which is a hand on her hip and a finger pointing in a direction. Standing beside her is a much younger version of Izuku wearing an All Might onesie, doing the same pose and the photo was taken at an angle.

Toshinori began to smile when he notice a line at the bottom of the picture which read _"The pro-hero Eclipso and her side-kick, All Might Jr."_

"I can see that you're a big fan of All Might, Izuku Zwen." Toshinori said, causing both Rin and Izuku to look at him.

Izuku notice the photo in Toshinori's hand.

"Y-yeah. I'm a-a fan of his. I have a few of A-All Might's m-merchandises as well..." Izuku explained, starting to become embarrassed.

 _"A few? Yeah right. I think you got all of them."_ Rin thought, snickering in her head slightly.

Sometime before Rin moved house, Inko decided to give Izuku's All Might's merchandise to her, possible as a form of an apology.

"So...why are you here, Mr Yagi?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"The reason why I came here…..Is to speak to you, Izuku Zwen." Toshinori replied, placing the photo back onto the table.

"...Me?" Izuku asked, pointing at himself with a confused look on his face.

"That's right. before I tell you, Zwen...there's something I need to show you. something that you need to keep absolutely secret." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to tilt his head to the side.

However, Rin suddenly realize something.

 _"Toshinori is going to make Izuku his... successor?"_ Rin questioned in her head just as smoke started to come out of Toshinori.

"M-Mr Yagi! Y-your steaming!" Izuku pointing out, becoming startled.

However, Toshinori didn't say anything as the smoke completely covered him.

when the smoke disappeared, Izuku's green eyes bulged.

"A-A-All Might!?" Izuku exclaimed, staring at the number one hero.

"Yes! It's me, All Might-Geh!" All Might said before starting to cough.

"Is that blood?!" Izuku asked, noticing a red liquid coming out of All Might's mouth.

Rin quickly went to a shelf and picked up a box of tissues and handed them to All Might.

"Thank you, Rin." All Might said before using a tissue to get rid of the blood that is trickling out of mouth.

"You should transform back to your true form. From helping Izuku and stopping the villain attack on Myryles shopping centre, your time limit must have ended." Rin suggested, causing All Might to nod his head.

 _"Time limit? what does Aunt Rin means by that?"_ Izuku thought confusedly as All Might transformed back into Toshinori Yagi.

"...So why are you showing me your identity, All/Mr Yagi?" Izuku asked, deciding to use All Might's real name. Apart from All Might's Quirk, the number one hero's name is also a hot spot for discussion.

"I'm showing you my true form because I've deciding on making you my successor for inheriting my Quirk." Toshinori replied, making Izuku more confused than he already is.

"...Huh?" Izuku said, causing both Toshinori and Rin to sweat-drop.

"Is "Huh" is the only thing you can think of, Izuku?" Rin asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Well...No, but I'm just confused on what Mr Yaigi said about inheriting his Quirk." Izuku replied, making Toshinori to nod his head.

"Makes sense since nobody, except for a few people, one of them being Rin, knows about the truth of my Quirk." Toshinori said, causing Izuku to tilt his head to the side.

"So...what is your Quirk? Many people theorized that it's a enchantment Quirk." Izuku explained, causing Toshnori to nod his head.

"The media and the public are half correct. The truth of my Quirk is that it's capable of passing between people. the name of my Quirk is "One For All"." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to become surprise.

"A Quirk...that's capable of passing between people?" Izuku asked slowly, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Since there's a huge range of Quirks, along with Quirks that can effect other Quirks. It does makes sense for a passable Quirk to exist." Izuku muttered with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Both Toshinori and Rin stared at the muttering Izuku.

"Has he's always been like this?" Toshinori whispered to the light/darkness Quirk user, slightly creeped out by the muttering.

"No. he became a mutterer ever since he's been living with me." Rin explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"But...why are you choosing a successor now? your still capable of being a hero." Izuku asked, causing Toshinori to take a deep breath before lifting his shirt and Izuku recoiled when he saw a very nasty wound.

"Five years ago, I was in a fight with a villain who inflicted this wound on me. My respiratory system is completely destroyed and I lost my stomach. Every since I had the surgery, I've only been able to activate my Quirk for three hours a day." Toshinori explained as he lower his shirt.

Izuku nodded his head slightly before realizing something.

"Wait, this fight of yours happened in the same year that you, Aunt Rin and the other pro-heroes rescued me." Izuku said, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"That's correct. It was three months before the assault on Professor Jenze's laboratory that I had my surgery." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to gain a slightly worried look on his face.

"Do you think that was a good idea? Three months doesn't seem a long time to recover from wound like that." Izuku explained, causing a grin to appear on Toshinori's face.

"You don't need to worry about me, after all, I'm All Mig-owch!" Toshinori began to reply but stop when Rin hit him on the head.

"You'll bleed if you over-excite yourself, Toshinori." Rin explained as Toshinori rub the back of his head as Izuku become worried slightly.

However, a thought entered the green hair boy's head.

"What will happen to you though if you pass One For All to me?" Izuku asked, causing Toshinori to chuckle slightly.

"I'll still be able to use the Quirk myself, although less stronger since you will be the possession of One For All." Toshinori replied, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"So, will you accept my offer, young Zwen?" Toshinori asked, causing Izuku to gain a thinking expression on his face.

"What do you think, Aunt?" Izuku asked, glancing at the light/darkness Quirk user.

Rin closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I know that being the next wielder of One For All is a big honor, but it's also a burden, something that Toshinori will tell you in the future...I hope." Rin began to reply, glancing at Toshinori with a sharp glare, causing the true form of the number one hero to gulp slightly.

"O-of course." Toshinori said, causing Izuku to gain a confused look on his face.

"But...I'm okay with you being the next wielder of One For All...as long you don't hurt yourself." Rin finishing replying, causing Izuku's eyes to lit up before focusing his attention onto Toshinori Yagi.

"I accept your offer of being the next wielder of One For All." Izuku said, causing a smile to appear on Toshinori's face as he shifted into his muscular form.

"Excellent! You better prepare yourself, young Zwen. The training that you will undertake will be extremely hard-HAK!" All Might said before starting to cough violently, blood pouring from his mouth as he returned to his true form.

"Gah! All Might!/Didn't I told you not to become overly excited!" Izuku and Rin exclaimed at the same time, one in panic mode whilst the other stern.

* * *

 **And there we are, Izuku accepting to be All Might's successor. Hope you guys enjoy the moment between Izuku and Ochako. For some reason I'll found this chapter short but that could just be me though. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Dragon lord Draco: Yes, Izuku's invisibility actually being camouflage would make more sense.**

 **xXgohanXx21: Are you talking about when Izuku isn't in his dragonish form?  
**

 **duskrider: I didn't thought of the idea before, but the previous effect of a evolution will be carried over to the next evolution only for a minute. Thank you.**

 **Tygeezy25: You'll find out in a later chapter (starting to laugh creepily).**

 **shiurey: May I add the idea into the story?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Ready for Izuku's training. I did some minor editing on previous chapters, just to let you guys know.  
**

Chapter 7  
It's been two days since Toshinori meet Izuku and choose him of being his successor.

"So...what are we doing on these beach?" Izuku asked, looking around at the beach that is covered in trash and rubbish.

"Well, since I've choose as my successor, we need to build up your muscles. If I give you One For All now, the power will probably rip you to shreds." Toshinori, in his muscular form, replied, causing Izuku to shiver at the image that enters his head.

By no means that Izuku is on the skinny side, the green hair boy has some developed muscles, but he can tell that he need more muscles to become the next holder of One For All.

"So my training is basically moving all this trash and rubbish?" Izuku asked, causing All Might to nod his head.

"That's correct, Young Zwen. Hero work doesn't just involve saving people, it also involves volunteering work. By the time the entrance exam for A.U starts, I guarantee that you will be ready." All Might explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

 _"Ten months of hauling trash from this beach to the dumps...it will be hell. I need to organize my days so that I have time for training."_ Izuku thought with a deep-thinking face.

"By the way, if you're wondering about making a schedule, I already made one up." All Might said as he pass a stack of papers to a stunned Izuku.

"That was fast..." Izuku said as he scanned some of the papers.

 _"Wow. All Might even wrote down how much sleep I get as well."_ Izuku thought in a stunned tone of "voice" as he continued to examine the paper.

"By the way, I expected you saw the news on the media sites, Hero X?" All Might asked, causing Izuku to nod his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

Hero X is the name that people have giving Izuku since nobody knows his real name. Izuku and Rin became shock when they saw pictures of him in his dragon- like form and guessed that one of the hostages has a phone and took a photo of Izuku

"Yeah. I've saw on the social sites. It's a good thing that nobody could recognize me in my dragon-like form." Izuku said in relieve tone of voice.

"I know what you mean. It's like me when I use my Quirk." All Might said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"By the way, how is that girl you saved? Ochako Uraraka her name is I believe." All Might asked, causing Izuku to become surprise that he knows Ochako's name.

"She's completely find. She didn't got hurt or anything." Izuku replied, causing All Might to nod his head.

"That's good to hear. Now, let get starting on your training, let return these beach to its former glory." All Might said, causing Izuku to nod his head with a determined look on his face.

* * *

At the start of Izuku's training, the green hair boy's muscles roared at him as they haven't been used on this scale before.

Rin also been helping by making sure that Izuku is eating the correct type food to get the protein into his body.

However, Izuku realized something with training pace.

* * *

 _"I should start some training for the entrance exam."_ Ochako thought as she walked down a street.

 _"It's only five months away and I still need to get over my sickness or at least reduce it."_ Ochako thought as she hummed slightly. The thought of training appeared in the gravity Quirk user's head when she asked a very tired Izuku at school once, who replied that's he been training.

 _"What sort of training is Izuku going under that cause him to become that state?"_ Ochako thought questioningly before noticing a group of people heading in her direction.

This cause the brown hair to shift the hoodie on top of her head so that her face isn't invisible.

Ever since the villain attack on Myryles shopping centre, she also gain attention as well as someone managed to get a photo of her. When her parents found out, (on the phone, she didn't told them that she wasn't one of the hostages, she made the excuse that she was delayed coming back home. this was before discovering the photos on the social sites.) they bombarded her with questions, asking her if she was alright and such.

However, that didn't mean that the whole school didn't bombarded her with questions like her parents.

Luckily, the teaches told the other pupils to stop asking Ochako any questions.

Her two friends did have the suspicion that Izuku is Hero X, because Ochako did told them that Izuku has a dragon-like form when he uses his Quirk.

However, that didn't stop Ochaco being questioned outside of school by people who look at the social sites, which was difficult for her to get away from and Ochako wished that she can turn invisible.

Back to the present, thankfully the group of people that where walking towards Ochako didn't glance in her direction and kept on walking.

Ochako let out a sigh of relief.

 _"Thank god. I don't think I can take anymore this."_ Ochako thought as she glance to the side and saw the beach.

The gravity Quirk user suddenly gained a sad expression on her face as she notice the trash and rubbish covering the beach.

 _"This must have a beautiful beach at one point. Dad told me people started to dump their trash onto the beach."_ Ochako thought in a sad tone of voice. After a few minutes, an idea entered Ochaco's head.

 _"Of course! With so much trash around, this is a perfect place to train!"_ Ochako thought as a smile appeared on her face before starting to find a way down to the beach.

After a few minutes of searching, Ochako is successful in finding a way towards the beach. However, it was then that Ochako notice someone pulling what seemed to be a metal safe with a rope tied around it.

 _"What are they doing? Is the government finally going to clean this beach?"_ Ochako thought, noticing a truck park some distance away.

 _"I should ask them if they could leave some stuff for me to train with."_ Ochako thought as she started to head towards the person that is pulling the metal safe.

However, when Ochako got closer, her eyes widen when she recognized the person.

"Izuku?!" Ochako asked in a shock tone of voice, causing the now known Izuku to turn his head to the side.

"Ochako! W-what are you doing here?" Izuku asked, also in a shock tone of voice.

"I was walking along the beach and I thought it this place was ideal for some training. What about you?" Ochako asked, becoming curious as she tilt her head to the side.

"I've been training myself. I've been pulling this safe for a while now." Izuku explained and Ochako turn her head to look behind her and saw the trail of sand.

"That's impressive." Ochako said with an impressive expression on her face.

"Yeah, thank you." Izuku said with a weak smile on his face as Ochako turn her head to face him again.

After a few seconds of silence, Ochako started to giggle.

"What's wrong? Izuku asked, raising an eye-brow.

"I-I'm giggling b-because of y-your position." Ochako replied, still giggling. The position that Izuku is in is the green hair boy standing at such a steep angle and the only thing that stopping him from falling onto the ground is the rope.

Izuku blinked his eyes for a few seconds as he stared at Ochako before starting to giggle as well.

"Yeah. I do kind of look stupid in this position." Izuku said before starting to get back onto his feet. It was then that Ochako started to blush deeply.

The reason for this is because Izuku is currently shirtless and the gravity Quirk user can see his developed muscles.

"Ochako...are you okay?" Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. The dark green hair boy looked down at himself and his eyes widen when he realized that he's shirtless.

Ochako became surprise when Izuku suddenly disappeared and reappeared, now wearing a t-shirt.

"S-sorry about that..." Izuku said, starting to blush.

"It's...okay...You didn't realize that you were expecting company..." Ochako explained, her eyes looking to the side slightly.

"Oh...Okay then..." Izuku said nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"So...You been doing some muscle training then...?" Ochako guessed, becoming shy whilst looking at Izuku.

"Yeah. I've been moving trash and rubbish from this beach to the dump for the last five months." Izuku explained, causing Ochako's eyes to widen.

"You been...moving trash and rubbish...for the last five months?" Ochako asked slowly, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"So...how long is your training going to last?" Ochako asked, becoming curious.

"Until I'll completely remove all the trash and rubbish from the beach." Izuku replied, causing Ochako's brown eyes to widen.

"Every single piece!? Are you sure you can do that until the entrance exam?" Ochako asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Yes. My instructor created a schedule to follow." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to stare at him slightly.

"You...have an instructor?" Ochaco asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"That's correct, he's a friend of my aunt actually." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to nod his head before looking around.

"Is he around?" Ochako asked, causing to frown slightly.

"Don't know. He busy with stuff, so his not around here most of the time. Like I said, he created a schedule for me to follow, so I can carry on training by myself." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to nod her head in interest.

 _"I can't just say that my instructor is All Might to Ochako...even if she is a f-friend."_ Izuku thought, starting to blush again at the last part.

"Izuku...Are you okay...you face is red. Are you gaining a fever or something?" Ochako asked leaning forwards slightly.

"N-no. I'm f-fine." Izuku replied, blushing up even more.

"Are you sure? Do you need to sit down or/I am here! How's the training, young Zwen?!" A voice suddenly spoke, interrupting Ochako as a muscular person suddenly appeared behind Ochako.

"EEEEEEEEK!" The gravity Quirk user screamed, jumping in the air. Izuku acted quickly and caught Ochako before she could hit the ground.

"Ochako? Are you okay?" Izuku asked to the stun Ochako in his arms.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." Ochaco replied whilst taking in deep breaths.

Izuku looked up to see dust and smoke in front of them.

 _"That voice was All Might's voice...Please transform back to you true form."_ Izuku thought in a pleading tone of voice. When the dust and smoke died down, Izuku let a sigh of relief.

"Hi, Zwen. Sorry I made you scream. You know you sound like a girl there-." Toshinori began to say but when he saw Ochako in Izuku's arms.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Ah. that's explains it." Toshinori said before silence descended around the three of them.

"...Ochako, I like you to meet my instructor, Toshinori Yagi. Mr Yagi, this is Ochako Uraraka, a friend from my school..." Izuku said in an awkward tone of voice, introducing Ochako and Toshinori to each.

"Ah yes. You're the girl from the villain attack five months ago. I saw on the social sites" Toshinori said, acting as if this is the first time that he met Ochako in person.

The gravity Quirk user immediately hide her face with her hoodie.

"You don't need to hide your face, I won't tell anyone that you're here." Toshinori said in a calm tone of voice, causing Ochako to become relax.

"So, are you going to stop holding the girl or is it part of your training, Zwen?" Toshinori asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"..." Izuku and Ochaco didn't say anything as they stared at each other before realizing the position they are in.

"Gah!/EEK!" Both teens yelled at the same time before Ochako jumped out of Izuku's arms.

"S-sorry! I should have let you go sooner." Izuku said in apologetic tone of voice.

"I-it's okay." Ochako said before she realized something.

"Izuku...You did say that this guy is your instructor, right?" Ochako asked, examining Toshinori.

"That's right, Mr Yagi is the one who started my training." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to become wide eyes.

"But how? He's so skinny! He even wearing clothes that are too big for him!" Ochako exclaimed in a shock tone of voice, causing Toshinori to sweat-drop.

"Well...you can find help in the strangest of places..." Izuku replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"I was expecting someone with lifts heavy weights or something. I would have believed you if you were being trained by All Might himself!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Izuku and Toshinori to glance at each other.

 _"She isn't wrong."_ Both males thought at the same time.

"So, what are doing here, Uraraka? Did you found out that Izuku is training here or something?" Toshinori asked, causing Ochako to turn her attention towards the true form of All Might.

"No. I was just wondering through town before arriving at this beach and thought that this place was a good place for training with all the trash and rubbish about. My Quirk is called Zero Gravity, which allows me to negate the gravitation of people and objects. However, the side effect is that I become sick." Ochako explained, causing Toshinori to gain a thinking face.

"Well, I don't see the problem of you training here on this beach, it isn't private land after all. Plus, it could lift the load off Zwen." Toshinori muttered, however, Ochako heard the last part.

"What do you mean by "Lifting the load"? is Izuku doing too much or something?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his nervously.

"Well, Zwen here has been increasing his training than what I've been written down." Toshinori replied, causing Ochako to become wide eyes.

"WHAT!? Do you want to die or something before even attempting the entrance exam?!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Izuku to gain a guilty expression on his face.

"Well, I've done some calculating and I found out that I would have been doing around about ninety-eight days of training, so I thought that I would increase it." Izuku explained, causing disbelief to appear on Ochaco's face.

"Why didn't you transform into your dragon-form? Surely that will give you some sort of boost in strength and stamina." Ochako asked, becoming worried.

"Well, that's kind of my fault. I told Zwen here not to use his Quirk, saying that the training will be more beneficial to his non-Quirked body." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to stare at him for a few seconds before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"...Ochako?" Izuku asked, become slightly nervous.

"THAT'S IT!" Ochaco suddenly exclaimed, causing Izuku and Toshinori to jump and it took the number one hero all his mental strength not to accidentally activate his Quirk.

"I'm going to train with you, Izuku and I'm not taking no for an answer." Ochako said and Izuku became scared slightly.

 _"I've never seen Ochako like this before. she must be fired up."_ Izuku thought, backing away from the gravity Quirk user. Toshinori stared at Ochako before a few seconds before starting to chuckle.

* * *

The next five months seemed to fly past as Izuku and Ochako trained together, the dark green hair boy doing the bulk of the clearing up whilst Ochako used her Quirk to move the trash and rubbish into smaller piles to make things easier for Izuku.

Toshinori can't help but feel proud at the two, how determined the two of them are to clean the beach and improve themselves, even though Ochako still felt the feeling sickness.

Finally, it's the day of the entrance exam and Izuku is at his home, getting prepared to leave for U.A.

 _"Erh! I can still taste that strand of hair that All Might gave me."_ Izuku thought, thinking about the piece of hair that he had to swallow, signalling that the power of One For All is transferred to a new host.

"…But why do I gain a strange feeling in by body. Could it be that my existing Quirk is reacting to One For All...? No...It's something completely different, but what?" Izuku muttered as he put his shoes on.

"Izuku, your muttering again." Rin pointed out, causing the green hair boy to perk up.

"Hehehe, sorry Aunt Rin..." Izuku said with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Gzzz. Do you really need your Quirks? I think villains will be more scared of your mutterings." Rin said, causing Izuku to laugh slightly.

"So, have you got everything you need?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes, Aunt. I should get going." Izuku said as he opened the door and prepared to step outside.

"Wait a minute, Izuku." Rin said, causing the dark green hair boy to stop and turn his head.

"Is there something wrong, Aunt?" Izuku asked as he watch Rin disappearing and returned after a few seconds, carrying a camera.

"Say cheese!" Rin said as she raise the camera.

"Huh?" Izuku said with a questioning look on his face as Rin took a photo.

"Hmmm, not the best facial expression, but it will do." Rin muttered as she examine the photo that she took.

"...What are you doing, Aunt?" Izuku asked, clearly confuse.

"Hmm? Oh, I thought it was a good idea to take a photo of you taking your first step of becoming a Hero." Rin explained, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"I'm only at the starting line. There's the chance that I won't pass the entrance exam." Izuku explained, but Rin shook her head.

"Don't say that. I sure you will pass." Rin said, causing a smile to appear on Izuku's face.

"Yeah. I better be off now, I don't want to be late." Izuku said as he walked out of the door. "Good luck!" Rin called just as Izuku closed the door.

* * *

 _"Heh. I'm going to ace this test."_ Katsuki Bakugo thought with smirk as he walked towards the gate-entrance to U.A, a huge building in the shape of a H.

 _"...I wonder how Deku is doing?"_ The blond hair boy thought before gaining a slight surprise look on his face.

 _"Why did I thought of that?"_ Katsuki thought in a confused tone of voice.

It's been eleven years since he last saw the "Quirkless" boy, from his knowledge anyway, and things have taking a drastic turn. It happened after a month since Katsuki and the others at kindergarten found out that Izuku was labeled as Quirkless and started being bullied.

However, one day Izuku didn't turn up at school and Katsuki didn't thought much of it.

But, it was two days afterwards that Katsuki gained the feeling that something isn't right, and he told his parents.

He soon found out that Izuku was taking to an orphanage.

The explosion Quirk user couldn't decide if he want to feel happy or angry. Happy that he didn't have to deal with that useless Deku any more or angry that Aunt Inko just decided to get rid of her son, even though she said she pressured.

Yes, even though Bakugo found Deku annoying, he was still his childhood friend. However, it still caused the Bakugos to stop speaking to Inko Midoriya. But the Bakugos still kept an eye on Inko.

During the eleven years, Inko Midoriya got back together with Hisashi Midoriya, Izuku's father who left when he found out that his son was "Quirkless" and a year after they got back together, which was a month after Inko placed Izuku in the orphanage, or got rid of Izuku, in Katsuki's mind, the two had another child, a daughter named Izumi Midoriya who gained a hybrid of her parents Quirks.

The thought of Izumi cause Katsuki to become angry became in his eyes, Izumi is basically just Izuku's replacement in the Midoriya family. However, the explosion Quirk user knew that he can't directly be angry at Izumi, who didn't do anything wrong.

 _"If only she knew that she has a Quirkless brother that Mrs Midoriya decided to get rid of. What will her opinion of her parents will be?"_ The dark side of Katsuki's mind would think every time the explosion Quirk user lay eyes the happy daughter of Midoriya family.

As the explosion Quirk crossed the gate-entrance to U.A, he notice a person with dark green hair walking with a person with brown hair somewhere ahead.

Katsuki shook his head.

"Great. The moment I start to think of Deku, I started to see him everywhere." Katsuki muttered, growling slightly.

 _"I need to keep focus for the entrance exam."_ Katsuki thought again as he quickened his pace.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Izuku doing his training and Ochako surprisingly joining him, plus Katsuki making a appearance. I hope everyone like the idea of Izuku having a (Unknown) little sister. If anyone is going to ask when Izumi is going to make her appearance, then it would have to be around the time of the U.A sports festival (Can't think anytime sooner).**

 **By the way, to those who are going to comment on this, "Hero X" isn't Izuku's hero name, it just what the social sites decided to call Izuku.**

 **Fun fact, whilst I was writing this chapter and the last chapter, I mistakenly wrote All for One instead of One For All. That would be embarrassing if I didn't spotted this mistake. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: One For All will cause Izuku's dragon form to undergo transformations. I'm not sure how many, but with the power of evolution and One For All, Izuku will go beyond Plus Ultra!**

 **Shogun lord poke burst: I was wondering when someone get the kamen rider references.**

 **Reverseflash: I guess that's true, but evolution sounds better than adaptation.**

 **Raverwolf: I'm not entirely sure what you mean but Izuku's evolutions isn't a one timer thing.**

 **Silver566: I've already have a hero name in mind, sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are everyone, time for the U.A entrance exam.  
**

Chapter 8

"Wow! U.A sure knows how to set up their entrance exams." Ochako commented as she stared at a giant wall.

"Yeah..." Izuku agreed, nodding his head. After the examines entered U.A, they were giving a debriefing by a pro-hero known as President Mic about what to expect in the practical part of the exam.

The practical is basically destroying four different types of robots, each one having a different value of points except one, which has a point value of zero. The examines are taken by bus to different examination sites and luckily, Izuku and Ochako are going to the same examination site.

"It's a surprise that U.A has the funds to make these sites." Ochako said as she tilt her head up, seeing the top of buildings on the other side.

"Well, U.A is stated to have the toughest hero course in the country, only one in three hundred applicants being able to be accepted into the school. So, it makes sense to have the toughest entrance exam to be made." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to turn her head to look at the dark green hair boy.

"Can you please not make things sound daunting. I'm nervous already as it is." The gravity Quirk user said, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"Sorry." Izuku said before glancing around.

"Is there something wrong, Izuku?" Ochako asked, becoming worried for her friend.

"It's nothing important, but...For some reason whilst in the debriefing with President Mike, I gained a strange feeling." Izuku replied, causing Ochaco to tilt her head to the side.

"Strange feeling? It must be all that nervous energy bubbling inside you." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"Maybe...But it feels like I recognize someone in the crowd." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to blink her eyes.

"...You must have good eye-sight then, there were millions in that room. Either that or you decided to use your Quirk to increase your eye-sight." Ochako said, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"Yeah, maybe I have." Izuku said before the two of them started to laugh.

"So, what sort of plan do you have in mind to tackle the exam?" Ochaco asked once the two of them stopped laughing.

"Well...I was thinking that we should...do the exam separately." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to gain a dejected look on her face.

"P-please don't get the wrong idea! I was thinking that in the hero's line of work, they usually team up with heroes from other agencies or act along, so I thought that this is a good opportunity to work independently." Izuku explained quickly, realizing that he hurt Ochako's feelings.

The gravity Quirk user blink a few times before gaining a thinking face.

"that does makes sense. We need to get use to different situations." Ochako summarized, causing Izuku to nod his head.

It was then that a thought entered Izuku's head.

"By the way/Hey! You two!" A voice called, interrupting Izuku, causing the both of them to turn their heads to see a male with short black hair and wearing glasses approaching them.

"Er...Is there something wrong?" Ochaco asked as the black hair male stopped in front of them.

"I think it would be beneficial to everyone if you two remained silent, they are trying to concentrate." The black hair male explained before focusing his attention onto Izuku.

"And you. You were mumbling back at the debriefing, you were distracting everyone." The black hair male said, causing Izuku to sweat-drop slightly.

 _"Nobody complained though..."_ Izuku thought in his head.

"And...Begin!" A voice suddenly called, causing everyone at all training sites to become confuse.

"What are you waiting for?! The test has started! You don't have a countdown in a real-life situation, do you?!" President Mike explained on top of a tower-like structure, using the aid of his Quirk.

"And by the way, two people in exam site B are already going in!" President Mike called causing the examines at the said site to become confuse and look towards the now open doors to see two people going into the constructed city...well, one pulling the other by the arm.

"You k-knew that this w-would happen?!" Ochako asked, surprise at Izuku's sudden action.

"Yes. This practical exam is just a life-time crisis. No warnings." Izuku explained as he started to shift into his dragonish form.

"Makes sense. Let do our best, Izuku!" Ochako called as she gained her own speed.

* * *

The other examines finally got their senses back and rushed into in the exam site and started to fight the robots that started to appear.

 _"twenty-seven points, not bad."_ Izuku thought as he smash a two point robot to pieces.

 _"I wonder how Ochako is doing? President Mix didn't say anything about how many robots are assigned to each exam site. That could be troublesome-!"_ Izuku thought before sensing something to his left.

The dark green hair boy whipped around to see a robot directly in front of him.

 **"Target locked! Prepare for Termination!"** The robot said as it focused its attention on Izuku.

 _"A one pointer, quick yet fragile."_ Izuku thought as he prepared to attack the robot.

However, someone smashed the robot to pieces before Izuku could move.

"...Huh?" Izuku said before focusing his attention onto the new comer. The person who destroyed the robot has spiky red hair and his arm seemed to be rock-like.

"Sorry for stealing your point." The red hair person said with a smile on his face. Izuku frowned slightly before shrugging his shoulders.

"It's okay. It was a one pointer anyway." Izuku replied smiling slightly. However, it was then that he notice the red hair male frowning slightly.

"...Is there something wrong...?" Izuku asked, becoming nervous.

"Have I seen you somewhere-!" The red hair male began to say but stop as more robots started to appear around the two. The two boys went back to back as they eye the surrounding robots.

 _"Good. This will reduce the time to track them."_ Izuku thought before looking at his hands.

 _"Why can't I activate One For All yet? Surely the hair should be digested and broken down by now."_ Izuku thought, frowning slightly, clenching and unclenching his hands.

"No time for talking. We got an exam to do." Izuku said as he got into a fighting stance, causing the red hair male to nod his head.

"Right, we have limited time after all." The red hair male said as he got into a fighting stance as well.

* * *

 _"Heh! It seems that my training with Izuku and Mr Yagi has paid off. I don't feel queasy yet."_ Ochako thought as she pressed her finger tips together, causing the robots that were hanging in the air to be sent crashing back down.

 _"Twenty-eight points I believe."_ Ochako thought, adding the points in her head.

 _"I wonder how Izuku is doing? He must have at least the same amount of points as me."_ Ochako thought, thinking how the two of them where the first into the exam site.

"That's a cool Quirk you have there!" A voice called, causing Ochako to turn her head to see a girl with orange hair, green eyes and…giant hands!

"...Is that your Quirk?" Ochako asked, staring at the hands.

"Yep. Useful when flattening these robots." The orange hair girl replied as she smash a robot with one of her hands.

"Yeah...agreed." Ochako said in a slow tone of voice.

"Oh, yeah. The names Itsuke Kendo by the way." The now named Itsuki introduce herself with a smile on her face.

"My name is Ochako Uraraka, nice to meet you." Ochako said, smiling as well.

"I saw you running off with that boy earlier. You two looked eager to start." Itsuki said, causing Ochako to shuffle slightly.

"Well...It was more like Izuku pulling me along..." Ochako muttered, however, Itsuki heard her.

"...Ah." Itsuki said before hearing something approaching from behind.

The orange hair girl turned around and crush a robot with one of her giant hands in one fluid movement.

"...What would happen if that was an actual person?" Ochako asked, slightly shock.

"I still knock them out." Itsuki replied, causing Ochako to sweat-drop.

"Uraraka! Behind!" Itsuki exclaimed, causing the gravity Quirk user to turn her head to see a three-pointer robot coming towards her.

With sheer luck, Ochako managed to touch one of the robot's arms without getting hit. Itsuki watch as the robot float in the air.

"Release." Ochaco said as she touch her finger tips together, causing the robot to be sent crashing down.

"Nicely done...But was it necessarily to say "Release"?" Itsuki asked, causing Ochako to laugh sheepishly.

"Sorry, force of habit I guess." Ochako replied, scratching the back of her head.

However, it was then that a rumbling can be heard, causing confusion to spread across the examines.

"What's causing the rumbling?" The spiky red head male asked as he glance at Izuku who was frowning slightly.

"...!" After a few minutes of being silent, Izuku's eyes widen.

"Hey. Have you notice something whilst doing the exam, especially the robots?" Izuku asked, causing a confuse look to appear on the spiky red hair male.

"What do you...!" The red hair began to say but stop as he suddenly realize the same thing.

It was then that a crashing sound to be heard, causing both teens to turn their heads to see a massive robot.

"The zero pointer. We haven't seen that until now." Izuku stated as the other examines started to run away from the massive zero-pointer.

"Come on, we better get away. There's no point fighting it." The spiky red hair male said, causing Izuku to nod his head just as the same black hair male with glasses that scolded Izuku and Ochako run pass.

However, Izuku only run a few paces before hearing someone. Izuku stop dead and turned his head. his eyes widened when he saw Ochako trap under some rumble. Itsuki is next to her, trying to remove the rumble.

"Hey! What are you stopping?" The spiky red hair asked as he notice that Izuku has stopped running.

Izuku watch as the massive robot focused its attention onto Ochako and Itsuki.

"...I can't run away." Izuku muttered before suddenly charging towards the massive robot. The spiky red hair male's eyes widen as he watch Izuku heading straight towards the massive robot along with the black hair male.

 _"Come on One For All! Lend me your strength!"_ The dark green hair male roared in his head as he subconsciously deactivate Darwin Theory.

He started to feel a huge amount of power surging through his legs, causing him to jump very high.

Both Ochako and Itsuki became shock as they saw Izuku flying straight towards the massive robot's face.

 _"This is it!"_ Izuku thought as he clench is fist, feeling the same power running through his arm.

"Evolution...SMASH!" Izuku shouted as he punch the robot's face.

The robot look like that it been hit by a meteorite with the power of One For All.

"W...what on earth?!" The spiky red hair male exclaimed in a shock tone of voice as he and everyone else watch the massive zero-pointer fall.

Back with Izuku, the dark green hair boy began to realize what happened.

"...AAAAA!" Izuku screamed as he started to plummet onto the ground.

 _"How did I jump so high!? Is this All Might's Quirk!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head before starting to feel a sharp pain going through his body. Izuku turned his head to see his slightly damaged arm and legs.

 _"This what All Might meant by the backlashes. I may be the vessel for One For All, but my body isn't use to the raw power yet."_ Izuku thought as he glance towards the ground.

 _"What should I do!? What should I do!?"_ Izuku thought furiously as he rush towards the ground.

 _"I still have my other arm. If I timed it right, the impact could stop me from dying."_ Izuku thought as he prepared to punch the ground.

However, a hand suddenly slap Izuku on the cheek and he found himself gently floating towards the ground.

A confused Izuku turned his head to see Ochako floating on a piece of a robot.

"R-release." Ochaco said weakly before pressing her finger tips together, causing Izuku to gently touch the ground whilst the piece of robot that the gravity Quirk user is on crashed onto the ground.

However, Izuku still felt the pain running throughout his body.

"O-O-Ochako...thanks for the save..." Izuku said weakly as he lift his head up just in time to see Ochako vomiting.

This caused the Izuku to weakly chuckle.

"And that Time's up!" President Mic exclaimed, causing all the examines to become tense.

"Finally...It's over..." Izuku managed to say before dropping his head and loosing consciousness.

"Man. What sort of Quirk does he have?" The spiky red hair male asked as he and the other examines started to murmur.

 _"He risked his life to protect those two girls. Sure I would do the same if this wasn't an exam…!"_ The black hair teen thought before realizing something.

 _"Wait a minute, if this exam is supposed to be set as an invasion, does it mean that destroying these robots wasn't the only way to gain points?"_ The black hair male thought questioningly.

However, it was then that something clicked in the black hair male's head.

" _That dragon-like form of his…Hero X?"_ The glass wearing boy thought in his head as he started to remember reading on the social sites about the mysterious "hero" that appeared ten months ago.

 _"...That girl is the same one as the new alongside Hero X."_ The black hair male thought as his eyes drifted to Ochako who still had a hand over her mouth and Itsuki standing next to her, patting her back.

"Yes. Well done everyone." A voice sudden spoke, causing all the gathered examines to turn their heads to see an elderly woman wearing nurse clothes walking towards them.

"...Who are you?" The spiky hair male asked confusedly as the elderly women walked past him.

"I'm the youthful heroine: Recovery Girl. I'm practically the back bone of U.A, allowing the school to hold these sorts of exams." The now named Recovery Girl explained with a smile on her face.

 _"Youthful?"_ The spiky red hair male thought whilst sweat-dropping as Recover Girl focused her attention onto Izuku.

"My, my. This is the result of your Quirk, being able to hurt your own body like this..." Recovery Girl said before...kissing Izuku on the head.

"Huh!?" Ochako said with a shock expression on her face, whilst also trying not to throw up again.

"That's Recovery Girl's Quirk, Super Healing." Itsuki explained, finding Ochako's expression funny.

However, Ochako started to think of something.

 _"There's no way that Izuku's Quirk could give him that power. Evolution is based on creatures surviving a newly introduce environment to them. Not granting them a power boost."_ Ochako thought before starting to frown.

 _"Does this has got anything to do with Mr Yagi by any chance...?"_ Ochako thought again, thinking about Izuku's (and hers to an extent) training instructor.

However, before Ochako think of anything else, another surge of sickness went over her.

* * *

"Izuku...are you okay...You seem more quite than usual for the past week...?" Rin asked, looking at the dark green hair boy with unsure look.

It's been a week since the exam and the examines haven't heard a word from the school yet.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, I guess all this waiting gets me on edge." Izuku replied sheepishly before taking a bite out of his fish.

"I know what you mean. I felt the same when I was waiting for my results." Rin explained, smiling at the memory. Izuku smiled slightly before gaining a frown on his face.

 _"What will happen if I don't get in to U.A? All the training for the last ten months has been for nothing. I haven't heard from All Might as well."_ Izuku thought as Rin started to clean away the meal.

 _"I wonder how Ochako is doing? She hasn't received her results yet and she seemed jumpy on the phone."_ Izuku thought just as the door-bell rang.

"Maybe I should call her, it would probably calm my/IZUKU!" Rin suddenly exclaimed, interrupting the dark green hair boy and making him jump.

"W-what!? What's wrong, Aunt?" Izuku asked, becoming tense.

"It's here!" Rin exclaimed, holding a letter.

Izuku's eyes widen when his eyes landed on the U.A emblem.

"I think it's best if see the result by yourself first." Rin explained as she shove the letter into Izuku's hands before pushing him into his room.

"..." Izuku didn't say anything as he stared at his closed bedroom door.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Okay." Izuku finally said before walking over to his desk and sat down. The dark green hair boy stared at the letter for a few minutes before opening the letter where upon a small disk fall out of it and landed on the desk.

"Huh?" Izuku said confusedly before it lit up and a screen formed in the air.

 **"...THIS IS A PROJECTION!"** All Might's face suddenly appeared on the screen, shocking Izuku.

 _"All Might?! But I thought this was from U.A?"_ Izuku thought as he looked down at the emblem on the envelop.

 **"I'm sure your wondering why I'm telling you the results for the exam. It's simple, I'm starting to teach at U.A."** All Might explained, answering Izuku's thoughts.

 _"All Might...is going to be teaching at U.A?"_ Izuku thought in a stunned tone of voice.

 **"Izuku Zwen/That was amazing performance back there!"** A voice suddenly interrupt All Might and President Mike suddenly appeared on the screen.

 **"Er...President Mic/That Smash you did at the exam was great! Like how you add your own spin on it! Evolution Sma-"** President Mic explained before suddenly getting pulled off by white bandages of some sorts.

Izuku sweat-drop at this.

 **"Now, where was I...Ah yes. You did well in the written portion of the exam and you did equally well in the practical part of the test as well. But..."** All Might began to say, causing Izuku to gulp slightly and became nervous.

 **"Even though President Mic explained that the way to receive points is to destroy the robots, however, rescue points is also a factor in the practical."** All Might explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

A screen next to All Might lit up, showing a footage of Izuku destroying the massive zero-pointer robot.

 **"A Hero's job is to project the citizens, if you reject all those who need saving…then you are no hero at all. This is another way to for U.A to evaluate you."** All Might explained, causing Izuku to start shaking slightly.

 **"You, Izuku Zwen, have receive sixty rescue points and whilst we're at it, young Ochako Uraraka also receives rescue points, forty-five in fact. Your in..."** All Might began to say, causing Izuku to start tearing up.

 **"Come on now, Young Zwen. This is your hero Academia."** All Might announced starting to smile. At this point Izuku has started to cry with happiness.

* * *

"Mr Yagi!" Izuku called as he spotted a skinny, blond hair male on the beach. The true form of All Might turned around and started to grin.

"Zwen! Glad to see you!" Toshinori greeted but started to cough blood.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed, becoming shock at the blood.

"Don't worry about me. Well done on passing the exam." Toshinori said as he wipes the blood of his face.

"Yes, thank you. it was a surprise to hear that you starting to teach at U.A." Izuku said, causing Toshinori to chuckle slightly.

"I bet it was. It will cause an uproar when the entire nation starts to hear about it though." Toshinori said, scratching the back of his head.

"Makes sense, since you're the number one hero, starting to teach will cause a massive reaction, it might even cause villains to start attacking the school." Izuku muttered, causing Toshinori to sigh slightly.

"Let's worry about villains attacking the school another time. I couldn't tell anyone until the school makes it public knowledge. With my limit time as a hero, I thought I would put it to great use and pass on my knowledge to the future generation of heroes." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"By the way, great scream when you first use of One For All." Toshinori said, starting to grin.

Izuku smiled slightly.

"I don't know why I shouted "Evolution Smash", it just came into my head." Izuku explained, causing Toshinori to shrug his shoulders.

"It doesn't matter, but it did mess you up, though." Toshinori said, causing Izuku to nod his head with a slight sad expression on his face.

"Yes. It was because I was put together in a hurry. If I had more time to then I could have avoided the damage." Izuku explained, looking down and clenching his hand.

"You have three entire years to fully master One For All along with Darwin Theory. You have plenty of time." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to nod his head. it was then that a thought entered the dark green hair boy's head.

"For the last week...ever since eating your piece of hair, my body seemed to gain a strange feeling." Izuku said, causing to appear Toshinori to blink a few times.

"Do you mean your body could tell that another Quirk is entering the body?" Toshinori asked, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"I thought of that at first, but...I don't think it's got nothing to do with One For All at all. It more like...my body is reacting to the DNA from the hair." Izuku replied, causing Toshinori to gain a surprise look on his face.

"That's...new. I didn't felt anything like that when I receive One For All from my mentor..." Toshinori admitted with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"But then again, it could because you consumed a piece of hair that contains the DNA of eight people." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to gain a slightly confuse look on face.

"Apart from me and you, there have been seven other wielders of One For All, you're the ninth wielder whilst I was the eighth." Toshinori explained, causing Izuku to gain a surprise look on his face.

"Wow. One For All must have manifested sometime during the first era of Quirks." Izuku said, gaining an interested expression on his face.

"Listen Zwen, for now you must gauge One For All so that your body is happy with amount of power that is going through it. The more you temper your vessel, the more easier it will be to control the power." Toshinori explained as he picked up two cans that are littered on the ground and crushed them with the power of his One For All.

"Like the passing of the Olympic torch, the new flames will be weak, but with the passing of time, those flames will become bigger." All Might explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Hey! Is that All Might over there!?" A voice shouted from distance away, causing both Izuku and All Might to freeze.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Quick! Leg it!" All Might said before running, quickly being followed by Izuku.

"Why are there people on the beach?" Izuku asked as he glance behind his shoulder to see two people at the pier.

"Thanks to your and young Uraraka's hard training, the people enjoy this beach again." All Might replied with a smile on his face.

"R-right!" Izuku said, starting to gain a smile on his face.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope you enjoy seeing Eijiro Kirishima early (He replace Yuga Aoyama for the exam part) and a cameo appearance of Isuka Kendo. By the way, the side effects One For All on Izuku's body will be different from cannon. I won't tell you now, but it will be revealed in a later chapter. Hope you find it mysterious about the talk between Izuku and Toshinori about the DNA. Please comment and until next time.**

 **bhennen: I'm already planning on introducing a character early, but I may introduce Eri as well. If not, it will be because it will be too much work for me. Sorry. By the way, Principal Nezu was toyed with humans, so the Principal will know what it feels like to be experimented on.  
**

 **Reverseflash: Tomura and the other villains will find out about Izuku.**

 **Titanwestside: No offense taken. The name "Izumi" was just the first thing that came in my mind really.**

 **Classy J0K3R/Silver 566: The public naming Izuku "Hero X" is because they know absolutely nothing about him.**

 **son of Ophion: What do you mean by limbs? Are you taking about a tail? Yes, Izuku will gain wings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Ready for Izuku's and Ochako's first day of U.A?**

Chapter 9  
"I can't believe that we're in the same class, Izuku." Ochako said with a smile on her face.

"Yes. Luck must be on our side or something." Izuku said as he and the gravity Quirk user made their way through the corridors of U.A.

"I think this is it. Class 1-A." Izuku said as the two of them reached a door that is marked 1-A.

"...That's one big door." Ochako said as she tilt her head upwards.

"Well, the classrooms need to be accessible to all students." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"I hope that black hair person with the glasses isn't in the same class as us, he's...kind of strict." Ocako said in a slightly hopeful tone of voice.

"Maybe. But we all don't get what we want in life." Izuku said grimly, causing Ochako to gain a slight confuse look on her face as Izuku opened the door.

"Remove your foot from the desk. It's an insult to those who made this desk." A certain black hair, glasses wearing male said, causing both Izuku and Ochako to sweat-drop.

"I think you were right, Izuku. We don't all get what we want in life." Ochako said before sighing.

However, it was then that black hair, glass wearing male spotted them.

"Ah, you two. This is a surprise, being in the same class together." The black hair, glass wearing male said as he approaches them.

"H-hi. My name is Izuku Zwen and this is Ochako Uraraka." Izuku introduce himself and Ocako to the black hair, glass wearing male.

The glass wearing male raise an eye-brow and Izuku's surname before clearing his throat

"Greetings. My name is Tenya Ida, nice to meet the both of you." Tenya said as he stops in front of them.

"I want to apologies, Zwen. When I first saw you, I thought that you would be a annoyance, but you figured out that there was another factor in the exam." Tenya explained, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"Well...I didn't. I was more focused on saving Ochako and the other girl. I didn't realize that rescue points were included in the test." Izuku explained sheepishly, causing Tenya to gain a slight surprise expression on his face whilst Ocako started to blush.

"...Oh. Well, it's good that your looking out for your friends. This makes it the second time you save Uraraka...Hero X." Tenya said, whispering the last part, causing Izuku to chuckle nervously whilst Ochako groaned.

"Can you please don't bring that up. I'm tired from all the questioning." Ochako said, causing Tenya to push his glasses up.

"I apologies. I guess that not all of us want to be in the spot-light, despite wanting to become heroes." Tenya explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

Izuku decided to look his fellow classmates and he spotted few that have mutated Quirks such as one having four additional limbs on his shoulders and other with a black bird's head. the rest look normal except for two girls where one has pink skin with two, small yellow horns and an another who is completely invisible, the only thing that can be seen is the female school uniform. Izuku recognized the spiky red hair male that was in the same exam site that the dark green hair boy Ochako and Tenya were in.

Izuku's eyes widened when he spotted a blond hair male.

"K-Kacchan?!" Izuku exclaimed in a shock tone of voice, causing the blond hair male to turn his from looking at the window.

His red eyes widen when he spotted Izuku and fall of his chair, crashing into the floor, causing some of the classmates to laugh slightly. The blond hair male scowled at them as he stood back up before focusing his attention onto Izuku.

"D-Deku? Is that you?" the blond hair male asked becoming shock.

"Hi, Kacchan. It's been a while." Izuku said, scratching the back of his head whilst smiling sheepishly.

Ochako gained a confused expression on her face.

"Do you know this person, Izuku?" Ochako asked questioningly, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes, this is Katsuki Bakugo. A friend of mine that I haven't seen in... a long time." Izuku said replied, not wanting to tell Ochako the truth yet.

"Oh, I see." Ochako said before walking up to Katsuki.

"Hi there, Bakugo. My name is Ochako Uraraka, I'm a friend of Izuku's as well. hope we can get along." Ochako said with a smile on her face as she shook Katsuki's hand. however, Katsuki remained unresponsive.

 _"What the hell! This is the first time I've seen Deku in a long time and he's already has a girlfriend...No, scratch that, How is Deku in U.A in the first place?! He's Quirkless!"_ Katsuki shouted in his head as Ochako let go of his hand.

"...I think you broken him." Tenya said as he push up his glasses. This cause Izuku to laugh sheepishly.

"Fancy seeing you here, Robot Smasher." A voice said, causing Izuku to turn his head to see the spiky red hair male walking up to him.

"The name's Eijiro Kirishima by the way, nice to meet you." The now named Eijiro said with a smile on his face.

"H-hi. My name is Izuku Zwen nice to meet you as well." Izuku said as he shook Eijiro's hand.

however, Eijiro started to snigger.

"Zwen? Your half German?" Eijiro asked, still sniggering and Izuku sighed.

"My aunt's half German." Izuku replied, causing Eijiro to nod his head.

"You know, I wonder who our homeroom teacher will be? I hope that it will be someone who's friendly. This course is going to be difficult as it is." Ochako asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Hm? There's a whole variety of the term "friendly", care to explain, Uraraka?" A voice asked, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the door to see a female with long black hair, blue eyes and wearing a black dominatrix outfit over a white body suit along with a red mask.

"I-it's the R-rated hero: Midnight!" A male with purple balls on top of his head exclaimed excitedly, drooling slightly. This cause the girls in the class to give him disapproval looks whilst Midnight chuckled slightly.

"Glad to see that I'm well known to a few of you." Midnight said with a small smile on her face.

"By the way, I would prefer if all of you call me, Miss Kayama. We're at school after all." Miss Kayama explained, causing the whole class to nod their heads.

"Wait, are you our homeroom teacher?" Ochako asked with a raised arm.

"Your absolutely correct, Uraraka. I'm class 1-A's homeroom teacher." Miss Kayama replied, causing the male with the purple balls on his head to smile.

 _"The hero's course is the best."_ The male thought, giggling slightly.

"I've heard that Midnight is friendly...but can be a sadist at times." Izuku muttered, causing Eijiro and Tenya to glance at him with raised eye-brows.

"Wow, what Rin said about your mumbling is true, Zwen." Miss Kayama said, causing the dark green hair boy gained a surprise look on his face.

"You know my aunt?" Izuku asked confusedly, causing Miss Kayama to nod her head.

"Of course, I'm close friends with her and I briefly meet you six years ago." Miss Kayama replied, causing Izuku to blink his eyes confusedly.

 _"...Of course, she's was one the heroes that "rescued" me."_ Izuku thought whilst nodding his head.

"I see that you remembered. Now, I know that this sudden..." Miss Kayama began to say as she head towards her desk and started to search for something.

"But I would like to put on these gym clothes and head outside." Miss Kayama explained, causing the whole class to become confuse.

"Er...what about the entrance ceremony?" A blond hair male with a thick tail asked with a raised arm.

"Don't worry about that. I thought we will be doing something...fun instead." Miss Kayama replied, smirking slightly at the last part. The whole class started to shiver at this.

"Come on now, time to get change." Miss Kayama said before noticing something.

"...Why is Bakugo frozen?" Miss Kayama asked in a confused tone of voice, looking at the still stone-like Katsuki.

"Did you shock him, Kaminari?" Miss Kayama asked, turning her head to look at a male with short, electric yellow hair.

"No. I didn't do anything, Teach." Kaminari said with raised arms.

"It's my fault actual." Izuku said, causing Miss Kayama to turn her attention towards the dark green hair boy.

"Kacchan, I mean Katsuki, is an old friend of mine that I haven't seen for a long time, he just in shock." Izuku explained, causing Miss Kayama to nod her head with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes, that does make sense..." Miss Kayama said quietly before shaking her head.

"Anyway, head to the changing rooms everyone...And someone please push Bakugo, he may need it." Miss Kayama added, causing everyone to nod their heads.

* * *

"A test of our Quirks?!" The whole class exclaimed, now wearing gym clothes and being outside of the school.

"That's right. I thought that it would be a good idea to see the limits of our Quirks. More exciting than listing to some speech." Miss Kayama replied as she lead class 1-A to the sport grounds.

"The tests that we will be doing soft-ball training, standing long jump, fifty-meter dash, endurance training, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper body training and seated toe touch. You all did these in middle school without the aid of your Quirks. But for this test, your aloud to use your Quirks." Miss Kayama explained, causing the class to murmur.

"A wide range of tests, but the variety of Quirks in the class will be most useful in one or two of the tests." Izuku muttered, causing the whole class to glance at him with raise eye-brow.

"It looks like Zwen made a good point. Some of your Quirks will be suitable for one test, but not for another." Miss Kayama said and Izuku jumped slightly as he didn't realize that everyone could hear him.

This cause the class to chuckle.

"Bakugo. How far can you throw a soft ball?" Miss Kayama asked, turning her attention towards Katsuki, who regained his senses when someone asked if someone should change his clothes for him, the question caused the blond hair teen to get mad.

"Sixty-seven meters." Katsuki replied before catching a ball that Miss Kayama thrown at him.

"Throw this ball with the use of your Quirk. You can do whatever you want, but you can't leave the circle." Miss Kayama explained, causing Katsuki to nod his head whilst gaining a grin.

"Izuku..." Ochako said quietly, pulling Izuku's sleeve, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head towards the gravity Quirk user.

"You said that Bakugo is an old friend of yours. What is his Quirk?" Ochako asked, becoming curious.

"If I'm remembering correctly, Kacchan's Quirk allows him to produce explosions. But I'm not sure how much his explosions improved over the years." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"DIE!" Katsuki shouted before throwing the ball, letting off an explosion just as the ball left his hand.

 _"...Die?"_ The whole class thought at the same time. Miss Kayama is holding a small device in her hand and after a few seconds, it started to beep.

"It's important to know the limits of our Quirks, otherwise you'll burn yourself out quickly." Miss Kayama explained as she showed the device to the students which has the result of seven hundred and five point two meters on it.

"Wow! That's an impressive score." Eijiro said from somewhere in the crowd of students.

"This will be interesting, I wonder what sort of new scores we all get." The girl with the pink skin and yellow horns said in an exciting tone of voice.

"Interesting...?" Miss Kayama asked, causing a chill to run through class 1-A.

"Let add something that will make the test more "interesting", as you put it, Ashido. The one who is in last place...will receive a punishment from me." Miss Kayama explained whilst starting to smirk, causing the whole class to gulp.

"Welcome to U.A, where the education system is free style." Miss Kayama said just Izuku began to frown.

 _"I better focus on One For All. All Might said that since I experience the full power of One For Al, I can regulate the power outlet."_ Izuku thought in concentration.

* * *

As class 1-A went through the tests, the R-rated heroine became confuse.

 _"Why hasn't Zwen activate Darwin's Theory? I know that he isn't using his normal strength."_ Miss Kayama thought questioningly as she compare Izuku's result in the hand grip test with Hanta Sero, a black hair boy with strange elbows and saw a slightly major difference between the results.

 _"Is it possible that Zwen somehow change his Quirk so that he didn't need to change into his dragon-like form...No, he was in his dragon-like form for the majority of the exam but then he transformed back into his human form before punching the zero-pointer with that incredible strength. Is it possible that..."_ Miss Kayama thought but then trailed off, frowning.

"I see if my theory is true when it's his turn at the soft-ball test." Miss Kayama thought as she watch Ochako took her shot at the soft-ball throw test.

The gravity Quirk user throw her soft-ball...however, instead of coming back down, it went high into the sky.

"...Whoops." Ochako said whilst chuckling nervously, causing everyone to sweat-drop as watch the ball climb higher into the sky.

A few seconds later, a beeping sound came from the device in Miss Kayama's hand.

"Wow. Never seen that record before." Miss Kayama said as she showed the screen to class.

"Seriously?! The infinity symbol showed up!?" The electric yellow hair boy, whose name is Denki Kaminari, exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

"Next, Zwen!" Miss Kayama called, causing some of the students to snigger slightly as Izuku picked up a ball and head towards the circle.

"Good luck, Izuku." Ochako said as she pass Izuku.

"Thanks, Ochako." The dark green hair said with a small smile before starting to frown in concentration.

"What should I do? I want to get a high score, but I can't take the chance of breaking my arm again. Maybe I could focus it on one finger, maximizing the power whilst minimizing the damage." Izuku muttered, causing the whole class, including Miss Kayama to sweat-drop.

For some reason, whilst during the tests, Izuku felt his limbs becoming numb instead of hurting, however, the dark green hair boy thought that this is due to the fact that he is using a small percentage of One For All.

"Is he always like this?" Eijiro whispered to Ochako, causing the gravity Quirk user to nod her head as Izuku entered the circle.

"Okay. Here I go!" Izuku thought before starting to throw the ball, planning on activating One For All at the last moment.

"Hold It!" Miss Kayama called, causing Izuku to mis-judge his swing and throw the ball downwards, almost hitting his foot.

The whole class became confuse as Miss Kayama started to walk towards Izuku.

"I-is there something w-wrong, Miss K-Kayama?" The dark green hair boy asked, still feeling shock that he almost hurt himself as the R-rated heroine approach him.

"I've been wondering, Zwen. Is it possible that...you have developed a second Quirk during the time that I last saw you?" Miss Kayama asked, causing Izuku to gulp slightly.

"I'm asking this because in the exam, I saw you transforming back from your dragon-like form into your human form before punching that zero-pointer. So Zwen, do you also possess a Quirk that enhance your strength?" Miss Kayama asked as she stared at Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy to become nervous.

"...Yes." Izuku replied nervously.

 _"Shoot! I've forgotten that the teachers were observing us during the entrance exam. I should have stayed in my dragon-like form to avoid suspicion."_ Izuku thought, gritting his teeth slightly.

"I'm guessing that you devolved this enhancement Quirk recently, otherwise you wouldn't have broken your legs and arm during the test. And not been using Darwin's Theory during these tests." Miss Kayama said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Well, could you please use Darwin's theory and that strength enchantment Quirk at the same time? It would be good to see the result of both Quirks." Miss Kayama explained with a small smile, causing Izuku to nod his head again.

"Zwen seems to be getting instructions from Miss Kayama. Wonder what's that about?" Tenya questioned with a hand on his chin.

 _"Is it possible that Miss Kayama is telling Izuku to use Darwin's theory."_ Ochako thought in her head, feeling worried for some reason. During the tests, Ochako realize that Izuku isn't using Darwin's Theory, even though Izuku told her that his dragon-like form gives him a boost in strength.

However, the gravity Quirk user can sense that Izuku is using that massive boost that she seen in the entrance exam, yet in smaller amounts.

The gravity Quirk user glance towards Katsuki, who is scowling.

 _"Hmmm. wonder what Bakugo is thinking?"_ Ochako thought, becoming curious.

"Okay, Zwen. Try again and sorry for making you almost hit your foot." Miss Kayama apologized before walking away from Izuku. The dark green hair boy took a deep breath before activating Darwin's theory.

Everyone in class 1-A became shock as Izuku transformed into his dragon-like form.

"W-what the!?" The girl with the plugs on her ear-lobs exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

"Wait, are you telling me that this guy hasn't been using his Quirk at all?!" The male with purple balls asked, glancing around him.

"Don't know. He'd must be using something during the tests." Answered a blond hair boy that is wearing a belt with a circular buckle.

 _"Here I go! For real this time!"_ A now transformed Izuku exclaimed in his head as he swing is arm.

 _"Now! 100 percent!"_ Izuku thought as he activate One For All only in one finger.

The ball shot into the air and everyone became shock and Izuku immediately grabbed his hand when he lowered it. A few seconds later, the results appeared on the device and a huge grin appeared on Miss Kayama's face.

"Well done, Zwen. Seems like your strength is a big asset to you." Miss Kayama said as she showed everyone the results.

"Eight hundred and five meters!" The entire class exclaimed at the same time.

"Impressive. And here I thought that Bakugo's score would be the highest." Eijiro said with a smirk on his face.

"It strange that Zwen hasn't used his Quirk up until now. Do you know something, Uraraka?" Tenya asked, glancing towards the gravity Quirk user.

"..." Ochako remained silent as she stared at Izuku.

Katsuki's jaw is hanging right open.

 _"What the heck is that!? Deke is supposed to be Quirkless! How on earth does he have a Quirk?!"_ Katsuki shouted in his head before a thought entered his head.

 _"Hang on a minute, if Deku supposed to have a Quirk, shouldn't he have one of his...parents Quirk. I know that his...father breaths fire, but that doesn't mean that Deku's Quirk allows him to transform into a dragon."_ Katsuki thought, beginning to frown.

"Zwen! How's your finger?" Miss Kayama called, noticing that the power of One For All being concentrated on one finger. Izuku released his hand and became surprise to see that it isn't broken.

"It's not br-!?" Izuku began to say but stop when he realized something.

"Zwen? Is there something wrong?" Miss Kayama asked, become slightly worried.

"My finger. I can't more it." Izuku replied as he showed Miss Kayama his finger and tried to move it.

 _"...strange. Zwen's limbs got broken during the entrance exam. But what's making the difference now? It is that Zwen's dragonish form is protecting his body?"_ Miss Kayama thought confusedly.

"Hey, I think something's wrong with his finger." Denki said as he started to notice Izuku's non-moving finger.

"Must be side-effect of his Quirk, causing him parallelization." A girl with long black hair suggested, causing some of the class to murmur in agreement.

"But, didn't Zwen got his limbs broken during the entrance exam." Eijiro pointed out, glancing at Ochako and Tenya.

"Indeed. I guess that Zwen must have done some training before school started." Tenya said with a frown on his face.

However, Ochako has a feeling that it has something to do with Darwin's theory.

"Okay everyone! Despite Izuku's...paralyzed finger, we still have three more events to do." Miss Kayama said, causing everybody to nod their heads.

* * *

The end of the day and currently, Izuku and Ochako are heading towards the train-station.

"Man. First day at school and I'm already tired." Ochako said as she let out a big sigh.

"Well, this is the hero course after all, you don't have time for fun and games." Izuku said, smiling slightly.

"I know that, but still, those tests drained the strength from me." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"True. but we got to learn our class-mate's names from that quiz that Miss Kayama gave us." The dark green hair boy pointed, causing Ochako to nod her head. It was then that a question entered Ochako's head.

"Izuku...Why did Bakugo called you "Deku"?" Ochaco asked, becoming curious.

A confuse look appeared on Izuku's face for a few seconds before his eyes widened as he started to remember.

"It's...a nickname that Kacchan called me in the past." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to gain a puzzled look on her face.

"...But doesn't "Deku" means useless?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"Yes, and my name can be translated into Deku. That's where the nickname originated from." Izuku explained, causing Ochako's eyes to widen.

"So...you been called "Deku" for a while then?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes. It gotten worse when I found out I was Quirkless...!" Izuku replied before realizing what he said, causing the dark green hair boy to clasp a hand over his mouth.

"Quirkless?" Ochako asked in a skeptic tone of voice.

"W-well, I thought to be Quirkless. Remember I said that my Quirk was dormant." Izuku quickly explained, causing Ochako to slowly nod her head before changing the subject.

"So, how's your finger?" Ochako asked, glancing down at the finger that was charged with the power of One For All.

"I'm starting to regain the feelings in the finger, but it still feels numb." Izuku replied, moving the finger slightly.

"That's good to hear." Ochako said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, but I need to train my body more to avoid future paralysations." Izuku explained and it was then that Ochako stopped walking.

"Ochako, is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, stopping as well when he realized that the gravity Quirk user has stopped.

"Izuku...That strength you showed at the soft-ball throw test...it isn't from Darwin Theory, is it?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to freeze.

 _"Shoot! She's on to me!"_ Izuku thought, starting to panic slightly.

"You used that strength during the other tests and in the entrance exam when you destroyed that zero-pointer. Izuku...have you somehow developed a second Quirk?" Ochako asked, staring at Izuku who closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"Yes...I somehow developed a second Quirk." Izuku replied, deciding on telling Ochako a half true story.

"Does Mr Yagi know? Is that why he'd been training you?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes, when he was around at my home one night, my second Quirk suddenly emerged. Mr Yagi sensed that my body can't handle the raw power behind my second Quirk and decided to train me." Izuku explained before starting to feel bad as he can't tell Ochako the whole truth.

After a few seconds, Ochako nodded her head.

"I'm glad that the problem is being solved." Ochako said, causing Izuku to inwardly sigh in relief.

"Come on, we need to get to the train-station." Ochako said before suddenly moving, causing Izuku to quickly catch up with her.

Meanwhile, at U.A, Toshinori Yagi is in the teacher's lounge reading a book about teaching.

"Hello, All Might. how's the reading going?" A voice suddenly asked, causing the true form of the number one hero to sharply turn his head to see at the doorway.

"Midnight! Don't call me All Might when I am in this form." Toshinori exclaimed, causing Nemuri to chuckle slightly whilst shaking her head slightly.

"It's after school you know, you can relax." Nemuri pointed out, causing Toshinori to become silent for a few seconds before letting out a sigh.

"I guess your right. but still...It will cause a storm if people found out about my true form." Toshinori explained, causing Nemuri to nod her head as she sat down on one of the couches.

"I agree with you on that." Neumi said, remembering the time when the teachers of U.A where shown All Might's true form, President Mic actually fainted.

"I'm getting the grips of the information of being a U.A teacher. So, how are the students in your class? I saw you at the grounds." Toshinori asked, causing Nermuri to smirk slightly.

"They have potential, but will need some polishing up to do." Nemuri replied, causing Toshinori to nod his head slightly.

"What about Zwen, did he broke any of hid bones like he did in the entrance exam?" Toshinori asked, but became surprise when Nemuri shook her head.

"No he didn't. When I asked him to use both Darwin's Thoery and his second Quirk at the same time, it cause one of his fingers to become paralyzed." Nemuri explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"That's good to hear...What did you say?!" Toshinori asked, becoming shock about the second Quirk part.

 _"Did Zwen told her about One For All?"_ Toshinori thought, becoming worried.

"Zwen told me that ,somehow, he developed a second Quirk during the time that we haven't seen him, an enhancer-type Quirk, similar to yours in fact." Nemuri explained, causing Toshinori to mentally sigh in relief.

"So, Darwin's Theory prevent Zwen's bones from breaking but instead cause him paraylisation?" Toshinori asked, causing Nemuri to nod her head slightly.

"I was thinking on the same lines. But still, if Zwen push beyond the paralysation at this stage, the enhancer Quirk will probably cause broken bones." Nemuri explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

 _"That's my fault for the breaking of Young Zwen's bones. If I asked earlier to become my successor, then we have much more time to make Zwen a more suitable vessel."_ Toshinori thought, feeling sad slightly.

"From the sounds of things, you have plenty to do throughout your time with class 1-A." A voice suddenly spoke, causing both Nemuri and Toshinori to turn their heads to see a male with shaggy black hair, black eyes and wearing a while scarf around his neck.

"Aizawa! Nice to see you!" Nemuri called as Shota walked into the teacher's lounge.

"Having a ruff day already?" Toshinori asked, seeing the tired look in the erasure Quirk user's face.

"Not really, this is how I usually look." Shota replied, causing a small grin to appear on Toshinori's face.

"So, I over-heard that the boy has developed a second Quirk, a enhancer-type." Shota said, causing Nemuri to nod her head.

"That's correct, he will be a powerful hero with Darwin Theory and the enhancer-type Quirk." Nemuri explained, smiling slightly.

However, Shota sighed.

"Zwen won't be any good if he kept on breaking his bones or becomes paralyzed ever time he decided to use it." Shota pointed out, causing Nemuri to frown slightly.

"Don't be harsh, Aizawa. From what I managed to figure out, it looks like that Zwen developed this Quirk recently, some-time very close to the date of the enterance exam." Nemuri interjected, staring at the erasure Quirk user.

 _"He gained it on the actual day in fact."_ Toshinori thought in his head as Shota sighed.

"All I'm saying is that Zwen will find himself unable to defend himself and will end up in serious danger." Shota explained before closing his eyes.

When Shota opened his eyes again, he became surprise slightly when he saw Nemuri staring at him.

"You know something Aizawa, I think this is the first time that you actually shown being worried about a student at this school." Nemuri explained, causing Shota to blink a few times.

Even though Shota Aizawa is a strict teacher, he does have concerns about the student's well being at U.A.

Shota sighed before speaking.

"Well, Izuku Zwen is a special case, I don't think his past is ready to give up their hold on him just yet." Shota said, causing both Toshinori and Nemuri to become tense.

"Are you implying that Young Zwen is in danger?" Toshinori asked, causing Shota to nod his head.

"Yes, though we captured Professor Jenze six years ago, he wasn't the one who is in charge of Project Evol, was he." Shota explained, causing frowns to appear on both Toshinori's and Nemuri's face.

"Zander..." Toshinori said, causing Shota to nod his head.

"It's been six years since we "rescued" Zwen, but this Zander person has been awfully quiet." Shota pointed out, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Agreed. Apart from Zander making his sudden appearance, there's also the second phase of Project Evol." Toshinori said gravely, causing the other two teachers to nod their heads.

"I think that's the most worrying part, what is the second phase?" Numuri asked rhetorically.

"I doubt that Professor Jenze will know if he was alive." Shota said, remembering the day that he was told that Professor Jenze was murdered in his cell.

Toshinori notice that Numuri's frown has become deeper.

"What are you thinking, Kayama?" Toshinori asked, becoming slightly curious.

"I was wondering if the second phase of Project Evol...involves Zwen's second Quirk." Nemuri replied, causing Toshinori to become surprise whilst Shota to frown slightly before shaking his head.

"I highly doubt it. I'm still wondering how Zander even knew that Zwen has a Quirk in the first place when he has two joints within his toe. I think it's impossible that Zander knows that Zwen possess two Quirks." Shota pointed out, causing Nemuri to sigh.

"Then I'm out of suggestions." Nemuri said in a hopeless tone of voice.

"I guess that if we want answer, then we have to wait until Zander show his face again." Toshinori said, causing the other two teachers to look at him.

"Risky, but you do have a point, Zander Crom is currently the only one who hold the answers." Nemuri said in a somber tone of voice.

"Until then, we need to keep a close eye on Izuku Zwen." Shota said, causing Toshinori and Nemuri to nod their heads.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the reunion between Izuku and Katsuki, the Quirk tests and the talk between the three teachers . I hope you guys are okay with the change of hoomroom teachers and also like how Izuku becomes paralyze when using One For All whilst having Darwin Theory is activate, a nice change of Izuku receiving broken bones all the time. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Guest/General ironox: You find out later in the story, Hehehehe.**

 **Lightingblade49: 1) Ochako will find out about the truth later on in the story.**

 **2) I'm sorry but I'm keeping Itsuka in class 1-B because someone needs to keep the class (mainly Neito Monoma) in check.**

 **Son of Ophion: I will say no to the multi-arms idea but I think about the exoskeleton idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again everyone and sorry about the delay, the internet in my house wasn't working for two days so I couldn't post up this chapter the day that would like to. Anyway...I feel that my pride in this story is shattered slightly due to the criticism that are contained in most of the reviews (Even though it will be expected at times). Anyway, to the chapter and hope it's better then the last one.  
**

Chapter 10

It's the next day and Izuku is waiting outside the gate-entrance to U.A.

"Morning, Zwen!" A voice called, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head to see Tenya approaching him.

"Oh, good morning Ida." Izuku said with a small smile on his face.

"Where's Uraraka? You two are usually seen together." Tenya asked, glancing around.

"She was running a bit late, but she'd phone me and I would see her and at the entrance." Izuku explained, causing Tenya to nod his head.

"I see..." Tenya said with a hand on his chin.

"...You two seemed to be close." Tenya pointed out, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah. Me and Ochako have been friends for almost a year now." Izuku explained, causing Tenya to nod his head with interest.

"You two on first name terms? Heh, that sounds like there is something is going between the two of you." A voice spoke behind Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy and Tenya to turn their heads to see a grinning Eijiro.

"...T-there's n-nothing going between us! We're j-just f-friends!" Izuku explained, stuttering slightly and starting to blush.

"...Are you convinced?" Eijiro asked, turning his head towards Tenya.

"I think it's a bit early for the two of them to be in a relationship." Tenya replied, causing Eijiro to sigh in disappointment.

"Morning you three." A voice called, causing the three males to turn their heads to see a smiling Ochako walking towards them.

"Morning Ochacko/Uraraka!" The three males called and Izuku's blush started to go deeper.

"So, ready to start the second day of U.A?" Ochako asked in an excited tone of voice.

"YeP!" Eijiro said with a smile on his face and Tenya nodded his head.

"Y-yeah. Let's do our best." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head. Eijiro glance towards Tenya with a smirk and the spectacle wearing male shrug his shoulders as Izuku started to head towards U.A.

"Wait a minute, Izuku." Ochako suddenly said, grabbing the sleeve of Izuku's school uniform.

"Is there something wrong, Ochako?" Izuku asked, turning his head around to look at the gravity Quirk user and becoming curious.

"I was wondering if...I can call you Deku?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to raise an eye-brow whilst both Tenya and Eijiro both become confuse.

"Er...Uraraka. don't you know that "Deku" means useless?" Tenya pointed out as Eijiro nodded his head in agreement.

"Well, yes. But I've been thinking about it at home and...I thought that the name screams "Do your best!". I kind of like it." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to blink a few times.

"Sure. you can call me Deku." Izuku replied, causing both Tenya and Eijiro to become surprise.

"Wow, Zwen just agreed to be called useless by Uraraka." Eijiro said in disbelief.

"Indeed." Tenya said in agreement.

"Yeah!" Ochako exclaimed before suddenly hugging Izuku.

"Gah!" Izulu exclaimed, his face starting to turn red and people walking past the four of them started to snicker.

Ochako realized what she is doing and released Izuku, starting to blush herself.

"Does it mean it's your turn to give Uraraka a nick-name?" Eijiro asked, causing both Izuku amd Ochako to stare at him.

"Huh?" The two said at the same time in a confused tone of voice. "Since Uraraka gave you a nick-name, it should be fair for you to give her a nick-name." Eijiro pointed out, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head whilst Ochako tilted her head to the side.

"...I've got nothing at the moment." Izuku said after a few minutes of silence.

"What about "Infinity girl"? You know, from her result in the soft-ball throw." Eijiro suggested, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"I think we're better head inside now, school will be starting soon." Tenya pointed out, causing the other three to nod their heads before heading towards U.A.

* * *

The layout for education at U.A is similar to a normal school except each four course receive their own schedules.

"Okay, class, back to your seats." Miss Kayama called, signalling to Class 1-A that lunch is finished.

"For the afternoon lesson, which is basic hero training..." Miss Kayama began to say but stop as Class 1-A started to murmur.

"Please settle down, class." Miss Kayama said, however, a small smile is shown on her face.

"I'll will be handing you to another teacher." Miss Kayama explained, causing the whole class to become confuse.

"Who will be teaching us?" Tenya asked, raising a hand.

"The teacher that will be teaching you will/I have...come through the door, like normal!" A voice interrupt Miss Kayama, causing everyone to turn their heads to see All Might, leaning into the room.

"...Be someone who needs to act like a normal teacher..." Miss Kayama said, sweat-dropping as the class started to chatter.

"Okay, All Might. I will be leaving Class 1-A in your hands." Miss Kayama said, causing the number one hero to nod his head before the R-rated heroine walked out of the classroom.

"Okay class, hero basic training. The class that will put you through all sorts of special training to mold you into heroes. Today's activity will be...battle training!" All Might explained and Izuku could sense that Katsuki, who is in front of him, is grinning.

"And for that...you need your hero costumes." All Might said as he press a button and a section of the wall opened up, revealing boxes with different numbers on each one.

The whole class started to chatter.

"Now, get changed and meet me in ground beta in rank order." All Might explained, causing the whole class to nod their heads.

* * *

 _"This place is similar to the one where me, Ochako, Ida and Kirishima did our exam."_ Izuku thought as glance around the city-like area.

Izuku's hero costume consists of a light green bodysuit that is padded out in places for protection, along with black lines running around it, black shoes and finally a mask that covers a majority of his head, leaving the back expose so that the horns of Izuku's dragonish form will have room. The mask is black and the eye pieces are comprised of dragon teeths/jaws going at a diagonal which are light green in colour.

There is also a small back-pack like compartment attached to the back of Izuku's hero costume so that the dark green hair boy could place the mask away safely.

"Heh. It's nice to see our costumes physically rather than on paper." A voice spoke, causing Izuku to turn around to see Ochako, the person who spoke, wearing a costume that consist of a pink, white and black suit along with a helmet with a see-through visor.

"...Is it a bit tight?" Izuku asked, worried slightly.

"It is, I should have been more specific in the design request." Ochako replied, laughing sheepishly before examining Izuku.

"Your costume looks good on you, Izuku." Ochako said, causing Izuku to blush slightly.

"Yes. You as well, Ochako." Izuku said nervously, causing Ochako to blush this time.

"T-thanks." Ochako said, stuttering slightly.

"Are you two done flirting with each other?" A voice asked before snickering, causing both Izuku and Ochako to turn their heads to see a smirking Eijiro. His hero costume consists of black and dark red colours with a R belt buckle with ripped up pieces of cloth attached to the belt, his chest and arms are completely exposed with straps going around his shoulders.

"W-we aren't f-flirting!" Both teens exclaimed at the same time, causing Eijiro to laugh.

"Sure sounds like it. By the way, the nice hero costumes." Eijiro said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Thanks, you too." Izuku said, causing the spiky red-hair teen to nod his head.

"All right then, is everybody ready?" All Might said, him himself wearing his own hero costume which consists of a blue, red and white bodysuit with gold arm pieces and yellow boots. He also has a cape attached to his back.

"For this exercise, you will be doing indoor battle-training." All Might announced, causing the class to become tense.

"As you will know, most villain battles are commonly seen outdoors. But the most heinous villains are most likely to appear indoors." All Might explained before clearing his throat.

"Therefore, for this exercise, the class will be split into villain teams and hero teams and face off in two-on two indoor battle." All Might further explained, causing the class to start talking.

"What determines victory?"

"Can I just blow everyone away?"

"Are you going to punish those who lose their battle like Miss Kayama?"

"How do we proceed two divide ourselves into teams?"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

Momo Yaoyorozu, Katskui, Ochako, Tenya and Yuga Aoyama asked all at once, causing All Might to sweat-drop.

"My Quirk isn't super-hearing you know." All Might said in a quite tone of voice before taking out a piece of paper from a pocket.

"Listen up, the villain team will hide a nuclear weapon in one of these buildings, and the hero team have to go in a take care of it. The hero team have a limited time to either capture the villains or secure the weapon. Meanwhile, the villains must either capture the heroes or protect the weapon until time is up." All Might read from the piece of paper.

 _"A cheat sheet? Kind of makes sense since All Might is new to the whole teaching thing."_ Izuku thought, tilting his head to the side.

"Your battle partners will be decided by drawing lots." All Might explained as he hold up a box.

"Is this the best way to choose partners?" Tenya, his hero costume is an entire suit of armor with a engine piece on his back, asked unsurely.

"If you think about it, pros usually team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot during an emergency." Izuku explained, causing Tenya to gain a slight surprise expression on his face underneath the helmet he is wearing.

"I see. That's makes sense." Tenya said, nodding his head.

"Right! time to sort out partners." All Might announced before handing out the box.

 _"Letter A."_ Izuku thought as he stared at the letter that is written on his piece of paper.

"Now, who is partner will/It looks like we're partners, Zwen." A voice said, interrupting Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy to jump slightly.

Izuku turned around and became confuse when he just saw a pair of floating gloves, with one of them holding a piece of paper, and some shoes.

"...It's Toru Hagakure...Right?" Izuku asked, trying to remember the name of his classmate.

"That's right! I hope that we can get along!" Toru, whose Quirk makes her skin permanently invisible, replied in an exciting tone of voice.

"Yeah, hope so too." Izuku said before someone spoke.

"Got your partner already, Izuku?" Ochako asked, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head to see the gravity Quirk user standing next to Fumakage Tokoyami, the male with black bird's head.

"Yes. This is Toru Hagakure..." Izuku said, gesturing to the space beside him and hoping that Toru is standing beside him.

"Hi Ochako! Sorry if I'm taking your boyfriend." Toru said, causing both Izuku and Ochako to become wide eyes whilst Fumakage raised an eye-brow.

"W-we're not dating or anything!" Both teens exclaimed at the same time whilst blushing.

"Oh? You two are close so I thought you two are dating." Toru said, tilting her head to the side.

"All right! time to see who which teams are fighting each other." All Might said as he took out two ball from two separate boxes, one saying hero whilst the other as villains.

"The Hero team will be pair A: Izuku Zwen and Toru Hagakure whilst Villain team will be pair B: Katsuki Bakugo and Momo Yaoyorozu." All Might announced and Izuku gulped as he glance towards Katsuki, the explosive Quirk user looking back right at him.

"Wow! It looks like we're going first, Zwen!" Toru said with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah..." Izuku said, starting to feel nervous.

"All right, would team A and B come forward whilst the others move to the observation room." All Might explained, causing the class to start heading towards the observation room.

"Zwen." Fumakage called, stopping the dark green hair boy.

"Yes?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"I will protect Uraraka when it's our turn." Fumakage replied, causing Izuku to become surprise slightly before smiling behind his mask.

"Thank you." Izuku said, causing Fumakage to nod his head.

* * *

"We better memorize the layout of the building." Izuku, not wearing his mask at the moment, said to Toru as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. The two of them are standing outside a building where the villain team are already in along with the weapon.

"Right." Toru said, nodding her head.

"It's glad that All Might is nice, we don't get punish if we're fail, right?" Toru said, smiling.

"Yes." Izuku said, nodding his head slightly.

"So, have you got any idea on how to deal with Bakugo and Yaoyoruze?" Toru asked, causing Izuku to frown.

"I haven't really, but I'm pretty sure that Bakugo will be attacking rather than defending the weapon." Izuku replied, causing Toru to nod her head.

"That makes sense, Bakugo is the aggressive type along with his Quirk, creating explosions, right?" Toru asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"I'm not sure about Yaoyoruze, but I'm guessing that she'll be defending the weapon. From what I've seen during the tests yesterday, her Quirk allows her to create objects. Not sure if there is a limit to the amount of objects she can create before a cool down period is needed or is she is limited to the size of the objects she can create." Izuku mumbled, causing Toru to stare at him.

"...Let just sneak into the building first, Zwen." Toru said, finding the mumbling creepy.

"Huh! Oh, sorry." Izuku said, snapping out of his mumbling.

"Okay, I'm going to take my clothes off." Toru said as she started to take her gloves and shoes off.

"Sure...!" Izuku said before realizing something.

 _"I didn't realize this until now, but I'm practically standing next to a naked girl!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head as he started to blush.

"Okay. Time to get moving!" Toru said in a determine tone of voice.

"R-right." Izuku said, trying to get rid of his blush.

"So, got any ideas for yourself to sneak into the building?" Toru asked, causing Izuku to sweat-drop as the invisible Quirk user is only referring to him.

However, the dark green hair boy started to smirk as he place his mask on.

"Heh. I've got a good idea." Izuku replied, causing Toru to tilt her head, becoming curious.

* * *

"Seriously!? This guy can turn invisible as well!?" Hanta Sero exclaimed as he and the others in the observation room watch Izuku transforming into his dragon-like form before seemingly disappearing on a screen.

"First super-strength, then transformation and now turning invisible. What other Quirks does Zwen have?" Tsuyu Asui, a girl whose Quirk cause her to gain the appearance of a frog, wondered, causing everyone, except Ochako and All Might, to become curious.

"It more of camouflaging rather than turning invisible. Also, isn't a separate Quirk, it's a part of his dragon-like transformation." All Might explained, causing everyone to become confuse.

"What do you mean, sir?" Shoto Todoroki asked, turning his head towards the number one hero.

"I'm guessing everyone knows about Charles Darwin, right?" All Might asked, causing everyone to nod his head.

"He's the guy who studied animals and saw how the same species look different in different environments." Mashirao Ojiro, the blond hair male with the tail, replied, causing All Might to nod his head.

"Well, Young Zwen's Quirk is basically Darwin's theory on evolution." All Might explained, causing the class to become surprise.

"Wow. That's an impressive Quirk..." Eijiro said in a awe tone of voice.

"It's a suitable Quirk when used on a rescue mission, allowing Izuku to withstand something like extreme heat or extreme cold." Tenya pointed out, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"What about that strength he showed during the tests? he wasn't in his dragon-like form until the soft-ball throw." Denki pointed out, remembering how yesterday everyone told about their score they got in middle school before doing the test.

"Do you think that Zwen...has two Quirks. Super-strength and evolution?" Mina wondered, causing class 1-A to become silent.

 _"Be careful, Young Zwen. You will be an asking a hailstorm of questions after your battle."_ All Might thought, thinking about past experiences and Ochako started to become worried, thinking on the same lines as All Might.

* * *

"Sneaking in, complete." Toru said as she climbed throw a window,

"Yes. But now we need to find the weapon." Izuku (still camouflaged) said as he helped Toru through the window. The only way that Izuku can know that Toru is close to him is the micro-transceiver that is hovering in the air.

"Yes, that will be tricky. Considering that there are five floors to this building." Toru mused as Izuku began to think. Even though Izuku is camouflaged, Toru can still sense the dark green hair boy if she concentrated.

 _"If I was on the villain team, where would I hide the weapon?"_ Izuku thought, thinking off all the possible hiding places.

"They're a lot of blind spots, don't you think?" Toru asked, glancing around.

"Yes. Increasing the possibility of a sneak attack." Izuku replied, frowning slightly.

"Come on, we better start searching." Izuku said before starting to walk.

"Right!" Toru said in a determine tone of voice. The two of them searched the building but haven't found any sign of the villain team or the weapon.

Izuku started to become tense.

"This doesn't make sense. Surely Yaoyoruze would have created objects that can detect approaching people, acting as a counter-measure for Hagakure." Izuku muttered, frowning beneath his mask.

"You know, Zwen. You being camouflaged will be more effective if you don't mumble." Toru said in amuse tone of voice.

"Oh! Sorry...?" Izuku said before realizing something.

"Hagakure...can you hear me through your micro-transceiver?" Izuku asked slowly, starting to gain a bad feeling.

"Now that you mentioned it, yes." Toru replied, causing Izuku to become tense slightly.

"Hagkure...I'm going to undo my camouflage, let me know if you can see me." Izuku explained before starting to concentrate and after a few seconds, Izuku started to feel pain as he started to be visible.

"Why haven't you turn visible yet?" Toru asked, causing Izuku to confirm his suspicion.

"Why has Zwen undid his camouflage ability?" Minoru Minate asked as he and the others watch the screen that shows Zwen.

"..." All Might didn't say anything as he heard the conversation between the two members of the hero team.

"All Might? Is there something wrong?" Ochako asked, noticing the silence from the number one hero.

"Both Zwen and Hagakure...have lost each other." All Might replied, causing the whole class to stare at him.

"Seriously?" Kyoka Jiro asked in a deadpan tone of voice.

"Indeed." All Might replied, wondering what the hero team will do.

 _"Great! Me and Hagakure got separated."_ Izuku thought before starting to think of a plan.

"Hagakure did you went up any stairs?" The dark green hair boy asked as an idea started to form in his head.

"I have, yes." Toru replied, feeling nervous.

"Continue to search for the weapon whilst I-!" Izuku began to explain but stop as someone suddenly appeared from around corner.

"Got You, Deku!" Katsuki exclaimed with a grin on his face.

"Kacchan!?" Izuku exclaimed, becoming surprise before diving out of the way as Katsuki shot an explosion at him.

"Zwen!? Is everything okay?!" Izuku heard Toru asked in a worrying tone of voice as the explosion hit the space that the dark green hair boy was previously in.

"Just focus on finding the weapon, Hagkure. I'll be fine." Izuku replied as he stood up and focus his attention onto Katsuki. Somewhere above Izuku, Toru breathed in deeply before breathing out again.

"Zwen's right. I need to find the weapon, Yaoyoruze is probably guarding it." Toru thought before starting move.

"Nice reflexes, Deku. This will be enjoyable." Katsuki said he stared at Izuku.

"Wow. You have changed a lot." Izuku said, blinking under his mask.

"Seriously!? Your making comments about my attitude!?" Katsuki exclaimed, gaining a tick mark.

"Heh, it's been a while since we last saw each other after all." Izuku said as he got into a battle stance.

"Yeah, damn right it is." Katsuki said as smoke started to raise from the palms of his hands. The two of them stared at each other for a few minutes before Katsuki charged at Izuku, using the aid of his Quirk to increase his speed. However, Izuku stayed where he is.

"Hah! What's wrong, Deku? Too afraid to-Whoa!" Katsuki exclaimed as Izuku grabbed his right arm and throw the explosive Quirk user over his shoulder.

The ground underneath Katsuki cracked from the impact and Izuku jump away from him.

"How did you...read by move?" Katsuki asked as he slowly got up, feeling pain all over.

"From as far I remember, your right handed. So, I guess that you would start with a right hook." Izuku explained as Katsuki notice the cracked ground beneath him and his eyes widen slightly.

"That's some strength you have there, Deku. I guess that dragon-like form gives you a boost in strength." Katsuki said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

 _"But if Deku overuse that strength, it will cause him paralysation."_ Katsuki thought as he remembers Izuku's finger.

 _"I will wait then to finish him off."_ Katsuki thought again, starting to smirk.

"Here I come, Kacchan!" Izuku exclaimed before charging towards Katsuki. The explosive Quirk user became surprise slightly but managed to block the punch that Izuku throw at him.

"Hah! You have to do something better than that-ohf!" Katsuki said before receiving a kick to the side. Izuku winced slightly as Katsuki crashed into the wall.

 _"I hope he didn't got hurt too much, I'm only using a small percentage of One For All."_ Izuku thought, feeling his left leg numbing slightly.

"Okay, that was better. But I'm way better than you." Katsuki said as got himself out of the wall.

"...You look down on people because you think that your better than everyone else?" Izuku asked, causing Katsuki to laugh slightly.

"Of course. Everyone else are just plain extras!" Katsuki replied, causing Izuku to sigh.

"Well, I hate to inform you. I'm not going to be push around by you." Izuku said in a determine tone of voice. Katsuki stared at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people talk back to me but..." Katsuki began to say, causing Izuku to gulp slightly.

"...I think I make an exception." Katsuki finished as he raised an arm that a gauntlet in the shape of a grenade on it.

"I'm aware that you know that my Quirk allows me to create explosions, bur do you know what the cause the explosions in the first place?" Katsuki asked, causing Izuku to tilt his head in confusion.

"The sweat glands on my hand secrete something like nitro-glycerine, and, assuming that they followed my design request, these gauntlets have been storing that fluid." Katsuki explained as he opened a slot at the top of the gauntlet where a pin can be seen.

Izuku's eyes began to widen.

"Kacchan! Are you seriously going to blow this place apart!?" Izuku exclaimed, causing Katsuki to smirk.

"You don't need to worry, we're at the edge of the building, it not like the whole place will fall down." Katsuki explained before pulling the pin. The next thing that Izuku knew is a giant blast heading straight towards him.

* * *

One the fifth floor of the building and standing at an entrance of a room, Toru managed to find the weapon.

 _"It just like what Zwen said, Yaoyoruze is guarding it."_ Toru thought, seeing the black hair girl, who is wearing just a red suit that mostly covers her upper half with a large, yellow belt, leaving her arms and legs completely expose.

 _"That's the plus side, the downside side is how I'm going to get even near the weapon?!"_ Toru thought in her head as she stared at the tapes that are attached to the pillars of the room and enclosing the weapon and Yaoyoruze.

 _"How I'm I got to get near the weapon, there's hardly any space to get through the tapes."_ Toru thought before noticing something on the other side of the tapes.

 _"Are those…Russian Dolls?"_ Toru thought, seeing the dolls and the invisible Quirk user began to frown.

 _"This is going to be impossible for me, even if I get pass the tape, I will defiantly knock one of those dolls over. Yaoyoruze certainly thought things through."_ Toru thought before deciding to take a step forward.

However, as soon she place the foot back down on the ground, an alarm sound is heard.

 _"Huh!?"_ Toru exclaimed in her head as she looked down to see that her foot has landed on a large, square button.

"So, you come, Hagakure." Momo said, causing the invisibility Quirk user to freeze.

"I knew that you would be chosen to steal the weapon, so as you can see, I've prepared the area." Momo explained, gesturing with her arms at the objects.

"Yes...I've notice." Toru said, starting to think of a plan.

However, it was then that a large explosion is heard, followed by a small tremor, shaking the room slightly.

"What the-!?" Momo exclaimed as she felt the tremor go through her body and Toru took the opportunity to move.

"Guess that Bakugo is getting carried away." Yaoyoruze muttered before looking up.

"Good luck with getting close to the weapon. it will be a painly trail for you." Momo said, causing Toru to grit her teeth.

" _She's right, Yaoyoruze took away the thing that I'm most good at. What I'm supposed to do now?"_ Toru questioned in her head, starting to feel frustration.

* * *

 _"I wonder if Deku managed to survive that."_ Katsuki thought as smoke filled the air as a majority of the first floor has been destroyed.

 _"The worst that could happen is Izuku receiving a few broken bones, nothing that recovery Girl can't handle."_ Katsuki thought before seeing something can been seen through the smoke.

"That was clever of you...K-Kacchan, creating a method to allow you...to fire an explosion in a single direction." A voice spoke and when the smoke cleared up slightly, Katsuki's red eyes widen.

The reason for this is that Izuku is still standing and his arms are in front of his face.

"W-what!?" Katsuki exclaimed as he notice Izuku's forearms are now rock-like.

"You thought that my Quirk is a transformation type, your wrong..." Izuku began to explain, lowing his arm.

"Whilst the transformation into this dragon-like form is still unknown, the true nature of my Quirk is having the ability to evolve and adapt to any environment." Izuku explained, causing Katsuki to become shock.

"E-evolve and a-adapt..." Katsuki muttered, starting to shake slightly.

"HOW THE HECK DO YOU HAVE A QUIRK LIKE THAT WHEN IT DIDN'T MANIFESTED WHEN YOU WERE FOUR YEARS OLD!?" Katsuki roared at Izuku, causing All Might to almost loose his hearing, before charging at the dark green hair boy.

 _"My body's hurting from that blast, so I can't dodge it. I need to use One For All."_ Izuku thought before activating his second Quirk.

"Sorry, Kacchan!" Izuku yelled as he punch the incoming Katsuki in the stomach.

However, the explosive Quirk user managed to bring his arms up, reducing the damage that the he would have received.

But Katsuki still went sent flying backwards and crashing onto the floor.

"I need to get away, fast!" Izuku muttered before disappearing behind a corner.

"That punch hurts a lot, Deku..." Katsuki muttered as he got up from the floor.

"Now then, let see if your par-huh?" Katsuki began to say but stop when he realized that Izuku has disappeared.

"Seriously, Deku! Your running away!" Katsuki shouted, becoming angry slightly.

Somewhere far away from Katsuki, Izuku is leaning against a wall and taking deep breathes.

 _"I'm starting to feel numb now, my finger movements are becoming slow."_ Izuku thought as he tried his best to flex his fingers but will little success.

"Better check on Hagakure." Izuku muttered before putting a hand up to his micro-transceiver.

"Hagakure. How are you doing up there? have you found the weapon?" Izuku asked, starting to feel anxious.

"I have, yes. And like what you predicted, Yaoyoruze is protecting the weapon." Toru replied, hiding behind a pillar and whispering.

"She also created a whole bunch of stuff to make my stealth ability useless." Toru explained, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"What objects did Yaoyoruze create?" Izuku asked, wanting to have all the details.

"Yaoyoruze created tape which is attached to pillars around the room and surrounding the weapon and Russian Dolls to allow her to know which direction I'm coming from." Toru explained, causing Izuku to nod his head and humming slightly.

 _"With the tape and Russian dolls (odd choice in the first place) surrounding the weapon, Hagakure is practically stuck as Yaoyoruze will certainly know which direction Hagakure is coming from."_ Izuku thought, starting to frown.

 _"The best way to get rid of the tape and Russian dolls is for me to use One for All to create a tremor or something similar."_ Izuku thought as the pieces started to fall into place.

"Hagakure, where are you?" Izuku asked, needing to organize his position.

"I'm on the fifth floor, center room. Why are you asking?" Toru asked, becoming curious.

"...I'm going to create a tremor or something similar with my enhancer Quirk...!" Izuku replied before realizing what he said.

"Enhancer Quirk?! How many Quirks do you have!?" Toru asked, becoming shock whilst keeping her voice low.

"This is not the time to answer that question. just be prepared, okay." Izuku said before cutting off the conversation.

"Now, better head to the center/Found you!" A voice exclaimed and Izuku just had time to move his head to avoid getting punch in the face.

Izuku kicked Katsuki in the chin before running off.

 _"Better hurry, otherwise Kacchan will finish me off."_ Izuku muttered as he run down the corridor before turning left.

"Get back here, Deku!" Katsuki shouted as he started to run after the dark green hair boy.

After a few minutes of running, Izuku glance behind his shoulder

"Have I lost him?" Izuku asked, trying to hear Katsuki coming.

"No, you haven't!" A voice exclaimed as Izuku turned his head just in time to see Katsuki coming out of side corridor.

Izuku rolled onto the ground to avoid getting hit by an explosion and when he got back on his feet, the dark green hair boy kept on running.

"Deku, have you forgotten that I have two gauntlets?!" Katsuki shouted, causing Izuku to become confuse for a few seconds before stopping dead in his tracks.

 _"He's going to fire another one of those long-range explosions!"_ Izuku thought in his head as he turned around to see Katsuki preparing his other gauntlet.

"Let see if you can avoid these one!" Katsuki said as a grin started to appear on his face.

 _"What should I do. The center room is just a few meters behind me, I'm not sure about time wise. I can't waist time on Kacchan."_ Izuku thought before looking down at his non-paralysed hand.

After a few seconds, an idea formed his head.

 _"This is going to be risky, but worth it."_ Izuku thought before raising his non-paralysed hand.

"Here it comes, Deku!" Katsuki called before firing off his other gauntlet.

"...Now!" Izuku exclaimed before flicking a finger, powered by One For All, causing a strong wave of wind to be sent flying towards the explosion.

The wave of wind hit the explosion and the wind push the explosion with little resistance.

At the same time, Izuku hopped slightly, letting the recoil sending him flying backwards.

When Izuku crash landed on the ground and looked, he smiled slightly when he saw that he's in the center room.

"Now for the tricky part. Not sure how long I will be paralyze for." Izuku muttered as he stood up.

"Twice I have used my gauntlets on you and both times you withstand both of them. Heh, you do have loads of tricks up your sleeves." A voice spoke and Izuku looked up to see Katsuki approaching him.

Izuku began to smirk.

"Yes. I'm good at split decision making." Izuku said, causing Katsuki to scoff slightly.

"Too bad that it's caused you paralysation." Katsuki pointed out, causing Izuku to silently agree with him.

"He's right. I was hoping to use my non-paralysed arm to cause the tremor, but I guess that I will have to push myself." Izuku thought prepared himself.

"I'm sorry to say this, but this battle is mine and Hagakure's." Izuku said, causing Katsuki to rasie an eye-brow.

"And how are you going to do that? There's absolutely no way that invisibly girl can get even a foot close to the weapon." Katsuki explained, but Izuku laugh slightly.

"Your wrong. And I'm going to show you." Izuku said before raising his clench-paralysed arm, activate One For ALL and punch the ground.

Pain erupted throughout Izuku's arm made contact with the ground.

"What the-!?" Katsuki exclaimed as the tremor vibrated throughout the entire building.

The explosive Quirk user's eyes widen when he saw that Izuku's arm is broken.

 **"And that's it! Team hero wins!"** All Might's voice can be heard from the tannoy system. Izuku began to smirk.

"Like...what I...said, it's...our win." Izuku said weakly before collapsing onto the ground.

* * *

 **And there we have, the battle training and I hope everyone like the change of partners for this one. I also hope that everyone likes Izuku's new costume. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Kawsboy: Yes, most aspects for this story came from Kamen rider Build (it having a great story).**

 **Surumethekraken: That's something I'm struggling with, sorry.**

 **Reverseflash: Thanks for the advice...**

 **Fencer29: I made changes to the points you have brought up, sorry for my mistake.**

 **There's another story that has Midnight as class 1-A homeroom teacher, It's called the dragon hero, I believe.**

 **Classy JOK3R: Don't worry, I have plans concerning Izuku controlling One For All.**

 **Silver566: Thank you for bringing this up, I've already made the changes.**

 **Son of Ophion: No mulit-legs, absolutely not.**

 **Reversus12: Yes, sorry about that. That's something I have trouble with.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again everyone, glad to see that the comments are neutral this time.  
**

Chapter 11

 _"I hope Deku's alright. I hope that Deku's alright."_ Ochako repeated in her head, becoming more worried.

After All Might made the announcement that Izuku and Toru won the match, the dark green hair boy was immediately taken to the infirmary.

"Hey." Fumikage said, causing Ochako to jump.

"Y-yes?" The gravity Quirk use asked, still started.

"I know that you're worried about your...friend, Zwen. But we need to focus the task at hand." Fumikage explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

Currently, both Ochako and Fumikage are acting as the villains and are up against Yuga Aoyama, the student who is wearing the circular buckle belt, and Shoto Todoroki, a student with red and white hair.

"So, do you have a plan in mind?" Ochako asked as she tried to think one herself.

"I was thinking that you should guard the weapon. With your Quirk, it should be easy for you two move it. If this was an actual weapon, any sudden movement would accidentally activate it, causing it to explode." The bird headed male explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"What about you?" Ochako asked, becoming curious.

"I'll be attacking our opponents; my Quirk is suitable for fighting." Fumikage explained, causing Ochako to become confuse.

"What is your Quirk? I don't think I've seem it." Ochako asked, causing Fumikage to smirk slightly.

"Come, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage called and a shadowy creature with a bird's head came out of the black cloak that the bird headed student is wearing.

Ochako became shock and took a step back.

"Wasn't expecting that." Ochako said, staring at the Dark shadow.

"This is Dark Shadow, it's basically a sentient Quirk that I can control." Fumikage explained as Ochako started to examine the shadowy creature.

"Cool." Ochako stated before a question entered her head.

"Since this is a shadow, can it be effected by light?" Ochako asked, causing Fumikage to smirk slightly.

"Not everyone ask that question and just assume that it's power depends on my stamina." Fumikage said, causing Ochako to smile sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, I guess that Deku's curiosity about Quirks is rubbing off me." Ochako explained, starting to scratch the back of her head.

"To answer your question, Uraraka. Dark Shadow is weaker in the light, making it much easier to control. But in the darkness, it becomes more powerful, but harder to control." Fumikage explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"I guess that it will bad for you if you're against Aoyama, his Quirk seems to be light based." Ochako pointed out, causing Fumikage to nod his head.

"Agreed, but it looks like that Aoyama is only able to use it in short bursts. The best time for me to strike is when he's not shooting." Fumikage explained, causing Ochako to nod her head before starting to frown.

"The next problem is Todoroki, what do we know about him?" Ochako asked, causing Fumikage to hum slightly.

"Well, from the look of his hero costume. It looks like Todoroki's Quirk is ice." Fumikage explained, deep in thought.

"He's probably the most dangerous out of our two opponents. He can probably freeze any means of escape with the weapon." Ochako said, causing Fumikage to nod his head.

It was then that an announcement is made.

"Time to get moving then." Fumikage said before heading out of the room, being followed by Dark Shadow.

"Good luck!" Ochako called with a smile on her face.

"You too!" Dark Shadow replied with a thumb up, causing Ochako to become wide eyes.

"It can talk!?" Ochako exclaimed, causing Fumikage to smirk slightly.

* * *

 _"How did I end up being partnered up with him?_ " Shoto thought with a raised eye-brow as he glance towards Yuga, who's hero costume consists of a knight themed armor along with a red winged shaped visor. The two of them are walking along a corridor within the building.

"Hehe. I hope that this battle will make me shine bright." Yuga said with a smirk on his face.

 _"Scratch that. How did he end up in U.A in the first place?"_ Shoto thought again, sweat-dropping.

However, it was then that Shota started to frown when he started to see a shape from within the darkness.

He didn't have time to say anything when something come rushing towards them.

"Get down!" Shoto exclaimed as he grabbed Yuga by the cape and drag him to the ground along with him, causing Dark Shadow to sweep over the two.

"Didn't expect to sense Dark Shadow with little light." Fumikage commented as he took a few steps forward, Dark Shadow returning to his side.

 _"Is that Uraraka girl here as well or protecting the weapon?"_ Shoto thought as he got back onto his feet.

"Let me handle Tokoyami. You find the weapon." Yuga said as he got ready to activate his Quirk.

"Are you sure?" Shota asked, glancing towards the blond hair male.

"Certainly. Let my Quirk led us to victory." Yuga replied with a smirk before firing a laser from his navel.

Fumikage jumped out of the way of the laser before sending Dark Shadow straight towards the two.

Shota pressed his right hand onto the ground, causing an ice-wall to emerge from the ground. This caused Dark Shadow to bash into it.

"Ow..." Dark Shadow muttered as it rubs its head.

"I'll leave him to you then!" Shota said before making a dash from behind the ice-wall.

"Like I'll let you pass." Fumikage said as he tried to move in attempt to block Shoto. However, the bird headed student found himself unable to move. This confuse Fumikage as he looked down and saw that his feet are trapped in ice.

" _Todoroki must have trapped me when he created that ice-wall."_ Fumikage thought before sending Dark Shadow to attack Shoto.

"No, No, No. Your fight is with me." Yuga said as a laser blast shattered the ice wall and almost hit Dark Shadow who manged to dodge it.

"Thanks." Shoto said before disappearing from view.

"Uraraka. Todoroki heading for you, be careful." Fumikage explained through the micro-transceiver.

"Got it." Came Ochako's response before Fumikage ended the connection.

"Now, shall we dance?" Fumikage asked as Dark Shadow broke the ice, trapping the bird headed student's feet.

"Certainly." The blond hair student replied with a smirk before firing a laser at Fumikage and Dark Shadow and using the recoil to quickly create space. Fumikage dodge the attack before charging towards Yuga.

"Dark Shadow, attack." Fumikage ordered as his eyes sharpened slightly.

"Gotcha!" Dark Shadow said before charging towards Yuga.

"Hehehe. I'm not going to let you get close to me, Little shadow." Yuga said before firing a consent barrage of lasers at Dark Shadow and Fumikage. The bird headed student gritted his teeth when some of the lasers managed to graze him.

However, Dark Shadow swipe a claw at Yuga and managed to hit him.

"Both of us got damage, huh." Fumikage commented before Dark Shadow managed to land another hit on Yuga, sending him flying. As Yuga landed on the ground and tried to stand back up, Fumikage notice something.

"Aoyama...Are you okay?" Fumikage asked as Dark Shadow returned to his side.

"Y-yes. I'm...fine." Yuga replied in a weak tone of voice as Fumikage notice a sick expression appeared on Yuga's face.

"...You don't look it." Kumikagr pointed out in a deadpan tone of voice.

"No...No. I'll be fine after...a while, it's just a...side-effect of using...my Quirk too... often." Yuga explained, trying not to be sick.

"I...see..." Fumikage said before approaching Yuga whilst taking out a piece of tape which is used to capture the members of the hero or villain team.

 _"One down. One more to go. I'll go and help Uraraka once I'm finish tying Aoyama up."_ Fumikage thought before starting to tie Yuga.

* * *

As soon as Ochako heard that Shoto is heading in her direction, the gravity Quirk user acted fast and used her Quirk to gentle move it so that it is floating in the air and hiding behind one of the pillars.

 _"Let's hope that Todoroki will be too preoccupied in finding the weapon so that I have time to tie him up."_ Ochako thought before footsteps can be heard.

"That's probably him now." Ochako thought, hiding behind a pillar herself and a few seconds later, the student with half white and red hair entered the room.

"This looks like a good place to hide the weapon." Shoto muttered as he scan the room.

 _"But where though? And where's Uraraka?"_ Shoto thought before an announcement is heard, causing the gravity Quirk user to jump slightly.

 **"Yuga Aoyama of the Hero team has been captured!"** All Might's voice boomed from the tannoy system.

 _"Yeah! One point for us!"_ Ochako exclaimed excitedly in her head whilst Shoto sighed.

"Tokoyami will be coming after me soon, better hurry and check this room." The white and red hair boy muttered as he started to walk further into the room.

 _"Just wait until he passes my pillar."_ Ochako thought as she peaked behind her hiding place.

After a few more seconds, Shoto has passed Ochako's hiding place.

"...Now!" Ochako exclaimed as she jump from behind the pillar, the captured tape ready in her hands.

Shoto gained a slight surprise expression on his face as he saw Ochako suddenly appearing.

However, the white and red hair student managed to jump out of the way.

When Ochako landed in the place where Shoto was originally in, the white and red activate his Quirk, freezing Ochako in place.

"C-c-cold!" Ochako stuttered as her teeth started to chatter.

"That was a good attempt to jump me in surprise, Uraraka. But I would suggest that you don't say anything, it makes capturing your opponent easier."

Shoto explained as he stared at Ochako.

"Now, where's the weapon? Do that and I'll use my right side to unfreeze you." Shoto explained, causing Ochako to become confuse.

 _"U-unfreeze me? W-what does h-he mean by t-that? Is ice isn't the only thing he can produce."_ Ochako thought in her head.

"Uraraka!" A voice shouted in an urgent tone of voice and Shoto jumped out of the way just as a shadowy creature tried to attack him.

"T-Tokoyami." Ochako said in relieve tone of voice, smiling slightly.

"Are you okay?" Fumikage asked as the bird headed student came beside Ochako.

"I-I'm fine, j-just freezing cold." Ochako replied, trying to ease the tension.

Dark Shadow started to hack away the ice that is trapping Ochako.

"I thought that only Uraraka would be the only one here and the weapon will possibly be in a different location. But since you came rushing back here Tokoyami, it means that the weapon is also in this room." Shoto explained, causing the villain team to become tense.

"I'm having a guess that it's behind one of these pillars." Shoto said, glancing at the pillars.

Ochako gulped slightly, something that Fumikage notice.

"Even if you find the weapon. You still have to go through me, Dark Shadow and Uraraka." Fumikage said as Dark Shadow got into a battle stance.

"Interesting. I'll will take you on, but don't expect that I will go easy on the both of you." Shoto explained, his eyes sharpening.

"Let's go, Dark Shadow!" Fumikage exclaimed before charging towards Shoto.

The white and red hair boy created an ice-wall like last time. However, Dark Shadow went around it and prepared to attack Shoto with one of his claws.

Shoto attempted to dodge the attack, however, the white and red hair student felt fingers pressing into his back and Shoto felt light.

 _"It's must be Uraraka's Quirk. I was too focused on Tokoyami's Quirk to notice her moving. It's a good thing that we're inside."_ Shoto thought as he glances behind his shoulder to see the brown hair girl.

However, before the white and red hair student could think of anything else, Dark Shadow's claw slammed into him, causing Shoto to be sent flying.

Ochako pressed her fingers when Shoto crashed into a wall, causing the white and red hair student to fall onto the ground.

"Not bad, not bad at all." Shoto muttered as he got up off the ground. It was then that he notices something from the corner of his eye.

" _The weapon!"_ Shoto thought, his eyes widening.

"Great. Todoroki spotted the weapon." Ochako said, causing Fumikage to snap his head towards her.

"Seriously?" Fumikage asked, causing Ochako to nod her head. the two of them looked at each other before nodding their and charging towards Shoto.

"I wouldn't suggest on a frontal assault with me." Shoto said as he suddenly frozen the ground.

* * *

It's after school and Izuku is walking out of the nurse's office.

 _"Glad that Recovery Girl fixed my arm, but it feels sore."_ Izuku thought as he massaged his once broken arm.

"Hey!" A voice called, causing Izuku to turn around to see Katsuki leaning against a wall.

"H-hi, Kacchan." Izuku greeted, starting to feel nervous.

"How's the arm?" Katsuki asked as he glance at Izuku's arm.

"It's fine now, but it feels sore." Izuku explained, causing Katsuki to nod his head slightly.

"I heard from that invisibility girl that you told her that you also have an enhancement-type Quirk." Katsuki said, causing Izuku to blink a few times before laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah...I've forgotten about that." Izuku said, smiling sheepishly whilst scratching the back oh head.

Katsuki sighed at this.

"So, that second Quirk of yours is the reason why you become paralyzed in the first place?" The explosive Quirk user asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes. It developed quite recently in fact, that why it causes paralyzation. If I didn't use Darwin's Theory, my second Quirk would have damage my body instead." Izuku explained, causing Katsuki to raise an eye-brow.

"I think that's the biggest backlash I've ever heard." Katsuki said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Yes. It certainly is." Izuku said as he scratch his cheek.

"By the way, your girlfriend was on the villain team and totally lost against the half and half guy." Katsuki said, causing Izuku to gain a slight sad expression on his face.

"Oh, thank you for telling me...!" Izuku said before realizing what Katsuki said.

"O-Ochako isn't m-my g-girlfriend!" Izuku exclaimed as he started to blush, causing Katsuki to raise an eye-brow.

"Seriously? You two aren't dating?" Katsuki asked, causing Izuku to nod his head rapidly.

"Y-yeah! We k-known e-each other f-for a w-while now but haven't been d-dating or a-anything!" Izuku exclaimed, stuttering slightly.

Katsuki stared at the mess that Izuku has become.

 _"Seriously? This guy, who wields two Quirks is acting all wimping at the mention of girlfriend."_ Katsuki thought before sighing slightly as he decided to change the subject.

"So, what been happening to you for the last eleven years?" Katsuki asked and immediately Izuku become silent.

"The last thing I heard about you was that you got landed in some orphanage but then disappeared." Katsuki explained, causing Izuku to take a deep breath.

"Sometime after I was place in the orphanage, a man called Zander Crom..."Kidnapped" me and took me to a laboratory and was experimented on by a person called Professor Jenze. My first Quirk, Darwin's Theory, was forcefully manifested because of him. I've been experimented on for the first five years." Izuku began to explain, causing Katsuki's eyes to widen.

"How did you managed to escape?" Katsuki asked, becoming curious.

"The laboratory was somehow discovered by the government and got the police and a group of heroes to storm the place, I took the opportunity to escape and ran into the heroes." Izuku replied, causing Katsuki to nod his head.

"And what happened after that?" Katsuki asked, crossing his arms.

"Some time after the assault on Professor Jenze's laboratory, I was taken into Aunt Rin's care and have been living with her ever since." Izuku finish explaining, causing Katsuki to scowl slightly.

"I figured that part out myself when I heard that you start calling yourself "Zwen"." Katsuki said in a slightly annoyed tone of voice, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, sorry about that. That's pretty much sums up the past eleven years for me." Izuku said, causing Katsuki to nod his head.

"What about your end? How has...Mum been?" Izuku asked, saying the last bit in a bitter tone of voice, causing Katsuki to become surprise slightly.

"After me, mum and dad heard about your disappearance, we stopped talking to the midoriya's." Katsuki replied, causing Izuku to gain a confuse look on his face when he heard the family name.

"Your...mum and dad decided to get together again after a month after your disappearance." Katsuki explained and for some reason, he decided not to tell Izuku about Izumi, fearing that the dark green hair boy will go on a rampage or something.

At the mention of his dad, Izuku eye's gain a deep fury in them.

If the dark green hair boy felt bitterness towards his mum, then his fury towards his dad is equal to All Might's full strength.

"...I see." Izuku said in a cold tone of voice, something that made the explosive Quirk user flinch.

However, Katsuki regained he posture quickly.

"Well, see you tomorrow." Katsuki said before walking away.

"Huh? Your leaving?" Izuku asked, becoming completely confuse as Katsuki stopped and turned around slightly.

"Yeah. I only came here to see if your arm is okay." Katsuki replied and was about to walk again but stop his movement.

"Well...It nice to see you again, Deku." Katsuki said, smirking slightly before walking away properly this time. Izuku was left stunned for a few seconds before starting to smile.

"Yeah, nice to see you as well, Kacchan." Izuku muttered before taking a deep breath.

 _"I better go and find Ochako. She will be worried/_ How...?" A voice spoke, interrupting Izuku as the green hair boy slowly turned around to see Ochako.

Izuku's eyes widen when he saw that Ochako has a very upset look on her face.

"...Hi, Ochako. Been waiting long?" Izuku asked, starting to feel nervous for some reason.

Instead of answering, the gravity Quirk user ran up to Izuku and hug him tightly.

"How can you stay so positive...with all the things you been through?" Ochako asked as tears started to fall from her eyes.

 _"She must have over-heard our conversation."_ Izuku thought before taking a deep breath.

"I...don't know really. I guess the people around me help me to heal." Izuku replied as he put one arm around Ochako's waist.

If this was a different situation, the dark green hair boy would be blushing by now.

Ochako felt happy at the comment.

"I'm glad that I helped." Ochako said, smiling slightly.

"Please don't cry, Ochako." Izuku said as he started to stroke Ochako's hair.

The two of them stayed like that, not knowing that they are being watched.

 _"This is so romantic! I guess love will appear in the air soon."_ Miss Kayama thought as she took out her phone and started to take photos of the two.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the nurses office, Recovery Girl is at a computer, typing something in.

 _"I can't believe that this hasn't been done before."_ Recovery Girl thought as she waited for a result on Izuku's blood, which had been recovered from the building that Katsuki managed to half destroy in Ground Beta.

It was discovered that in Professor Jenze's notes concerning Project Evol, the Professor didn't write down Izuku's blood type and when the government tried to find Izuku's medical record, they saw that someone has tampered with it, destroying all the most important pieces of information.

This cause suspicion and Recovery Girl has been tasked to retrieved and examine Izuku's blood when the boy started to attend U.A.

the reason for this is because the government knew that Rin wouldn't let anyone come near Izuku.

After a few minutes of waiting, a beeping sound, causing a small smile to appear on Recovery Girl's face.

"Now then, let's what's all the mystery is about." Recovery Girl said to herself as she started to examine the results.

After a few seconds of reading the results, the old lady's eyes widen.

"Well...This has certainly become interesting." Recovery Girl muttered, starting to become shock.

* * *

It's night time and some parts of the city is still bustling will activity.

However, nobody could see that someone is looking down from a top of a building.

 _"This city...hold some magnificence to it."_ The person thought as it stared down with amber eyes.

Due to the darkness, the person's feature can't be seen.

However, the eyes started to gain a steel look to them.

 _"It won't be long now, Zander. I will make sure that you will die this time."_ The person thought, becoming angry as a hand clench and shook slightly.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Ochako's and Fumikage's match against Shota and Yuga, the conversation between Izuku and Katsuki and a moment between Izuku and Ochako. I hope that everyone is intrigue about what Recovery Girl has discovered and the appearance of person who's after Zander's blood. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Reverseflash: I'm not sure what you mean but the first half of this chapter, the fight between Ochako and Fumikage against Shoto and Yuga can be considered a filler.**

 **fencer29: Thanks for pointing out these mistakes and thanks for the suggestion.**

 **son of Ophion: That's makes sense and I will think about it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello everyone, ready for a new chapter and an introduction to a new character.**

Chapter 12

It's day time and Rin Zwen is doing patrol work.

 _"I'm glad that Izuku doing okay at school, even manage to make new friends."_ Eclipso thought as she smiled slightly under her helmet.

When Izuku came back home on the first day of U.A, Rin was surprise when he told her that Katsuki is in the same class as him.

 _"It's been a while since I last saw that trouble maker."_ Ecipso thought again, starting to smirk.

Currently, the light/darkness Quirk user is patrolling the alleyways of the city, knowing that's where most criminal gangs and such will hang out during the day.

 _"Totally clear here. Better move onto the next block."_ Eclipso thought before sighing, meaning that she is kind of getting bored.

 _"I know it's a good thing that there are no potential threats, but still..."_ Eclipso thought as she started to head back onto the streets.

A few people on the streets turned their heads and waved at the light/darkness Quirk user, causing Eclipso to wave back and some people even came up to her.

 _"This is the embarrassing part of being a hero, the fans."_ Eclipso thought, smiling sheepishly under her helmet.

 _"It's a good thing that Izuku can turn himself camouflaged, he'll be overwhelmed by them."_ Eclipso thought, imaging Izuku becoming nervous and scared at the sight of the fans.

 _"Oh well, better hope that he be more confidence when he graduates from U.A."_ Eclipso thought as she entered a new alleyway.

The light/darkness Quirk user walked down the alleyway, trying to hear any noises.

 _"Hmmm, can't hear or see anything. Better get to higher ground-."_ Eclipso thought before starting to hear the sound of fighting.

 _"A fight? Better check it out."_ Eclipso thought before quickening her walking pace, starting to become excited slightly.

After a few minutes of following the noises, the light/darkness Quirk user found herself at the entrance of a small courtyard of some sorts.

In the courtyard is what seemed to be a group of people surrounding someone and when Eclipso had a better look at the person, her eyes widen.

" _This person...has the same Quirk as Izuku!"_ Eclipso exclaimed in her head, examining the dragonish body, the difference is the scales being an amber colour instead of dark green.

"So little lady, why don't you stop being stubborn and have some fun with us. We'll make sure that you have a...good time." Who seemed to be the leader of the group said as he began to smirk evilly.

Eclipso started to gain disgusted look on her face as the other members of the gang started to gain evil smirks themselves.

"I'm not being stubborn. I have more important things to do than hanging about with some lowlife." The dragonish person explained and Eclipso notice two people laying on the ground by her feet.

For some reason, the dragonish person has an air of royalty to her.

"Well, you're not leaving, that for sure." The leader explained, and the members of the gang started to close in on the dragonish person.

"Fine, have it your way." The dragonish person said before snapping into action, jabbing a member with her elbow in the stomach before grabbing him and throwing him onto the ground.

Suddenly, blocks of different shapes and sizes started to appear around the dragonish person.

"Huh?!" The dragonish person exclaimed as she eyed the blocks.

"Surprised? Have you played the game called Tetrix? Well, my Quirk is basically like that. I can create different shapes of blocks and use them for many things." The leader explained as the blocks started to stack around the dragonish person, trapping her.

 _"I better help her!"_ Eclipso thought and she was about to move from her hiding place but stop when the blocks burst outwards, hitting the gang members.

"What the!? Nobody can break my block prison like that?!" the gang leader exclaimed as he scrambled back onto his feet, along with the rest of his gang.

When the dust died down, everyone became surprise when the saw the dragonish person becoming covered in an amber aura.

"I haven't fully understood the concepts of Quirks, but they sound similar to Soul Force." The dragonish person said, causing everybody to become confuse.

 _"Soul Force?"_ Eclipso thought, becoming confuse.

"Tch. I don't know what you're talking about, but we're still taking you by force. Get her, boys!" The gang leader roared and every member jumped onto the dragonish person.

The dragonish person crouch down and Eclipso notice that the scales are becoming more metallic-like.

As soon as the gang member's weapons, which are just metal pipes, hit the dragonish person's scales, they instantly shattered.

"W-what!?" The leader exclaimed in a shock tone of voice, backing away slightly.

"I evolve to make my scales more harder." The dragonish person explained before gaining a sharp look in her eyes.

"Now, time to get serious." The dragonish person said before lashing out, causing all the gang members to be sent crushing onto the ground.

It was then that the blocks that the leader created started to float.

"H-hey! Those are my blocks! I'm the only one who should control them!" The leader exclaimed, glaring at the dragonish person. "

Then should have moved them sooner." The dragonish person said in slightly cold tone of voice before sending them flying towards the gang members.

The gang members gasped in pain as the blocks hit them and knocking them unconscious.

Eclipso winced at this.

However, the leader of the gang, who also got sent crashing onto the ground, stood up and got into a battle stance.

The dragonish person sighed as this.

"You're the one being stubborn, it clear that there is no victory for you." The dragonish person explained, but a smirk appeared on the leader's face.

"We won't give up until you lose." The leader said, causing the dragonish person to close her eyes.

"With the amount of damage I'll dealt to you, my first move will finish you." The dragon person explained, causing the gang leader and Eclipso to become confuse.

 _"What does she mean by that?"_ Eclipso thought, tilting her head to the side.

"What you mean by that, women?" The gang leader asked, starting to feel nervous.

"When I broke your grip on me, I activated my Soul Force." The dragonish person began to explain, causing an irritated look to appear on the leader's face.

"What is a Soul Force?" The leader asked, causing a small smirk to appear on the dragonish person's face.

"You don't need to know that information. But my Soul Force involves psychic abilities and one of the attacks I created is called "Future Attack". A very interested attack." The Dragonish person explained and the leader began to say something but didn't had the chance as a mysterious force hit him, causing the leader to crash back onto the ground.

"...Ouch." The leader muttered, feeling completely out of energy.

"See? I told you my first move will finish you." The dragonish person said before walking towards the defeated gang leader.

 _"What's her next move...!?"_ Eclipso thought before becoming surprise when the dragonish person took out a dagger with a whitish metal/crystal-like blade.

"W-what are going to do?" The leader asked as the dragonish person grabbed him by the shirt and turned him over.

"Do you know a man called Zander Crom?" The dragonish person asked, her tone becoming serious.

 _"Zander Crom?! That's the man who kidnapped Izuku!"_ Eclipso thought in her head, wondering if this person knows him.

"Who?" The gang leader asked, becoming confuse.

"I asked if you know a man who goes by the name of Zander Crom?" The dragonish person repeated and this time putting the dagger up against the gang leader's neck.

"I've n-never heard of that M-man!" The gang leader shouted, starting to become scared.

The dragonish person stared at the man for a few seconds before sighing.

"A dead end." The dragonish person muttered before letting go of the gang leader's shirt.

The gang leader blacked-out from fear as he hit the ground.

"Where should I carry my search? I'm getting nowhere at this point." The dragonish person muttered again before turning her attention towards Eclipso's hiding place.

"I know your hiding there." The dragonish person said, causing the light/darkness Quirk user to freeze.

 _"How did she know I was here!?...Of course, her psychic ability."_ Eclipso thought, feeling stupid as she reveal herself to the dragonish person.

"...Your one of those heroes, correct?" The Dragonish person asked as she examine Eclipso's hero costume.

The question cause the light/darkness Quirk user to become confuse.

 _"The way she's asking the question is like she never heard of the profession before. Was she born and raised in the countryside?"_ Eclipso thought, mulling the thought in her head.

"Yes, I'm a hero who goes by the name of Eclipso." The light/darkness Quirk user replied, causing the dragonish person to nod her head.

"My name is Andra Kindle if you're wondering." The now named Andra introduce herself and Eclipso eyed the dagger in Andra's hand, starting to become cautious.

"What happened here?" Eclipso asked, glancing around at the knocked out gang members.

"Some thugs jumped on me and decided to have some..."fun" with me." Andra replied, causing Eclipso to gain a sour look on her face underneath her helmet.

"Disgusting." Eclipso said in low tone of voice, causing Andra to nod her head in agreement.

"Why were you hiding behind the wall?" Andra asked, causing Eclipso to gain a slightly sheepish look on her face.

"Well, I was observing the situation and would have acted if you got overwhelmed by the thugs." Eclipso explained, causing Andra become silent.

"Yes, that was thoughtful approach, acting if I was in danger." Andra commented in a thoughtful tone of voice.

Silence descended around the two women and after a few minutes, Eclipso decided to ask a question, knowing that she will be going onto thin ice.

"So, you're looking for someone called Zander Crom?" Eclipso asked and immediately Andra's eyes gain a serious look to them.

"Do you know him?" Andra asked, her hand holding the dagger becoming tighter and Eclipso backed away slightly, becoming glad that the courtyard that they are is mostly in darkness.

"I've heard of him, but I haven't seen him." Eclipso replied slowly and raising her arms in the air slightly.

"How did you hear of him?" Andra asked, causing Eclipso to take a deep breath.

"He kidnapped my nephew eleven years ago and had someone experimented on him." Eclipso replied, causing an angry expression to appear on Andra's face.

"Is your nephew been recovered?" Andra asked and Eclipso could hear a hint of concern in her voice.

"Yes. Izuku Zwen , that's the name of my nephew, has been recovered five years after his kidnapping." Eclipso replied, causing Andra's expression to soften slightly.

"That's good to hear. Zander Crom is a vile person." Andra said, causing Eclipso to gulp slightly.

"You...seemed hellbent on finding him." Eclipso commented, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Yes, that man and the tribe that he'd belong to destroyed my home a while back and I have been searching for him ever since." Andra explained as she place her dagger away, causing the light/darkness Quirk to become relieved.

"Are there others looking for him?" Eclipso asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Yes. This world is a big place after all." Andra explained, causing a small smile to appear on Eclipso's face.

"You know, we could help you in your search for Zander." Eclipso said, causing Andra to become curious.

"Why do you need to find him? Is this involved your nephew?" Andra asked, causing Eclipso to nod her head.

"Yes, the experiments that Izuku went through was under a project called "Project Evol", and we need answers from Zander, mostly concerning the second phase of the project." Eclipso explained, causing Andra to become interested.

"What was the first phase of this "Project Evol"?" Andra asked, causing Eclipso to take a deep breath.

"The first phase of "Project Evol" was to forcefully awaken Izuku's Quirk." Eclipso explained, causing a slight confuse look to appear on Andra's face.

"Do Quirks usually lay dormant?" Andra asked, causing Eclipso to shake her head.

"No, all Quirks usually manifest when a child reach the age of four with a few exceptions of people being late bloomers." Eclipso explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"I guess that your nephew's...Quirk is a powerful one if it was laying dormant." Andra commented in a thoughtful tone of voice, causing Eclipso to nod her head slightly.

"You can say it's powerful, but the bizarre thing is that Izuku shouldn't even have a Quirk, biologically speaking." Eclipso said, causing Andra to become confuse.

"Biologically speaking?" Andra commented, causing Eclipso to become confuse this time.

 _"Why did she ask that question? practically everyone knows what people mean by "biologically speaking"."_ Eclipso thought before shaking her confusion away.

"Izuku has two joints in his toe, a sign that shows that he can't manifest a Quirk at all." Eclipso explained, causing Andra to stare at the light/darkness Quirk user with a deadpan expression on her face.

"...That it? A bone formation in your toe tells you the possibility of having a Quirk?" Andra asked in a deadpan tone of voice, causing Eclipso to nod her head.

Andra sighed at this.

"That's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard in my life." Andra said, causing Eclipso to snigger slightly.

"Yes, you can look it at that way." Eclipso said in an amuse tone of voice.

However, inside the light/darkness Quirk user's mind, she is confused.

 _"Just who is this woman? She barely knows anything about a Quirk?"_ Eclipso thought in her head, thinking of any possible ideas.

"So, what sort of Quirk does your nephew has?" Andra asked, snapping Eclipso out of her thoughts.

"Izuku's Quirk is the same to yours actually, he can evolve his body to suit any environment and also make himself invisible." Eclipso explained, causing Andra to become interested.

"Is it a possibility that I can speak to your nephew?" Andra asked, causing Eclipso to frown slightly.

" _Should I take Andra to Izuku? if it is information on Zander she want, then there's no hope for her. Izuku hasn't told me anything new about that man."_ Eclipso thought, starting to weigh her options.

 _"But, if I don't take her to Izuku, then she will most likely point that dagger on me."_ Eclipso thought again before coming to an answer.

"Okay, but please be careful on what you want to say to Izuku, he's a bit...sensitive on his years of captivity." Eclipso explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"I understand. So, where is Izuku now?" Andra asked, causing Exclipso to look at her watch.

"Izuku should still be at school." Eclipso replied, causing Andra to blink her eyes slightly.

"What sort of school does your nephew goes to?" Andra asked, clearly not expecting Izuku to be attending any school and instead be home-schooled, being rescued from being experimented on.

"He's attending U.A, studying to become a hero." Eclipso replied, a slight hint of pride in her voice.

"Ahh yes, I've heard of that training school, saying to be the best in this country." Andra muttered, however, Eclipso heard her and become confuse.

 _"There's something strange about this women."_ Eclipso thought before taking a deep breath.

"Anyway. I'll take you back home, you can wait for Izuku there. my shift will end soon." Eclipso said, causing Andra to become silent for a few seconds before nodding her head.

"Okay then, lead the way." Andra said but Eclipso realize something.

"You need to undo your Quirk first. It's strictly forbidden to use your Quirk in public." Eclipso explained, causing Andra to blink at her for a few seconds.

"But there are people in the streets that have physical changes." Andra pointed out, remembering seeing people with bat ears and such.

This caused Eclipso to become silent.

"...That's true. but it better to be on the safe side, then getting caught and being questioned by the law." Eclipso explained, causing a frown to appear on Andra's face.

"...I see your point. Just...wait a bit." Andra said before closing her eyes in concentration just and Eclipso raise an eye-brow under her helmet.

 _"What does Andra mean by a "wait a bit"? Is Andra so use to that dragonish form that her body find it difficult to change between forms?"_ The light/darkness Quirk user thought before waiting.

After a few minutes of waiting, Andra's dragonish body started to glow and change form, revealing a women with long, amber hair. When the light died down, Eclipso's eyes widen.

 _"I didn't took any notice because of how well they blended with the scales. But those clothes...stand out a lot!"_ Eclipso thought, examining Andra's clothes which look more suitable for someone in the desert.

"...Is there something wrong?" Andra asked, noticing Eclipso's silence.

"Your clothes...will draw attention towards yourself." Eclipso replied slowly, causing Andra to look down at herself.

"Hmmmm. I guess you're right, but these clothes are the only ones I have." Andra explained, causing Eclipso to frown slightly, thinking of a good idea.

The light/darkness Quirk user's eyes fell on one of the gang members who is wearing a large coat which he wore as a cloak.

"Here. Wear this." Eclipso said as she went over to the gang member and removed the coat.

Andra stared at the coat with a slightly disgruntled look on her face.

"...Very well." Andra said before getting the coat from Eclipso and putting it on.

 _"I guess that she wear more...nicer clothes."_ Eclipso thought, remembering the air of royalty around Andra.

"Right, time to start moving then." Andra said, causing Eclipso to nod her head.

"Take two." Eclipso muttered as the two started to leave the courtyard.

However, Andra heard this and laughed slightly.

 _"I'm glad to hear that she has a sense of humor."_ Eclipso thought as the two of them walked through the alleyway.

Once the two of them came out of the streets, Andra closed her eyes slightly due to the intensity of the light from being in the dark place for a while.

"Where is U.A by the way?" Andra asked one she opened her eyes and noticing that some people are glancing in their direction, possible because of Eclipso. "

It's giant glass building in the shape of a H in that direction." Eclipso said, pointing in a direction.

"Yes. I remember seeing a building such as that when I was standing on top of a building." Andra explained, remembering seeing U.A on the day of her arrival.

Eclipso decided not to ask why Andra was on top of a building in the first place.

"I know that this sounds like a bore, but you mind if a finish my shift. I only have one more area to patrol and then I'm done." Eclipso explained, looking in the other direction.

However, when the light/darkness Quirk user didn't hear a reply from Andra she became confuse and turn her head in the place where Andra is standing...Only to see that the space is empty.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"….Huh?" Eclipso said stared at the place where Andra was previously standing.

 _"Where is she...!"_ Eclipso thought before realizing something.

 _"She must be heading to U.A! I guess that the sound waiting doesn't sound appealing to her."_ Eclipso thought before running in the same direction as U.A and taking out her phone whilst doing so.

* * *

Within the teacher's lounge, Toshinori Yagi is sitting at a desk and marking some papers.

 _"Hmmm, the students are doing well but need improve in some areas. But overall doing their best."_ Toshinori Yagi thought before his phone started go off. Some of the other teacher's in the room stared at him.

"Seriously? Is that your ring tone?" A cowboy themed hero, who goes by the name of Snipe, asked as the sound of **"Your phone is here!"** is heard throughout the room.

Toshinori laughed nervously before looking at who is calling.

 _"Hm? It's from Rin. She don't usually call me during her shifts."_ Toshinori muttered, glancing at the clock slightly before answering the call.

"Hi Rin. How _/TOSHINORI! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"_ Rin's voice shouted through the phone, interrupting Toshinori and making the whole room to jump.

"H-hi, Rin. What wrong?" Toshinori asked as he picked himself off the floor, him having falling of his chair when Rin shouted.

 _"There's someone heading towards U.A!"_ Rin replied, causing the teachers in the room to glance at each other.

"What sort of person?" Toshinori asked, becoming serious.

 _"Well, she's heading to U.A to speak to Izuku."_ Rin replied, causing Toshinori to relax slightly but became confuse.

"So, why are you panicking?" Toshinori asked, noticing the panic in Rin's voice.

 _"I think that Andra Kindle, the person's name, want to speak to Izuku because...It's concerns Zander Crom."_ Rin replied, causing Toshinori to become tense whilst the other teachers become confuse.

"All Might. Can you please hand the phone over?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Toshinori to nod his head before handing over the phone to the mammal teacher.

"Eclipso. Is this Andra person dangerous?" Principal Nezu asked, making Rin surprise slightly at the new speaker.

 _"Well, I wouldn't class her as villain dangerous. But she did threaten a person with a dagger if they know Zander Crom."_ Rin explained, causing Principal Nezu to frown slightly.

"Do you think that she might point her dagger at Zwen?" Principal Nezu asked, wanting to know the details.

 _"I wouldn't think so. I told her that Izuku was kidnapped by Zander and been experimented on. So, I don't see Andra considering Izuku to be an ally to Zander."_ Rin explained, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head slightly.

"Well that's some form of comfort." Principle Nezu muttered before frowning slightly.

"Eclipso. Where are you at the moment?" Principle Nezu asked as an idea started to form in his head.

 _"I'm currently heading towards U.A by foot. I thought that there will be the chance that I can catch Andra before she reaches the school."_ Eclipso replied, causing Principle Nezu to nod his head.

"Eclipso, I'll will make sure that you can access the front gates without triggering the security, I'll will deal with things on this end until you arrive. thank you for letting us know." The Quirked mammal said, causing Eclipso to smile on her end of the call.

 _"You're welcome. By the way, Andra has the same Quirk as Izuku. See you later."_ Eclipso said before ending the call.

"So, should we evacuate the students?" Thirteen, a male wearing a space suite asked as he and the other teachers stood up.

"No. This person isn't a total threat, so there's no need to make the students worry." Principal Nezu explained as he hands the phone back to Toshinori.

"But we can't just simply ignore this person. Who knows what she is capable of." Shota said, causing Nemuri to nod her head.

"Indeed. And like what Eclipso said, this woman has the same Quirk as Zwen, meaning that she can make herself camouflage herself." Nemuri pointed out, causing Principle Nezu to nod his head.

"Yes. What are you class doing after lunch, Midnight?" Principle Nezu asked, causing Nemuri to think.

"They have English with me!" President Mic exclaimed with his hand high in the air.

"Can you change it, we need to keep Andra within the open. Eraser, would you mind giving them an extra P.E lesson in the training ground?" Principle Nezu asked, causing Shota to blink a few times before nodding his head.

"Of course." Shota replied, causing Principle Nezu to nod his head before turning his attention towards Toshinori.

"All Might, can you please keep an eye on Zwen. I'm not sure if this Andra knows what Zwen looks like, but we need to be careful." Principle Nezu explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head before the Quirked mammal turned his attention towards the rest of the teachers.

"The rest of you act normally. We need to keep this quite from the rest of the students." Principle Nezu explained, causing the teachers to nod their heads.

* * *

Andra is quickly making her way towards U.A.

 _"I know this sudden for the boy, but any piece of information on Zander is useful."_ Andra thought as she ran, the coat flapping behind her.

However, as soon the entrance of U.A can be seen, Andra stopped dead when she felt something.

 _"...He's here...Zander's here!"_ Andra thought, not sure to feel happy on angry.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the introduction of Andra Kindle, who has the same abilities as Izuku, along with a new power known as Soul Force. By the way, I'm planned on introducing Gran Torino early, so that means the Internship slot will be empty for Izuku. If anyone have any ideas for any nominations for Izuku (Cannon or made up) along with tasks that he may do on the Internship, then please leave a review.**

 **However, I will add my own flare, so don't expect it to go the way that you have imagine it and I'm not sure about how Izuku will face Stain since Izuku may be in a different location from Hosu city. Anyway, see you all next time.  
**

 **fencer29: I thought that I wrote Bakugo close to the original. Don't worry though, Bakugo will still have a sort fuse, although a tiny bit longer. Sorry about Todoroki, I guess he did look a bit more open when re-reading it.**

 **Reverseflash: Sorry to disappoint you, but you have to wait until the class president choosing. And also thank you for pointing out this to me.  
**

 **ThePsychoPath96: I can't see that happening with Izuku, but something similar will happen that will help with Izuku's evolution.**

 **son of Ophion: I'm very sorry.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 13

"Seriously! Why do we have an extra P.E lesson? It wasn't in our schedule!" Mina shouted as she and the other members of class 1-A ran around the running track.

"Don't...know, maybe...to throw us off guard." Hanta suggested, slightly out of breath.

"Ashido! Sero! Keep up with the others!" Mr Aizawa shouted, causing the new named students to jump before quickening their running speed. "You know, you can use your Quirks." Mashiroa pointed, him being a slightly ahead of the two.

"...How I'm supposed to...use my Quirk to run faster?" Hanta asked, causing Mashiroa to shrug his shoulders.

"Don't know. It's your Quirk, not mine." Mashiroa commented before running ahead.

"Well, I can use my Quirk to make the ground slippery, but that isn't exactly be called running." Mina said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Well, we need to catch up, even Mineta is in front of us!" Hanta exclaimed, referring to the shortest person in the class who is using his Quick to travel across long distance by jumping on his purple balls.

"Even though Mr Aizawa said...that he punish...those in last place, I really don't want to get to the leading group." Mina said, shuddering slightly as she glance towards the leading group which consist of Izuku, Tenya, Katsuki, Shoto and Momo.

Out of the four of them, Katsuki and Shoto are causing the most destruction on the tract between Katsuki's explosions, which he is using to make himself go faster, and Shoto's ice, which he using to make himself slide across the ground.

"Get out of the way! First place is mine!" Katsuki exclaimed with a wide smirk on his face as he used a his Quick to boost himself faster.

"This isn't a race you know." Shota commented, keeping his balance whilst sliding on the ice.

"Shut up, half and half! Do you want to me to blast you to bits?!" Katsuki shouted, glaring at the white and red hair students.

"How did that Bakugo even made it into U.A in the first place?" Momo asked, looking at the explosive Quirk user with a skeptical look.

"Well, he did get the highest score in the entrance exam." Tenya replied as he made sure not to overload his engines.

"There's that, yes. But his attitude and behavior are appalling." Momo pointed out, causing Tenya to nod his head.

"Yes, indeed. By the way, why are you riding bicycle, Yaoyorozu?" Tenya asked, glancing at the red bicycle that the creative Quirk user is riding.

"Mr Aizawa said that we can use our Quirks, and a bicycle seems like a good idea, Ida." Momo explained, causing the engine Quirk user to nod his head slightly.

"How are you doing, Zwen. Out of breath yet?" Tenya asked, glancing at a dragonish formed Izuku who was deep in thought.

"Huh? What!?" Izuku asked, snapping out of his thoughts.

"I asked if you are out breath yet?" Tenya repeated, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"No, I'm okay thank you." Izuku replied, causing Tenya to nod his head.

"That's good to hear." Tenya commented as Momo notice red lines criss-crossing Izuku's legs.

 _"What are those? Do they show that Izuku's enhancement Quirk is active?"_ Momo thought, frowning slightly.

When she and the rest of the class found out that Izuku has two Quirks, the creative Quirk user became surprise because there have been only a handful of people with two Quirks throughout the history of Quirks.

 _"I guess that must be a surprise for Zwen and his family when he discovered his second Quirk."_ Momo thought before glancing behind her to look at Ochako who is in the second pack along with Tsuyu and Yuga.

 _"Uraraka must have known as she and Zwen are close._ " Momo thought before focusing on the track in front of her and increasing her speed.

"Oh no you don't!" Izuku exclaimed as he put more power into One For All and sped up.

"H-hey! Wait up! Tenya shouted as he tried to speed up.

However, the dark green hair boy returned to his thoughts.

 _"There's something going on. If there wasn't, then there's no need to have two teachers here."_ Izuku thought as he glance to the sides where Mr Aizawa and Miss Kayama can been seen. The dark green hair boy notice that they look tense and the R-rated heroine is scanning the area.

 _"This extra P.E lesson is serving a different purpose, but what?"_ Izuku thought as he moved to the side slightly to avoid slipping on the ice that Shoto has been creating.

"Okay, everyone! Take a break!" Mr Aizawa called, causing everyone to stop and some collapse onto the ground.

"Man. My legs felt they are going to fall off at any minute." A tired Denki said as he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, man." Eijiro said as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

"Gzzz. You two have no stamina." A voice said, causing the two males to turn their heads to see Kyoka walking towards them.

"What do you mean? You're barely standing yourself." Denki pointed out, seeing that the jacked ears Quirk user's legs are shaking.

"Well, at least I'm still standing whilst you two are laying on the ground." Kyoka pointed out plainly, causing Denki to gain a tick mark.

"What did you say?!" Denki exclaimed, trying to stand up.

"Dude, cool down." Eijiro said, trying to prevent Denki from over exerting himself.

"Are you okay, Uraraka?" Tsuya asked, staring at the gravity Quirk user who has he hands on her knees.

"Y-yeah...I'm...f-fine, Asui." Ochako replied, starting to feel the side-effect her Quirk.

"Call me Tsu." The frog Quirk user said, causing Ochako to look up at Tsuya confusedly.

"P...pardon?" Ochako asked as she stared at Tsuya's blank face.

"I said "call me Tsu"." Tsuya repeated herself, causing Ochako to blink her eyes a few times.

"Sure." Ochako said before taking a deep breath.

"You get sick quickly because of your Quirk." Tsuya pointed out, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Yes...The first time I used my Quirk...I was ill for five hours." Ochako explained, giggling slightly at the memory.

"But I think that Izuku has the nastier side effect." Ochako said as she straighten herself.

"Yes. First paralysation and then broken bones if pushing himself." Tsuya said, causing Ochako to nod her head whilst gaining a worried expression on her face.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Tsuya asked, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"You should go over to him." Tsuya suggested, causing Ochako to look at her.

"Are your sure?" The gravity Quirk user asked, causing the frog Quirk user to nod her head.

"Well, he his your friend after all." Tsuya pointed out, causing Ochako to blink a few times before becoming embarrass.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Ochako exclaimed before walking over to Izuku.

With the dark green hair boy is sitting on the ground and massaging his legs.

"Hey, Deku. How's the legs?" a voice asked, causing Izuku to look up to see Katsuki standing above him.

"They're okay, just feeling numb." Izuku replied, causing the explosive Quirk user to nod his head slightly.

"So that dragon form of yours act like a buffer for your enhancer Quirk, stopping it from immediately breaking your bones." Shoto suddenly asked as he walked over, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"That's a simpler way of putting it, yes." Izuku explained, causing Shoto to nod his head, interested slightly.

"Zwen, if you gain paralysation and braking bones, do you suffer any side-effects from Darwin's Theory?" Momo asked, becoming curious.

"It's only temporarily side-effect, but I do feel pain when undergoing an evolution." Izuku explained, causing Momo and Tenya to blink a few times.

"With two Quirks that cause pain, that will be a heavy burden for your body." Tenya commented with a thoughtful look on his face. However, Izuku smirked slightly.

"It doesn't matter about the side-effects. It won't stop me from becoming the greatest hero." Izuku explained and Katsuki scoff at this.

""The greatest hero", yeah right. I'm the one who will surpass All Might and become the number one hero." Katsuki said with a smirk on his face.

"And what side-effects do you suffer from your Quirk?" Shoto asked blankly, causing Katsuki to glare at him.

"Why do you need to know that, half and half?" Katsuki asked, causing Shoto to shrug his shoulders.

"Just wondering." Shoto replied calmly.

This caused Katsuki to growl.

"Bakugo! Please calm down. This no time to start a fight." Tenya said, causing Katsuki to turn his attention towards the engine Quirk user.

"You stay out of this, four-eyes." Katsuki growled, causing Tenya to gulp slightly.

"Hey, Deku." A voice said, causing the group of five to turn their heads to see Ochako approaching them.

"Hey, Ochako. Not feeling queasy yet?" Izuku asked, smiling slightly.

"The signs are coming, but I'm feeling okay." Ochako replied before glancing down at Izuku's legs.

"Do they hurt?" Ochako asked, gaining a slightly worried look on her face.

"No, just felling numb." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Do you...want me...to massage them?" Ochako asked, starting to blush slightly.

This cause Izuku, Momo, Tenya and surprisingly Shoto and Katsuki to become wide eyes.

"Er...S-sure. If your happy to do so." Izuku replied, scratching the back of his head and blushing himself.

this cause a smile to appear on Ochako's face.

"Thank you." Ochako said before getting on her knees and starting to massage Izuku's legs.

"Come on, let give them some space." Momo said as she grab Shoto and Katsuki by the arms and started to pull them away and Tenya followed them.

"Hey! Let go off me!" Katsuki shouted angrily as he tried to get Momo's hand off his arm.

"Why are you keeping your dragon form on. Doesn't it tire you out?" Ochako asked once the two of them are along.

"No, this form protects my body from breaking my bones. So, I thought that it will be a good idea if I keep it on for the duration of this P.E lesson." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

Izuku shivered slightly as Ochako's hands run up and down his legs.

"I'm I hurting you?" Ochako asked, starting to become worried.

"N-no. it just that this is something I haven't experience before, letting someone else massage me." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to blink a few times before giggling slightly.

"Why are you giggling at?" Izuku asked becoming confused slightly.

"Oh, just that I'm feel glad that I'm the first do this." Ochako explained, causing Izuku's blush to go deeper.

Some of the other students saw the interaction and started to snigger and even the two teachers have small smiles on their faces.

* * *

 _"The grounds of this school are large."_ Andra thought as she walked through the grounds of U.A.

The dragonish person managed to get through the security by evolving her body to make it camouflaged, hoping that whatever security U.A has won't detect her.

Fortunately for Andra, the security system didn't detect her and the dragonish person is able to slip into the school grounds undetected.

 _"It's a good thing that I can sense Zander's aura, making my job much easier."_ Andra thought as she follow her psychic senses.

After a few minutes walking, the camouflaged person walked pass a building a came across the running track and class 1-A.

 _"...This is the strangest class I thing I've ever seen."_ Andra thought as she eyed the students.

 _"I need to focus and eliminate Zander. His aura is strong, meaning that he's here."_ Andra thought as she scan the students, trying to locate Zander's aura within the mixed aura's of the students.

After a few minutes of searching, her eyes widen when she spotted the still transformed Izuku.

 _"There he is! But when did Zanders scales changed colour?"_ Andra thought, becoming confused slightly before shaking her head.

 _"It doesn't matter. He's in a perfect position for me to strike."_ Andra thought as she got out her dagger.

 _"I need to be quick though, those two teachers looked skilled."_ Andra thought as she glance towards Mr Aizawa and Miss Kayama.

 _"And I don't know what their...Quirks are. That's gives me a disadvantage."_ Andra thought before preparing herself.

With the teachers, they're becoming anxious.

"Do you think that this Andra person may show herself later?" Miss Kayama asked, glancing around slightly.

"That's a likely idea, but I wouldn't be relax about this situation. From what Eclipso told us on the phone, this person is eager to find any piece of information concerning Zander." Mr Aizawa explained, causing Mr Aizawa to nod her head slightly.

"Yes, and hopefully we can get some information on who this Zander person actually is." Miss Kayams added, causing Mr Aizawa to nod his head.

"There's that as well." Mr Aizawa said, taking a glance around the grounds himself.

"Okay, everyone! Back to it!" Mr Aizawa called, causing groans to be made by some of the class.

"Here." Ochako said, holding her hand out to Izuku.

"Thanks." Izuku said, taking the gravity Quirk user's hand and pulling himself up.

"Your welcome." Ochako said, smiling slightly.

it was then that Kyoka's eyes widen when she felt something from one of her ear-jacks that just happened to be touching the ground.

"...Uraraka! Zwen! Something is heading towards you!" Kyoka shouted, causing confusion to spread throughout the class and the teachers became alert.

 _"Huh? What does Jiro mean by-!_ " Izuku began to think before suddenly sensing something fastly approaching him and Ochako.

"Sorry, Ochako." Izuku said before suddenly shoving Ochako to the sides before crossing his arms.

"Huh?!" Ochako said, becoming alarmed as she landed on the ground and the gravity Quirk user turn her head just in time to see sparks appearing from Izuku's crossed arms where the scales look rocky.

 _"What hit me?"_ Izuku thought, feeling something metal pressing in his arms.

Izuku looked at the space in front of him and the dark green hair boy could faintly see something.

"I see that your senses haven't completely become rusted." A voice spoke and Andra deactivate her camouflage, causing Izuku to become wide eyed.

 _"She...has the same Quirk as me!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head as he stared at the dragonish person.

"Get away from him!" A voice shouted and Andra jumped back to avoid an explosion and giant ice spikes.

"Zwen. Are you okay?" Shoto asked as he and Katsuki got in front of Izuku and Ochako.

"Yes, I'm fine thank you." Izuku said before glancing down at Ochako. "

Are you okay, Ochako? Sorry if I was ruff throwing you onto the ground" Izuku apologized as he helped Ochako onto her feet.

"I'm fine, thank." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"Just who is that person?" Katsuki asked, glaring at Andra.

"I guess someone who has a bone to pick with Zwen." Shoto commented as he examine Andra.

"You four, get back to the others!" A voice said, causing Izuku, Ochako, Katsuki and Shoto to turn their heads to see Mr Aizawa and Miss Kayama running towards them.

"R-right." Izuku said and he was about to move but became tense slightly.

"Deku, are you okay?" Ochako asked, becoming worried slightly.

"My feet are still numb." Izuku replied, flexing his toes slightly.

"I'll help you." The gravity Quirk user said before using her Quirk on Izuku, making him lighter and started to carry him.

Miss Kayama smiled slightly before focusing her attention onto Andra.

"So, you decided to show up here, Andra." Mr Aizawa said, causing the dragonish person to tilt her head to the side slightly before gaining a serious look on her face.

"My quarry isn't with you. Please stand a side." Andra said, eyeing the two teachers.

"Considering you decided to attack one of our pupils, that put things in a different perspective." Miss Kayama explained, a hand on her whip.

Andra sighed slightly.

"Very well, if you insist." Andra said before charging at the two.

Mr Aizawa and Miss Kayama jumped to the sides as Andra landed in the place that they were and the R-rated heroine lashed out with her whip, successfully capturing one of Andra's arm.

 _"A whip? An interesting choice of weapon."_ Andra thought before suddenly yanking her trapped arm inwards, causing Miss Kayama to be sent flying towards the dragonish person.

"Gah!" Miss Kayama exclaimed as she got kicked in the stomach, causing the R-rated heroine to drop her hold on her whip and be sent flying backwards.

"Midnight!" Mr Aizawa called, glancing behind him to see Miss Kayama crashing onto the ground.

The erasure hero turn his head back round just in time to see Andra dashing towards him. Mr Aizawa managed to avoid getting hit by Andra's dagger before creating some space between him and Andra.

"You asked for this." Mr Aizawa muttered before throwing his scarf at the approaching Andra. The dragonish person tried to jump to the side but wasn't quick enough and got trapped.

"Hm? What is this stuff made of?" Andra thought, examining the scarf that is wrapped around her.

"It's a capture weapon made from a carbon fiber woven together with metal wires made from a special alloy." Mr Aizawa explained, as if he could read the dragonish person's thoughts, before activating him Quirk, causing his hair to raise up and his eyes turn red.

However, the erasure hero's eyes widen.

 _"How come she's not reverting back to her human form?"_ Mr Aizawa thought as he kept a tight hold on his scarf.

 _"Is it that this is her current form? No, if that was the case, then Zwen wouldn't have a human form now."_ Mr Aizawa thought before seeing Andra closing her eyes.

 _"Hm? Wonder what she is planning?"_ Mr Aizawa thought and he received his answer in the form of his scarf being rip to pieces.

"W-what?!" Mr Aizawa said, becoming startled.

"I just evolve my scales to become more sharper." Andra explained and the erasure hero notice that the dragonish person's scales look metallic.

 _"Should have thought that she would be able to break free of my capture weapon by evolving her body, Zwen would have done the same."_ Mr Aizawa thought as Miss Kayama came to his side.

"How are you doing?" Miss Kayams asked before noticing the ripped-up scarf.

"Well, capturing her has failed. How are you?" Mr Aizawa asked, causing Miss Kayama to smile slightly.

"You don't need to worry about me. Let's focus on this fight first." Miss Kayams explained, causing Shota to nod his head.

It was then that Andra started to glow amber.

 _"Now what is she planning?"_ Mr Aizawa thought before noticing the ice that Shoto created started to move.

"H-how?!" Miss Kayama exclaimed with wide eyes as some of the ice spikes started to break into smaller pieces.

"This is my Soul Force, letting me have physic abilities." Andra explained before sending the broken pieces of ice towards the two teachers.

With the students, class 1-A watch the battle at a safe distance.

"Just what is going on!? Who is that person?!" Minoru exclaimed, clearly scared.

"Do you that person, Zwen." Mezo explained, looking at Zwen.

"No, I've never seen her before in my life." Izuku explained, becoming confused.

"We need to fetch one of the other teachers, don't think Miss Kayama and Mr Aizawa can handle this person by themselves." Izuku explained, examining the fight between the two teachers and the dragonish person.

"I'll go." Tenya said, causing the others to look at him.

"Makes sense since you're the fastest." Rikido said and Koji nodded his head in agreement.

"I'll go too, it looks like you're going to fall over sometime soon." Momo pointed out, eyeing the engine Quirk user's slightly tired body.

"R-right. We'll be fast as we can." Tenya said as he and Momo headed towards the school.

"So, what about the rest of us? Just stay here and watch?" Toru asked, glancing at the others.

"I think that's the only thing we can do." Tsuyu respond as she and the others turn back to watch the fight.

"Seriously? what sort of Quirk just this person has?" Denki asked as he watch Andra controlling the ice.

"I think that she maybe has two Quirks, like Zwen." Shota replied, feeling slightly miffed that Andra is using his ice.

"This looked troublesome for Miss Kayama and Mr Aizawa. As long as this dragonish person is able to control those pieces of ice, she has a very solid defense which isn't good for our teachers who excel in capture missions." Izuku muttered, causing everyone to glance at him, feeling scared slightly.

"Has he always been like this, Uraraka?" Eijiro asked, causing the gravity Quirk to nod her head whilst smiling sheepishly.

"...Ochako. Can you release me from your Quirk's effect?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to gain a confuse look on her face.

"Why?" Ochako asked, her finger tips almost touching each other.

"I'm going to join the fight." Izuku replied, causing the whole class to become shock.

"Are you crazy!? You want to join that fight?!" Minoru exclaimed, staring at the dark green hair boy whilst pointing at the battle behind him with a shaking arm.

"Well, as long as that dragonish person is controlling those ice pieces, she has a good solid defense and my enhancement Quirk is suitable to completely destroy the ice in one blow." Izuku explained, causing the class to glance at each other.

"He does have a point. He even used his finger to flick Bakugo's explosion away like it was nothing." Mina pointed out, remembering the team battle.

"What was that, Racoon Eyes!?" Katsuki snarled at Mina whilst glaring at her.

Izuku ignored Katsuki's outburst and looked at Ochako.

"...Very well." The gravity Quirk user said before pressing her finger tips together, causing the effect of her Quirk on Izuku to vanish.

"Thanks." Izuku said before turning his head towards Hanta.

"Sero, if I end up in danger, manly because of my Quirk, please use your Quirk on me. Sato and Shoji, your strengths will be useful for pulling on the tape." Izuku explained, causing Hanta, Rikido and Mezo to nod their heads.

"Kacchan and Todoroki, use your Quirks to distract her if she decided to go after me." Izuku said, causing Shoto to nod his head but Katsuki look at the dark green hair boy with a slightly steel look.

"Don't tell me what to do, Deku." Katsuki said slightly angrily, however, a small smirk is present on the explosive Quirk user's face.

"Right, here I go then." Izuku said as he prepared to activate One For All.

"I'll help with pulling you back, Zwen." Tsuyu said, causing Izuku to nod head before focusing his attention onto the target.

Back with the teachers, Miss Kayama and Mr Aizawa are having a difficult time trying to get close to Andra because of the ice.

"This is getting us nowhere." Miss Kayams said as Mr Aizawa landed next to her.

"Indeed. Even my Quirk is useless against her." Mr Aizawa explained, causing Miss Kayams to gain a surprise look on her face.

"Your not serious, are you?" Miss Kayama asked, causing Shota to shake his head just before the two of them dodged a small ice storm.

"Must you stand in my way? I'm only here for one mission." Andra asked, staring at the two teachers as they landed on the ground.

"You attacking one of our pupils is a big concern for us, teachers. So I think that's a good excuse to fight back." Mr Aizawa replied, causing Andra to close her eyes and sighed slightly.

"If you know the truth, then you should have let me get rid Zander without interfering." Andra explained, causing the two teachers to glance at each other confused.

"I'll be quick and only knock you two out." Andra said before preparing to attack the two teachers again.

"AAAAAAA!" A voice shouted, causing Andra, Miss Kayama and Mr Aizawa to jump slightly and turn their heads to see Izuku heading straight towards the dragonish person like a bullet.

 _"Zwen!"_ Miss Kayams and Mr Aizawa exclaimed in their heads, becoming surprise.

"So, you decided to join the battle." Andra said, getting over her shock state before using the ice to create a wall.

"That won't help you!" Izuku exclaimed before punching the ice with One For All, causing deep cracks to appear.

Not missing a beat, Izuku throw another punch at the wall, causing it to shatter.

 _"How is Zander capable of doing this!?"_ Andra exclaimed in her head before Izuku punched her in the stomach, causing the dragonish person to be sent flying across the grounds before impacting on a wall.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Andra mysteriously attacking Izuku and mistakenly calling him Zander. Don't worry, it will be explained in the next chapter why Andra thought Izuku was Zander. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Guest: Sorry about my grammar.**

 **fencer29: 1) True, but be fair, Andra is wearing clothes that would attract attention to her.**

 **2) I didn't realize that Thirteen's gender is unknown, sorry about that. I haven't looked at Thirteen's page on Wiki and Ochako referred to Thirteen as a gentleman hero, so I thought that Thirteen is male.**

 **LaMistikov: Sorry about the mistakes that I make.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone. Ready for the aftermath of Andra's attack on Izuku.  
**

Chapter 14

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he felt his bones braking slightly in one of his arms and feeling his legs becoming more numb.

"Zwen! What on earth were you thinking!?" Miss Kayama exclaimed as she approach Izuku, a slightly worried/angrily expression appearing on her face.

"Well, I thought that since that women is using the ice as a shield, my Quirk looked suitable for breaking the ice." Izuku explained, starting to feel slightly scared under Miss Kayama's stare.

After a few minutes, Miss Kayama sighed whilst closing her eyes.

"What would have happened if she decided to focus her attention onto you? That women was targeting you in the first place." Miss Kayama asked, hoping that the dark green hair boy has a good explanation.

"Well, if things didn't turn out as planned, then I told Sero, with the help of Tsuyu, Shoji and Sato, to pull me back along with Kacchan and Todoroki to distract the women." Izuku explained, causing Miss Kayama to blink slightly.

" _Wow! Zwen really thought this through."_ Miss Kayama thought, becoming impressed as she glance towards the other students.

"Whilst I'm glad that you thought of an escape plan,but it was reckless of you to charge at Andra in the first place...even if you managed to knock her out." Miss Kayama added, glancing behind her to see Mr Aizawa using her whip to tie Andra up.

"Miss Kayama...How do you know the attacker's name?" Izuku asked, causing the R-rated hero to become tense as she realize what she said.

"Well...your aunt told us, over the phone, that Andra was...coming to the school in the first place." Miss Kayama explained, causing Izuku to gain a slightly surprise expression on his face.

"Is Aunt Rin okay?" Izuku asked, becoming worried.

"Your Aunt's okay...apart from sounding panic." Miss Kayama replied, causing Izuku to feel relieve.

"That's good to hear." Izuku muttered as Mr Aizawa walked towards them, carrying Andra over his shoulder.

"What are you going to do with her?" Izuku asked, glancing at Andra.

"I'll take her to the principle, he will know what to do." Mr Aizawa explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Ida and Yaoyorozu went to tell the teachers about what has happened." Izuku said, causing both teachers to nod their head.

"That's the most sensible thing to do." Mr Aizawa said before hearing hurrying footsteps, causing the three of them and the rest of class 1-A to turn their heads to see Tenya and Momo coming back with All Might.

"...And here they are." Izuku said, causing smirks to appear on Miss Kayama's and Mr Aizawa's faces.

* * *

"Izuku! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?!" Rin exclaimed the minute she entered the infirmary and spotted Izuku in a bed.

"I'm fine Aunt, you can stop worrying about me." Izuku said, smiling slightly as Rin sighed in relief.

"That's good to hear. When I arrived and Principle Nezu told me what had happened, I became worried." Rin explained as she sat down on a chair and place her helmet on the table.

"I only have a broken arm and having numb legs...which I caused myself." Izuku explained, causing Rin to gain a slight confuse look on her face for a few seconds before realizing what the dark green hair boy is referring to.

"Where's that dragonish women? I was told by Aizawa that she was taken to the principle." Izuku explained, causing Rin to become tense.

"She...is currently in the teacher's lounge and being closely watched." Rin explained before gaining a slightly sad expression on her face.

"I need to apologize to you, Izuku." Rin began to say, causing Izuku to stare at the light/darkness Quirk user.

"I was the one who told Andra about you in the first place and where you currently are." Rin explained, causing Izuku to become confuse.

"Why did you tell Andra about me in the first place?" Izuku asked, causing Rin to take a deep breath.

"She...wanted information...on Zander Crom." Rin replied, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

"What sort of information was she hoping to get from me?" Izuku asked, causing Rin to hum slightly.

"Andra is trying to find Zander's whereabouts." Rin replied, causing Izuku to blink his eyes slightly.

"...But I don't know where Zander is though." Izuku said, causing Rin to nod her head.

"I know. You said yourself that you don't know anything about Zander." Rin explained, causing Izuku to sigh slightly.

"But why did she attack me though? Did she thought that I could be an ally to Zander?" Izuku asked, causing Rin to frown slightly before shaking her head.

"No, I told her that you were kidnapped by Zander and been experimented on. We just have to find out when she wakes up." Rin said, causing Izuku to feel uncomfortable before a thought entered his head.

"Aunt...are you angry that this Andra women attacked me?" Izuku asked slowly but immediately regretted asking the question as the light/darkness Quirk user gained a dark aura around her.

"It took the effort of All Might to prevent me from throttling the women." Rin replied in a dark tone of voice, causing Izuku to chuckle nervously.

"Yeah...I can imaging that." The dark green hair boy muttered, imaging All Might holding Rin with all his strength.

Izuku began to smile slightly, causing Rin to become confuse.

"Izuku? Why are you smiling?" Rin asked, tilting her head.

"It just that...I've never thought that I would meet someone else who has the same Quirk as me." Izuku replied, causing Rin to blink her eyes a few times before smiling herself.

"Yes. It's strange how things like that works. One day you thought you're the only one with a unique Quirk and then suddenly to found out that someone else wields the same." Rin explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

It was then that Rin began to frown when the light/darkness Quirk user remembered something.

 _"But this women wields this other power known as Soul Force."_ Rin thought, thinking deeply about the psychic abilities that Andra demonstrated.

"Aunt, is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, noticing the frown.

"Huh?! Oh, sorry, I was just thinking of something." Rin replied, feeling startled.

Izuku stared at his aunt for a few seconds before nodding his head slightly.

"Okay..." The dark green hair boy said, causing Rin to mentally sigh in relief.

"You'll probably find out later though from Andra." Rin thought, somehow starting to feel worried.

It was then that the door to the infirmary opened.

"Ah, Zwen. How are you feeling?" Principle Nezu asked as he entered the room and walked over to the occupied bed.

"Apart from having a broken arm, which has been fixed by Recovery Girl, and numb legs, I'm fine, Sir." Izuku replied as he watch Rin standing up and giving Principle Nezu the seat.

The dark green hair boy bit his lip from stopping himself from laughing as Rin picked Principle Nezu off the ground and place him on the chair.

"I know that you're trying to stop yourself from laughing. I've seen it before." Principle Nezu explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"So...What's happening now?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"Well, when Miss Kindle wakes up, we'll...interrogate her and as her why she attacked you in the first place when Miss Zwen here said that you were kidnapped by Zander eleven years ago." Principle Nezu explained, putting his paws together.

A thought appeared in Izuku's head, causing the dark green hair boy to take deep breath.

"Do you think that...it okay if I can speak to her?" Izuku asked slowly, causing both Rin and Principle Nezu to stare at him.

"Izuku...you haven't forgotten that she was trying to kill you." Rin pointed out, becoming confuse as to why Izuku wants to talk to his attacker.

"I know that, but...maybe she made a mistake on something." Izuku explained, causing Rin to become more confuse and she was about to say something but Principal Nezu beat her.

"I think that's a good idea. When I was talking to Midnight and Eraser Head about the incident, they said that Andra referred to you as Zander." Principal Nezu explained, causing both Rin and Izuku to become surprise.

"What? I don't even look like Zander." Izuku said, remembering what Zander looks like.

"I know, but you speaking to Miss Kindle can solve this problem. And since she has the same Quirk as you, maybe you can find out the link between your dragon form and the evolution abilities." Principle Nezu explained, causing Izuku to nod his head before looking at Rin.

"...Very well, but I want to be near as possible if anything happens." Rin explained, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

* * *

When Andra first open her eyes, she felt dizzy.

 _"...What happened?"_ Andra thought, rubbing the side of her head with a clawed hand.

"Glad to see that your decided to wake up, Miss Kindle." A voice spoke, causing the dragonish person to turn her head towards the source of the voice to see Principal Nezu sitting on a couch.

"...Who are you?" Andra asked confusedly, staring at the mammal.

"I am Nezu, the Principal of this school and if your wondering what type of animal I am, then I don't have a clear answer myself." Principal Nezu replied before laughing, causing Andra to raise an eye-brow.

"Where I'm I?" Andra asked, causing Principal Nezu to cough into a paw to stop himself from laughing.

"You're in the teacher's lounge." Principal Nezu replied as Andra glance around and became surprise to see few of the teachers.

"If you're wondering why there are others in the room, it's because we want to avoid you from attacking anymore of the students." Principal Nezu explained, causing Andra to raise an eye-brow.

"...Zander!" The dragonish person exclaimed in her head as she started to remember the last events before being knocked unconcise.

Andra's eyes widen when she felt a familiar aura next to her, causing the dragonish person to whip her head around to see...a startled Izuku who jumped slightly at the sudden movement.

"H-hi!" Izuku said in a surprise tone of voice.

"I see that you're realize that there's a student with us as well." Principal Nezu said, smiling slightly at Izuku's reaction.

"M-my name is Izuku Zwen. Nice to meet you..." Izuku greeted, feeling nervous.

"...Are you related to Eclipso?" Andra asked, remembering the name.

"That's right...and the same person who you decided to attack." A voice replied slightly angrily, causing Andra to turn her in the direction of the voice to see Rin glaring at her.

"...Your Eclipso?" Andra asked, recognizing the voice, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Okay, I guess introductions are in order." Principal Nezu said, causing Andra to turn her attention back to Principal Nezu, feeling confuse.

"These two you already meet but their names are Nemuri Kayama, whose hero name is Midnight, and Shota Aizawa, whose hero name is Eraser Head." Principal Nezu introduce the two heroes to Andra as the dragonish person examine the two heroes.

"I'm pretty sure that you know him, but this is All Might, the number one hero." Principal Nezu said, causing Andra to gulp slightly as she as she stared at the muscular form Toshinori Yagi.

 _"It's a good thing that he wasn't at the training ground, otherwise I wouldn't have a chance at that fight."_ Andra thought, remembering hearing how All Might has unmatched strength.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, we can began the...interrogation." Principal Nezu said, trying to sound friendly.

This cause Andra to become tense.

"Why did you decided to attack Izuku Zwen here?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to become confuse whilst glancing towards the dark green hair boy.

"I...wasn't. I was trying to kill Zander." Andra replied, remembering how Miss Kayama and Mr Aizawa said the same thing earlier.

This cause everyone to become confuse.

"...I think that your got the wrong person, Miss Kindle." Principal Nezu said, causing all the other adults to nod their heads whilst Izuku looked confuse.

"I guess you're right. Zander has different colour of eyes." Andra explained, thinking how she seen green instead of Indigo.

"Well...you attacked me actually." Izuku said nervously, scratching the back of head.

"...Pardon?" Andra asked, becoming confuse.

However, this confusion became shock as the dragonish person watch Izuku transforming in his own dragonish form.

"W-what!?" Andra exclaimed before sensing something.

 _"Izuku's aura...shifted into Zander's?"_ Andra thought, becoming confuse.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Kindle?" Principal Nezu asked as he and the other people notice the confuse expression on Andra's face.

"It just that...Izuku's aura changed into that of Zander's." Andra replied, causing everyone in the room to become confuse.

"How can you sense people's aura?" All Might asked, becoming curious.

"I have psychic abilities, which I used during the battle with Midnight and Eraser Head. One of the aspects allows me to sense people's aura." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"So, you attacked Zwen because you thought he was this Zander person?" Mr Aizawa asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Well, that sorted that part out." Rin said, causing the teachers present to nod their heads.

"Why are you determined to kill Zander?" Principal Nezu asked, causing the others to become tense.

"He and the tribe that he is belongs to destroyed my home. Many people have died, but I was one of the lucky ones who managed to survive." Andra explained, causing slightly sad expressions to appear on some of the teacher's faces.

"How long ago was this?" Principal Nezu asked, putting his paws together.

"About twenty-one years ago. I was five at the time." Andra explained, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

 _"That's roughly some time before the Ruhr meteor crash landed on earth."_ Izuku thought, gaining an interested look on his face.

"So, you been spending the last twenty-one years trying to find Zander?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"That's correct, me and the other survivors have been searching for Zander. We think that the rest of his tribe have been wiped out, but out of all of them, Zander is the most dangerous." Andra explained, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

"I see. Well, you people are not the only ones looking for Zander." Principal Nezu said, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Yes, Eclipso told me that you are after Zander because of Izuku." Andra said, causing Izuku to perk up.

"How...much did Aunt told you?" Izuku asked, glancing towards the light/darkness Quirk user who has a nervous look on her face.

"Just a quick summary." Andra replied, knowing what dark green hair boy meant.

"Miss Kindle...There's something we like to ask you which concerns Zwen's Quirk." Principal Nezu said, causing the dragonish person to tilt her head to the side.

"And what's that?" Andra asked, becoming curious.

"Since you two have the same Quirk, what's the link between the dragonish form and the evolution abilities?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to frown slightly.

"Well, there's something I need to say before telling you all about the link between the two." Andra said, causing all the people in the room to become tense.

"The abilities that Izuku shown in that form of his isn't a Quirk." Andra said, causing the room to become confuse.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, becoming more curious.

"The ability of evolution is a genetic power that has been passed on through the generation of our people." Andra began to explain, causing the whole room to become confuse.

"We, Izuku and I, aren't human." Andra finish, causing the whole room to become silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Izuku said, gaining a shock and confuse expression on his face.

* * *

 **Hehehehehehehe, cliffhanger. Please comment and until time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Like you said, the misunderstanding is cleared up quickly and your extremely close (I think) about the multiverse theory.**

 **ShiningJustice: Thank you for pointing out that to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone! ready to continue off from the cliffhanger?**

Chapter 15

"W-what do you mean that you're not human!?" Rin exclaimed as she and the rest of the people in the room stared at Andra.

"I'm an extraterrestrial being from the Incursion race." Andra replied, causing the adults to glance at each other.

"How can we know that you're telling the truth?" Mr Aizawa asked, causing Andra to frown.

"Good point..." Andra muttered as she began to think.

After a few seconds, an idea formed in her head.

"My dagger, where is it?" Andra asked, causing the teachers to become tense slightly.

"It's in your bag, here." Principal Nezu replied before getting off his seat and walked over to a desk where Andra's bag is in an open draw.

"Do you think this a good idea, Sir?" Mr Aizawa whispered to the mammal Principal.

"Yes, Miss Andra seemed to be calm down now." Principal Nezu replied as he continued to walk back to Andra and handed the bag to her.

Andra pulled out her dagger and showed it to the room.

"I'm not sure how well you can the difference between metals and such, but the blade of this dagger is made from a mineral that isn't found on this planet." Andra explained as Izuku leaned forward to have a closer look at the blade.

"...The metal looks similar to the ones found in the Ruhr meteor at the museum..." Izuku said slowly with a frown on his face.

The adults blink a few times before realizing that what Izuku said is true.

"The scientists that studied the meteor said that the metal found in the meteor are made from unknown compound." Midnight said in a thoughtful tone of voice, she having been to the museum.

"...What's a museum?" Andra asked confusedly, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Its a place where people display objects from the past." Izuku explained, causing Andra to nod her head slightly.

"Whilst I'm not a hundred percent sure about you being a whole alien thing, why did you include Zwen?" Mr Aizawa asked, causing everyone to become curious.

"I examined Izuku's blood and the DNA structure within it is different from human DNA." Recovery Girl explained before Andra can say anything, causing everyone to become shock at her sudden appearance.

Everyone, expect for Andra, knows that Recovery Girl doesn't lie when in a serious situation.

"But how? My...parents are human." Izuku asked, recovering slightly from the shock.

"I'm not sure about that, sonny, I checked your parent's medical records to make sure that they are in fact human." Recovery Girl explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"I'm guessing that Zander has some involvement with the change of Izuku's DNA." All Might said, causing the teachers in the room to nod their heads just as Rin gained a small idea in her head.

"Izuku...when you were being experimented on by Professor Jenze...Did he implant something within you that cause a DNA change?" Rin asked, feeling that she is treading into a sensitive area.

Izuku frowned slightly before shaking his head.

"No, the only thing that Professor Jenze place within me are poisons to see how my body can adapt to survive them." Izuku explained, causing Rin's hands to clench slightly.

"Who's Professor Jenze?" Andra asked, becoming confuse.

"He was working with Zander for a while, working on awakening Izuku's dormant powers, I mentioned this to you earlier." Rin explained, causing the now known Incursion to nod her head as the memory resurfaced.

It was then that an idea entered Andra's head.

"If you think about interrogating Professor Jenze about Zander's whereabouts', then you're out of luck. Professor Jenze is dead." Mr Aizawa explained, causing Andra to slump her shoulders.

"How did Professor Jenze died?" Andra asked, becoming curious.

"Someone, possible Zander, killed him. We found a stab wound on Professor Jenze's body." Principal Nezu explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Zander sure like to keep things quite." Miss Kayama said, causing the people in the room to nod their heads.

It was then that a thought struck Izuku.

"So, is Zander like you, I mean us, an Incursion?" Izuku asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"That's correct. Zander and I are from the planet Viria, the home world of the Incursion race." Andra replied, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"So, can you explain a bit more about your race? I think it will beneficial to young Zwen here to hear about the origins of his evolution powers." Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to frown slightly, deep in thought.

"I guess your right that Izuku should learn about us Incursion, since he's an Incursion himself." Andra muttered, however, everyone heard her and Izuku flinch slightly as Andra referred him as non-human.

"I think it better if I start with the planet Viria first, the position of the planet is the cause of the Incursion's evolution ability." Andra explained before taking a deep breath.

"The planet Viria is located at the worst possible part of the universe, the cosmic dust that flows through space hits the plant's atmosphere and cause the planet's environment to shift unpredictably, causing life on Viria to become difficult." Andra began to explain.

"That must be hard for your people." Miss Kayama said, causing the female Incursion to nod her head.

"After years of barely survival, our ancestors managed to make their bodies evolve to help them live the environment." Andra explained, causing some confusion to appear in the room.

"How exactly did your ancestors managed to evolve their bodies?" All Might asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"The exact method is lost, but it has been speculated that it has something to do with our souls?" Andra replied, causing everyone to glance at each other.

"Our souls?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Our souls are a powerful thing, it can do many things if people undergo deep training. Our Ancestors must have spread their souls throughout their body causing the evolution abilities to appear. The Incursion race has a bigger control over their souls then any other race. " Andra explained, causing the light/darkness Quirk user to nod her head slightly before a thought entered her head.

"You kept on mentioning "Soul Force". What is it?" Rin asked, causing the others to become curious. "

Soul Force is basically the Incursion version of your Quirks, with some differences." Andra replied, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Is Soul Force is something your Ancestors created along with the evolution abilities?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to gain a thinking face.

"I don't think so. As far I'm aware, Soul Force has always been in the Incursion race." Andra replied, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

"So, what about the metal/crystal that your dagger is made of? You said that it came from your home world." Mr Aizawa asked, glancing towards the dagger that is on the table.

"Yes. Despite the unpredictable shifts in the environment, the cosmic dust somehow creates Nixtus, that's the name of the metal/crystal. We believe that the creation of Nixtus is the cosmic dust mixing with Viria's Incursion race have been using Nixtus to fuel our civilization." Andra explained, causing the people in the room to become impress.

"That's an ingenious way of thinking, flipping the bad situation around to make things better." All Might said, causing Andra to smile slightly.

"You can put it that way." Andra said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"So, what can you tell us about This tribe that Zander's apart of?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to take a deep breath.

"The tribe that Zander's part of is called Shattered Swords, a notorious group that is spread out across the land of Viria." Andra explained, causing everyone to feel tense.

"It sounds like that this Shattered Swords tribe is big." All Might said, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Indeed. At one point it was the size of an army." Andra said, causing everyone to stare at her.

"You're not joking, are you?" Miss Kayama asked, causing Andra to shake her head.

"I'm afraid not, the Shattered Swords is the most dangerous threat that exists on Viria, the lesser being the wild beasts that roam the lands." Andra explained, causing everyone to look at each other.

"What sort of beasts that live on Viria?" Recovery Girl asked, becoming curious.

"There are many types, all have evolution abilities like the Incursions." Andra replied, causing the elderly heroine to nod her head.

"So, this Shattered Swords tribe attack your home, leaving only a few survivors, what damage was dealt to the Shattered Swords?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Andra to take a deep breath.

"My people managed to deal heavy damage to the Shattered Swords, mostly wiping out I think. And for Zander, My father almost destroyed him. But Zander escaped as you will all know." Andra explained, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head before turning his head towards Izuku.

"When you first met Zander, was he in a good condition?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Izuku to blink a few times before frowning.

"Well, he managed to fight two people with ease, so he must have recovered fast...But he did said that his powers wasn't completely full." Izuku replied, causing the mammal principal to nod his head whilst Andra frowned.

"Zander already have recovered from his injuries, this is troublesome." Andra said, feeling slightly worried.

"Maybe he hasn't. Zander may only have a limited time per day to use his powers." All Might explained, causing Andra to gain a thoughtful look on her face.

"That's could be a good theory..." Andra muttered, deep in thought.

 _"So Zander could be a state like you All Might."_ Izuku thought, glancing towards the number one hero who caught his eye and nodded slightly, knowing that he must be thinking the same thing.

It was then that Mr Aizawa thought of something.

"What's Zander's Soul Force? You haven't told us about that." The erasure hero asked, causing Andra to perk up.

"Yes, knowing Zander's power will be beneficial to you." Andra said, causing everyone to become curious.

"Zander's Soul Force allows him produce an energy that is similar to a black hole." Andra explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

"Izuku! Are you okay?" Rin asked, noticing Izuku's shock.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just realize that Zander told me that the Indigo aura that he produce is similar to a black hole." Izuku replied, causing Rin to purse her lips together.

"With the power to produce black holes, no wondering you said that he was the dangerous out of the Shattered Swords." Nemuri said, causing Andra to nod her head.

It was then that Mr Aizawa thought of something.

"Wait a minute, since Zwen here is Incursion race himself, does that mean that he also has access to a Soul Force?" Mr Aizawa asked, causing everyone else in the room to surprise.

"I guess so, it makes sense if you put it that way." Andra replied in a thoughtful tone of voice. It was then that Rin thought of something this time.

"Do you think that...this Soul Force is part of Project Evol, possible the second phase." Rin asked, causing everyone to look at her.

"I guess it makes sense if Soul Force has some connection since Project Evol seemed to revolve around Izuku's Incursion side." Principal Nezu said before looking at Andra.

"How does Soul Force work? Is it something that manifest when an Incursion is at a young age?" Principal Nezu asked, causing the female Incursion to shake her head.

"No, the awaken of one's Soul Force requires deep meditation or strong emotions. The latter a bit difficult." Andra replied, causing everyone in the room to become silent as they let the information sink in.

"Well, young Zwen will be an excellent hero if he manages to unlock his Soul Force." All Might said with a smile on his face.

"But, do I really need to have a Soul Force? I should really be focusing on mastering my other/ no, my Quirk." Izuku explained, realizing that he, in fact, only has one Quirk, One For All.

"Hmmm, that's true, yes." All Might said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Pardon?" Andra asked, trying to understand what she heard.

"Well, we thought that Zwen he has two Quirks, a Quirk that allows him to evolve his body and an enhancement Quirk, being able to increase his strength. But with this new information, Zwen only has one Quirk." Recovery Girl explained, causing Andra to gain a surprise look on her face.

"That would explain how Izuku managed to shatter the ice with two punches and send me flying like it was the easiest thing in the world for him." Andra muttered before realizing something.

"What do you mean by "mastering your Quirk"? is your body can't handle the power?" Andra asked as she turned her attention towards Izuku who nodded his head.

"That's correct. If I use a small percentage of my enhancement Quirk, I start to feel numb. If I started to use my enhancement Quirk full power at rapid sessions, then my body will break." Izuku explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"That does makes sense." Andra muttered in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"So, we need to think of our next step." Principal Nezu said, causing everyone to look at him.

"What do you mean, Principal?" Miss Kayama asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Well, since Andra here is..."new" the area, we still need to keep an eye on her." Principal Nezu explained, causing Andra to gain a slight guilty expression on her face.

"We could place her as a support assistant." Mr Aizawa suggested, causing the mammal Principal to gain a thinking face.

"Yes, that's sounds like a good idea, Eraser Head." Principal Nezu said before looking over at Miss Kayama.

"Midnight, do you think you wouldn't mind having Miss Kindle as a support assistant?" Prinipal Nezu asked, causing the R-rated heroine to nod her head. "

Yes, I wouldn't mind having some extra hands in class." Miss Kindle replied, causing a small smile to appear on Principal Nezu's face.

"Good, you don't mind this arrangement, don't you, Miss Kindle?" Principal Nezu asked, turning his attention towards the female Incursion.

 _"I don't think I have a choice in the matter in the first place."_ Andra thought before clearing her throat.

"Of course, and I think it's a good idea if I stay close to Izuku as well, since he need to learn more about being an Incursion." Andra explained, causing a slight frown to appear on Rin's face.

"Please calm down, Rin. It was a big misunderstanding." All Might said to the light/darkness Quirk user, knowing what is going through her mind.

After a few seconds, Rin let out a sigh.

"I guess I can allow Miss Andra to be close to Izuku...for the time being." Rin said, causing Izuku to smile.

"The next matter to discuss is where Miss Andra is going to stay with." Principal Nezu said before Miss Kayama to put her hand up.

"Since she's will be in my class, I think it's best if she stays with me." Miss Kayama explained, causing Principal Nezu to gain a thinking face for a few seconds before nodding his head.

"Yes, that makes sense." Principal Nezu said and Andra smiled slightly.

 _"Again. I won't have a say in the matter."_ Andra thought and it was then that Izuku realize something.

"Miss Kindle, do Incursions have human forms?" Izuku asked, causing Andra to shake her head slightly.

"Not exactly, we are not born with a human form, but we can...evolve our body's to gain human appearance. I did that before coming here, but it took a while." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"That would explain why Zander looked human when I first meet him, and it also explains why you still remain in your Incursion form throughout the meeting." Izuku muttered, causing Andra to stare at him.

"Don't worry, you get use to the muttering." Rin whispered to the female Incursion, causing Andra to nod her head slowly.

"Well then, I think that's conclude the meeting, we need to get Miss Andra prepared for her new teaching job." Principal Nezu explained, causing everyone to nod their heads.

* * *

It is night time and Izuku is in his bedroom.

However, his mind is far away from the thought of sleeping as he think about what he leaned today.

"So, I'm not human, but an extraterrestrial being known as Incursion." Izuku muttered as he looked at his hands.

"But how is that possible? Both of my parents are human...as far I'm aware of anyway. Did Zander did to me that somehow that changed my DNA...No, if that was the case, then he wouldn't have specifically chosen me." Izuku continued to mutter before letting out a deep sigh.

 _"None of this is making any sense to me."_ Izuku thought before laying flat on his bed.

 _"I wonder how Ochako and the others will react that they are friends with an alien?"_ Izuku thought before a memory resurfaced in his mind.

" _Back at the museum all those months ago, Ochako did asked if I came from outer space when said that I felt a strange sense of familiarity from the Nixtus."_ Izuku thought before chuckling slightly.

It was then that a thought entered the dark green hair boy's head.

"Is that why I felt strange when consuming All Might's hair? My Incursion DNA reacting to the human DNA within the hair?" Izuku muttered, his eyes widening at the realization.

"I wonder what sort of evolution I will undertake, my Incursion powers mixed with One For All." Izuku muttered again before letting out a deep sigh.

"Better get to sleep, I've got the feeling that starting from next week, things will be different." Izuku thought before closing his eyes.

* * *

"So, little Andra met Izuku. I never expected this to happen so soon." Zander said in amusement, whilst standing in a dark room with little light.

 _"I guess it would be a good thing, Izuku can learn about his Incursion origins."_ Zander thought before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Can't wait to see Izuku's and little Andra's reaction when they find out the truth." Zander muttered before starting to laugh.

"You seemed in a good mood." A voice spoke, causing Zander to turn his head towards the voice.

"Why shouldn't I be? Things are going smooth." Zander replied to the speaker.

The features of the person can't be seen due to the darkness.

The second person sighed slightly.

"You will make mistakes if you don't things seriously." The person pointed out, causing Zander to chuckle slightly.

"I'm well aware of that, but you need to have a clear mind. Being all tense and such won't be good, that's something the boy needs to learn." Zander explained, causing the second person to become silent.

"...I guess your right about that, he has a lot to learn about controlling his emotions." The person said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"So, when are you deciding to meet the fragment again?" The person replied, causing Zander to gain a thinking face.

"Don't know, haven't thought of that far yet. But..." Zander began to say before shifting into his Incursion form, dragonish in appearance with indigo coloured scales.

Extremely nasty scars running across his body, starting from his left chest.

"...I will make sure to have a grand entrance." Zander replied, starting to smirk.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the conclusion of the encounter with Andra and finding out about the origin of Izuku's evolution abilities. Hope you enjoy the small cameo appearance of Zander's Incursion form and who is he speaking to? Please comment and until next time.**

 **Eric: Well, some concepts of this story are inspired from Kamen Rider Build. So that's why you picture Kamen Rider Evol.**

 **Inperiousus: I'm very sorry.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Well this chapter certainly your question.**

 **fencer29: 1) I don't think that Andra has the coat anymore...**

 **2) That's a good point...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Everyone, ready for a new chapter where Andra is introduced to the class.**

Chapter 16

"Deku! Are you okay!? Why didn't you reply to my texts!?" Ochako exclaimed as soon she saw Izuku outside the gates of U.A.

It's the Monday of the next week, three days after Andra's arrival.

"Sorry, Ochako, I had a lot of things on my mind." Izuku replied, smiling sheepishly.

This cause the gravity Quirk user to sigh.

"You could have just at least send one text message." Ochako said quietly, which Izuku managed to hear, causing him to gain a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry." Izuku apologize again, causing Ochako to shake her head.

"Well at least you're here now." Ochako said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yeah, your right." Izuku said before smiling, causing Ochako to blush slightly.

"Morning you two." A voice called, causing the two teens to turn their heads to see Tenya approaching them.

"Morning, Ida." The two teens said at the same time, causing Tenya to nod his head.

"It good to see you hear, Zwen. I was a bit worried that you would be off today." Tenya explained, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"It would take more than an attacker to stop me from coming to U.A." Izuku replied, causing the engine Quirk user to nod his head.

"That's good to hear. Come on now, we better head inside." Tenya said before starting to head towards the main building.

"Why are you in a rush, Ida? We still have ten minutes before the bell." Ochako pointed out as she and Izuku started to follow Tenya.

"I know that, but it better to be early then late." Tenya explained, causing both teens to look at each other.

"Well, he isn't wrong." Izuku said, gaining a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

"True. I wonder what will happen in class today?" Ochako wondered, causing Tenya to nod his head in agreement.

 _"How about learning that we get a teaching assistant that happens to be the attacker last week."_ Izuku replied in his head, before glancing towards the school.

* * *

"So, have you got everything, ready?" Miss Kayama asked, looking over to a human formed Andra, who is reading a teacher's book, the same one that Toshinori read when he first appeal for a teaching post.

"Yes. I think so." Andra replied as she read a page.

"Have you memorized the names and Quirks for the students in class 1-A?" Miss Kayama asked again, causing Andra to nod her head.

"I have, yes." The female Incursion replied before looking up from the teaching book.

"You sound like a mother on a child's first day of school, fussing over if they have everything." Andra explained, causing Miss Kayama to stare at the female Incursion with a shock expression on her face.

"Cheeky." Miss Kayama muttered, which Andra managed to hear.

"It's true though." Andra muttered, causing Miss Kayama to glare at her.

"Just be glad that it's a teaching day today, otherwise I would...punish you." Miss Kayama said as a sadist smirk appeared on her face.

This cause the female Incursion to pale slightly.

It was then that he door to the teacher's lounge opened, revealing Principal Nezu.

"Good morning you two. Are you ready for your first day, Miss Andra?" The Mammal principal asked, causing the female Incursion to nod her head.

"Yes. I'm ready." Andra replied, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

"Good. I've contacted the other teachers about you over the weekend, so you will be meeting your fellow colleges over the break." Principal Nezu explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

Principal Nezu turned her head towards the R-rated heroine.

"So, how was the ship finding?" Principal Nezu asked, referring to Andra's transport ship.

The mammal principal began to smirk when Miss Kayama sighed.

"It took an entire day to find it." Miss Kayama replied whilst slumping her shoulders.

"It wasn't that bad, we found it in the end." Andra replied, causing Miss Kayama to glare at her.

"It would have been quicker if you remembered where you parked it." Miss Kayama growled, causing Andra to turn her head to the side slightly.

"I was too focus on hunting down Zander." Andra explained, causing one of Miss Kayama's eyes to twitch.

"Anyway! Have you got any questions?" Principal Nezu asked quickly before a possible fight starts.

"Yes, just one actually..." Andra replied, starting to smile sheepishly.

"And what's that?" Principal Nezu asked as he and Miss Kayama started to become curious.

"Does Mr Aizawa have an actual home or just lives in U.A?" Andra asked whilst pointing behind her, causing the other two to become confuse.

"ZZZZZZZZ." The sound of snoring can be heard, causing Principal Nezu and Miss Kayama to blink their eyes before craning their necks to see a yellow sleeping bag which is sitting across two tables.

"..." Both Principal Nezu and Miss Kayama stared at the sleeping form of Mr Aizawa.

"Where Aizawa sleeps is nothing for you to worry about." Miss Kayama said in a reassuring tone of voice, causing Andra to nod her head slowly.

* * *

"Okay everyone, to your seats!" Miss Kayama called as she entered the classroom, causing the students of class 1-A to scramble to their seats.

"Morning Miss Kayama!" Class 1-A called, causing the R-rated heroine to smile.

"Yes, good morning class. Now for today, it will be exciting for all of you." Miss Kayama explain, causing the class to become curious, except Izuku who has a good idea what will happen.

"The first is that we got a new assistant teacher..." Miss Kayama said, causing the class to start murmuring.

"The first? There's more?" Izuku thought, becoming confuse which went unnoticed by everyone except Shoto who frowned slightly. "You can come in now." Miss Kayama said, turning her head towards the door.  
After a few seconds, Andra walked through the door.

"Yahooo! It's a women with beautiful-Gah!" Minoru said before getting whacked on the head by Tsuyu's tongue.

"Hello class, my name is Andra Kindel. It's a pleasure to meet you all." Andra said with a smile, ignoring Minoru's outburst.

This cause Izuku to become surprise slightly.

 _"I didn't realize that Andra can have a relax personality. But then again, the atmosphere of our last meeting was tense."_ Izuku thought before realizing something.

 _"She wearing different clothes."_ Izuku thought, remembering the clothes that the female Incursion wore when she transformed into her human form.

Andra's currently attire is a light brown body-suit where an amber coloured breast-plate covers the top of her body whilst her stomach is protected by metal plating, amber coloured gauntlets and a long skirt which is designed for easy movements.

 _"I guess that will be her "hero costume" then."_ Izuku thought knowing all the teachers wore their own hero costume.

 _"Thank goodness that she isn't wearing the clothes that I first saw her in."_ Izuku thought, starting to blush at the memory at how he fainted at how revealing the clothes where on Andra's human form.

"So, does anyone want to ask Miss Kindel any questions?" Miss Kayama asked, glancing around the classroom.

"Yes! What size are your-Gah!" Minoru began to say but got interrupted as Tsuyu's tongue again.

The action cause Andra to blink her eyes owlishly.

"Don't mind Mineta. It's best if didn't here that question in the first place." Miss Kayama said whilst smiling sheepishly, causing Andra to nod her head slowly.

"I have one. What's your Quirk?" Momo asked whilst raising her hand. Andra glance towards Miss Kayama who need her head.

"I have two Quirks, my first Quirk is Darwin's theory, the same as Iz/Zwen." Andra began to reply, causing the whole class to start murmuring.

"Wow. I guess you're not unique anymore, Zwen, heh." Hanta whispered with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, your right." Izuku replied, trying to sound disappointed.

However, Katsuki, who is sitting in front of Izuku, could tell that something is not right.

"And my second Quirk gives me psychic abilities." Andra finished and Shoto realize something.

"Excuse me, Miss Kindel, but we saw someone like that last Friday." Shoto explained, causing the whole room to become quiet.

Miss Kayama gained nervous look on her face whilst Andra started to laugh nervously.

"Yes, that was me last Friday." Andra replied and after a few seconds of complete silence from the class, the sound of scrapping chairs can be heard.

"Deku! Get under the chair!" Katsuki shouted as he push the green hair boy under his desk.

Both Miss Kayama and Andra started at the grouped students who are surrounding Izuku's desk, even Dark Shadow made his appearance.

"Miss Kayama, do you think that this is a wise decision, bringing in Izuku attacker into school?" Mashirao asked, him being in a fighting stance.

"Principal Nezu spoken with Miss Kindel and found out it was a big misunderstanding." Miss Kayama replied, causing everyone to gain shock expressions on the student's faces.

"How does attacking someone makes it a misunderstanding!?" Tenya exclaimed, a hand in a chopping motion.

"...I thought Zwen was someone else." Andra replied awkwardly, causing everyone to stare at the female Incursion.

"...How did you mistake Zwen for someone else? He was in his dragon form at the time and there's only two people with Darwin's theory." Momo asked, causing Andra to start drawing circles on Miss Kayama's desk with a finger.

"Not really, there's someone else with Darwin Theory and I mistakenly thought Zwen was him." Andra replied, feeling embarrassed.

"...When did you realize your mistake?" Shoto asked, lowing his right hand slightly.

"Well, I realized that Zwen's scales are green whilst the person I was looking for has Indigo coloured scales." Andra replied, causing the whole class, except Izuku, to give the female Incursion deadpan expressions.

 _"Is this person suitable for teaching?"_ All the students thought at the same time before Miss Kayama started to clap her hands slightly.

"Okay everyone, I think it's best if we all go back to your seats. I don't want any of the other teachers to come in and-" Miss Kayama began to say before getting interrupted by a knock on the door.

Everyone in the room freeze as Miss Kayama walked toward the door and opening it.

"Hello Principal Nezu. What brings you here?" Miss Kayama asked, clearing not expecting to see the mammal Principal.

"I thought I just pop by and see if Miss Kindel is...?" Principal Nezu began to reply but stop when he saw the tightly grouped students.

"...The students just found out that I was the one who attacked Zwen last Friday." Andra explained before laughing nervously, causing Principal Nezu to blink a few times before nodding his head slowly.

"I see, it's good to see that the students are looking out for each other." Principal Nezu said before turning his head towards the group of students.

"Are you okay, Zwen!" Principal Nezu called not sure if the dark green hair boy can hear him.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...I'm fine." Came a muffled reply, causing Nezu to nod his head with a smile on his face.

"That's good to hear. I'll let you carry on with the lesson then." Principal Nezu said before walking out of the classroom.

Once the classroom door closed, Miss Kayama let out a deep sigh.

"That was so awkward." Miss Kayama muttered before turning her attention towards the still grouped students.

"Okay everyone, back to your seats. We still in school." Miss Kayama pointed out, causing the students to glance towards Andra before reluctantly heading back to their seats.

"Are you okay, Deku?" Ochako asked as help Izuku get out from under the desk.

"Yes, thank you." Izuku replied as he started to fix his crumbled uniform.

"Here, let me help you." Ochako said before starting to help Izuku with his uniform before he could interject.

The class, including Miss Kayama, started to smirk at the scene whilst Andra raise an eye-brow.

As Ochako walked back to her desk, the gravity Quirk user notice the smirks, causing her to start blushing.

When she sat back down at her desk, Ochako notice that Izuku is blushing slightly as well.

 _"Knew it! Those two are certainly becoming a couple!"_ Miss Kayama squealed in her head before clearing her throat.

"Okay our next order of business is to select a class president." Miss Kayama explained, causing the whole room to burst in a commotion.

 _"The class is...excited about this."_ Andra thought as she hear the students saying that they should be class president.

The female Incursion notice that Izuku is keeping quite.

 _"I guess Zwen's doesn't like to be the spot-light at the moment."_ Andra thought again, smiling slightly.

"Calm down everyone! We choose the class president by voting!" Miss Kayama called, causing the room to become silent.

"Miss Kayama, if we chose our class president by voting, won't people just vote themselves." Tsuyu pointed out, causing some people to nod their heads in agreement.

"True, but I'm sure that the time you've spent together since the start of the term will have cause trust to be built between you all." Miss Kayama explained, causing the students to glance at each other.

"I will give you...let say, ten minutes to decide the class president, the person with the next most votes will be the vice president." Miss Kayama explained, causing the class to nod their heads.

* * *

"I'm the class president!?" Izuku exclaimed as he stared at the board, him having the most votes.

"Yep! And the vice president is Momo Yaoyorozu." Miss Kayama said with a smile on her face.

"Okay! Who voted for Deku?!" Katsuki shouted, shaking slightly.

"I guess not you then." Hanta said, smirking slightly.

"B-b-but why me?" Izuku asked, still in state of shock.

"Well, you were the one who thought of the plan to knock out Miss Kindel." Tsuyu pointed out, causing Izuku to scratch the side of his cheek.

"I guess that's true..." Izuku muttered, not making eye-contact.

"And you thought of a back-up plan in case you became in danger." Eijiro said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly. "There's that as well…." Izuku muttered again.

"So, to summarize, Miss Kindel is the reason why you became class president." Fumikage said, causing the female Incursion to gain a thoughtful look on her face.

"Sorry, Zwen." Andra said with a weak smile.

"...I guess it won't be too bad after I get use to the post..." Izuku said quietly, causing the class to smile slightly.

"So Yaoyorozu, do you accept the position of vice president?" Miss Kayama asked, turning her attention towards the creation Quirk user.

"Yes, I will accept the position of vice president." Momo said with a nod of her head.

 _"You probably need all the emotional support for the role, Zwen."_ Momo thought, glancing towards the dark green hair boy with a slight frown on her face.

* * *

it's after school and Ochako is waiting by the gates, waiting for someone.

 _"Where's Deku? I know that he and Yaoyorozu had to go to the principal office to start their duties as president and vice president, but Yaoyorozu walked past here about five minutes ago."_ Ochako thought becoming slightly worried.

"Hey! Long time no seen!" A voice called, causing the gravity Quirk user to look up to see a girl with long orange hair and teal colour eyes walking towards her.

"Kendo! How are you? I haven't seen you very much." Ochako said as Isuka approach the gravity Quirk user.

"It's been okay, the people in class 1-B are alright." Isuka replied, causing Ochalo to gain a slight surprise look on her face.

"You're in class 1-B?" Ochako asked, causing the big fist Quirk user to nod her head.

"Yes. By the way, I've be careful, you and the rest of class 1-A." Isuka began to say, causing Ochako to become curious.

"most of the people in class 1-B...has some sort of vendetta with your class because you being the top class in the hero course." Itsuka explained, causing Ochako to become confuse.

"But we haven't done anything to be considered the top class." Ochako said, causing Isuka to scratch her cheek.

"Well, students who get assigned to class 1-A are usually the ones who become great heroes when they leave U.A." Isuka explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Don't worry, I try my best to keep them under control." Isuka explained, causing the gravity Quirk user to become confuse.

"...You're the class president?!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Isuka to nod her head.

"YeP! Isuka Kendo, president of class 1-B at your service." Isuka said with a smile on her face.

Ochako smiled as well before realizing something.

"Do you know what happened to Deku? He's the class president for class 1-A." Ochako asked, causing a blank look to appear on Isuka's face.

"Deku...?" Isuka asked in a confused tone of voice, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"...I mean Izuku Zwen. "Deku" is my nickname for him." Ochako explained, causing Isuka to raise an eye-brow.

"...He's the one with dark green hair, right?" Isuka asked, still trying to figure out why Ochako would call her friend useless.

"Yes, that's him. I've been waiting for him for a while now." Ochako explained, causing Isuka to frown slightly.

"Last time I saw him was being asked by that new teacher, Miss Kindel, to speak with her." Isuka explained, causing Ochako to blink a few times.

"Oh. Do you know why?" The gravity Quirk user asked, becoming curious and trying not to sound disappointed.

"I did hear Miss Kindel saying something about Zwen's Quirk." Isuka explained with a deep-thinking face, trying to remember. This cause Ochako to gain a slight surprise expression on her face before it shifted into a thinking expression.

"I guess that makes sense, since both Deku and Miss Kindel wield Darwin's Theory." Ochako said quietly, but Isuka managed to hear her.

"Darwin Theory?" Isuka asked, tilting her head to the side.

"That's right, Deku's Quirk allows him to evolve his body to suit the environment...!" Ochako explained before realizing that maybe she shouldn't have said that.

Isuka guessed what Ochako's shock expression was about, causing the big fist Quirk to smile slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone in my class about Darwin Theory." Isuka explained, causing Ochako to sigh in relief.

"But I thought Zwen's Quirk was super-strength or something? He'd manage to bring down that zero-pointer with one punch." Isuka explained, remembering the entrance exam.

"Well...Deku has two Quirks..." Ochako replied, feeling it was safe to tell the bog fist Quirk user.

"...WHAT!? Two Quirks! How lucky is he!?" Isuka exclaimed, becoming wide eyes, causing Ochako to nod his head whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Now I'm feeling jealous of class 1-A." Isuka said, causing Ochako to laugh slightly.

"Yes. Deku is special." Ochako said before gaining a slightly sad expression on her face as she remembered what Izuku has been through.

"Uraraka? Is everything okay?" Isuka asked, noticing the sad expression on the gravity Quirk user's face.

"Huh?! Yes, I'm fine." Ochako replied, trying to pull up a smile. "Okay….If you say so…." Isuka said, feeling concerned towards the gravity Quirk user.

"I hope that Deku comes out soon, I want to walk with him." Ochako muttered, feeling slightly impatient.

However, Isuka managed to hear her.

"Is it that...you have a crush on Zwen?" Isuka asked, causing Ochako to become silent.

"...W-What make y-you think t-that!?" Ochako asked, starting to blush deeply, causing Isuka to start smirking.

"Well, the signs are pretty obvious if you think closely." Isuka explained, causing Ochako to gain a confuse look on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" Ochako asked, staring at the big fist Quirk user.

"Well, your blushing for starters, then there's the fact that you give him a nickname, even though it is a strange one, and you looked disappointed when I replied Zwen is speaking to Miss Kindel. Afraid that the new teacher will steal Zwen away from you?" Isuka asked, her smirk widening as Ochako's blush became deeper.

"W-well, the nickname is something that he had since his childhood, so that doesn't count. And like I said earlier, Deku and Miss Kindel are probably just discussing about Darwin's Theory." Ochako explained, hoping that is a good excuse.

Isuka stared at Ochako for a few seconds before frowning slightly.

"How long do you know Zwen for?" Isuka asked, deciding to go for a new approach.

Ochako gained a thinking face as she starts to think.

"About a year...I think." Ochako replied, muttering slightly under breath.

"Well, that's a suitable time for a crush to develop." Isuka explained, causing the gravity Quirk user to take a slight breath.

"...That's true..." Ochako said quietly.

"And surely you must have felt something when he saved the both of us from that massive zero pointer." Isuka pointed out, causing Ochako to become silent.

"...Maybe..." Ochako replied, thinking back to the time of the entrance exam.

"Well, if you want to make your move on Zwen, I suggest you do it soon. Otherwise someone might grab him." Isuka said, causing the gravity Quirk user to frown slightly.

"Thanks for the advice." Ochako said, causing Isuka to nod her head.

"Good, I see you tomorrow then." Isuka said and began to walk. However, the big fist Quirk user only took a few steps before a thought entered her head, causing Isuka to stop.

"By the way, you should prepare yourself for tomorrow." Isuka said, looking over her shoulder.

"What for?" Ochako asked, becoming confuse.

"The principal has decided to let the public know about All Might's teaching post at U.A." Isuka explained, causing Ochako to become surprise.

"Oh, right! I was wondering when the public will find out about All Might teaching here." Ochako said, causing Isuka to nod her head.

"Be careful with the news people, they can be a bit overwhelming. Goodbye for now." Isuka said before continuing to walk again.

Ochako became silent for a few minutes before letting out a sigh.

 _"Have I...really got a crush on Zwen?"_ Ochako asked, her cheeks reddening and the gravity Quirk user felt her heartbeat quickening slightly.

* * *

 **And there we're have it, Andra being introduced to the class, Izuku becoming class president and the return of Isuka Kendo. I hope that you enjoy class 1-A's reaction when they found out that Andra is the one who attacked Izuku. Hehehe, I hope that you enjoy that Ochako shows signs of having feelings for Izuku. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: You'll find out in a later chapter the true connection between Izuku and Zander.**

 **Hankflamion: Sorry for the rushness of the backstory. There will be more backstory further on in the story.**

 **Cieszeis Niezmiernie: I guess that you (and everyone else) thought that this story will be normalish.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 17

 _"Okay, I know that the revilement of All Might teaching here will be a shock to the country, but I wasn't expecting a mob to be outside the school?!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head as he stared at the press that is standing outside U.A gates.

"Do you have a good idea to get into school without getting caught, Deku?" Ochako asked, becoming slightly worried and Izuku figured that Ochako's worry is about the Hero X fiasco, even though that it died a while back.

"Morning, you tw-what the heck!?" A voice exclaimed, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head to see Denki and Kyoka approaching them,well, Kyoka is whilst the electric Quirk user has stopped and stared at the massive group that is known as the press.

"As you can see, I think it will be difficult getting into school today." Izuku said, chuckling nervously as Kyoka stopped in front of the dark green hair boy and Ochako.

"Yes, I heard them a while back." Kyoka said, causing Izuku to become confuse slightly before realizing that it was due to her Quirk that Kyoka has better hearing then the rest of the class.

"Forgot trying into school, how on earth are we going get through the front gates?" Denki asked, getting over his shock state.

"I've been wondering the same thing." Ochako said honestly before she, Denki and Kyoka stared at Izuku.

"W-what?" Izuku asked, feeling nervous from the stares.

"Well, you are class president. Think of something, you have a good strategical mind." Kyoka pointed out, causing the dark green hair boy to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, but...I'm not sure." Izuku replied, feeling more nervous.

"Well...we can't just jump over the wall, that will certainly set off the alarm." Izuku muttered as he began to frown.

"How about we hold hands and barge our way through the crowd." Denki suggested, causing the other three to look at him.

""Holding hands"? What do you think we are, three-year olds?" Kyoka asked with a deadpan expression on her face.

"...That does sound like a good idea." Izuku said in a thoughtful tone of voice, causing everyone to stare at him.

"Seriously? you're going with Lightening-moron's idea?" Kyoka asked, referring to the side effect of Denki's Quirk's side effect.

"Hey!" Denki exclaimed in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well, the holding hands part is optional, but I guess that barging through the crowd is a good idea..." Izuku replied, glancing towards the press mob and he could hear them demanding to see All Might.

"I guess it's worth a short, we don't have any other ideas." Ochako explained, causing the other three to glance at each other.

"Okay, but be careful about being crush to death." Izuku said, causing the other three to nod their heads and the dark green hair boy turned around and was about to head towards the mob when Ochako suddenly grab his sleeve.

"Ochako?" Izuku asked, becoming confuse as notice Ochako blushing slightly.

"Is it okay if...we hold...hands?" Ochako asked, blushing even more.

This caused Izuku to stare at her for a few seconds before blushing himself.

"Y-yeah! Sure." Izuku replied, stuttering slightly. this cause Ochako to smile before shifting her hand to hold Izuku's own.

This cause the dark green hair boy to blush even more whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Is this the reason why you suggested about holding hands?" Kyoka whispered to Denki, a smirk appearing on her lips.

"Maybe." Denki replied, a smirk appearing on his own lips.

"R-right! time to g-get moving." Izuku said, trying not to sound embarrassed.

The four of them struggled their way through the mob of people and Kyoka and Denki ended up holding hands with Kyoka holding Ochako's hand.

"There we are!" Izuku thought, finally managed to get himself and the other three through the gate.

The plan was to sneak through the bushes so that the four of them can get into school without being caught by the press.

"Hey! You four!" A voice called, causing the four students to freeze.

 _"Well, there goes the plan of sneaking into school."_ The four students thought at the same time as they slowly turn around to face the mob of people.

"You four are students, right?" A female news reporter asked, causing Izuku, Ochako, Kyoka and Denki to nod their heads and a microphone was suddenly in front of them.

"What is it like to be teach by the number one hero?" The female new reporter asked, and the four students of class 1-A gulped slightly as the other people from the mob began to crowd around them.

* * *

"HAHHAHAHA! Super Muscly?! Is that the best you can think of, Uraraka?" Mina asked, laughing loudly.

Currently, it's lunch time and everyone in class 1-A is sitting in the cafeteria where the food is made by the cooking hero, Lunch-Rush.

"It's the only thing I could think of..." Ochako mumbled, feeling embarrassed at being laughed at.

"Don't laugh at her, Asido. It just probably the first thing that came into her head." Eijiro suggested, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Yes, it was, the question was a bit sudden, "What does the symbol of peace looks like in class" What could I have said?" Ochako asked, glancing around the table.

"Always having a big smile on his face, having a positive attitude." Tsuyu suggested, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"But come on, I'm not ready to be on camera." Denki said as he let out a huge sigh.

"We can thank Ida for giving us time to get away. He was speaking for hours." Koyoka explained, a smirk appearing on her lips as the ear-jack Quirk user glance towards the engine Quirk user.

"I didn't see the problem; the press asked a question and I replied." Tenya replied before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"Ida, I think the press was looking for at least one or two sentences. Not an entire page of information." Izuku pointed out, causing Tenya to frown slightly.

"Maybe your right." Tenya said before closing his eyes.

"So, what happened to the press, are they still outside the gates?" Mina asked as she ate a bit of her lunch.

"I think Mr Aizawa got rid of them, I saw him speaking to them." Momo replied, remembering seeing the U.A barrier appearing from the ground from a window.

"Thank goodness, all we need to worry about now is how are we getting back home without the press following us." Denki said, causing the group to nod their heads.

"Maybe we can ask All Might about giving us a lesson on escaping from the press." Mina suggested with a smile on her face, causing everyone to glance at each other.

"I guess he must be very good at it, one minute he suddenly arrives at a scene and then disappear just as quickly." Ochako said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

 _"It mostly thanks to One For All giving him an entire physical change of appearance in fact ."_ Izuku thought as he eat a bit of his lunch.

It was then that Momo thought of something.

"Ida..." Momo said, causing Tenya and everyone one else to look at her.

"Is there something bothering you, Yaoyorzu?" The engine Quirk user asked, becoming curious.

"Are you perhaps related to the turbo hero, Ingenium? I notice how the two of you have the same engine Quirk, yet from different parts of your body." Momo asked, causing Tenya to freeze whilst the others turn their attention towards engine Quirk user.

"I don't like people to know, but I'm from a renowned hero family. Ingenium is my older brother." Tenya explained, causing everyone to become surprise.

"Well, lookie here. We have a celebrity in our class." Denki said with a smirk on his face.

"Please keep your voice down. I don't want anyone to know." Tenya explained, feeling slightly nervous.

"Sure. We won't tell anyone, right guys?" Eijiro said, saying the last part whilst glancing at the others. The other students nod their heads in agreement.

 _"Ida's like me. I look up to All Might whilst he look up to his brother."_ Izuku thought with a small smile on his face.

"By the way, Zwen. What did Miss Kindel want to speak with you yesterday?" Momo asked, causing Ochako to whip her head around to look at the dark green hair boy.

Izuku suddenly felt nervous as he felt all eyes on him.

"...Miss Kindel wanted to discuss about how I can improve Darwin theory, making it less painful for me when I evolve my body." Izuku replied, not telling the entire truth. Everyone became surprise at the reply before nodding their heads.

However, Ochako frowned slightly, knowing that Izuku isn't telling the entire truth to them, but decided not to say anything.

 _"I don't like lying, but this is something quite delicate at the moment."_ Izuku thought, mentally sighing before closing his eyes and remembering the meeting from yesterday.

Flashback (start)

 _"What do you want to see me for, Miss Kindel?" Izuku asked, the dark green hair boy and the female Incursion are in an empty classroom._

 _"I want to discuss about your Quirk." Andra replied, causing Izuku to freeze._

 _"Is she going to ask how similar it is to All Might's Quirk or something?" Izuku thought, starting to feel sweat on his forehead._

 _"I'm not going to ask its similarity to All Might's Quirk." Andra said blankly, causing Izuku to stare at her with a surprise expression on his face. "My Soul Force is psychic abilities, remember." Andra said, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head._

 _"I want to discuss what effect your Quirk will have on your Incursion body." Andra explained, causing Izuku to become confuse._

 _"What do you mean?" Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side._

 _"Well, since you're the first Incursion to have a Quirk, your body may undergo changes unknown to the Incursion race." Andra explained, causing Izuku to become surprise slightly._

 _"Are your sure about that?" Izuku asked, him having thought of something similar._

 _"I'm not certain myself, but there have been theories, created by the Incursion race, that we still can further evolve our bodies with the aid of other factors." Andra explained, causing Izuku to blink his eyes a few times._

 _"What sort of factors?" Izuku asked, becoming curious._

 _"The Incursion race haven't found any evidence to prove these theories correct, but you, being able to wield a Quirk, may prove these theories true." Andra explained, causing Izuku to look down at his hands. "_

 _So, I can become more powerful?" Izuku asked, looking up to see Andra frowning._

 _"Possible, but you said that you haven't got complete control over your enhancement Quirk, that may be dangerous for your body." Andra replied, causing Izuku to sigh in disappointment._

 _Andra smiled slightly._

 _"There's no need to become depress, you have three years to master your powers and go beyond." Andra said, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly._

 _"That's the motto for U.A, Plus Ultra." Izuku explained, causing Andra to stare at the dark green hair boy before laughing slightly herself._

 _"That's true, but there's something else I want to discuss with you, it's about Soul Force." Andra said as she stop laughing._

 _Izuku was about to say something but the female Incursion interrupted him._

 _"I know you said that you want to focus on mastering your Quirk, I agree, but you remember that I said Soul Force can be unlocked through meditation or by strong emotions?" Andra asked, causing Izuku to nod his head._

 _"Well, from my point of few, your leaning towards the strong emotions part. Your desire to become a hero may cause your Soul Force to awaken and you need to be careful, newly awakened Soul Force can be dangerous to deal with." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slowly. "_

 _Yes. It's similar with newly awakened Quirks that haven't been seen before, that has cause some dangerous situations in the past." Izuku explained, remembering reading articles about newly awakened Quirks._

 _"Indeed, you just need to be careful with yourself and those around you." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head._

Flashback (end)

 _"I wonder want my Soul Force will be? It not like I will need it though with Darwin's Theory and One for All and my disposal."_ Izuku thought whilst looking down at his hand.

Even though his power of evolution isn't a Quirk, the dark green hair boy still likes to call it by it's Quirk name because it fits perfectly.

Izuku couldn't help smirking at the memory of Andra being told about what she need to call her Incursion abilities and learning about who Darwin is.

"Hey Zwen, why are you-!" Mina began to ask but stop as a loud siren sound is heard.

"W-what the!?" Denki exclaimed with shock expression on his face as Kyoka clamp her hands over her ears due to the volume of the siren.

 **"Security Three has been broken. All students, please leave in an orderly fashion."** A robot-like voice is heard through the tannoy system.

The gathered class 1-A students looked at each other confusedly as the people around started to panic.

"What's security level three?" Tsuyu asked a random student who was passing them.

"It's means that someone has infiltrated the building. It's the first for me in my time here." The student explained before disappearing.

"We should follow everyone-" Momo began to say but got interrupted as the seven of them got swept away by the crowd of students that are heading towards the exit.

"Stay close to me, Ochako!" Izuku said before quickly grabbing the gravity Quirk user around the waist and holding her tightly.

This cause Ochako to start blush slightly.

"The voice said that we should go out in an orderly-Owch!" Tenya began to say but stop as he got trampled on by the mob of students.

"This is utter chaos." Ochako muttered as she and Izuku got separated from the others.

"Gzzz, calm down all of you, people are getting hurt!" Eijiro shouted, activating his Quirk in an attempt to protect himself and Denki.

 _"We need to see what is going on, who could have broken in."_ Izuku thought as he and Ochako got pushed about before getting pressed against a wall.

"Deku, look!" Ochako said whilst pointing towards the window that is next to them.

 _"How on earth did the press corps get pass the U.A barrier!?"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head as he stared outside the window where the same group of people from these morning can be seen outside the front entrance to the building.

"There's no need panic it's only the-Ywoch!" Ochako began to shout out but got cut off as someone bashed into her.

"Switch with me, Ochako, you'll be safer." Izuku said before twisting around so that Ochako is now having her back towards the wall.

 _"Where are the teachers? Are they outside dealing with press?"_ Izuku thought as he gritted his teeth from repeatedly getting hit by the panicking students.

 _"I'm the class president of class 1-A. what can I do to stop this panic?"_ Izuku thought in his head as he began to frown in concentration.

After a few seconds of thinking and looking around, an idea came into his head.

"Ochako. Make me float." Izuku said, causing the gravity Quirk user to become confuse.

"Why?" Ochako asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No time to explain, just do it." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head before touching Izuku with her finger tips.

"Release me when you think I'm generally above a table." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to become confuse before realizing what Izuku is planning just as the dark green hair boy planted his feet onto the wall before pushing with all his might, sending him speeding over the student's heads.

 _"One...two...three...now!"_ Ochako couted in her head before pressing her finger tips together and mentally congratulated herself as she saw that Izuku has landed on a table.

 _"So how will Deku will_ /CALM DOWN, EVERYONE!" Izuku shouted, causing Ochako to jump slightly and the chaos disappeared as everyone looked at Izuku who took a deep breath.

"It's only the media that has broken through the U.A barrier and the teachers are probably dealing with them at this moment." Izuku explained, causing the sea of students to start calming down.

"So, can everyone please go in an orderly fashion towards your own classrooms." Izuku said, causing the students to start heading out of the cafeteria in a calm manner. The dark green hair boy closed his eyes before collapsing.

"Zwen! Are you okay!?" A voice exclaimed as someone caught him and the dark green hair boy opened his eyes to see Mashirao.

"Y...yeah, I'm fine..." Izuku replied as he took deep breath as the tail Quirk user place him on a chair as other member of his class approach him.

"Nice going, Dude. That was one voice you got there." Denki said with a smirk on his face and having a thumb up.

"Do you need to lay down?" Mezo asked, becoming concerned as he and the others saw how shaky Izuku look.

"Now, I think I'll be fine...Better head back to the classroom." Izuku said, causing the others to nod their heads.

* * *

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed as they stare at Andra.

"Since Miss Kayama and All Might are busy with dealing with the press, I'll will be taking the lesson for this afternoon." Andra explained, causing the class to start muttering.

"I've got the feeling that this won't end well." Hanta muttered, causing Kyoka, who is sitting in front of the tape Quirk user, to nod her head.

 _"I guess they're still hung up about me attacking Zwen."_ Andra thought, sweat-dropping slightly.

"What are we will be doing, we usually have hero training with All Might." Tenya said whilst raising a hand. Andra began to smirk.

"Don't worry about the hero training, we'll still be doing it. Go and get change into hero costumes and head to the Kitchen Lab...I think that it's called." Andra explained, saying the last part in an unsure tone of voice.

This cause everyone in the room to sweat-drop.

* * *

Once class 1-A got changed into their hero costumes, they head towards a building where a large rocky terrain has been set up.

"What's with this place?" Mezo asked as he and everyone else stared at the space.

"This terrain is created by Cementoss with the aid of his Quirk." Andra explained, causing the students to start murmuring.

"I guess that Cementoss owns this place and he can create anything he because of his Quirk that allows him to control any type of concrete." Izuku muttered, causing everyone to stare at him.

 _"And here we have Izuku Zwen, the hero encyclopedia."_ everyone thought, smiling sheepishly at the dark green hair boy.

"So, what are we doing in this lesson?" Shoto asked, causing everyone to turn their attention towards the female Incursion.

"That's very simple Todoroki, everyone will be battling me." Andra replied, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Do you think that's wise? There's twenty of us and one of you." Tsuyu asked, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"You don't need to worry about me, I've face more, well trained people in the past when I was your age." Andra replied, causing everyone to pale.

 _"Is she bragging or telling the truth?"_ Everyone thought at the same time, some feeling slightly scared.

"How old are you?" Denki asked, causing Kyoka to whack him on top of the head.

"Idiot! Its rude to ask someone their age." Kyoka whispered in an angry tone of voice.

"I'm twenty-six years old." Andra replied bluntly, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"I'll give you...let say, ten minutes to come up with a battle strategy. There will be some of you who are good at long-range combat or close combat. Having a good battle-plan that involves everyone is key to winning." Andra explained, causing everyone to nod their heads before to nod their heads before gathering in a circle.

"So, any ideas anyone?" Mina asked, glancing at the others.

"Yes. Let me blow her up." Katsuki replied, causing everyone to give him a deadpan stare.

"Dude. Miss Kindel is basically an improve version of Zwen when it comes to Darwin's Theory. She could easily evolve her body to withstand your explosions-no offense, Zwen." Eijiro added quickly, causing Zwen to shake his head.

"It's okay, you are right thought about her being an improve version of me." Zwen said, causing everyone to stare at the dark green hair boy.

"That's not true, Deku! You still have your enhancement Quirk." Ochako said before glaring at Eijiro as he is the one who started it.

"But Miss Kindel still has a psychic Quirk." Shoto pointed out, causing Zwen to nod his head.

"Yes, that is a problem. Miss Kindel can easily move anything away from her, such as Sero's tapes and Mineta's balls if targeted directly towards her." Izuku explained, causing Hanta and Minoru to gain slightly depress looks on their faces.

"But Shoji and Jiro will be good at detecting Miss Kendel if she decided to camouflage herself." Izuku pointed out, causing the two named to smile slightly.

"And what about the rest of us?" Fumikage asked, causing everyone to stare at Izuku, making him nervous slightly.

"W-well. we just have attack Miss Kendel with everything we have, close-combaters doing the most damage whilst long-range fighters support them." Izuku explains, causing everyone to glance at each other before nodding their heads.

* * *

"Okay, times up!" Andra called and class 1-A got out of their small circle.

"Okay, are all of you prepared?" Andra asked, causing the class to nod their heads.

"Good, I let you the ones to make the first move." Andra said as she shifted in her Incursion form.

As soon she said that, Yuga fired a laser at the female Incursion, causing her to jump to the side.

 _"That was Aoyama's navel laser Quirk, a strange one."_ Andra thought as she glance behind her to see the blackened spot where the laser hit instead.

"Look up." A voice spoke, causing the female Incursion to look up to see Eijiro in front of her.

Andra's eyes widen as Eijiro throw a punch towards her, his Quirk being activated.

However, Andra's scales started to become metallic-like and the female Incursion managed to block Eijiro's punch with her cross arms.

"Good attempt." Andra said before throwing Eijiro away from her.

"You okay?" Rikido said as he caught Eijiro.

"Don't worry about me." Eijiro said as he stared at Andra.

"Have you forgotten that I have the same Quirk as Zwen, Krishima?" Andra asked, causing the spiky red heir teen to shake his head.

"No." Eijiro replied, smirking slightly, causing Andra to nod her head slightly before jumping to the side as Mashirao tried to hit the female Incursion with his tail.

"You need to be quicker." Andra said, causing the tail Quirk user to nod his head.

Andra then disappeared into the rocky terrain.

"Okay everyone, spread out and search for her. Shoji and Kyoka, you two are our ears!" Izuku causing the two named to nod their heads as everyone else entered the rocky terrain. Everyone became tense as the look around.

"Can you hear anything you two?" Momo asked, causing Mezo, who as two of his duplicated limbs as ears, and Kyoka, who has one of her ear-jacks in a rock, to shake their heads.

"She must be moving slowly because I can barely hear any vibrations from her." Kyoka explained, feeling slightly frustrated.

 _"She's being cautions. Last time she was planning on killing "me" quickly and swiftly, so Miss Kindel didn't realize that one of us could hear vibrations. Now that she knows our Quirks, it's a different story."_ Izuku thought, eyeing his surrounds.

Class 1-A became scared slightly at the quietness.

"COME ON OUR SO THAT I CAN BLOW YOU TO BITS!" Katsuki shouted, causing everyone to jump.

"Do you really need to shout?" Shoto asked, who was standing next to the explosive Quirk user. causing Katsuki to whip his head around.

"I don't care." Katsuki replied, causing Shoto to sigh.

As this went on, in another part of the rocky terrain with Fumikage, Dark Shadow perked up slightly before suddenly move behind Fumikage to block an attack, startling the black bird headed teen slightly.

"Thanks, Dark Shadow. Found her everyone!" Fumikage called, causing everyone to immediately run to the black bird headed teen's location.

"Gotcha!" Denki called as he somehow managed to grab hold of a still camouflaged Andra, who was being held by Dark shadow.

Denki then activated his Quirk, causing electricity to spark around him, causing Andra to grunt in pain slightly but evolving her body to become resistant to the lighting.

"Die!" Katsuki exclaimed as he thrust his hand towards the female Incursion.

However, Andra managed to grab, Denki from behind her back and throw him towards Katsuki, causing the explosive Quirk user's eyes to widen when Denki slammed into him, causing the both of them to be sent flying into some rocks.

"Are you two okay?!" Toru called, become worried slightly.

"Get off me, Sparky!" Katsuki roared as tried to push a moron-faced Denki off him.

This cause everyone to sweat-drop.

"Yeah...They're fine..." Ochako said in a sheepish tone of voice.

"You do realize that your opponent is right in front of you?" Andra asked, causing everyone to whip around and got into a battle stance.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the beginning of the lesson between class 1-A and Andra. I hope that you enjoy the conversation between Izuku and Andra about Izuku's further evolution with the aid of One For All. Please comment and until next time.**

 **A Non-Knee-Mouse: Thank you for pointing this out to me. I didn't realize this mistake.**

 **Naruffoku: 1) Sorry about my writing techniques**

 **2) I don't understand what your trying to say here.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Well, you did asked a question which I answered.**

 **fencer29: 1) To be fair, anyone would feel awkward if your boss decided to show up unexpectedly when a bizarre scene is taken place.**

 **2) I guess that's true.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thanks for the comment.**

 **The wielder of the blue flames: Thank you for pointing out this mistake to me.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: "Deku protection squad on steroids"? Don't you think that's a bit extreme?  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone. ready for the next part of the lesson between Andra and class 1-A.  
**

Chapter 18

The first person to make a move is Shoto who created a giant wave of ice spikes.

 _"He did the same technique the first time that we first encounter each other."_ Andra thought as she jump into the air whilst evolving her body to grow fur to protect herself from the cold.

 _"I need to look for Todoroki's left side. It said on his profile that his Quirk allows him to produce ice on his right side whilst fire is produce on his left."_ Andra thought as she landed on a non-frozen patch of land.

However, it was then that Andra notice that she is stepped on something.

The female Incursion looked down to see that her left foot has step on a purple ball.

"...Is that one of Mineta's balls?" Andra muttered confusedly before hearing laughter.

"Hah! H-how d-do like my Q-Quirk? Y-you will b-be st-stuck there f-for a b-bit." The voice explained as Andra look up from the ground to see Minoru on an upper ledge.

 _"That speech would be more impressive if it wasn't cold."_ Andra thought, sweat-dropping slightly.

"My turn!" A happy voice exclaimed a Andra turned her head to see Mina dashing towards her, a pale coloured liquid coming out of her hands.

" _Acid. It said on Ashido's profile that she can control the stickiness and corrosive."_ Andra thought as she attempted to free herself from Minoru's purple ball.

Andra hissed in pain as Mina's acid made contact with the female Incursion's skin.

Fortunately, some of the acid hit the purple ball, letting Andra free where upon the female Incursion hit Mina in the stomach, causing her to keel over slightly.

"A-Ashido, are y-you okay?!" Minoru exclaimed as he approach Mina, getting use to the cold slightly.

Andra have left to avoid being hit by one of Yuga's laser's.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." Mina replied as she took deep breath in the attempt to regain her breath.

 _"Darn you, Ashido. If you didn't intervene, I could have got a feel of Miss Kindel's breasts._ " Minoru thought in his head before Mina's fist hit the smallest student in the class on the head.

"O-owch! What w-was that for?" Minoru asked whilst rubbing his head.

"I got the feeling that you were thinking of something perverted." Mina replied, causing Minoru to gain a depress look on his face.

"And if you decided to touch my breasts, then I will pour acid all over you, Mineta." Mina said in a threatening tone of voice, glaring at the purple headed student, causing him to become scared.

Back with the fight, Andra decided to hide within a cave that are doted around the rocky terrain.

"I forgot that Power Loader helped with the design for this field." Andra muttered as she hid behind some rocks that are positioned near the entrance to the cave and watch class 1-A try to find her.

"Hmm. I wonder how long the class will find me." Andra said to herself, a small smirk appearing on her face.

However, the female Incursion suddenly hear small breathing, causing her to quickly spinning around to see...a floating pair of gloves.

"Awww. I was trying a sneak attack." A voice spoke said in a depress tone of voice.

"Hagakure." Andra said, causing the invisible girl to hum in confirmation.

 _"What will she do? I'm not sure what combat skills Hagakure_ /GUYS! I FOUND HER!" Toru shouted, interrupting Andra from her thoughts and causing her to sweat-drop.

 _"Or she could yell to the others."_ Andra thought as she started to hear the others approaching her.

"And you're not going anywhere." Toru said as she suddenly lunges towards Andra.

However, the female Incursion managed to grab the invisible girl by the wrists and throw her out of the cave.

"Toru!" Tsuyu exclaimed before shooting her tongue out of her mouth and grabbing the invisible girl around the waist

. "She's skilled, nobody did ever catch me like that before." Toru muttered as she landed next to the frog Quirk user.

"Well, she is far more experience." Tsuyu pointed out, causing Toru to nod her head.

"HYA!" A Incursion formed Izuku shouted as he throws punches at Andra.

 _"I don't know what percentage of power that Izuku is using at the currently, but I can't risk getting hit by one of the punches."_ Andra thought as duck under a attack and tried to knock Izuku off his feet.

However, Izuku activate One For All on his legs, causing the dark green hair boy to jump out of Andra's range.

"Now, Ochako!" Izuku shouted, starting to feel his legs starting to become numb.

Andra became confuse before looking up to see a few rocks, floating in the air.

 _"So, the attacks that Izuku was throwing at me was just getting me into position."_ Andra thought, smirking slightly as she saw Ochako and Momo on a ledge above her, the black hair girl having a hammer and slightly large chisel in her hands.

 _"Did she chisel the rocks to break them free?"_ Andra thought, raising an eye-brow just as the rocks that are floating in the air started to fall towards her.

"Have you forgotten about my psychic abilities?" Andra asked as she was about to activate her Soul Force.

"No, you don't!" An unfamiliar voice exclaimed, causing Andra to become confuse just two dark shadowed claws grabbed her.

"Dark Shadow can talk?!" Andra exclaimed, seeing the sentinel Quirk that belong to Fumikage. The rocks crashed onto Andra, causing dust to raise into the air.

"Good work, Dark Shadow." Fumikage said as his Quirk returned to him side.

"Ow..." Dark Shadow wined, a slight pained expression being on his face.

"Good work you two!" Izuku called to Ochako and Momo, causing the gravity Quirk user to smile brightly whilst raising a thumb whilst Momo just smiled.

"And this is why we made you class president." Tenya said, causing the others to nod their heads whilst Izuku gained a nervous look on his face.

"Yeah, I guess that I'm good with making up plans." Izuku said, starting to smile sheepishly.

"I didn't have a go at blowing her to bits." Katsuki muttered in an annoyed tone of voice.

"You have your turn, Bakugo." A voice spoke, causing everyone to become tense as the dust disappeared to see Andra completely fine.

Everyone started to gain a slightly scared look on their faces whilst Katsuki started to grin madly whilst sparks started to appear around his hands.

"Time to get serious." Andra said as she got into a battle stance.

* * *

"Ow..." Mina moaned as she and most of class 1-A lay on the ground, tired.

"Well, I say you did a good job of fighting this long." Andra said, her "hero costume" rip up slightly.

"There are...twenty...of us. How...did we got...beaten up by...one person?" Rikido asked whilst taking deep breaths.

"Well, she is far more experience than us." Femikage replied, Dark shadow manifested next to him, being worried.

"It's thanks to Zwen, Bakugo and Todoroki that we managed to land a few heavy hits on Miss Kindel." Toru pointed out, referring to the female Incursion's slightly destroyed clothes.

"It just shows how far we got to go if we want to successfully capture a villain." Tsuyu explained, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Okay everyone! Time to change back into your uniforms!" Andra called, causing everyone to sigh in relief before starting to head towards the changing rooms.

"Here." Shoto said as he help Yuga, who is clutching his stomach tightly, from over using his laser Quirk, to stand up.

"Thank...you." Yuga said weakly as Shoto took a hold of the blond hair boy's shoulders.

It was then that Andra that someone is notice.

"Where's Kaminari?" The female Incursion asked, noticing that the electricity Quirk user isn't with the class. Everyone started to notice as well as the look around for a few seconds before a voice is heard.

"here." The voice said, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Koji, a guy with a rocky-like head, leading a still moron-like Denki.

"..." Andra became silent as she stared at Denki who has is thumbs in the air.

"He's always like that when he reach his maximum wattage." Kyoka explained, causing Andra to nod her head slowly.

 _"I guess that he wanted to paralyze me very badly."_ Andra thought, becoming slightly worried.

"Don't worry, he be back to normal a few a while." Kyoka explained again with a small smirk appeared on her face.

"If you say so..." Andra replied as she watch Koji guiding Denki to the changing rooms.

"How are your legs, Deku?" Ochako asked, glancing down at the One For All user's legs.

"I only used my enhancement Quirk on them for only a second, so they should be okay after a few minutes or so." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"That's good to hear-!" Ochako began to say but gritted her teeth slightly as she clutch her leg.

"Ochako! Are you okay?!" Izuku asked, becoming worried.

"I think I grazed my leg whilst Momo and I went up to reach that ledge." Ochako explained as she started to rub her leg.

Izuku started to gain a guilty look on his face.

"Stop being guilty, Izuku. I've should have been more careful." Ochako explained, knowing that Izuku would start feeling guilty because it was his idea that she and Momo went up onto the ledge.

"Can you walk, Ochako?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Yes, I can walk. It's only a graze." Ochako replied before taking a step.

However, the gravity Quirk user winced slightly when she put pressure onto her grazed leg.

"I'll help you to the changing rooms." Izuku before suddenly carrying Ochako bridal style.

"I-I-Izuku!" Ochako exclaimed, starting to blush.

"I'm not having you walk all the way to the changing rooms." Izuku explained as he started to head towards changing rooms, a light blush being on his face.

However, snickering starting to be heard, causing Izuku to freeze as he and Ochako started to remember that the two of them aren't along.

The two teens looked at their classmates and saw those are remaining in the Kitchen Lab, including Tsuyu who usually have a blank expression on her face, grinning. Even Katsuki has a smirk on his face.

Both Izuku and Ochako started to blush deeply.

"Those two look close." Andra thought as she and everyone else watch as Izuku hurriedly carry Ochako to the female changing room more from embarrassment rather than being worried.

* * *

"I wonder where Miss Kindel learn to fought like that? I haven't seen anything like that before." Eijiro asked as he and the other males got changed from their hero costumes into their school uniforms.

"Agreed, I know a lot of martial arts but Miss Kindel's fighting style isn't something I've seen anywhere." Mashirao explained, causing the males in the changing room to become curious.

 _"I guess Miss Kindel learn to fought like that on Viria."_ Izuku thought as he careful place his mask in the suit case.

"Do you think that she might teach us if we ask her?" Hanta said, becoming excited slightly.

"Don't know man, Miss Kindel's fighting style looks difficult to learn." Denki replied, causing Hanta to sigh slightly in depression.

"Come on Ida. Let me get a glimpse at the female changing room." A voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads to see Minoru trying to get pass Tenya who was blocking the door that leads into the Kitchen Lab.

"Absolutely not. You are a student of one of the most well know school in this country. I don't want you to slander U'A's image just because you want to see the girls changing." Tenya, already in his school uniform, explained in a stern tone of voice with his arms folded.

"I don't care, I want to see the girl's body." Minoru said, starting to grin creepily. The other males looked at him with disapproving looks.

"How do you expect to be a hero if you act like that?" Mezo asked, looking at the purple "haired" student with a raised eye-brow.

"You see. Girls will flock to me when I become a hero." Minoru explained with a proud smile on his face, causing everyone to stare at him for a few seconds before sighing.

"So please move Ida. I want to see Ashido's legs, Yaoyorozu's butt, Urarka's-!" Minoru began to say but stop as he suddenly felt a chill go through him.

Everyone else started to back away as Izuku glared at Minoru with a demonic look in his eyes.

"What were you about to say about Ochako, Mineta...?" Izuku asked, his tone cold.

"I-I-I-I..." Minoru try to say something but couldn't find anything to say as he began to shake.

"And here I thought that Todoroki was the coldest person in the c-class." Yuga said, causing everyone else to slowly nod their heads in agreement whilst the white and red hair teen gave the laser Quirk user a deadpan stare.

"Minta." Izuku said as he slowly approach the purple "haired" student and crouch down.

By this point, Minoru is shaking badly.

"If you every lay your eyes on a girl's naked body, I will allow Kacchan to use his Quirk on you." Izuku explained in a calm, yet deadly tone of voice, causing Minoru to start sweating.

"Do you understand me?" Izuku asked, causing Minoru to rapidly nod his head.

"Good." Izuku said as he stood up.

"Okay, everyone. We need to finish changing." Izuku said as he look at the others who have gathered in a group far away from Izuku and Minoru.

Everyone let out a let out a sigh in relief as the saw that Izuku has returned to his normal self.

"Did you hear?" Katsuki asked the others, causing everyone else to look at him confusedly as Izuku continued to get changed.

"Deku said that I can kill Minoru if he ever decided to peak on the girls." Katsuki said as a wide smirk appeared on his face.

"I think "kill" is a bit strong, don't you think?" Eijiro asked, getting no reply as Katsuki started to cackle excitedly.

This cause everyone, apart from Izuku and Minoru, to sweat-drop.

Tenya began to frown as he began to think.

 _"Why did Zwen act like that? He never get angry, he's usual a calm person. So why did he..."_ The engine Quirk user thought just as an idea appeared in his head.

"Zwen…..Do you have a crush on Uraraka?" Tenya asked, causing Izuku to freeze.

"W-what?!" Izuku asked, starting to become shock.

"Well, I notice that you became...demonic when Minate mentioned Uraraka's name." Tenya pointed out as Denki and Hanta began to smirk.

"So what? I was trying to prevent Mineta from peaking on a close friend of mine." Izuku explained, starting to blush.

"Would a friend carry another friend bridal style?" Hanta asked, his smirk growing.

"..." Izuku became silent as he couldn't think of anything to say.

"And you call her by her first name, meaning you two are close." Eijiro pointed out, causing Izuku to sigh.

"What about that, like I said, we're close friends." Izuku said, however, the dark green hair boy sounded unsure this time.

"How long do you know Urarka, Zwen?" Mezo asked, causing everyone else to become curious.

"Over a year...I think." Izuku replied, frowning in concentration.

"I say that's the ideal time for a crush to form." Mezo said, causing the other males to nod their heads in agreement.

"So what if I have a crush on Ochako, I...don't know how to ask her out or anything." Izuku said, causing everyone to stare at him.

"You...don't know how to ask a girl, that you know for over a year, out?" Mashirao asked, causing Izuku nod his head.

"Yes. Most of the year was spent training together." Izuku explained, causing everyone in the room to become confuse.

"...What sort of training are you talking about?" Shoto asked, trying not to reach the wrong conclusion.

"...Training for the entrance exam!" Izuku exclaimed, realizing that mostly everyone in the room, mainly Minoru, are probably thinking of something completely different.

"Well, glad to hear that you two weren't doing anything...indecent. but what are you going to do?" Tenya asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"I...don't know." Izuku replied honestly, having nothing in his head.

Katsui started to cackle.

"And this is coming from someone who can think of battle plans within minutes?" The explosive Quirk user asked, causing Izuku slowly nod his head.

"Don't worry, Zwen. We will help you, right boys?" Denki said with a smirk on his face as he look at the others, causing them to nod their heads, Shoto has a unsure look on his face. Izuku stared at them for a few seconds before smiling slightly.

"Thanks guys. Come on now, we need to finish changing." Izuku said, causing the other males to nod their heads.

* * *

When the male students of class 1-A exited the changing rooms, they saw Andra giving them a questioning look.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Kindel?" Tenya asked, he and the other boys started to become nervous.

"Nothing important, but I felt...a deadly aura coming from your changing room." Andra explained, causing all the males to glance towards Izuku.

"It was just me telling Mineta off for something." Izuku said with a smile on his face and Andra turn her attention towards the purple "haired" student who was shaking slightly.

"I...see. well, it good to see that your taking your roll as class president seriously." Andra said with an approving nod.

 _"You have absolutely no idea what happened in there."_ The other males thought, shivering slightly.

"Please head back to the classroom now. The girls have already left." Andra said, causing all the males to nod their heads.

"And by the way, Zwen. Your...bride is at the infirmary if you're wondering." Andra explained, a smirk appearing on her face as a blush starting to appear on Izuku's face and the other males started to snigger slightly.

"T-thanks, Miss K-Kindel." Izuku said, stuttering slightly before he and the other started to head back to the classroom.

* * *

"Well, this is certainly troublesome." Principal Nezu said as he stared at the completely destroyed U.A barrier.

"We have predicted something like this when the news of All Might's teaching post here, but to happen so soon..." Ectoplasm said with grimace expression on his face.

"I think the main question is who did this sort of damage? I think only one capable of doing this damage is All Might." Shota said, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

"Indeed. What goals this intruder is trying to achieve? Are they announcing their presence or something much deeper?" Princepal Nezu said, a frown appearing on his face.

* * *

 **And there we have it. Please review and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Well, it's better than completely ignoring the reviewers.**

 **Reverseflash: Thank you for pointing this out to me.**

 **fencer29: Thank you for pointing out these mistakes to me and I already fixed them. When writing character names, I write their first names whilst the others say their surname unless otherwise.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: You will be surprise about Izuku's Soul Force.**

 **HankFlamion18: Don't worry about UJS. It will start very soon, don't worry.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone! Ready for the first part of the UJS.  
**

Chapter 19

"So, have you got any plans with Zwen?" Itsuka asked, causing Ochako to stare at the big Quirk user with a blank look on her face.

The gravity Quirk user would never have thought about walking to school with a member of another class, but the president of class 1-B had errands to do before coming to U.A, so it was coincidence that Ochako run into Itsuka.

"What do you mean, Kendo?" Ochako asked, becoming confuse.

"You know, about making Zwen your boyfriend?" Itsuka asked, a smirk appearing on her face as Ochako started to blush.

"I-I d-don't have a-any i-ideas. W-we're always b-busy with o-our studies t-that I h-haven't thought o-of anything!" Ochako exclaimed whilst stuttering.

Ochako finally admitted to herself that she has a crush on the dark green hair boy.

"Well, I've heard during one of our council meetings that there will be a joint-class lesson today. Maybe you can ask him then or something." Itsuka explained, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

 _"What should I say though, this is a big step for me. And Deku probably doesn't have any experience of anything like this...due to his past."_ Ochako thought, gaining a sad expression on her face as the gravity Quirk user thought the last part.

"Uraraka? Is there something wrong?" Itsuka asked suddenly, causing Ochako to jump.

"N-nothing! I was just thinking of something!" Ochako replied in a high pitch tone of voice, causing Itsuka to raise an eye-brow.

"Okay..." Itsuka said, still having the feeling that something is still bothering Ochako.

"What's the joint-class lesson?" Ochako asked, becoming curious. However, Itsuka shook her head.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, it's a secret." Itsuka said before starting to laugh slightly as Ochako started to pout.

"How I'm supposed to ask Deku out if I don't know what we're doing?" Ochako asked, causing Itsuka to start smirking.

"You just have to figure that part out by yourself." Itsuka replied, causing Ochako to sigh whilst drooping her shoulders.

Meanwhile, outside the gates of U.A, Izuku is waiting for Ochako.

"So, got any plans with Ochako yet?" Eijiro asked, causing Izuku to start blushing slightly, making the spiky red hair teen to laugh slightly.

"Kirishima, it's only been like three days since I figured out that I have crush on Ochako, give me some time, man." Izuku explained as he glare at Ejiro slightly, causing the spiky red hair teen to raise his arms in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I was just asking." Eijiro said, backing away from Izuku slightly.

 _"But what will be a good time to ask her though in the first place? We have been busy with our studies..."_ Izuku thought as began to frown in concentration.

 _"...We do have that joint-class lesson later today, I could ask her then."_ Izuku thought, starting to feel satisfied that he has some sort of plan.

"Morning, Zwen, Kirishima!" a voice called, causing both male teens to turn their heads to see Tenya approaching the two of them.

"Morning Ida." Izuku and Eijiro greeted at the same, causing the engine Quirk user to nod his head.

"So, how are the both of you? ready for the day?" Ida asked, causing Izuku and Eijiro to nod their heads.

"You bet I am, can't wait to see what we're be doing in the heroic course today." Ejiro said with a smirk on his face.

"That good to hear from you, Kirishima. I'm also wondering what we're be doing as well." Tenya said before turning id head to look at Izuku.

"Do you have an idea, Zwen?" The engine Quirk user asked, becoming curious as Eijiro turn his head to look at Izuku as well.

"Sorry guys, but I'm not supposed to say." Izuku said, causing Eijiro to sigh in disappointment whilst Tenya push his glasses up.

"I guess that some people have the privilege to know certain information whilst others aren't." Tenya said, causing both Izuku and Eijiro to sweat-drop at him.

"That's kind of going a bit too far, don't you think?" Eijiro asked in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Hey, Deku, guys!" a voice called, causing the three males to turn their heads to see Ochako and Itsuka approaching them.

"Morning, Ochako...?" Izuku greeted before looking at Itsuka with a raised eye-brow.

"I had to do some errands before coming here. "I met Uraraka on the way here. Don't worry, I didn't try to do anything to her." Itsuka explained, knowing what is going through the dark green hair boy's mind.

Izuku stared at the big fist Quirk user before nodding his head.

"I'm glad to hear that, if it was another member of your class, then that would be a different story." Izuku said, causing Itsuka to sadly nod her head.

Class 1-A have received some pressure from class 1-B and despite the "rivalry" that class 1-B is eager to show, class 1-A haven't been interested in it what-so-ever, Katsuki have been stop by Eijiro and Denki to prevent him from starting a fight with class 1-B.

"Let hope that the joint-class lesson will be a good opportunity to form sort of...friendship between the two classes." Itsuka said in a hopeful tone of voice.

"For some reason, I doubt that will happen, no offense to you by the way, Kendo." Ochako said, causing Itsuka to shake her head.

"Non-taken. Your kind of right though..." Itsuka said, causing the gravity Quirk user to sigh in relief slightly.

"Don't you think it's best if we start moving?" Tenta suggested, causing the other four to nod their heads before starting to head through the gates.

"Hey, by the way, how's your new class assistant?" Itsuka asked, becoming interested about Miss Kindel.

"She's friendly, although we have a few problems at first..." Ochako replied, thinking back to the time when the class first met Andra when she attack Izuku, even though it was accidental.

"Such as?" Itsuka asked, becoming curious. The students of class 1-A looked at each other nervously.

"...I think it's best if you don't find out." Tenya replied, causing the class president of class 1-B to raise an eye-brow.

"...Okay." Itsuka said, looking at the four class 1-A students with a slight confuse look.

"Although the class we had with her was fun...even though she beat the stuffing out of us." Eijiro said, saying the last part in low tone of voice, causing Izuku, Ochako amd Tenya to nod their heads.

Thankfully, Itsuka haven't heard the last part.

"Well, at least she's friendly, that's the main part." Itsuka pointed out with a smile on her face.

 _"If you only knew."_ All four students of class 1-A thought at the same time.

It was then that Izuku stopped walking and began to frown slightly.

 _"Why do I gain the feeling that something bad will happen today."_ Izuku thought, starting to frown more.

"Deku! Why have you stop?" Ochako asked, realizing that the dark green hair boy is behind her and the others.

"Sorry. Just thinking about something." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to raise an eye-brow before nodding her head.

 _"It probably just my imagination."_ Izuku thought again before catching up with the others

* * *

"Rescue training?" The class asked at the same time, causing Miss Kayama to nod her head.

"That's right, all heroes need to be able to rescue citizens that have trapped due to villain's activities or natural disasters as well as fighting them." Miss Kayama explained before the class starting to mummer them.

"I will be in my zone in a flood." Tsuyu said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"I bet Zwen will ace this training, since his Darwin Theory Quirk allows him to adapt to any situations." Hanta explained, causing the other student to nod their heads in agreement.

"Like hell I will let Deku get a head of me!" Katsuki said, a slight scowl appearing on his face.

"No offense or anything, Bakugo, but your Quirk will likely cause more harm than helping people." Denki pointed out, causing Katsuki to glare at him.

"Do you want to repeat that again, Sparky?" Katsuki asked, his hands starting to smoke.

Izuku smiled slightly at the banter as he started to remember the video that shows the debut of All Might, rescuing people from a fire.

 _"I won't be able to rescue one hundred people in ten minutes, but I'll do my best."_ Izuku thought as he gained a determine look in his eyes.

"By the way, I think that some of you may know this, but we will be doing the rescue training with alongside class 1-B." Miss Kayama announced, causing all the students to start groaning.

"Seriously. Why them? They hate our guts." Mina asked, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"I'm well aware of the...divide between the two classes, but cooperation is an important factor whilst being a hero." Miss Kayama explained with a slight smile on her face.

"This exercise will be a good time for the two classes to work together." Miss Kayama added, causing the students of class 1-A to nod their heads begrudgingly.

"Moving on. You may or may not want to wear your costumes, the choice is entirely yours." Miss Kayama explained as a wall opened up to reveal the cases that contains the student's hero costumes.

 _"I don't understand this divide between the two classes, Kendo seems like a nice girl, surely the other members of her class will be the same."_ Andra thought, not seeing the problem

* * *

 _"Now I see why there's a divide between the two classes."_ Andra thought, sweat-dropping as she listen the rant of a member of class 1-B.

"Wow. It must be an embarrassment for you all! There's twenty of you and you all got beaten by a single person!" Neito Monoma, a male with short blond hair, exclaimed with a slightly crazy grin on his face.

Currently, the two classes of 1-A and 1-B are outside, waiting for the bus that will take them to the training sight.

"Erh. Can't we just leave him here?" Kyoka asked, feeling annoyed at Neito's rant.

"We just have to grin and bear this until the end of this joint-class lesson." Fumikage said in a calm tone of voice, his eyes closed.

"Is there always a rivalry between these two classes?" Andra asked the other teachers which consists of Miss Kayama, Sekijiro Kan, the homeroom teacher who goes by the hero name of Vlad King, and surprisingly Mr Aizawa.

"Sadly, there's always a rivalry between these two classes throughout the years." Miss Kayama replied before sighing.

"Such a waste of time, students should focus more on their studies." Mr Aizawa muttered with a slightly bored expression on his face.

"It can't be help though, class 1-A is usually the one who produce the greater batch of heroes than the rest of the classes." Mr Kan said with cross arms.

 _"I guess that All Might was in class 1-A back in his days here."_ Andra thought in her head, becoming interested.

The Female Incursion stared at Neito for a few seconds before an idea formed in her head.

"May I try something on Monoma, Mr Kan?" Andra asked, causing the homeroom teacher of class 1-B to raise an eye-brow.

"What are you planning, Miss Kindel?" Mr Kan asked, becoming tense slightly.

He, along with a few teachers, still wonder why the principal gave the Female Incursion a post at U.A as a teaching assistant.

"Don't worry, just making sure that he keeps quiet until the training." Andra said with a small smile on her face before approaching the blond hair student.

"And why do you have a classroom assistant? Are you all seriously lacking behind the rest of the school? Do you have any shame?! Your supposed to be the top class after all!" Neito exclaimed before starting to laugh.

"Monoma. The teachers coming over." A girl with short, grey hair pointed out, causing the blond hair student to abruptly stop laughing and turn around to face Miss Kindel.

"Is there something wrong, Miss Kindel?" Neito asked, realizing how the female Incursion is focusing her attention onto the blond hair student.

"Not really, but I can't be help and become curious at this rivalry between the two classes." Andra began to explain, causing everyone to become curious as to where this conversation is heading.

"And if you're interested in becoming better than class 1-A, then I can help you..." Andra continue to explain, causing the whole of class 1-B, except Itsuka, to gain an excited look on their faces whilst class 1-A glance at each other confusedly.

"And what's that?" Neito asked, causing Andra to gain a glint in her amber eyes.

"You can all face me and prove that your better than class 1-A." Andra replied, causing Neito to gain a surprise look on his face.

"Of course!" Neito exclaimed before turning his attention towards class 1-A.

"Did you hear that, class 1-A. My class will fight Miss Kindel and beat her. That will show you who's the better class!" Neito exclaimed before turning around to face his fellow classmates.

"What do you think guys? We can...Huh?" Neito began to say but stop when he saw that he's standing by himself and the rest of class 1-B are in a huddled group some distance away.

The blond hair student began to sweat heavily as he realize that he's completely alone.

"I guess that means that you're having a one on session with me, then." Andra said as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Good luck, Monoma! You need it!" Someone called from the huddled class of class 1-B.

Class 1-A started to roar with laughter and Miss Kayama along with Mr Aizawa started to smirk whilst Mr Kan facepalmed.

* * *

 _"How did we end up like this?"_ Izuku thought, blushing slightly, as the bus drive the two classes to the training place.

Class 1-B wanted to sit separately from class 1-A, however, the teachers seemed eager for the two classes to mingle with each other before the rescue session. Nieto hasn't said a word since he'd been spoken to Andra and has kept silent throughout the bus journey.

The reason for why Izuku is blushing because he and Ochako are sitting together and their friends are smirking at the two.

Even a few members of class 1-B are smirking as well.

"So...have you guys seen the news before school?" Asked Hiryu Rin, a member of class 1-B with short, black hair that is tied up at the back, causing everyone surrounding him to shake their heads.

"It said that All Might has resolved three incidents under an hour." Hiryu explained, causing everyone to become excited slightly.

"No surprise really. He is the number one hero after all." Setsuna Tokage, a girl also from class 1-B with long, dark green wavy hair, said, causing everyone to nod their heads.

However, Izuku began to frown when he heard this.

 _"All Might said that his time limit is three hours, that means he only has about two hours left. Plus there's the remaining embers of One For All that All Might can use."_ Izuku thought, beginning to frown deeper.

Even though he hasn't been told this, the dark green hair boy figured out that since All Might and Rin referred to One For All as a Olympic torch, being able to be pass one person to the next, the previous wielder of One For All will have the remaining embers, meaning that they can still use the Quirk, but with a limited usage.

When Izuku asked Rin about his theory and the light/darkness Quirk user confirming this, the dark green hair boy became upset because he is practically destroying the symbol of peace.

However, Rin explained to Izuku that if All Might didn't pass on One For All in the first place, then the number one hero will certainly go over his time limit at times in the future, meaning that his time using One For All will become shorter and shorter due to his injuries.

 _"But still, the county will certainly go into confusion when they notice that All Might has suddenly and mysteriously disappeared, since no one knows All Might's true form."_ Izuku thought, completely tuned out of everyone's conversation.

"Deku?" Ochako asked, poking the dark green hair boy in the shoulder.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed, jumping slightly and everyone close by laughed at this.

"Y-yes, O-Ochako. I-is there something y-you want?" Izuku asked, slowly overcoming his shock.

"Sorry for making you jump, but what are you think? You seem deep in thought." Ochako asked, mentally smirking as she made Izuku jump.

"I was thinking...er..." Izuku began to say but having difficulties coming up with an excuse.

 _"What should I say?! What should I say?! What should I say?!"_ Izuku thought, starting to panic slightly as Ochako started to tilt her head to the side with a cute expression of curiosity on it.

 _"Gah! Stop that Ochako! Your too cute!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head, starting to sweat.

"Deku?" A voice asked, causing the dark green hair boy to quickly snap his head, causing his fellow classmates and members of class 1-B to become concerned.

"Yes?" Izuku asked, becoming relieved at the distraction.

"Is Deku your actual name?" A girl with long, wavy blond hair two horns asked, tilting her head to the side, becoming curious.

"No, my real name is Izuku Zwen." Izuku replied, causing some members of the class 1-B to snigger slightly.

"So why does she call you "Deku"?" The horned girl asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"It's a nickname that Ochako calls me by." Izuku replied, causing some members of class 1-B to become confuse.

"But doesn't "Deku" means useless?" a guy with grey, spiky hair and pitch-black skin asked, looking at Izuku with a confuse look on his face.

"...Yeah." Izuku admitted, dropping his head slightly.

"So why do you call Zwen "Deku" then, Uraraka?" Itsuka asked as she and everyone else started to become curious.

"Well, I thought how "Deku" sounds like "Do you best". Izuku liked and he agreed for me to call him that." Ochako explained, starting to blush slightly.

"So, where did the nickname "Deku" originated, then?" Eijiro asked, causing Katsuki to raise an arm.

"I started to call him that back at Kindergarten." Katsuki replied, causing everyone to stare at him.

"...Why?" Toru asked, saying the thing that is on everyone's mind.

"He couldn't do anything, Deku was always at the bottom." Katsuki replied, causing Denki to start smirking.

"Well, that's in the past. Look at Zwen now, class president of class 1-A along with having a pretty girl." Denki said, causing Katsuki to scoff slightly whilst both Izuku' and Ochako's blush started to go deeper.

"Whilst you have a short fuse." Tsuyu pointed out, causing Katsuki to glare at her.

"What was that, Froggy!?" Katsuki shouted, causing the frog Quirk user to look at everyone else.

"See." Tsuyu stated, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"May I call you "Deku" as well, Zwen?" Neito asked and everyone immediately could tell that he was meaning the useless part, not the part that Ochako created. This cause Itsuka to whack the blond hair student with one of her enlarged hands.

"No Quirks allowed whilst on the bus, Kendo. And go back to your seat." Mr Kan said from his place at the front of the bus.

"Sorry, Sir." Itsuka called as she walked back to her seat as an knocked out Neito slump onto the back of the seat in front of him.

"Sorry about, that, Zwen. I guess that Miss Kindel's message hasn't got through into him yet." Itsuka said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"It's okay." Izuku replied just as the bus came close to its destination.

* * *

"Welcome everyone to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, or USJ for sort, a place where every disaster and accident you can image are place." The space hero Thirteen said as everyone is gathered in a giant space where different environments are set up.

"It's the space hero, Thirteen, the gentleman hero who specialize in rescue missions." Ochako said in excited tone of voice.

 _"Wow. This person built this facility by himself...or is it herself?"_ Andra thought, saying the last bit confusedly.

"Thirteen, where's All Might? He was suppose to be here." Mr Aizawa asked as he glance around, possible trying to see that the number one hero is in the room somewhere.

"About that...He called and said that he almost reached his limit. He's currently resting in the break room." Thirteen explained as hold up three fingers, causing the erasure hero to sigh.

"That's All Might for you." Miss Kayama said with a nervous smile on her face whilst Mr Kan nodded his head in agreement.

"Before we get started, there's a few points that I want to say." Thirteen said, causing the gathered groups of students to focus their attention on the space hero.

"I'm sure that you all know about my Quirk, Black hole, which can suck in anything and tear them apart, which I use for rescue missions." Thirteen explained, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"However, my Quirk could easily kill people. There are probably some among you whose Quirk can do something similar if not watched careful." Thirteen continue to explain, causing the students to become tense.

"So for this class, you will be learning on how to use your Quirk to help people during disasters. I hope that you leave here with the understanding that your powers are meant to save lives. That's all have to say." Thiteen said before bowing as the students started to clap.

"Right then, first of we will-!" Miss Kayama began to say but stop when she and everyone saw Andra gaining a serious expression on face as the female Incursion focus her attention onto the central plaza.

"Miss Kindel? What's wrong?" Mr Kan said as everyone started to become on edge due to Andra's action.

"Something's coming." Andra responded as she shifted into her Incursion form.

* * *

 **And there we have it with the first part and I hope that you enjoy Class 1-B's appearance. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Lightingninja20: Huh?**

 **randomstair: Don't worry, I've planned out everything. But thanks for the idea anyway.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Putting responses onto the chapter itself means that it's open for everyone to see.**

 **fencer29: Thank you for explaining this to me.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone! ready for the second part of the UJS.**

Chapter 20

Confusion spread throughout the group as everyone stared at the female Incursion.

"What do you mean Ki-" Eraser Head began to say but stop as he turned his attention towards the plaza and notice a black swirl floating in the air.

Suddenly, a face appeared from within the swirl that is wearing a hand for a mask along with having red eyes and greyish hair.

"Everyone! Huddle together and don't move!" Eraser Head called as the students at the front of the group started to notice the black swirl which started to grow bigger before many people started to emerge from the swirl.

"Helpers?" a girl with shoulder-length black hair asked, tilting her head to the side.

"No. they're villains." Eraser Head replied, causing panic to spread throughout the students.

"Thirteen, and Vlad King. you two protect the students whilst me Midnight and Kindle fight the villains." Eraser Head instructed whilst putting his goggles on, causing the four named to nod their heads.

"Mr Kan, aren't they suppose to be intruder senses in the building?" A student with a brown, beast-like face wearing glasses asked just as Eraser Head, Midnight and Andra went down to confront the villains, causing the homeroom teacher to frown slightly.

"There should be, I guess that one these villain's Quirks is causing them to stop from working." Vlad King replied, growing worried.

"They choose a perfect time to attack, we're far away from the main school and there are few people about. They must have an objective if they decide to go a well-coordinated sneak attack." A girl with vine-like hair stated, causing Vlad King to nod his head in agreement.

"B-By h-how did t-they know that w-we're be h-here in the f-first place!?" Minoru exclaimed in a scared tone of voice.

"That break-through the other day. It must been caused by a villain which the media took advantage of." Momo replied in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"We need to evacuate the students immediately, and if anyone has a communication device on them, try to contact the school." Thirteen explained, however, Denki shook his head.

"That won't work. I've tried contacting the school and I'm not getting through." The electric Quirk user explained, taping the headpiece that is a part of his hero costume.

This cause Thirteen's fist to clench in frustration.

With the two heroes and the female Incursion in the central plaza, the three of them are surrounded by numerous villains.

"Thirteen, Eraser Head, Vlad King and Miss Kindel. According to the schedule that we manage to secure, All Might is supposed to be here." A male covered in the black swirl with thin glowing yellow said as he stared at the three teachers.

"What a shame, we brought so many playmates." The person with the hand mask, he had multiple hands attach to his body said in a disappointing tone of voice.

 _"So, it was them that cause the breakthrough a few days ago."_ Midnight thought as she got her whip out.

"Andra, can you evolve your body so that it won't be effected by my Quirk." Midnight explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Do you think that we come here unprepared, hero?" The man with mask hand asked and Midnight's eyes widen the gathered villains started to take out gas masks.

"Well you are certainly well prepared." Andra said as she eyed a giant villain that has black skin and a beak-like mouth.

The most disturbing part about this villain is that it's brain is expose to the whole world to see.

 _"Why do I have the feeling that I should avoid this villain at all costs?"_ Andra asked herself, feeling slightly scared as she stared at the giant villain.

"Do you like Nomu? He's the key to our victory." The person with hand masked asked, causing Eraser Head to raise an eye-brow underneath his goggles.

"And what victory is this?" Eraser Head asked as he got his scarf at the ready.

"That is something you shouldn't be worried about. Get them." The hand masked person said, causing the group of villains to start attacking the two heroes and the Incursion.

The first thing that happened was a villain noticing that her hair, which look like horns, is starting to fall down.

The next thing that happened was her getting punch in the face by Eraser Head.

"Be careful, this guy can cancel Quirks be looking at you." A random villain said before getting hit by a whip.

"And you should be careful of as well, you may have prevented me from using my Quirk, but that doesn't mean I can still fight." Midnight explained before kicking the same villain in the stomach.

"So that person can cancel Quirks, but what about us, Hetero-morphic types?" Asked a villain with four arms.

"I highly doubt it." A voice spoke, causing the four-armed villain to become confuse before getting knocked off his feet.

"What the?! One of them can turn invisible?" Another villain asked, trying to locate Andra.

"No, your fool. She's camouflaged." Another villain, with better eye-sight replied, annoyed.

Suddenly, Andra appeared in front of them.

"I can do other things as well as making myself camouflage." Andra replied before grabbing the two villains by the heads and clonking them together.

 _"Why hasn't that Nomu made a move yet?"_ Andra thought as she duck under a punch before grabbing the assailant's arm and throwing him onto the ground before glancing towards the giant brain villain.

 _"Can it only move if giving a command?"_ Andra thought, starting to feel nervous as she notice how Nomu hasn't moved a single inch from its place.

However, the female Incursion's amber eyes widen when she notice something.

"Eraser Head! Midnight! The black foggy villain has disappeared!" Andra called, causing Eraser Head, who was using his scarf to throw villains towards him before punching them in the face, and Midnight, who managed to remove the gas masks from a few villains, allowing her to use her Quirk on them, to turn their heads towards the last place the saw him, which was next to the face masked person and Nomu.

"Where did he go!" Midnight said as she glance around, trying to locate the black foggy villain.

"...!" Eraser Head became shock as he realize where the black foggy villain could have gone and looked up the stairs that lead down to the central plaza.

"Greetings. We're the League Of Villains. Forgive us for coming here unannounced, but we came here to this school for one thing..." The black foggy villain said as he stood in front of the students and the two teachers, blocking their way to the door.

"...To end the life of All Might, the symbol of peace." The foggy villain finished, causing a chill to go through the students.

"But it seemed that he's isn't here. Is it because he's got hold up or something? No matter, we have other matters to focus on." The black foggy villain said, causing some confusion to appear throughout the gathered group of students and teachers.

"Begone! Writher in torment as your breath your last breath!" The black foggy villain said before the black fog burst forth, completely obscuring everyone.

 _"What is going on!? Why do I have the feeling of falling?"_ Izuku thought as he became tense, being prepared for anything.

Suddenly, the dark green hair boy is falling into a body of water.

 _"The flood zone!?"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head as he plunge into the water.

"Gah!" Izuku said as he took in a mouthful of water.

 _"I need to get out of the water, who knows what's in here-?"_ Izuku thought before seeing someone in the water.

"...That's the girl from class 1-B!" Izuku thought, recognizing the horned girl who asked him about his nickname back on the bus.

"I'd better go and help her." Izuku thought as he activate his Quirk and evolved his body to make it easy to swim.

Pain flowed through the dark green hair boy's dragonish body before being replaced by a strange sensation at his neck.

 _"those are probably gills appearing."_ Izuku thought as the sensation disappeared and the dark green hair boy started to swim down to the horned girl who is far deep within the water.

When the dark green hair boy reached the horned girl and touch her shoulder and turn her around, she immediately started to jerk about.

"Calm down. It's only me." Izuku said, his speech distorted due to the water.

The horned girl gain a surprise look on her face as she stop jerking about.

"Let's get to the surface, there's a boat on the water that get on." Izuku explained, causing the horned girl to nod her head.

"Hehehe. It looks like you two are very unlucky." A voice spoke, causing the two U.A student to turn their heads to see a villain with a fin on top of his head.

Izuku immediately got in front of the horned girl and prepared to activate One For All.

However, someone kicked the fin villain in the face.

"Asui!" Izuku exclaimed, he and the horned girl became relieved at seeing the frog Quirk user.

"Quickly, onto the boat." Tsuyu said, causing both teens to nod their heads before Izuku grabbed the horned girl by the arm and swam to the surface.

When the three of them climbed onto the boat, Izuku was struggling to breath due to his gills.

"Are you okay...Zwen?" An unfamiliar voice asked as Izuku made his gills disappeared.

"Y-yeah, just h-having difficulty breathing." Izuku replied as he looked up to see a male student with short, spiky brown hair and oval-shaped eyes.

"The name's Kosei Tsuburaba." The now named Kosie introduce himself and the horned girl gain a slight shock expression on her face.

"Oh r-right! you don't know my name. I'm Pony Tsunotori." The now named Pony introduce herself, causing Izuku to raise an eye-brow.

 _"Do her parents have a similar Quirk or it was just purely coincidental."_ Izuku thought, seeing how Pony has hooves and a horse's tail.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. But please cause me Tsuyu." Tsuyu introduce herself to the two students of class 1-B to nod their heads.

"And we already know your name, Izuku Zwen." Kosei said, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head before noticing something.

"How come your not dripping wet?" Izuku asked, realizing that the spiky brown hair male is completely dry.

"I landed straight onto the boat, it hurt a lot." Kosei replied, causing Izuku to nod his head before frowning in concentration.

"The villains must have come with a way to kill All Might, otherwise they wouldn't have come here at all in the first place." Izuku said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

This cause the two students of class 1-B to gain a slight confusion look on their faces.

"Zwen, this is the number one hero we're talking about, the symbol of peace. They're absolutely no way that these villains have thought of a way to kill All Might." Kosei interjected, trying to calm he's fears.

"Even though All Might is the strongest, he's still human, meaning that he, and everyone else, has a weakness." Tsuyu pointed out, causing both students of class 1-B to gulp.

 _"Asui, I mean Tsuyu, is right, All Might has that scar from...Do the villains know about that!"_ Izuku thought, starting to gain a nasty feeling in his stomach.

"Guys, we have company!" Pony called, causing the other three students to look over the side of the boat to see that they are surrounded.

"Yikes! There's a whole school of them!" Kosei exclaimed, jumping back slightly.

Izuku took a deep breath.

"If the villains have created a way to kill All Might, then we have to fight as well." Izuku said, causing everyone to become surprise.

"But how? The villains here have the home field advantage." Pony pointed out, causing Izuku to frown in concentration.

"The ringleader must have recruited them because they know about the different environments here." Tsuyu said and Izuku's eyes widen.

"Yes! The intel they gain told them that much, but they made a big mistake..." Izuku began to say, causing the other three students to focus their attention onto the dark green hair boy.

"They zap you, Tsuyu, into the flood zone." Izuku finished only to be met with three completely blank states.

"...I don't get it." Pony said, tilting her head to the side.

"W-what I'm trying to say is that our enemy doesn't know about our Quirks." Izuku explained, feeling slightly embarrass as he didn't fully explain the first time.

"If they knew about my Quirk, then they should have place me in the inferno zone." Tsuyu said, glancing over to the said zone.

"And they would have sent Tetsutetsu into this zone, he will rust up with his Quirk." Kosei said, the gears in his head starting to turn.

"I think the villains plan on scattering us and beating us with numbers since they don't know about our Quirks. So, our key to victory is to exploit that fact. Look, the villains down there aren't coming aboard. That's support my theory." Izuku explained, glancing down at the water villains that haven't moved from their spot.

"So, how are we going to fight them?" Kosei asked, causing Izuku to frown in concentration.

"First of all, I need to know your Quirks." Izuku replied, causing the two students of class 1-B to glance at each other nervously.

"This is no time for this rivalry. We're in a crisis." Tsuyu pointed out before an idea came into Izuku's head.

"Why don't we tell you our Quirks first before telling yours." Izuku said, causing the two students of class 1-B to finally nod their heads.

"I'll go first. My Quirk is called Frog, it basically let me do things that frog can do such as jump really high, stick to walls, I can stretch my tongue to twenty meters, I can spit up my stomach to clean it and spit a fluid which stings a lot." Tsuyu explained, causing the two students to gain interesting expressions on their faces whilst Izuku nodded his head.

"I have two Quirks in fact, the first is Darwin Theory, which allows me to gain a dragonish form plus having the ability to adapt my body to suit any environment." Izuku began to explain, causing Pony and Kosei to become surprise looks on their faces.

"My second Quirk gives me a high boost in strength, but it causes paralysation when I use it with Darwin Theory." Izuku finish explaining, causing Pony and Kosei to gain jealous looks on their faces.

"Lucky you, having two incredible Quirks." Kosei said, sounding envious.

"This no time for jealously, we're against the clock here." Tsuyu said, glancing at the aquatic villains and saw that they are slowly approaching the boat.

"Okay! My turn. My Quirk is called Horn Cannon, I can detach and launch my horns like projectiles. I can fire them in rapid succession but can only control four at a time. " Pony explained, causing Izuku to blink a few times whilst staring at her.

"I thought your Quirk is a horse version of As/Tsuyu's Quirk." Izuku said, causing Pony to giggle slightly.

"Yeah people have question me about my Quirk." Pony explained, causing Izuku to nod her head before turning his attention towards Kosei.

"...Very well, since we're in a crisis." Kosei said, sighing slightly.

"My Quirk is called Solid Air, I can solidified the air in front of me, the size of the solid air depends on my lung compacity. They break easily by the way." Kosei added, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Good, now I need to-!" Izuku began to explain by got interrupted as the entire boat shook.

I'm getting bored here!" One of the villains shouted as he broke the boat into two pieces.

"Whow!" Pony exclaimed as she lost her balance.

"I got you!" Izuku said as he quickly grab Pony by the hand.

"That villain is strong. Managing to break the ship in two." Tsuyu said, causing Kosei to nod his head in agreement.

"If you have a plan know, Zwen. Now would be a good time to share it!" Pony said, trying to stay calm.

"Should we just board the boat now?" The same villain that attacked the boat, him having a frustrated look on his face.

"That hand guy told us not to be careless, even though we have the home field advantage." Another aquatic villain replied before he and the rest of the aquatic villains started to hear screaming.

All of them looked up to see Izuku diving towards them from the sky.

"How did he get in the air?" An aquatic villain asked, becoming confuse.

"It doesn't matter, he's total dead." Another aquatic villain said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"GO TO HELL!" Izuku shouted before flicking a finger at the water's surface.

"Tsunotori, Go!" Izuku shouted as he starting to feel his finger and legs becoming numb, glancing back to the boat.

The horse-like student, along with Kosei riding on her back, jumped off the boat and started to fire her horns at the villains, distracting them or knocking them out as they sucked into the water hole created by Izuku.

Kosei used his Quirk to prevent Pony from falling into the water.

Back with Izuku, he got grabbed by Tsuyu's tongue and got thrown to the shoreline of the flood zone.

"That was a good calculation you did there." Tsuyu said, referring to the water hole Izuku created. "

Thank you. By delivering a strong shockwave on top of the water, it will spread before rushing back into the centre." Izuku explained, causing the frog Quirk user to nod her head.

A splash is heard near them, causing both the two students of class 1-A to turn their heads to see Pony approaching with Kosei still on her back, looking a bit green though.

"Victory for us!" Pony exclaimed with a wide smile on her face.

"Never...again...I'm doing...something like that..." Kosei said weakly, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"How's your hand, Zwen? You did say that your strength booster cause you paralysation." Pony asked, causing Izuku to raise the hand with the numb finger.

"It will be back to normal in a while, there's no need to worry about me." Izuku explained, him managing to close his finger into his palm so it won't stick out too much.

Pony nodded her head before glancing back to the area where the aquatic villains are.

"That was a good plan you pulled there, Zwen. I see why you're the class president." Pony said, causing the dark green hair boy to smile slightly.

"So, what's our next move?" Kosei asked, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"We need to get to a place where everyone can get to." Izuku replied before going deeper into his thoughts.

"I'm sure the others will okay if they aren't along. Kacchan and Todoroki will be a big help to those around them." Izuku thought before remembering something that the black foggy villain said.

"I hope the others are okay." Pony said, causing Kosei to nod his head in agreement.

* * *

"How are you using my Quirk?!" An annoyed Katsuki shouted as he blasted a villain away with his Quirk.

"My Quirk allows me to copy other Quirks." Neito replied before he used Katsuki's copied Quirk to create a small smoke screen before tackling the villains that tried to attack him.

"So, why are you using my Quirk than someone else's?" Katsuki asked, causing towards the blond hair student.

"Well, I like to try new Quirks and your red hair friend's Quirk is basically the same as Tetsutetsu. So, that's leave your Quirk to copy." Neito explained, causing Katsuki to growl slightly.

"Bro, this is no time to be picking a fight with someone on our side." Eijiro pointed out as he block a villain's attack with his rock-like skin.

"He's right. We have more pressing matters to attend to." The vine hair girl, who introduce herself as Ibara Shiozaki, said as she tied up some knock out villains with her vine-like hair.

"So, what's our next plan our action?" Neito asked as he felt his copied Quirk disappearing.

"Do what you three want to, but I'm going to find that foggy villain and beat him." Katsuki replied, causing the other three to stare at him.

"Do you think it's a better option to find the others? This place will be crawling with villains all over" Ibara explained, causing Katsuki to make a "Tch" sound.

"They will be okay-" Katsuki said before suddenly spinning around and grabbing a villain, who has the appearance of a chameleon, who tried to sneak behind him.

"Since they are against these idiots." Katsuki explained as the other three to gain a shock expression on their faces.

"H-how did you know there was someone there?" Neito asked, causing Katsuki to smirk slightly.

"Deku and the assistant teacher are much better at sneaking when camouflaged." Katsuki replied just as a thought entered Eijiro's head.

"Bakago...I think this is the first time that you're showing a clear head instead of exploding." Eijiro said, causing Katsuki to glare at him.

"What did you say!?" Katsuki shouted, causing Eijior to laugh.

"Whatever your plans. Should we be concerned about the "other matters to focus on" part that the black fog villain said?" Ibara pointed out, causing Neito to blink a few times.

"I've forgot about that." Neito said as Katsuki started to frown slightly.

 _"Is the "other matters to focus on" part is referring to Deku? That does sound likely, concerning his past. But how do the villains know about that in the first place?"_ Katsuki thought, starting to become worried slightly.

* * *

 **And there we have it! I hope that everyone enjoy Class 1-B's part in the story. Please comment and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: The idea of a danger sense for Incursions hadn't occur to me, I just wrote that part in general.**

 **ds hero: Some concepts of this story has been inspired by Kamen rider Build.**

 **fencer29: 1) Your welcome**

 **2) I have mentioned in a early chaper that Mr Aizawa is a PE teacher in this story ( But being a vice Principal could be his other duty)**

 **3) Well, there are only two teachers and one assistant teacher fighting in the plaza whilst the remaining two are at the entrance, shown in this chapter. I hope that this make you feel better about the hero side won't overwhelmed the Nomu before All Might arrives.**

 **Lightingblade49: Your welcome.**

 **HankFlamion18: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but you (and everyone else) will be in a surprise for the next few chapters.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone!**

Chapter 21

Back with Eraser Head, Midnight and Andra, the three of them have defeated the villains they were fighting and are now confronting the person with the hand mask and Nomu, who still haven't moved a muscle.

"Pro-Heroes are bothersome. Normal villains can't beat them." The masked person muttered, scratching the side of his neck.

"It just you now, the boss of this operation." Eraser Head said before changing towards the masked person.

However, the masked person grabbed the capture weapon that Eraser Head throw at him before grabbing Easer Head's elbow that the erasure hero was planning to hit the masked person in the stomach.

"It was hard to tell when you were running about, but there is a time limit to the use of your Quirk, your hair raising and falling is a clear indication." The masked person said as he place his five fingers on Eraser Head's elbow.

Eraser Head suddenly felt a sharp pain and the erasure hero's eyes widen behind his googles when he saw that his clothes and skin is starting to disintegrate.

Acting quickly, Eraser Head punch the masked person before jumping back.

"Eraser, are you-!" Midnight began to ask but stop as she saw Eraser Head's broken skin and her eyes widen.

"Is that caused by his Quirk?" Andra asked, glancing towards the masked person.

"Y-yes. I think that it requires all five fingers to be place on something for the Quirk to activate." Eraser Head explained just as an idea appeared in his head.

"Andra. Can you evolve to negate the effect of this guy's Quirk on your body?" Eraser Head asked, wincing slightly.

"I try, but this is something I haven't done before." Andra replied, gaining a thoughtful look on her face.

The masked person started to chuckle.

"Very good, Hero. You managed to figure out how my Quirk works..." The masked person said before suddenly stop chuckling.

"Unfortunately...I'm not the boss. Nomu, get them." The masked person said and the giant villain suddenly moved.

The two heroes and the female Incursion just had seconds to jump out of the way before Nomu's fist impacted upon the ground.

"This villain is fast...and strong!" Midnight exclaimed in her head as she saw the cracked ground.

 _"Well, that masked person did say that this thing is their key to victory. It must be on the same level as All Might."_ Midnight thought again as she got her whip at the ready.

Andra suddenly dash towards Nomu.

"Andra! What are you doing?!" Eraser Head asked, completely surprise at the female Incursion's action.

"I want to test something." Andra replied as she jump in the air and landed on Nomu's shoulders.

 _"Let see if my theory is correct."_ Andra thought before placing her hands on Nomu's expose brain and activate her Soul Force.

The giant villain sensed Andra on his shoulder and attempted to get her off him.

"Oh no you don't!" Midnight called as she throws her whip, letting the end of it tie around one of Nomu's giant arms and holding it firmly.

Nomu turned his attention towards Midnight, causing the R-rated heroine to gulp slightly at the blank look that the giant villain is giving her.

Suddenly, Nomu roared before yanking the arm that Midnight's whip is tied around it.

"AAA!" Midnight exclaimed as she got suddenly got thrown into the air.

"I got you!" Andra exclaimed as she launch herself off Nomu's shoulders, almost getting it by one of the giant villain's arms in the process, and caught Midnight.

"Doesn't this remind of the first time we meet, you wrapping that whip of yours around my arm and me yanking you in the air." Andra said, causing Midnight to blink a few times before smile slightly.

"Yes. Yes, it does." Midnight said as the two of them landed on the ground and Eraser Head joined them.

"So, what you found out by reading Nomu's mind, Andra?" Eraser Head asked, holding back his comments on the female Incursion's rash actions.

"Nothing." Andra replied as she releases Midnight.

The female Incursion's answer cause the two heroes to stare at her.

"What do you mean, "Nothing"?" Eraser Head asked, staring at Andra with a blank expression on his face.

"Like what said, "Nothing". This Nomu thing is just a puppet." Andra explained, causing the two heroes to glance towards the giant villain, him just standing still, waiting.

"So, if we take out that masked person, then Nomu will be no threat to us?" Midnight asked, causing Andra to frown.

"Possible, I can't find anything with my Soul Force that suggests that Nomu will go berserk or anything if we take out it's master." Andra replied in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"You know, I'm getting bored over here!" The masked person called and the Nomu suddenly move.

"You two, move!" Eraser Head exclaimed before pushing Midnight and Andra out of the way, knowing that the three of them won't get out of the way in time.

"Eraser!" Midnight and Andra exclaimed at the same time as Nomu grabbed the erasure hero and pounded him into the ground.

The R-rated heroine and the female Incursion stared in horror as they hear the sound of bones braking as Nomu grabbed one of Eraser Head's arms and twisting it.

"Cancelling Quirks sounds cool. But it's pretty useless against someone with brute strength." The masked person explained, not looking disturbed by the torture.

"Why you!" Midnight exclaimed before charging straight towards the masked person, being followed by Andra.

However, before the two of them can come near the masked person, a black swirl appeared beside him, causing the two females to stop abruptly.

"Tomura Shigaraki. Is everything okay on your end?" A voice asked just as the black swirl transformed into a human shape.

"One of the heroes is incapacitated thanks to Nomu. Is Thirteen or Vlad King dead, Kurogiri?" The now named Tomura asked, glancing towards the now named Kurogiri who was observing the scene in front of him.

"No, like Eraser head, Thirteen is also incapacitated whilst Vlad King remain uninjured. But one of the students that I was keep holding managed to escape." Kurogiri explained, causing Tomura to become silent.

However, after a few seconds, Tomura started to scratch his check vigorously.

"Kurogiri. If you weren't our ticket out of here, then I would have turn you to dust." Tomura said as he started to scratch his neck faster.

 _"So, this Kurogiri guy has a warping Quirk. Those are rare."_ Midnight thought, frowning slightly.

 _"He should stop that. It won't be good for his skin."_ Andra thought, grimacing slightly at the red marks that are appearing on Toruma's skin.

"Even with Nomu, we won't stand a chance against a dozen pros. It's game over...for now." Tomura said, causing Midnight and Andra to glance at each other.

"Hey! We're still here if you forgotten!" Midnight exclaimed, causing Tomura to glance over at her.

"I haven't forgotten about you. Just thinking of a new strategy." Tomura said, causing Midnight to frown.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Andra thought, becoming tense.

"...I know. How about I kill some of those kids over there. That will definitely hurt U.A pride." Tomura said whilst jerking him thumb in a direction, causing Midnight and Andra to become shock as they turn their head to see Izuku, Tsuyu, Pony and Kosei by the water's edge.

Suddenly, Tomura dash towards the four students.

"Come back here!" Andra exclaimed as she and Midnight run after Tomura.

However, a black swirl suddenly appeared in front of the two females, where upon they fell though and when they came out of the other side, they crash onto the ground.

"I will not make the same mistake twice." Kurogiri said as Andra and Midnight tried to scramble off the ground.

With Tomura, the decay Quirk user is extending a hand towards a statue-like Tsuyu.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Izuku exclaimed, coming out of his shock state and jump out of the water before throwing a One For All powered punch towards Tomura.

A shock-wave vibrated and Izuku began to smile.

 _"My hand…..It's not becoming numb! Does that mean I got to a new level of controlling One For All."_ Izuku thought just as the dust that's in the air started to disappear.

Izuku's smile disappear as he looked up at Nomu who was staring down at him.

"When did he appeared!? He wasn't here when I throw that punch. How fast is this villain?" Izuku thought, starting feel fear slightly as he notices something.

 _"My punch has no effect on this guy at all!"_ Izuku exclaimed, seeing no damage what-so-ever.

"...That was a good punch there. that would have cause major injury for me if that punch connected." Tomura said as Izuku took a few steps backwards, away from Nomu.

"So, they are going to use this villain to kill All Might." Izuku muttered, staring at the black expression on Nomu's face.

However, Tomura heard him.

"You're a smart one. However, Nomu is the key to our victory. But, the killing blow could be him or someone else." Tomura explained, causing Izuku to gulp.

"Zwen! Get away from them!" Midnight, feeling half scared that one of her students is in danger, half relieved that the dark green hair boy isn't dead yet.

Tomura suddenly raised an eye-brow behind the hand mask of his.

"Zwen? But your na-!" Tomura began to say but stop as the doors to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint suddenly burst open.

"Fear Not! I am here!" A voice boomed from the doorway.

"A-All Might!" Pony exclaimed, starting to regain her voice.

"So, you came, All Might. Perfect." Toruma muttered, eyeing the number one hero.

All Might turned his head towards the group that haven't been warped.

"Is everyone okay?" All Might asked as the group look at him with relieved expressions on their faces.

"Apart from Thirteen getting destroyed by his/her own Quirk, everyone else is okay." Vlad King explain, causing All Might to glance over at the space themed hero, who is quivering on the ground and the back of their hero costume is destroyed.  
"

...It looks like I made it in time." All Might said before focusing his attention onto the group by the water's edge.

The next thing that happened went too fast for someone to register.

The three teachers and the four students are found themselves in All Might's arms.

Tomura and Kurogiri glance around them to find where they vanished to and spotted them a few feet away.

"All of you, to the entrance." All Might said to the still surprised people.

"What about you?" Midnight asked whilst glancing down at Eraser Head.

"I'm going to fight these villains." All Might replied and Izuku notice him shivering slightly.

 _"How long does he have in that form?"_ Izuku thought, becoming worried slightly. however, the dark green hair boy shook his head.

"All Might. That brain villain didn't flinch when I throw an attack at him. How can you..." Izuku began to ask but stop when All Might turn his face towards him.

"You don't need to worry, I'll be fine." All Might said, causing Izuku to gulp slightly before nodding his head slightly.

"All Might..." Tomura said, causing the number one hero to focus his attention towards the masked villain.

"I was wondering why you didn't came here in the first place. is it because...your becoming weaker?" Tomura asked and just for a fraction of a second, All Might froze slightly.

 _"Do they know about my weakness?"_ All Might thought, becoming worried. All Might shook his head before charging towards the Tomura.

"Carolina..." All Might said as he cross his arms as the number one hero got close to Tomura.

"SMASH!" All Might shouted as he throw his arms outwards and...hit Nomu.

"How...?" All Might said, completely confuse at the brain villain's sudden appearance in front of him.

However, before the number one hero can think of anything else, Nomu suddenly attacked him.

Luckily, All Might managed to dodge Nomu's hands before throwing a punch himself.

"...Seriously? no effect all?!" All Might said, completely surprise that Nomu didn't seemed effected at all.

"No effect because Nomu has shock absorption. I'll advise ripping him to pieces if you want to damage...Not that Nomu will give you the chance." Tomura explained as All Might continued to punch Nomu.

"Thanks for the tip." All Might said before grabbing Nomu around the waist and throwing him backwards.

A massive amount of dust raise into the air due to impact.

"Come on now, we need to re-group with the others." Midnight said as Andra scoop Eraser Head into her arms.

 _"Will Recovery Girl be able to heal these wounds?"_ Andra thought, grimacing at the wounds that Nomu inflicted upon the erasure hero.

"What about the others that have been scattered about the place?" Kosei asked, causing Midnight to frown slightly.

"According to Kurogiri over there, one of the students managed to slip out of the building. We won't have to wait long until the other teachers arrive." Midnight explained, causing the four students to feel relieved.

It was then that Pony gain widened eyes as the dust disappeared.

"Tsunotori! What's wrong?" Tsuyu asked as she and the others looked at what the horned girl is staring at.

Everyone became shock when they saw that the top half of Nomu's body has went through a portal and is grabbing All Might at the sides.

"So, you thought of planning to drive Nomu into the concrete, sealing his movements. It wouldn't have worked though, Nomu is just as strong as you." Tomura explained just as All Might began to cough up blood.

 _"That's his weak point!"_ Izuku, Midnight and Andra exclaimed at the same time, seeing that one of Nomu's hands in directly on All Might's scar.

"Personal, I don't like having blood and guts in my gates. But if it's yours, All Might, I happily obliged." Kurogiri said, causing the number one hero to turn his attention towards the black foggy villain.

"You see, it's Nomu's job to seal that blinding speed of yours and hold you down. It's my job to close the gate whilst your halfway through and immobilized. Thereby cutting you in half." Kurogiri explained, causing All Might to become tense.

"Kurogiri. Do it quickly, we don't have much time until the escaped student comes back with the other U.A students." Tomura said whilst scratching his neck.

"...What escaped student?" All Might asked, causing everyone to stare at him.

"...One of your students managed to escape the building. Didn't you run into him who explained the situation to you?" Kurogiri asked, completely baffled at All Might's question.

"No. I came here as fast I could here because I became worried when my calls didn't get to through, not even to voice mail." All Might explained, causing the group of student and teachers to become worried.

 _"Are there are other villains outside U.S.J?...No, if there where villains stationed outside the building, then that masked person wouldn't have acted all agitated earlier. But who was the escaped student?"_ Izuku thought whilst frowning in concentration, but in the inside, his worry has started to grow.

However, a grunt of pain from All Might cause the dark green hair boy to snap out of his thoughts.

"All Might!" Izuku exclaimed before suddenly charging towards the captured number one hero.

"Izuku!/Zwen!" Tsuyu and Midnight exclaimed at the same time, the two of them along with the others became shock at Izuku's sudden action.

"No! get back, young Zwen!" All Might thought as he and everyone saw Kurogiri appearing in Izuku's way.

"You have a brave spirit, young man. But I can't let you interfere." Kurogiri said as a portal appeared right in front of Izuku.

 _"Shoot! Where will this portal lead me if I go through it?"_ Izuku thought, starting to panic as he attempt to stop.

"No you don't!" A voice shouted and an explosion blasted right in Kurogiri's face, causing the portal to close.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku said, completely surprise to see the explosive Quirk user.

"Hm? So, the others are gathering here?" Tomura muttered before sensing something fast approaching him.

The masked person jumped out of the way from being hit by Eijiro.

"Fast, but not fast enough." Tomura said, smirking under his mask.

"Shiozaki!" Eijiro shouted, causing Tomura to become confuse before feeling vines wrapping around his body.

"You can't escape from my vines." Ibara said as Tomura winced in pain due to the thorns on the vines.

"heh. Your vines are no barrier to me." Tomura said as he managed to touch the vines with all five fingers, causing the vines to start decaying.

"W-what?!" Ibara exclaimed in a shock tone of voice, stepping back slightly as Tomura got to a safe distance.

"Good things the others are okay." Pony said in a relive tone of voice, causing Kosei to nod his head in agreement.

"Tsunotori! Tsuburaba!" A voice called, causing the two named people to turn their heads to see Neito running towards them.

"Monoma!" Pony and Kosei exclaimed at the same time with smiles on their faces.

"Glad to see that you and some others are okay, but what happened?" Andra asked, causing Neito to turn his head to look at the female Incursion.

"Well, that black foggy villain warped us to different parts of the facility, I ended up in the collapsed zone where I meet up with Shiozaki, Kirishima and Bakugo before getting ambushed by villains." The copy Quirk user explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"We landed in the flood zone with Asui and Zwen in the flood zone. We got attacked by some aquatic villains." Pony said, causing Neito to start smirking.

"Did you show Zwen and Asui how great class 1-B are?" Neito asked, causing Tsuyu to glare at him.

"No. Zwen came up with the plan to defeat the aquatic villains." Kosei replied, causing Neito gain a shock expression on his face.

"That will tell you, Monoma, what happens when people brag too much. They will be left behind." Andra explained, causing the blond hair student to nod his head sadly.

"Things will become difficult if the other scattered students started to integrate to this spot. Better order Nomu to kill All Might." Tomura thought as he turned his head towards Nomu.

However, before the masked villain can say an order, ice and glue started to cover Nomu's body.

 _"Ice and glue? It must be Todoroki and Bondo."_ All Might thought as he look at where the ice and glue originated and saw the white and red hair student and a male with a glue dispenser for a head.

 _"Such precise control. they just managed not to trap me as well."_ All Might thought as he let go of Nomu's body.

 _"And thanks to the ice...this villain's grip is loose."_ All Might thought as managed to open Nomu's hands and leap away from the massive brain villain.

"All Might! Are you okay?" Midnight asked as the number one hero landed next to her and the others.

"Yeah...I'm fine." All Might replied, gripping his left side.

"Sit this one out, All Might. You're in no shape to fight." Andra explained as she handed Eraser Head to Neito and Tsuyu.

"No. I can carry on." All Might as he stood up.

"You villains are brainless if you didn't consider the student's Quirks." Todorki said in a cold tone of voice, causing Kojiro Bondo to nod his head in agreement.

"...Maybe I didn't put the student's Quirks into consideration." Tomura muttered before turning his attention towards Kurogiri.

"Can you open a gate, Kurogiri?" Tomura asked and Kurogiri was about to say something put stop as Katsuki, who was pinning the black fog villain down, bashed him into the floor.

"Activate your Quirk and I'll blow you to bits." Katsuki said with a smirk on his face.

"That's not really hero-like behavior you know..." Kurogiri said, saying the thing that is on everyone's mind.

This cause Katsuki to bash his head on the floor.

"I notice that you wearing this metal collar, which means you have a physical body which you hide with this fog stuff." Katsuki said, causing Kurogiri to become tense, indicating that the explosive Quirk user is correct.

"These kids are something, managing to beat at our level whilst still at full health." Tomura muttered before turning his attention towards Nomu who still covered in ice and glue.

"Nomu, take out the explosive brat. We did our escape route back." Tomura ordered and Nomu started to move.

Everyone present flinch as the giant brain villian stood up with half of his body destroyed.

However, everyone's eyes wide when they saw the destroyed part growing back. "It's...healing itself?!" Ibara asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Indeed, not only does Nomu wield shock absorption, but also hyper regeneration. Nomu is basically a living sandbag, designed to deal with everything you got, All Might." Tomura explained before Nomu charge straight towards Katsumi and throw a punch at him.

"Kacchan!" Izuku shouted as Nomu's punch cause a massive amount of wind pressure, hitting a wall some distance away.

It was then that Izuku sense someone next to him, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head and became shock.

"Kacchan?!" Izuku exclaimed, staring at the explosive Quirk user who had a surprise look on his own face.

"How did you managed to dodge that?! I didn't saw anything." Izuku asked, causing Katsuki to grit his teeth slightly.

"I didn't." Katsuki replied, causing Izuku to become confuse.

"If Nomu didn't hit you, Bakugo...who did Nomu hit?" Eijiro asked as he and everyone else turn their heads towards the wall.

When the dust disappeared, everyone saw All Might with a arm raised.

"So, All Might threw the explosive brat out of the way and took the hit instead." Tomura thought before he and everyone watch All Might approaching the villains.

"Is that all you got? Well..." All Might said as he stop.

"Time to finish this." The number one hero said as he gained a fire in his eyes.

"No, you don't All Might! You're bleeding and your tim-." Midnight began to say but stop as she realize what she was about to say.

 _"She's right. I'm near my time limit. But I can't stop now because...I'm the symbol of peace!"_ All Might thought in his head before charging towards the villains.

In response, Nomu charged towards All Might and when their fists collide, a shock-wave swept of everyone.

"Didn't I told you that Nomu has shock absorption?" Tomura asked, covering his face with his arm to protect himself from the shock-wave.

"That's right. but it's shock absorption, not negation. So, there must be a limit on how much this guy can take." All Might explained before going into a full-on assault.

The teachers and students watch as All Might and Nomu traded blows.

"So, if I want to counter that. I have to go beyond." All Might said as he increased the speed of his punches.

 _"All Might is going at full power. Can I do something like this when I fully master One For All?"_ Izuku questioned himself as he tried not to be sent flying backwards due to the shock-waves cause by the punches.

"Tell me villain. Do you know the meaning of Plus Ultra?" All Might asked before giving one upper-cut at Nomu, causing the giant brain villain to be sent flying throw the glass roof.

"Well...that will certainly get people's attention outside." Tsuyu stated, causing the others to nod their heads, all of them having a stunned look on their faces.

"Five of those punches will be enough if I was back in my prime, but that took me three hundred punches." All Might explained before taking a deep breath.

"You cheated, All Might." Tomura said, glaring at the number one hero.

"Wow. He's a sore loser, isn't he?" Neito said, causing everyone around him to nod their heads in agreement.

"So, villains. Ready to take me on? You seemed determined to take me out." All Might asked, focusing his attention towards Tomura and Kurogiri.

However, before anyone can move or say anything, an indigo coloured portal suddenly appeared next to the two villains.

"That was an impressive punch you did there, All Might." A voice spoke as a person walked out of the portal.

"So, you decided to make your appearance?" Tomura asked, causing the newcomer to nod his head.

"Of course. I didn't want to miss the fun." The newcomer replied whilst smiling.

"Ida!" Kirishima exclaimed, realizing that the newcomer has the engine Quirk user.

"Yes. I managed to caught him before he could reach the school. It would ruin the fun otherwise. Here, you can him back." The newcomer explained before throwing the knocked out Tenya towards the group of teachers and students.

Whilst the others examine Tenya, both Izuku and Andra stared at the newcomer.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...Zander." Izuku whispered with wide eyes.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Izuku finally meeting Zander again since his time from being held captive and experimented on. On this note, I'll will be busy over the Christmas break, so I will probably find it difficult to post up another chapter, Sorry. Please revive and** **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

 **SPeCTeR-II7: Thank you for pointing out to me, sorry.**

 **Valerious Lake: Well, Izuku Incursion form can be considered as a humanoid dragon. What's scp-682?**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Thanks for the idea.**

 **fencer29/Lightningblade49: I feel like bashing my head against a wall for such a obvious mistake.**


	22. Chapter 22

**HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM NEW YORK, EVERYBODY!**

 **Ready for the reunion between Zander and Izuku.**

Chapter 22

Zander's smile widen when his eyes fell on Izuku.

"How are doing Izuku? It's been a while, hasn't it?" Zander asked, causing Izuku to take a slight breath.

"I...been okay." Izuku replied in a unsure tone of voice.

The exchange cause the group of students and teachers, except Andra, to become confuse.

"Zwen, do you know this person?" Midnight asked, glancing at the dark green hair boy who nodded her head.

"That's Zander Crom." Izuku replied, causing Midnight, All Might and Katsuki to become wide eyes.

 _"So, this is the person who kidnapped Deku."_ Katsuki thought as he started to glare at Zander.

It was then that Zander turn his attention towards Andra.

"Well, well. it's little Andra. You certainly grown. You were like...five when I last saw you. " Zander said and it was at this point that Andra is starting to shake.

"ZANDER!" Andra shouted with rage before charging at the indigo eye male.

However, Zander managed to duck under the attack and jump backwards.

"Heh. You have became fast, little Andra." Zander noted as he landed and clutch the side of his stomach slightly.

"Andra, Calm down! Getting your emotions get the better of you won't get you anywhere." All Might explained to the still glaring Andra.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" Neito asked the 1-A class students, except Izuku and Katsuki, who shook their heads.

"No idea. We're in the dark as much as you are." Eijiro replied, causing Neito to sigh in disappointment.

"But Zwen seems to know this man." Pony pointed out, causing the rest of the students to glance Izuku who is frowning under his mask.

Zander then turn his head towards Kurogiri.

"Have you giving the students the sleeping drug?" Zander asked, causing the black flog villain to nod his head.

"I have. It was when I separated the students at the entrance." Kurogiri replied,

"drug!?" Kosei exclaimed as the students and teachers to become wide eyes.

"That's right. I want this next part to be...private." Zander replied and it was then that Ibara started to wobble.

"I...feel...faint." The vine haired student said weakly before starting to fall onto ground.

"I got you!" Eijiro exclaimed as he quickly caught the vine hair girl in his arms.

Pony, Kosei, Neito and Kojiro started to feel faint and started to fall onto the ground.

"What have you done to them?" Shoto asked, glaring at Zander whilst struggling to hold Kojiro, who has a muscular form.

"Don't worry. It's only a sleeping drug which has a delayed effect." Zander said in a reassuring tone of voice.

"Why?" Katsuki asked, his hands smoking slightly.

"Like I said, I want this next part to be private." Zander repeated, causing Katsuki to scowl.

"So why are Zwen, Bakugo, Kirishima and Todoroki aren't sleeping?" All Might asked, causing the class 1-A students to become surprise.

"I asked Kurogiri to place the sleeping drug on the students of class 1-B. Izuku here will have loads of answers to ask and I thought it's best if his fellow classmates get to know him in a new light." Zander replied and Izuku's eyes started to widen.

 _"NoNoNoNoNoNoNo."_ Izuku repeated in his head, his blood starting to freeze.

"What do you mean by that?" Shoto, who managed to place Kojiro safely on the ground, asked, glancing towards Izuku and notice how shaky he became.

"Well, it's bad to keep secrets from friends, such as you, Izuku, keeping the secret that you're not human." Zander said, causing Shoto, Eijiro and Katsuki to turn their attention towards the dark green hair boy.

"...Zwen...Is that true...?" Eijiro asked, causing Izuku to become silent.

"...Yes." Izuku replied, not making eye-contact with anyone.

This cause Eijiro, Katsuki and Shoto to become shock.

 _"I wonder if Zander told the villains, they look calm about this."_ Midnight thought, seeing how Tomura and Kurogiri look relax.

"What are blabbering about!? Deku's parents are human!" Katsuki shouted, going back to glaring at Zander.

"Yes. That's something that have been eating you since finding about your extraterrestrial side, right Izuku?" Zander asked, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head.

"Well, you better sit down everyone. It's quite a story." Zander explained and Izuku skin started to become white.

"...What do you mean by...everyone?" Izuku asked, hoping that what Zander is implying isn't right.

The dark green hair boy turned his head to see all the 1-A students, that remained at the entrance, behind him, all with shock expressions on their faces.

"What you all doing here!?" Midnight asked, shock at their appearance.

"One of those black portals appeared and sent us over here. Vlad King is still up at the entrance with Thirteen." Mezo explained just as the others notice the still unconscious Tenya.

"I asked earlier Kurogiri if he can bring you all here." Zander explained as Midnight glance at the black fog villain.

"What about the others? Not all of class 1-A students are here?" All Might asked, realizing that not of class 1-A is present.

"I can only open warp gates to places, I can't open gates at specific people." Kurogiri explained, causing Tomura to glance over at the black fog villain.

"Did you really have to say that?" Tomura asked, causing Kurogiri to shrug his shoulders, even though nobody can see them.

"It doesn't matter, it not like they can do anything with the information." Kurogiri explained, causing Tomura to become silent.

"So, care to explain, Zander?" Andra asked, the only thing that is stopping her from attacking Zander is her curiosity.

"Of course. It all starts off with your father almost killing me." Zander began to explain, causing all the current students to surprise.

"When your father gave me that near fatal blow, part of my soul and DNA separated from my body which got attached to a piece of rock which ended up as meteor in space." Zander continue to explain, causing everyone, except Izuku, Andra, Midnight and All Might to become confuse.

"...A piece of a person's soul and DNA...separating from ones body...Is that even possible...?" Hanta asked in a stunned tone of voice.

"It is now." Tsuyu replied, sensing that Zander is not telling a lie.

"After I healed from my wound that your father, Andra, gave me, I started to track down the meteor. After a while of searching I found that the meteor crash landed in this country. You folk started to call it the Ruhr meteor." Zander said, causing everyone to become surprise.

It was then that Ochako realize something.

"The scientists did say that the crystals/metal-mineral they studied are made up of an un-known compound." Ochako said, causing Zander to start clapping.

"That's correct, little girl. Your referring to the Nixtus." Zander said, making Ochako pout at being called "little girl".

"Anyway, when I managed to find the meteor that contained my essence, something unexpected happened. Before I continue, I want to point out that this was set sometime after the scientists decided to give half of the meteor to the museum." Zander pointed out, causing a scowl to appear on Katsuki's face.

"Just get on with story." Katsuki said harshly, causing Zander to look at him.

"Cool your jets, young man." Zander said, causing Katsuki's scowl to deepen.

"Carrying on with the story, when I arrived at the museum, where half of the meteor has been newly placed, my essence within the meteor reacted with my presence and started to move, like a bee heading back to the nest. At the time, a heroine, who was on guard duty at the time, was meeting up with some of her friends, a married couple where the wife is carrying a newly developing baby. My essence somehow made the wife it's host, maybe it's got confuse or just decided to attach itself to the first living being that it can find." Zander explained, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

"Anyway, instead of making the wife it's host, my essence started to fuse with baby, changing it's DNA." Zander said, causing the students and teachers to become shock.

"Does that...make the child...related to you, then?" Hanta asked, causing Zander to gain a thoughtful look on his face.

"I guess that you can put it that way." The indigo eyes male replied, causing Andra to frown slightly.

"Anyway, when I discovered about this, I became angry that I couldn't reclaim my missing essence...But then an idea appeared in my head." Zander said, causing the students and teachers to glance at each other.

"And what Idea was this?" Andra asked, trying not to fear the worst.

"Is it possible for me to replicate my power within the child? That's idea that appeared in my head, making the child my successor." Zander explained, causing the students to become curious.

"What is your Quirk?" Mezo asked whilst becoming tense.

"The power that I wield is being able to create an energy that is similar to a black hole." Zander replied before raising his hand and letting it get covered in an indigo colour aura.

This cause everyone, except Izuku, the teachers and the villains to become wide eyes.

"That's...the same as Thirteen's Quirk..." Ochako sais, causing Zander to nod his head.

"Yes, you can say that." Zander said as he immediately shut off the indigo aura.

"Back to the story, I had to be patient for the child to be born and grow up to a suitable age so that I can start grooming them. I became surprise that the child was born six months early than it should be...in perfect health I might add. I guessed at the time that my essence within the child sped up the process." Zander explained, causing the students and teachers to become surprise.

"However, I guess that it cost the child to be born with two joints in their toe, the usual sign that a person is incapable of manifesting a Quirk. It was slightly upsetting for me, I hoped that the child would have manifested a Quirk, making them more powerful with my replicated power." Zander explained, some students to feel pity for the child, knowing that will be a high chance for them to subjugated to bullying.

"I was hoping to start grooming the child when they were five years old, but a...certain event cause my plans to be altered, but nothing too major." Zander explained and it was then that Mina became confuse.

"You said that this child had two joints in their toe, so how were you going to groom the child to be your successor if they aren't able to manifest a Quirk at all?" Mina asked, starting to become curious.

This cause Zander to smirk slightly.

"I was referring to the child manifesting their own Quirk. I knew that my power would manifest because it is coming from my DNA." Zander replied, causing Mina to become confuse.

"Anyway, the first part of grooming the child into my successor, is to awaken my power. Even though the child has my power, it was laying dormant, so I asked someone to help with my task. The process took part in two phases, the first phase already completed." Zander explained and it was then that Shoto gained a question in his head.

"Do the child's parents know about this." The white and red hair student asked, causing Zander to shake his head.

"No, the mother decided to place the child within an orphanage when she couldn't handle the pressure of having a child that is Quirkless. That gave me the opportunity to take the child and start my plan." Zander replied, causing the students present to become angry whilst the gears in Izuku's, Katsuki's. Ochako's, All Might's, and Midnight's head started to turn.

"What's the child's name?" Shoto asked again, causing Zander to grin.

"The child's birth name is Midoriya, but they go by another name..." Zander began to say, causing Izuku's eyes to widen behind his mask.

 _"NoNoNoNoNoNo! Please don't say it!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head, starting to shake.

"...They go by the name of Zwen." Zander finished, causing all the students present, not including Katsuki and Ochako, and Andra to turn their heads towards Izuku with stunned expressions on their faces.

"Izuku...you were abandoned by your own mum?" Tsuyu asked, a part of her hoping that this isn't true.

"...Yes." Izuku whispered, but everyone managed to hear him.

"Oh...god..." Mina said as she place a hand over her mouth.

 _"And here I thought that my past was the worst."_ Shoto thought, thinking about the brutal past he had to endure because of his father.

Ochako looked at Izuku with a worried expression on her face.

"Wait a minute, Zwen has two Quirks, Darwin theorye and the strength enhancer." Hanta said, but immediately regretted it when he realized that Tomura and Kurogiri are still present.

However, the two villains didn't look surprise at all, even though nobody can see Tomura's face and Kurogiri's can't show any emotions due to head being black fog.

"I knew that Izuku's evolution abilities will awaken as it's powers is tied with my DNA, but the strength enhancer is a complete mystery to me." Zander explained replied with whilst scratching the back of his head.

 _"Let hope that he doesn't learn about One For All. Zander does look like the type who can get up to mischief."_ All Might thought, wincing slightly.

"What do you mean by successor, Zander? What are you planning with Zwen?" Andra asked, starting to gain a nasty feeling in her stomach.

Zander started to chuckle.

"Isn't that kind of obvious, little Andra..." Zander said before transforming into his own Incursion form, causing all the current students to become shock.

 _"This guy also wield Darwin's Theory!?"_ Everybody exclaimed in their heads.

"...To carry on the lore of the Shattered sword tribe, destroy and spread fear!" Zander exclaimed and all the students and the teachers, except Andra became shock.

"Like hell, Deku will became some villain!" Katsuki shouted before charging straight towards Zander with the aid of his Quirk.

"Bakugo! Don't!" Andra shouted just as Zander started to smirk as his eyes glowed slightly.

Someone suddenly appeared in front of the charging Katsuki and kicked him in the stomach, causing the explosive Quirk user to be sent crashing onto the ground.

Everyone became shock when they saw who kicked Katsuki.

"Z-Zwen? What are you doing?" Eijiro asked, surprised at seeing the dark green hair teen standing in front of Zander.

However, Izuku didn't respond.

"Zander, what did you do to Zwen?" Midnight asked, glaring at the indigo scale coloured Incursion.

"Didn't I explain that Izuku has my essence in him, meaning that I can take control over him. If you want to release him from my control, then you have to fight me." Zander explain, a smirk appearing on his face.

"...ZANDER!" Andra yelled, making everyone jump, in rage before charging straight towards Zander.

"Oh little Andra, do you really think that I will let you near me?" Zandra asked, causing Andra's eyes to widen when Izuku suddenly appeared in Andra's line of view.

"Shoot! I can't stop!" Andra exclaimed in her head as her clench fist, that was aimed at Zander, went straight towards Izuku's head.

However, Izuku fist started to be covered in an indigo aura before the dark green hair boy duck under Andra's attack and punch the female Incursion in the stomach.

"W-what?!" Andra exclaimed, clutching her stomach and backing away slightly whilst everyone else became shock at the new power that Izuku has just shown.

"Heh. I just unlock my power that was sleeping within Izuku." Zander explained, causing Andra's eyes to widen.

 _"Of course! Since Izuku has Zander's essence within him, he is capable of using the same Soul Force as him."_ Andra thought, the realization causing her to become shock.

"This, everyone, is the fruit of Project Evol!" Zander exclaimed with wide arms.

 _"So, this is Project Evol, making Zwen, Zander's successor."_ Andra thought as she became tense.

It was then that Izuku dash towards the female Incursion, the indigo aura surrounding his fist becoming brighter as his other clench fist started to get covered in an indigo aura as well.

Everyone watch as Izuku attacked Andra.

 _"Did Zander made Zwen faster?"_ Andra thought as she backed away and dodging the punches that Izuku throw at her.

Just as one of Izuku's attacks was about to hit Andra, someone tackled Izuku, everyone turn their heads to see Rikido holding Izuku by the waist.

"Thanks, Sato!" Andra called feeling relieved that she didn't have to hit Izuku.

"Your welco-Ohf!" Rikido began to say but got interrupted as Izuku managed to elbow him in the chin, causing Rikido to loosen his grip on the dark green hair boy who jumped away to create some space.

"What situation did we ended up in..." All Might muttered, causing Midnight to nod her head in agreement as Andra started to fight Zander.

 _"What should we do? There's still Tomura and Kurogiri to take care of. Andra will certainly go after Zander, that will leave me and All Might to fight the two villains."_ Midnight thought, knowing that she couldn't fight both villains at the same time.

 _"That just leaves Zwen. Should I let the students deal with him?"_ Midnight thought, becoming worried about the safety of the students.

After a few seconds of debating, Midnight let out a small sigh.

"Class. I'm letting you deal with Zwen until Kindle manages to release Zander's control over him. Me and All Might will deal with the two villains." Midnight explained, causing the students to become surprise whilst All Might grimace slightly.

"A-are your sure about this, Midnight?" Ochako asked, glancing towards Izuku, who is standing still, worriedly and notice that the eye pieces of his mask are glowing indigo.

"It's the only thing I can think of. I try to be fast enough so that I can put Zwen to sleep with my Quirk. Ready, All Might?" Midnight explained before glancing at All Might who nodded his head.

"So, has anyone got any good ideas?" Hanata asked as he and everyone else focus their attention onto Izuku as Midnight and All Might started to fight Tomura and Kurogiri.

"Beat him senseless." Katsuki replied, a wide grin appearing on his face and sparks started to fly from his hands.

Everyone gave him a look that say's _"Seriously?"_ , causing the explosive Quirk user to glare at them slightly.

"It was an idea..." Katsuki grumbled before crossing his arms.

 _"If I was Deku, what would he think of?"_ Ochako thought as her eyes landed on Shoto.

"...What?" The white and red hair student asked, realizing that the Ochako is staring at him.

"Todoroki...could you freeze Deku until Zander's control over him disappears?" Ochako asked, causing Shoto to nod his head.

"I can, but I need him to be standing still, Zwen is good a dodging..." Shoto explained, causing everyone else to glance at each other.

"We'll distract Zwen. It can't be a too difficult task with this many of us." Eijiro said, causing everybody to nod their heads.

"I guard Mr Aizawa, Tenya and the four students from class 1-B." Tsuyu said, raising an arm.

"I'll help. I got the feeling that guarding six people will be difficult with that guy's Quirk that Zwen is using." Mezo said, causing Tsuyu to nod her heads.

"Right! time for operation knock out Izuku Zwen, begin." Ochako said, causing everyone to smile slightly despite the dangerous situation they are in.

The first person who made their move is Izuku who lunge towards the current group of students.

The current students of class 1-A scattered, with Tsuyu and Mezo moving the knocked out people as far away as possible.

Hanta shot out some tape which wrapped around one of Izuku's arms.

"Gotcha!" Hanata said, smirking slightly as he held the tape tight.

However, the smirk died when he saw the tape getting destroyed by the indigo aura.

Izuku turned his attention towards Hanta and began to approach him.

Izuku sense something and turned his head to the side just in time to get an explosion right in the face.

"Hah! That would teach you to be aware of your surrounds, Deku!" Katsuki exclaimed with a wide smile on his face.

From within the smoke, that's been caused by the explosion, a fist came flying towards Katsuki's face.

"I got it!" Eijiro said as he got in front of Katsuki and block the punch with his cross arms, hardened with his Quirk.

The spiky red teen started to grit his teeth as pain started to run through his arms.

However, the pain disappeared when Izuku had to jump back to avoid getting hit by ice.

"Hey! I didn't need your help. I could have block that punch easily." Katsuki said before noticing the pained look on Eijiro's face.

"What's wrong?" Katsuki asked, becoming concerned slightly.

"Touching that indigo aura is something you shouldn't do. It hurts like hell." Eijiro replied, causing Katsuki to frown slightly.

"Guess that makes sense. That Zander guy did say that he can produce a power similar to a black hole." Katsuki said, causing Eijiro to nod his head.

"I would have probably started to disintegrate if I touched it any longer..." Eijiro said before shivering slightly at the thought.

Back with Izuku and the others, Mina is attacking the dark green hair boy with her acid.

"Come on, keep still so that I can hit you..." Mina muttered as she throw acid at Izuku who managed to dodge the acid thrown at him.

Izuku jumped backwards and when he landed on the ground, he was immediately punch on the sides.

"Nice one, Sado!" Mina exclaimed with a smile on her face whilst giving Rikido a thumbs up.

"It's thanks to you for distracting him." Rikido said before focusing his attention back to Izuku.

Even though Rikido couldn't see Izuku's face behind his mask, he got the feeling that the dark green hair boy is glaring at him.

 _"What on earth did that guy do to him?"_ Rikido thought before Izuku charged at him.

Just before Rikido could do anything, a circle of ice appeared around Izuku and trapping him the middle.

"You okay, Sato?" Shoto asked as he stared at Izuku who attempting to break free of the ice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Rikido said as he and everyone one else saw Izuku's scales turning into fur.

"...I wonder how warm that fur is?" Mina asked, causing everyone to stare at her.

"...You seriously asking that question?" Eijiro asked and Mina was about reply but stop as the breaking of ice is heard.

 _"How strong is that Indigo aura?"_ Ochako thought as she stared at the now freed Izuku who focus his attention on Shoto before charging towards him.

"Todoroki!" Everyone exclaimed as the white and red hair student wasn't fast enough and Izuku managed to knock him onto the ground.

"Deciding to go after the one is the biggest problem in a group, good move." Shoto commented as he tried to get Izuku off him.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Ochako called as she rush towards the two and prepared to use her Quirk on Izuku.

However, before the gravity Quirk user can get close to the pair, fire roared from Shoto's left arm.

Izuku hissed in pain as he was forced to let go of the white and red hair student and backed off, his fur singed slightly.

"Wow. That's the first time that you produce fire, Todoroki." Ochako said in amazed tone of voice as she helped Shoto up.

However, the white and red haired student was more focused on his left arm.

 _"Why did I used my left side? I told myself that I will never to use that power I got from him. So why now...?"_ Shoto thought in confusion.

The white and red hair teen was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Izuku getting hit by something.

"Zwen! Why are you fighting your own teammates!?" The voice of Toru Hagakure can be heard and Izuku snapped his heard in the direction of her voice.

"Hagakure! Get away from him!" Mezo shouted, causing the invisible Quirk user to become confuse before getting kicked in the stomach, sending her flying before crashing onto the ground.

"Owe..." Toru mound as she struggled to get up.

"Hagakure, are you okay?" Hanta asked, finding the invisible Quirk user by the raising dust.

"Yeah, but what on earth is going on?" Toru asked as she slow got up.

"Well, that villain Andra is fighting against is controlling Zwen and me and the others are trying to knock him out." Hanta asked, causing Toru to gasp slightly as she glance towards the battle between Andra and Zander.

 _"There's another person with Darwin's theory!"_ Toru thought before focusing her attention back onto Hanta.

"Why though?" Toru asked, causing Hanta to gain a nervous expression on his face.

"Its...complicated." Hanta replied, causing Toru to gain a confuse look to appear on her face becoming wide eyes.

"Zwen is coming." Toru said, causing Hanta to turn his head to see the dark green hair boy approaching them.

As Hanta and Toru got into a battle stance, Izuku step on something, causing him to become stuck.

"Huh?" Hanta and Toru said at the same time notice that Izuku is standing on a couple of purple balls.

"Mineta!?" All the students exclaimed at the same time before looking in a direction to see the purple "hair" teen with Mashirao standing next to him.

"Now, Ojiro!" Minoru exclaimed and Mashirao suddenly charge towards Izuku.

The indigo aura surrounding Izuku flared, causing the purple balls to disappear.

However, Mashirao's tail still managed to hit the dark green hair boy in the face, sending him flying before crashing onto the ground.

The tail Quirk user wince in pain slightly, causing him to become confuse.

"Okay, can someone please explain to us why Zwen is attacking you guys?" Mashirao asked, glancing at the others just as Minoru joined them.

"Deku is being controlled by that indigo scaled person over there." Ochako replied, causing the two newly joined students to turn their heads and became surprise at seeing Zander.

"So, you guys are trying to hold Zwen down until Midnight can user her Quirk on him?" Minoru asked, seeing that the R-rated heroine is busy.

"That's main idea, yes." Ochako replied just as Izuku slowly got up from the ground and started to eye the people around him.

 _"Who is he going to attack next?"_ Everyone thought at the same time.

Izuku found his next target and dash straight towards Tsuyu and Mezo.

"Here he comes." Mezo said as he got into a battle stance and prepared to defend the unconscious people.

Tsuyu nodded her head as she prepared herself.

However, before Izuku can get close to them, a dark shadowy creature intercepted Izuku.

"Tokiyomi! Koda" Both Mezo and Tsuyu said at the same time as the saw the bird headed student and the rock-shape head student approaching them.

"Are you two okay?" Fumikage asked as he kept an eye on Izuku.

"We're okay, thanks, for the help." Mezo said, causing Fumikage to nod his head.

"...What's going on?" Koji asked, causing Mezo and Tsuyu to become surprise because they never heard Koji speak often.

"Some villain is controlling Izuku." Tsuyu replied, causing Koji to become scared slightly.

"You're not getting past me!" Dark Shadow exclaimed as he continued his assault on Izuku.

"Now!" Eijiro exclaimed and most of the students present jumped on Izuku.

However, the dark green hair boy released a pulse of the indigo aura, causing everyone, including Dark Shadow, to be sent flying backwards.

"Seriously? How did Zwen managed to wield a new gained power so easily?" Mina asked as she slowly got up from the ground.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shoto asked, frowning towards Izuku. With the dark green hair boy, he started to eye around him, choosing his next target. However, before he could make a dision, footsteps can be heard heading towards him.

"Uraraka!" Everyone exclaimed, starting to become worried for the gravity Quirk user. Izuku tilted his head to the side as he watch Ochako getting close to him.

"Izuku. Stop this. This isn't like you, hurting your friends." Ochako said as she got closer to Izuku, trying to hide fears.

"Your better than this. You're not going to let some villain take control over you right, you can fight this, right?" Ochako asked with a smile on her face.

Total silence filled the air around the students, the battle between the heroes, villains, Andra and Zander seemed miles away.

"What on earth is she doing?" Mina asked, starting to become very worried.

"I guess trying a new method." Shoto replied, hoping that whatever plan Ochako has in mind is a good one.

Izuku stared at Ochako for a few seconds suddenly moving an arm.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone's eyes widen in horror as Izuku started to strangle Ochako.

* * *

 **Hehehehe...the truth is out. Please don't kill me and until next time...hopefully.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco:...What?**

 **Scorpius124: What is scp 682?**

 **fencer29: Thank you for the word of advice.**

 **You Don't Me150: Yep! Zander's back.**

 **Lightingblade49: Thank you for the word of advice as well.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello everyone. Ready for the last part of the UJS.**

Chapter 23

"Come on now, is that the best that you can do, little Andra? I thought that you were trained better." Zander commented as he ducked under a kick from the female Incursion before attacking himself.

Andra managed to block the punch with her cross arms.

 _"Where's the scar did Father inflicted on Zander. It may have healed over the years, but if I manage to hit it, then that will give me some chance of victory."_ Andra thought as she throw Zander's fist off her before throwing a barrage of punches at Zander.

"Hm? Trying to find the wound that your father inflicted on me?" Zander asked, noticing that the punches are widely spread out.

Zander started to smirk when a slight panic look appeared on Andra's face.

Zander block a punch before kicking Andra, sending her skidding backwards.

"Here, let me show you." Zander said as he lifted his shirt and Andra flinching slightly when she saw it.

 _"It just as bad as All Might's."_ Andra thought, thinking back to the time when Toshinori showed her his wound.

"It took five years for me to completely recover from the wound, but it did cause me to be unable to use the full extent of the remaining power within me." Zander explained as he lowered his shirt.

 _"I guess that what made Zander create Project Evol in the first place."_ Andra thought as Zander started to smirk.

"What are you smirking at?" Andra asked as she got into a battle stance.

"Heh. It looks like your class is not doing well against Izuku." Zander replied, gesturing with his head behind Andra.

This cause the female Incursion to become confuse before turning her head around, being careful so that Zander won't pull any tricks on her.

However, that thought disappeared when Andra's eyes widen in horror as she saw Izuku strangling Ochako.

 _"I must help her!"_ Andra thought before starting to head towards them.

However, Zander appeared in front of her.

"It would ruin the fun if you butt in." Zander explained, causing Andra to growl angrily.

"Heh. That's something I like to see. If you want to save your student, then you have to get pass me." Zander explained with a smirk, causing Andra lunged at Zander.

Back with the students, they couldn't move their bodies as they watch the (controlled) Izuku strangle Ochako.

"De...ku...pl...ease...stop..." Ochako said in a strained tone of voice as she struggled to praise Izuku's hand off her throat.

 _"Move you idiot! A fellow classmate is getting choked to death and your standing completely still. Some hero-in-training you are."_ Eijiro shouted in his head as he stared at the scene in front of him.

"G-guys. I-I'm s-scared." Toru said in a scared tone of voice.

"You're not the only one, my whole body is paralyzed with fear." Mashirao said, his body shaking slightly.

 _"Please, someone help, Ochako."_ Tsuyu thought, fearing the worst for her friend.

It was then that a laser hit Izuku straight in the head, knocking off his mask.

The dark green hair boy let go off Ochako and jumped back and glared in the direction of where the laser originated with his glowing, indigo coloured eyes.

"Well, this has become a troubled situation for you, my friend." Yuga said with a smirk on his face.

"Aoyama!" Everyone exclaimed, becoming relieved at the site of the laser Quirk user.

Regaining his senses, Shoto slammed his right hand onto the ground, sending a wave of ice-spikes straight towards Izuku.

Izuku managed to dodge the attack, but the wave of ice-spikes did create a barrier between the students and the dark green hair boy.

"Uraraka!" Everyone exclaimed as they all rush towards the gravity Quirk user.

"Girl! Don't you dare do that again! Did you know terrifying that was to watch?!" Mina exclaimed, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"So...rry...every...one. I thought that I just...tried a...different tactic." Ochako replied as she breath in lungfuls of air before turning her head towards Yuga.

"Thank you, Aoyama...For saving my life." Ochako said, causing Yuga to nod his head.

"Your welcome. I would shown myself earlier, but I was still recovering from the news." Yuga explained, causing the Minoru, Toru, Mashiroa, Koji and Fumikage, plus Dark Shadow, to become confuse.

"...What news?" Toru asked, causing the other students, who listened to Zander's story, to glance each other nervously.

"We tell you afterwards. We still have Deku to knock out." Katsuki replied, causing everyone to nod their heads.

However, something hit Mashiroa in the stomach, causing him to crumple onto the ground slightly.

"...Camouflaged Zwen!" Eijiro shouted, causing those who became confuse at what just happen to snap into action.

Everyone got out of the way as Mina and Katsuki used their Quirks in the general area where Izuku may be and they smiled slightly when they heard a hissing sound and Izuku became visible again.

"I made sure that my acid will sting a lot." Mina explained as Izuku moved backwards.

As Izuku took a step back, his eyes suddenly widened before gripping his head in pain.

"Did we hurt him too much?" Mina asked, starting to become worried.

"Nah. He'll be fine." Katsuki replied, but he started to become slightly worried himself.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Izuku screamed in pain, causing everyone to jump and the fight between with the two heroes, two villains, Andra and Zander stop and they turned their heads to see the screaming Izuku.

 _"Zwen!"_ All Might, Midnight and Andra exclaimed in the heads whilst Tomura and Kurogiri glance towards Zander who was frowning slightly.

"Deku!" Ochako exclaimed as she attempted to approach Izuku, but was stopped by Tsuyu who grabbed her arm.

"Ochako. I know your worried about Izuku, but now isn't the time to get close to him." Tsuyu explained, causing Ochako to frown but knew that the frog Quirk user as a point.

Red lines started to appear around Izuku's body and pulsed.

"Is that Zwen's enhancement Quirk activating?" Toru asked and immediately everyone felt relieved that Izuku's enhancement Quirk wasn't activated when he was strangling Ochako.

Suddenly, dark green coloured energy burst out of Izuku with some of it surrounding him whilst the other spread out.

Everyone's eyes widen when they saw the green energy that spread out of Izuku starting to take the forms of eight people.

 _"Are those...the past wielders of One For All?"_ All Might thought as he recognize one of the silhouettes which took the form of a women wearing a cape.

"W-what's going on?!" Minoru asked, starting to become scared.

"No idea..." Mashirao replied, gulping slightly.

The eight silhouettes turned their attention towards Zander.

"Well, this is a certainly an interesting development..." Zander said, starting to feel that something isn't going to plan.

 **"Izuku Zwen isn't yours to control."** Eight different voices said at the same time, causing everyone to become shock.

"D-did those g-ghosts just s-spoke!" Minoru exclaimed, becoming more scared.

"Uraraka...do you have any idea what's going on...?" Hnata asked, becoming creeped out.

"No idea, this is something completely new to me…" Ochako replied, staring at one of the "ghosts" that look awfully familiar to her.

 **"Witness Izuku's new path of evolution."** The eight "ghosts" said before turning back into the dark green coloured energy and went back into Izuku which then started to encase him like a cocoon.

 _"Deku. I don't know what's happening, but please be safe..."_ Ochako thought, gulping slightly.

The dark green energy suddenly burst forth away from Izuku and everyone's eyes widen when they saw that Izuku's dragonish-form has gained a new appearance.

The scales have gained a sharper look to them and his horns have become longer and bigger. Dark green flares surround Izuku's eyes.

 **"...Phase two."** The voices of the eight "ghosts"spoke, revealing the new form's name.

Silence descended around the gathered group of people for a few seconds before Zander started to laugh.

"Now I understand, your-!" Zander began to say but stop as Izuku suddenly appeared in front of him.

 _"Fast!"_ Everyone exclaimed at the same time as they looked back at the space that Izuku was originally was in.

 **"One For All...Critical Smash!"** "Izuku" said before punching Zander right on his wound, causing blood to spill out of mouth as he was sent flying.

A dark portal opened up and Zander disappeared within it.

"Tomura. I think it's best if we leave." Kurogiri said, turning his head towards the masked person.

"...I guess your right." Tomura said, causing everyone to get into a battle stance.

"Can you really think you can escape?" Midnight asked just as a black portal appeared.

"Of course. We're at a huge advantage and that boy gained a new level." Tomura said before starting to walk into the portal.

However, Tomura stopped and looked at All Might.

"The next time that we meet, All Might...Your dead." Tomura said before walking into the portal which disappeared after a few seconds.

Silence surrounded the group as Izuku reverted back to his normal dragonish form.

"Deku...?" Ochako asked gingerly, taking a step closer to the dark green hair male.

Izuku blinked a few times before looking at everyone who are all staring at him.

After a few seconds, fear appeared within Izuku's eyes as he took a step backwards.

Ochako quickened her pace when she and everyone else saw Izuku disappearing, his camouflaging ability activating.

When Ochako reached the place that Izuku was in, she only felt empty air.

"...Deku." Ochako muttered, gritting her teeth and tried not to cry.

* * *

Somewhere far away in a bar, a dark portal opened up and Tomura walked out of it.

"...What the?" Tomura asked as he stared at the wreckage that has Zander right in the middle.

"Are you okay, Zander?" Kurogiri asked as he made the portal disappeared.

"...in pain." Zander replied as he stood up.

"That punch was something." Zander muttered as he wipe the blood that is coming out of his mouth.

"Never mind that. All Might is in perfect health, he managed to take out Nomu. And those kids are strong. You were wrong, Master." Tomura said as he sat down on a chair that wasn't destroyed.

 **"No, I wasn't."** A voice suddenly spoke from a computer with a static screen.

 _"How on earth did I not managed to destroy that?"_ Zander thought, scratching the back of his head.

 **"We merely got ahead of ourselves. Yes, we underestimated them, something that we shouldn't do against the enemy."** The voice spoke, causing Tomura to grunt slightly.

 **"Anyway, what happened to Nomu? Did you retrieve him?"** The voice asked, hoping that it will be good news.

"Unfortunately no, he was sent flying by All Might. If I know his location, then I could have opened a portal." Kurogiri replied and Zander snickered slightly.

"Yes, I saw Nomu flying out of the UJS. I found it hilarious." Zander said, causing Tomura to glare at him.

"Shut up or I turn you to dust." Tomura said, causing Zander to shrug his shoulders.

 **"And what about you, Zander. Did you managed to retrieved your fragment?"** The voice asked, causing Zander to sigh slightly.

"Can you stop referring to Izuku as my fragment, and no, I didn't manage to retrieve him. My control over him was broken." Zander explained, causing the person on the other end of the screen to smirk slightly.

 **"That's interesting, I guessed your injuries weakened your control over the boy?"** The voice asked, causing Zander to gain a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Possible. However, I found out something about Izuku that may interest you." Zander said, causing the owner of the voice to become curious.

 **"Oh? And what's that?"** The voice asked, causing Zander to smile slightly.

"I found out that his All Might's disciple." Zander replied, causing Tomura and Kurogiri to become confuse.

 _"Of course that brat is All Might's disciple. All Might is a teacher at U.A whilst the brat is a student."_ Tomura thought, glancing at Zander.

 **"...That's interesting to know."** The voice said, knowing what Zander is referring to.

 **"Tomura Shigarak, there's no need to cry over spilt milk. Gather stronger troops, take your time. The villains need a symbol of evil. Become that symbol and the world will soon see the terror that you represent."** The voice explained, leaving an air of eeriness in the room.

 _"Izuku Zwen, I can't wait to see what path of evolution you will take with the influence of One For All."_ Zander thought, starting to smirk.

* * *

Classes for both 1-A and 1-B were cancelled the following day so that the students can recover.

The students of class 1-B were slightly miffed that only them were knocked out and are prepared to question class 1-A about what happened the day they came back to school, they knew that a villain appeared but the rest they didn't.

However, class 1-A have more important matters to address.

"Where's Zwen? It's not like him to be late." Tenya asked, looking at the empty seat behind Katsuki.

The engine Quirk user called himself a failure after he woken up, apologizing to the class that he couldn't get any help.

However the class forgive Tenya, saying that it wasn't his fault that he was knocked out by Zander.

The rest of the class, apart from Denki, Momo and Kyoka, became tense.

"Zwen...is taking some time off from school." Miss Kayama replied, causing Tenya to become confuse.

"Why? He didn't received any serious injuries?" Tenya asked again, causing the R-rated heroine to bit her lips as she tried to think of an answer.

"Zwen...didn't received any injuries...Well, it more like he received a lot of emotional scars." Miss Kayama replied nervously, remembering the look in Izuku's eyes before disappearing.

"Er...can you please tell us what happened? I don't feel comfortable with being in the dark whilst everyone else looks out of character." Denki asked, causing Momo, Kyoka and the others who didn't hear Zander's story to nod their heads.

The rest of the class glance each other with nervous looks.

"I...guess that telling the rest of you will be...beneficial, as it will help Izuku feel...better when he comes back to class...probably." Miss Kayama said, causing everyone to sweat-drop.

Miss Kayama started to tell the other half of the class what Zander said before taking control over Izuku.

The reaction from the other half of the class was similar to the ones who first heard the story.

"Zwen...was abandoned by...his own parents..." Momo said in a quite tone of voice, a hand over her mouth.

"Did you know about this, Bakugo?" Tenya asked, causing the explosive Quirk user to shrug his shoulders.

"I knew that he was placed in an orphanage when he was thought to be "Quirkless", the rest he told me after battle training on the second day here." Katsuki replied, causing Tenya to nod his head.

"But how did this Zander person groomed Izuku? Zander didn't mentioned that part, Miss Kayama." Tsuyu pointed out, causing the rest of the class, except Katsuki and Ochako, to nod their heads.

The R-rated Heroine froze slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Even though Zander didn't say how he groomed Zwen. But...I know, as well as Principal Nezu, All Might, Erasure Head, Andra, and the pro-heroes Captain Smoke, Eclipso and Endeavor." Miss Kayama replied, causing the rest of the class to become curious whilst Shoto froze slightly at the name Endeavor.

 _"Does he knows that Zwen isn't human...?"_ Shoto thought, frowning slightly.

"Before I say this...I want all of you to prepare yourselves. This will disturb you." Miss Kayama said, causing the class, expect Katsuki and Ochako, to glance at each other nervously.

Miss Kayama told the class that Izuku was experimented on to forcefully awaken the dormant power of Izuku's Incursion side.

Like what Miss Kayama was expecting, everyone gained horrified expressions on their faces.

Even though Ochako heard this news before from Izuku, even though she was ears-dropping on the conversation between the dark green hair boy and Katsuki, she still feels sick at the thought of her friend getting experimented on in the past.

"I feel that...I'm going to...faint. This...is too much for me." Toru said as she place a hand on her forehead.

"Yeah...I know what you mean." Mina said, her usual pink skin has become slightly whiter.

"Zwen looked completely fine though. I never would thought he would have gone through an experience like that." Hanta said, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"So, how did Zwen manage to escape the place he was being experimented on?" Fumikage asked, causing everyone to look at Miss Kayama.

"Do you remember reading about a laboratory being stormed by the police and a group of heroes six years ago?" Miss Kayama asked, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"It was the first sighting of All Might after his mysterious three mouths disappearance." Rikido said, causing Miss Kayama to nod her head.

"That's correct, Sado. Anyway, the laboratory that Zwen was being kept in was owned by a person called Professor Jenze, someone who Zander managed to rope into his plan. The group of heroes which were selected for the mission were me and the heroes that I mentioned before." Miss Kayama explained before Ochako raised her hand.

"How did you found out that Deku was in the laboratory?" Ochako asked, causing Miss Kayama to freeze.

Everyone started to become confuse when their homeroom teacher started to become nervous.

"Well...We didn't know that Zwen was there in the first place." Miss Kayama replied, causing everyone to stare at the R-rated heroine with a blank expressions on their faces.

"...Huh?!" Everyone said at the same time, causing Miss Kayama to smile sheepishly.

"We stormed the laboratory because Professor Jenze was practicing illegal experiments. So, when we stormed the laboratory, Zwen took the opportunity to escape as the laboratory was thrown into confusion." Miss Kayama explained, starting to become more nervous under the stare of her students and Andra.

"...That must have been one mixed up mission." Andra said, causing Miss Kayama to snap her head around to face her.

"Give us a break! Like I said, we didn't know that Zwen was there in the first place!" Miss Kayama exclaimed, causing the class to laugh slightly.

"So...what happened to Zwen after you..."rescued" him?" Kirishima asked, quoting the word.

"It was decided that Eclipso would look after Zwen, since she was friends with his parents. That how he gained the name, Zwen." Miss Kayama replied, causing the most of the class to become.

"What was Zwen's original name?" Momo asked, becoming curious.

"His original surname was Midoria." Miss Kayama replied, causing the class to glance at each other.

"So, how did that Zander creep took control over Zwen?" Denki asked, causing Andra to smirk slightly.

Miss Kayama became silent.

The R-rated heroine didn't mentioned that Izuku is non-human as she know that it will be too much for those who didn't heard Zander's story the first time to take in at once. "Well...Zwen...isn't...human..." Miss Kayama replied and silence descended around the classroom.

"...WHAT!?" Half of the class exclaimed at the same time.

 _"Thank goodness that these walls are sound proof."_ Andra thought, remember being told Power Loader that the walls in each room are sound proof.

"What do you mean Zwen isn't human?!" Minoru asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Zwen contains DNA that isn't human. Zander used that DNA to take control over him." Andra explained before Miss Kayama could say anything.

"...How did Zander found out that Zwen isn't human?" Fumikage asked, causing Andra to take a deep breath.

"Because the DNA in Izuku was original Zander's before it was separated and attached itself to Zwen whilst he was still a baby." Andra replied, causing the class to become silent.

"So...does that make Zander non-human as well?" Mashirao asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"That's correct, Ojiro. Zander belongs to a race called the Incursions. A race that has the genetic ability of evolution." Andra explained, causing the class to realize something.

"So, Zwen's "Darwin Theory" Quirk isn't a Quirk at all?" Toru asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"That's correct, Hagakure. And the indigo aura that Izuku was using when was fighting all of you isn't a Quirk that most of you were probably thinking." Andra said, causing the class to become confuse.

"It's ability called "Soul Force", something that similar to Quirks." Andra explained, causing the class to glance at each other.

It was then that something clicked in Momo's mind.

"Miss Kindle, are you...an Incursion as well?" The creative Quirk user asked, causing Andra to smirk.

"I was hoping that someone would guessed that before I could reveal that." Andra replied, causing the other students of class 1-A to widen their eyes at the revelation.

"So why do you seem hellbent on killing Zander? You seemed to have some sort vendetta with him." Denki explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"That's correct, Kamainari. Back on the planet Viria, the home of the Incursion race, where the environment there is extremely harsh, Zander is part of a tribe called the Shattered Swords, which cause destruction and fear to spread wherever they go. The tribe decided to attack my home and the aftermath was that my home was completely destroyed, but also the Shattered Sword tribe also suffered great losses. The one who caused the greatest destruction was Zander and when we found that he was still alive, despite the near-fatal wound that my father gave him, the survivors started to search for Zander." Andra explained, causing the class to become sad at the sorry.

"So, why did you decided to attack Deku when we first saw you?" Ochako asked, causing Andra to freeze slightly before starting to become nervous.

"Well, my Soul Force allows my to sense people's aura and since, now that I think about it, Zwen has Zander's DNA and apart of his soul within him, I mistook him for Zander." Andra explained, causing the class to become confuse.

"But Zander has indigo coloured scales whilst Zwen has dark green coloured scales." Mina pointed out, causing Andra to start smile sheepishly.

"Well...It has been about twenty-one years since I last saw Zander, so I thought he somehow change the colour of his scales." Andra replied sheepishly, causing the class to sweat-drop.

"So, what happened to Zwen back at the UJS? With those eight "ghosts" and him changing forms?" Mashiroa asked, causing Tenya, Denki, Momo and Kyoka to become confuse and bit creeped out.

"I mentioned that the Incursion race has the genetic ability of evolving their bodies. Well, I suspected that Zwen's enhancer Quirk would cause him to undergo unique evolution..." Andra began to explain, causing the class to become interested.

"As for those "ghosts"...No idea." Andra replied and Denki raised his hands.

"Care to explain to those who wasn't present to witness these...ghosts." Denki asked, causing Tenya, Momo and Kyoka to nod their heads.

"What broke Zander's control over Zwen was the appearance of eight "ghosts" which seemed to emerge from Zwen's body." Andra replied, causing Denki, Tenya, Momo and Kyoka to shudder.

"That's creepy." Kyoka said, causing the whole class to nod their heads in agreement.

"But who are they?" Tsuyu asked, causing everyone to glance at each other.

"Are they people that Zander killed in the past and decided to help Zwen." Toru suggested, causing everyone to look at her.

"But that doesn't explain why they came out of Zwen in the first place." Eijiro pointed out, causing the invisible Quirk user to hum slightly.

As everyone in the class comes up with different theories, one person has a good idea of who to ask.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the conclusion of the UJS arc. I hope that everyone enjoyed seeing Izuku's new upgrade and seeing the past wielder's of One For All helping Izuku to break free from Zander's control.**

 **MidnightRainCloud: I'm glad to see that your are.**

 **Izuku1215: I don't understand the "** **Sephiroth" part but I'm glad that your enjoyed it.**

 **sparkboygaming: Well, your are mostly right except for the first part.**

 **fencer29: 1) The bit about "Please don't kill me" was me joking because it looked like I was about to kill one of the main characters.**

 **2) Thank you for for pointing this out to me and I try not to include the long pauses.**

 **Lightingblade49: Yep, poor Izuku.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone. Ready for a new chapter?**

Chapter 24

It's after school and Ochako is heading towards the front doors by herself.

However, her thoughts are miles away.

 _"I wonder how I can contact, Mr Yagi. I haven't got his phone number and Deku probably won't answer my call..."_ Ochako thought, becoming depress at the last thought.

 _"I could probably try to contact Miss Zwen. Deku said that Mr Yagi is/_ Hello, young Uraraka!" A voice boomed from behind Ochako, interrupting the gravity Quirk user's thoughts.

"EEEEEK!" Ochako exclaimed as she turned around to see All Might.

"Hahahaha. Sorry for making you jump, young Uraraka!" All Might apologies, seeing the shock expression on Ochako's face.

"It okay. I've...been in my thoughts." Ochako explained, causing All Might to nod his head.

"Been thinking about young Zwen?" All Might asked, causing Ochako to blush slightly, even though she knew that All Might was implying about she being worried about the dark green hair boy.

"Yes and...something else..." Ochako replied, causing All Might to become curious.

"And what's that?" All Might asked, causing Ochako to bit her lips.

"Its...about those "ghosts" that appeared around Deku at the UJS." Ochako replied, causing the number one hero to become confuse before realizing that the gravity Quirk user is referring to Izuku.

"What about them?" All Might asked, becoming more curious.

"Well, one of them looked like Deku's, and mine to an extent, trainer, Toshinori Yagi." Ochako replied, causing All Might to freeze, something that the gravity Quirk user notice.

"...That's interesting to know." All Might said, getting back to his usual self, however, Ochako could tell that something is up with All Might.

"Yes, it is. I've been trying to think of a way to contact him. I know that Deku won't answer my calls so that leaves Miss Zwen, Deku's aunt, since Mr Yagi is a friend of hers." Ochako explained, causing All Might to nod his head slightly before frowning.

Ochako started to become nervous at the quietness that All Might has become and jumped slightly when All Might started to speak again.

"Uraraka, can you follow me please. What I'm going to tell you is extremely secretive." All Might said, causing Ochako to immediately become curious before starting to follow the number one hero.

After a few minutes of walking through the hallways of U.A, All Might lead Ochako into an empty teacher's lounge.

"You may want to sit down, Uraraka. What I'm going to show you will certainly shock you." All Might explained, causing the gravity Quirk user to raise an eye-brow but did what she been told.

All Might took a deep breath before steam started to come out of the number one hero's body.

"A-All M-Might! You're s-steaming!" Ochako exclaimed, becoming shock as the steam completely cover All Might's body.

When the steam disappeared, Ochako stared at the person who was now in front of her.

"...Mr Yagi?" Ochako asked, causing the now skinny man to nod his head.

"...YOUR ALL MIGHT!" Ochako exclaimed, her eyes almost coming out of their sockets.

Toshinori immediately rush to the door and closed it.

"I know that it's after school, but please keep your voice down." Toshinori said, causing a still shocked Ochako to nod her head slowly.

"I...always wondered why don't wear a mask, your Quirk cause a physical change as well?" Ochako guessed, causing Toshinori to nod his head as he sat down on the opposite couch.

"Yes. It was quite shocking for me when I first used my Quirk...and slightly embarrassing..." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to become confuse.

"Why do you think I wear baggy clothes?" Toshinori asked, causing Ochako to blink her eyes a few times becoming wide eyes.

"Yes...I see why." Ochako said, causing Toshinori to chuckle slightly.

"So, what's going on with those "ghosts" that appeared around Deku?" Ochako asked once Toshinori stopped chuckling and took a deep breath.

"What I'm going to tell you, Uraraka, involves the truth about young Zwen's second Quirk...well Quirk since his first Quirk isn't a Quirk in the first place..." Toshinori said, adding the last awkwardly.

This cause Ochako to become curious.

"What has Zwen told you about the enhancer Quirk?" Toshinori asked, causing Ochako to think back to the second day of U.A.

"...He said that it suddenly manifested when you were at his and Miss Zwen's house and you sensed that the power of Deku's second Quirk, I mean Quirk, would destroy him...I think." Ochako replied, causing Toshinori to nod his head slightly.

"Well, the truth is that Zwen's enhancer Quirk...was passed down to him." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to become silent for a few seconds before becoming shock.

"WHAT! Is that even possible!?" Ochako asked, completely shock by the news.

"Well, with eighty percent of the population having Quirks, there's a huge variety of different Quirks along with new ones manifesting. So, a Quirk being able to pass between people is a possibility." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"I guess that makes sense...but who would want to pass a very powerful Quirk to Deku?" Ochako asked, causing the true form of the number one hero to start grinning.

"I think it's obvious if you think about it. Who has a similar Quirk that causes its user to increase their strength ten-folds?" Toshinori asked, causing the gravity Quirk user to gain a blank expression on her face whilst tilting her head to the side.

After a few seconds, Ochako's eyes widened to their fullest and started to point a finger at Toshinori.

"Y-you! you gave D-Deku the e-enhancer Q-Quirk." Ochako replied as her raised arm shook slightly.

"Correct! Izuku Zwen has inherited my Qui-Koff!" Toshinori said before taking to cough.

"Mr Yagi. Are you okay?" Ochako asked as Toshinori continued to cough and the gravity Quirk user could have sworn that she saw blood.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Toshinori said as he wipe the blood away, hoping that Ochako hasn't seen it.

"But why did you pass your Quirk onto Deku? You're...not dying or anything" Ochako asked, becoming scared slightly.

"...I could be." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to become surprise, before taking a deep breath.

"Uraraka. I'm going to show you something that may be disturbing." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to become curious.

The gravity Quirk user's eyes widened when Toshinori lifted his shirt and saw the scar.

"I received this wound in a fight six years ago." Toshinori explained as Ochako's face started to become green slightly.

"Six years ago...Is that what cause your mysterious disappearance?" Ochako asked, causing Toshionori to nod his head.

"Yeah, some people called me foolish of making the decision of continuing my hero work." Toshinori said as he drop his shirt.

"Why though?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to frown slightly.

"I think it was because if I completely disappeared, then everyone will think that All Might, the symbol of peace, is dead and all that I have done will be for nothing as villains will take the opportunity to spread chaos." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to gulp slightly.

"So, you decided to search for a successor for your Quirk?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"There were other people searching for a suitable candidate to be my successor, but I wanted to conduct my own search." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"And you decided to make Deku your successor." Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Yes. I saw potential in the young man who already wield the power of evolution by his side. But I had to wait until Zwen got used to being in civilization again. Midnight told me that she and Miss Kindel told your class about Zwen being experimented on." Toshinori added, causing Ochako to nod her head before starting to frown.

"But why did you choose Deku when he already has a Quirk-like ability?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to smile slightly.

"It doesn't really matter if my successor already possesses a Quirk or not. My mentor, who was the previous wielder of the stock-pile Quirk before me, already wield a Quirk, saw potential in me and decided to take me under her wing." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to nod her head before realizing something.

"Wait, if it this Quirk was passed down to you, then that make you...Quirkless yourself." Ochako said, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"That's...scary if you think about it." Ochako said, thinking how the number one hero, whose presence cause crime to decrease every year, is born Quirkless.

"Yes, it is when you think about it. I guess that me and Zwen are similar in a way, both being born Quirkless but having the desire to become a hero." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Except that Deku possessed a Quirk-like power that was sleeping." Ochako pointed out, causing Toshinori to sigh.

"Except that part, yes." The true form of the number one hero said, causing Ochako to giggling slightly.

"So, what's the name of this Quirk? You never mentioned a name in any of your interviews. You always pass on a joke or something." Ochako explained as she started to become curious.

"The name of this stock-pile Quirk, which can be passed down from one person to the next, and gets stronger with each passing, is called One For All." Toshinori replied, causing Ochako's eyes to widen.

"All...For...One..." Ochako said slowly, letting the name sink in.

It was then that I thought entered the gravity Quirk user's head.

"So, that's what the ten-mouth training was about. Making sure that Izuku's body can withstand the raw power." Ochako said, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"That's correct. All those who wield One For All will need a well-built body to contain the immense power of One For All. If they don't, then the Quirk will rip them to shreds." The true form of the number one hero explained, causing Ochako to shiver at thought of Izuku's body getting rip to pieces.

"So those "ghosts" that appeared around Deku were the past wielders of One For All?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"That's correct, their appearance means that Zwen is becoming more synced with One For All. It happened to me once, but they only appeared in my mind's eye. This is the first time that the appeared in the physical world." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to become surprise slightly before nodding her head.

"That's good to hear that they only imprints. You should have what Hagakure said. She came up with the idea that they are people that Zander killed in the past and decided to stick with Deku." Ochako explained, causing Toshinori to shiver.

"That's plain creepy." Toshinori said, causing the gravity Quirk user to giggle slightly However, it was then that Ochako realize something.

"Wait, if Deku has your Quirk, then how are you still able to use it?" Ochako asked, becoming confuse.

"Think about One For All as a fire. When the flames die, what is left are the embers. The previous wielder of One For All will be able to use the "embers" of the Quirk before they disappear." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to nod her head, understanding the concept before realizing something which cause her to become shock.

"Wait! That means that your time as the symbol of peace is limited!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Toshinori to sadly nod his head.

"That's right. the more I use One For All, the quicker the "embers" will disappear and the symbol of peace will be truly dead." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to gulp.

"And my current time of being able to use the "embers" is limited as well." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to become confuse.

"The wound that I showed you caused me to only activate One For All for three hours a day." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"I guess three hours don't seemed to bad. You always finish your fights quickly." Ochako said, causing Toshinori to smile slightly.

"That's true, but due to the events that happened at the UJS, my time is cut significantly." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to frown slightly.

"...You were pushing yourself over your three-hour limit. Thirteen did say that you almost reached your limit...whilst holding up three fingers." Ochako said, remembering what the space-themed hero said back then.

Toshinori nodded his head.

"That's correct, and due to me pushing past my limit, my hero time is reduced to a mere fifty minutes." Toshinori said, causing Ochako to become shock.

"Fifty minutes!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Does...Deku knows about the time limit stuff?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to nod his head slightly.

"I told Zwen about my three hour limit, but I haven't told him about One For All's "embers"." Toshinori replied, causing Ochako to raise an eye-brow.

"Do you think that...was a good idea, not telling him about the "embers"?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to hum slightly.

"I...didn't told Zwen about the "embers" because he looked up to me, as you well know, so, if I did told him, then it will probably break him because he will start telling himself that he's destroying the symbol of peace." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to nod her head slowly.

"Yes. That does makes sense..." Ochako muttered, thinking that she would be devastated if she was in Izuku's place.

"But Zwen's a clever person. He will probably figured it out eventual since I always refer One For All as the Olympic flame." Toshinori explained, causing Ochako to slowly nod her head.

"So, what are you going to do when you are unable to use the "embers" of One For All anymore?" Ochako asked, causing Toshinori to chuckle slightly.

"You let me worry about that. You need to focus on cheering up Zwen. Haven't you." Toshinori said, causing the gravity Quirk user to nod her head.

* * *

It's the weekend now and Ochako is heading straight towards the Zwen's residence.

 _"I hope that Miss Zwen is out. I want to talk with Deku privately."_ Ochako thought with a determined look on her face and after a while of walking, the gravity Quirk user came across a door.

"This should be their home." Ochako muttered as she glance at the number on the door.

 _"Well, here I go."_ Ochako thought as she took a deep breath before pressing the doorbell and waited.

 _"...Is there anyone at home?"_ Ochako thought after a minute of waiting.

However, the sound of footsteps from the other side of the door eased Ochako's doubt and after a few seconds, the door opened.

Ochako became surprise at the state that Izuku is in.

Izuku's hair is much more messier and from the looks of the dark rings under the dark green hair boy's eyes, he has little sleep.

The two of them stared at each other.

"...Hi." Ochako said, starting to smiling.

After a few seconds of complete silence, Izuku's eyes widen in shock and starting to close the door.

However, Ochako guessed that this would happened and dive towards Izuku, causing the both of them to crash onto the ground and using her foot, the gravity Quirk user slammed the door closed.

"Get off!" Izuku exclaimed as he struggled to get Ochako off him who has her arms wrapped around his torso.

"I won't!" Ochako replied as she kept a firm hold on Izuku.

This went on for a few minutes before Izuku let out a sigh and slumped his arms onto the ground.

"Why did you came?" Izuku asked, staring at the ceiling.

"Me and everyone else are worried. You haven't shown up in class." Ochako replied, still keeping a firm hold on the dark green hair boy.

This cause Izuku to turn his head to the side.

"Why should they? I'm a monster." Izuku said, causing Ochako's eyes to widen in shock.

"Deku! Your no monster!" Ochako exclaimed as she moved so that she is now on all fours and looking down at Izuku.

"Yes I am. A monster would never their friends." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to bit her lips.

"Deku, you were controlled by that villain. It wasn't your fault." Ochako explained, but Izuku doesn't look convinced.

"You heard him, didn't you? I'm a part of him." The dark green hair boy said, causing Ochako to take a deep breath.

"Does it really matter if you have that villain's DNA? You your own person, Deku." Ochako explained, hoping that Izuku might cheer up.

"That doesn't help the fact that I attacked everyone and almost killed you." Izuku said, not making eye-contact with Ochako.

"Deku, nobody's option has changed about you, even finding out that you part of this Incursion race that Miss Kindle is a part of as well." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to look at her.

"She told that, huh?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Miss Kayama also told the rest of the class about what Zander told us and...you being experimented on." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to freeze slightly.

"She thought it was beneficial to all of us, thinking that telling us the whole story will help you." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to gain a sad expression on his face.

"I don't think so. Everyone will start to think that I'm some freak that is unwanted." Izuku said, causing Ochako's eyes to widen in shock.

"Izuku Zwen! You're not an unwanted freak! You're a kind person with a deep curiosity about Quirks, who has big dreams of becoming a hero and...and..." Ochako trailed off and Izuku's eyes widen when he saw tears starting to appear in the gravity Quirk user's eyes.

"And...the person that I love..." Ochako said before kissing Izuku on the lips.

The sudden move cause Izuku to become shock before starting to kiss back.

This cause Ochako to become shock this time before starting to feel extremely happy.

After a few minutes, the two of them broke a part, panting slightly.

"I'm...glad you think the same way." Ochako said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah...I kind of thought that I blow my chance." Izuku said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Ochako shook her head.

"Your such a silly person, Deku. I love you even if you become a complete monster. Remember what I said to you when I first saw you Incursion form?" Ochako asked, deciding to call Izuku's dragonish form by the alien race's name.

Izuku frowned slightly as he shook his head.

"I said that you look friendly, and you still are, even with your new upgrade." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to blink a few times before becoming confuse.

"...New upgade?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to become confuse this time.

"You...don't remember?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to shake his head slightly.

"I remember getting controlled by Zander and attacking you guys, but after the point where Aoyama arrived, I remember nothing." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to frown slightly.

"So, those "ghosts" took over Deku's body then." Ochako muttered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Did you say something, Ochako?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to come out of her thoughts.

"Its nothing. Come on now, you need some sleep. From the looks of things, you haven't slept at all since the UJS." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head as Ochako got off him and helped the dark green hair boy onto his feet.

As Ochako guide Izuku to the door with his name-plate on it, a thought entered his head.

"H-hang on a minute! Where are you going to sleep?" Izuku asked, knowing that Ochako want to stay with him for the night. Ochako turned her head and giggled slightly.

"What a silly question, I'm going to sleep with you. I am your girlfriend now after all." Ochako replied, a light blush appearing on her cheeks.

"...!" Izuku's eyes widened as his entire face turned deep red.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Ochako knows All Might's secret and One For All. Finally we have the pairing of Izuku and Ochako in the story, hope you like the scene. Please review and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Yes, they certainly would.**

 **fencer29: Yes, the class would certainly have lots of questions.**

 **Colt Cobra: There are two hints that aliens are involved with the story. The Ruhr meteor in chapter four and in chapter eleven when Recovery Girl was examining Izuku's blood. Sorry about the** **dialogue.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone!**

Chapter 25

The first thing that Izuku felt when he woke up is light.

 _"Why do I...feel happy?"_ Izuku thought as he sat up and rub the sleep out of his eyes.

 _"What happened last night?"_ Izuku muttered to himself before starting to think back to yesterday events.

"...!" Izuku's eyes widened and started to blush when he remember kissing Ochako.

 _"...And she's sleeping in my bed."_ Izuku thought as he turned his head to the side and saw a lump under the blanket.

Slowly raising the blanket, Izuku smiled slightly as he saw the sleeping face of Ochako.

"Ochako...looks so peaceful." Izuku thought before gingerly starting to stoke the gravity Quirk user's cheek.

"Hehehe, stop it, that's ticklish." Ochako said as a smile appeared on her lips.

Izuku froze as Ochako's brown eyes opened and she sat up.

"G-good morning. I hope t-that I d-didn't woke you u-up." Izuku said, stuttering slightly.

"I woke up a bit earlier but decided to get more shut eye. You looked adorable when you're sleeping." Ochako said and started to giggle as Izuku started to blush.

"So, how are you feeling?" Ochako asked, suddenly feeling anxious.

"I...feel better, thank you." Izuku replied, causing a smile to appear on Ochako's face.

"Heh. I'm glad that I can help." Ochako said before kissing Izuku on the cheek, causing the dark green hair boy to smile sheepishly.

However, it was then that Ochako bit her lips slightly.

"Deku...there's something I need to tell you." Ochako said, causing the dark green hair boy to become curious.

"What is it, Ochako? Is there something bothering you?" Izuku asked starting to become worried slightly.

"I...know about One For All." Ochako said, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

"H-h-h-how?" Izuku asked, starting to think of possible ways of how the gravity Quirk user could have found how about the transferable Quirk.

"All Might, I mean, Mr Yagi, told me about it." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to relax slightly.

"Oh...I see..." Izuku said, not sure what to say next.

"If you're wondering that I'm angry with you for keeping this a secret from me, then I'm not." Ochako said, causing Izuku to become surprise slightly.

"I understand why you kept the true nature of All Might's Quirk a secret, it can fall into the wrong hands if people found out the truth." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"Thank you...for understanding then." Izuku said, causing Ochako to smile slightly.

"Your welcome." Ochako said before slumping back down on the bed.

"Why did All Might told you about One For All in the first place?" Izuku asked as he looked down at his girlfriend, becoming curious.

"You remember yesterday I mentioned about that upgrade your Incursion formed gained?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to frown slightly before nodding his head.

"Well, it was thanks to One For All that cause you to gained a new form." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"But that doesn't answer my question." Izuku said, causing Ochako to pout.

"I'm getting to it, don't be impatient, Deku." Ochako said, causing the dark green hair boy to laugh slightly.

"Well, when you were still being controlled by Zander, One For All activated, causing you to become covered in a dark green energy which spread out and formed eight people." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to become surprise slightly before frowning.

"Eight people...Mr Yagi did say that there were seven other wielders of One For All before him and he did say that I'm the ninth wielder." Izuku muttered in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"Anyway, I recognize one of the "ghosts", that what Miss Kayama, Miss Kendle and the others have started to call those silhouettes, as Mr Yagi. I bumped into All Might two day later and he told me the truth." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"So, it was thanks to One For All that freed me from Zander's control over me." Izuku said as he stared at his hand.

"Please don't be depress, Deku. I had faith that you could have break free of Zander's control all by yourself." Ochako said as she sat up and hug Izuku from behind and place her head on his shoulder.

Izuku's eyes widen slightly before a smile appear on his face.

"Thank you...for having faith in me." Izuku said, causing Ochako to smile slightly.

"Your welcome." Ochako said before kissing Izuku on the cheek again.

 _"I can't tell her that I almost lost my conciseness the longer that Zander's influence was over me."_ Izuku thought, becoming slightly scared.

"It's scary if you think about it." Ochako suddenly said, causing Izuku to jump slightly.

"W-what is?" Izuku asked, fearing Ochako heard his thoughts.

"That All Might, the number one hero, is born Quirkless." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to mentally sigh in relief.

"Y-yeah. It is daunting..." Izuku said, understanding what Ochako mean.

The gravity Quirk user then started to look around.

Even though the two of them are in darkness, there is enough light coming through the curtains to see faintly.

"Wow. Your really are a fan of All Might." Ochako said, starting to smirk as she spotted the All Might's merchandises around the room.

"Please don't say it out loud, it's embarrassing..." Izuku said starting to turn red.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone...yet." Ochako said, squeezing her boyfriend slightly.

It was then that Izuku looked at the clock.

"Aunt Rin usual wakes up at this time. You need to get out of here." Izuku said, causing Ochako to blink a few times before starting to blush.

"Yes. Your right." Ochako said as she release the dark green hair boy.

"I'll go and make a sandwich or something for you whilst you wait in my room, Ochako." Izuku explained, causing the gravity Quirk user to stare at him.

"Y-you don't have to make me anything, Deku. I'll just go out and buy something." Ochako explained, trying to sound polite.

"Ochako, it's still early, the shops will still be close. You will have a long wait. I'll go and make something for you. Won't be long." Izuku said before kissing Ochako on the lips, making the gravity Quirk user blush even more.

Izuku climbed out of bed and walked towards the door and opened it before poking his head out first.

"It's sounds quiet. Is Aunt Rin still asleep?" Izuku thought as he scanned the hallway before fulling walking out of his bedroom and making his towards the kitchen.

"Morning, Izuku!" a cheerful voice said, causing Izuku to jump in surprise before looking at where the voice came from.

"A-Aunt Rin. What are you being awake at this time?" Izuku asked, staring at the light/darkness Quirk user who is at the kitchen table with a bright smile on her face and a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Am I not allowed to be get up at this time?" Rin asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"N-No! not at all, I was just surprise that you're up, you usually still be in bed at this time." Izuku explained quickly, trying not to sound offensive or anything.

"I could say the same to you. you just came back here and went into your room without saying anything and stayed there." Rin explained, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

 _"Deku shut himself in his room since the UJS attack!?"_ Ochako exclaimed in her head as she listened through the door, feeling appalled.

"And you look better." Rin commented, noticing that the dark rings under Izuku's eyes are less revealing.

"Y-yeah. I had a good sleep." Izuku muttered in a low tone of voice.

"I bet that Uraraka was a big help in that." Rin said off offhandedly, causing Izuku to nod his head calmly before realizing what his aunt just said.

"W-what are you t-talking a-about?! W-why would Ochako would be in the f-first p-place?!" Izuku asked, trying to stay and act calm.

"Izuku, I saw the two of you sleeping in the same bed when I came back yesterday." Rin said blankly, causing Izuku to freeze.

After a few seconds of silence, the door to Izuku's room opened and Ochako shuffled into the kitchen area and stood next to a blushing Izuku.

"M-morning, Miss Zwen!" Ochako greeted, her voice taking on a slightly higher pitch.

"Morning, Uraraka." Rin greeted back as she stood up and walked over to the two teens.

"Now, is there something the both of you need to tell me?" Rin asked as she stood in front of Izuku and Ochako with her arms cross.

The two heroes in training glance at each other before taking a hold of each other's hands.

Izuku took a deep breath.

"Me and Ochako...are in a relationship." Izuku said and silence filled the room.

"...Congratulations!" Rin said before hugging the both of them, causing both teens to start blushing, but with a smile on their faces.

"Come on now, let's get breakfast ready." Rin said as she releases the two of them, causing the both teens to nod their heads.

* * *

"Wow! This is so good!" Ochako exclaimed in an excited tone of voice as she eats some of her breakfast.

"Hehehe. Thank you, Uraraka. It's a specialty of mine." Rin said, causing Ochako to widen her eyes slightly.

"Really!?" Ochako exclaimed, causing Rin to nod her head slightly.

"Certainly. I've been teaching Izuku some cooking techniques and he managed to master a few of them." Rin explained, causing Ochako to turn her head towards Izuku.

"You can cook, Deku?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Kind of. I'm not perfect or anything..." Izuku said whilst starting to blush slightly.

"So cute!"Ochako cooed before starting to blush when Rin starting to laugh.

It was then that a thought entered the gravity Quirk user's head.

"Miss Zwen/Call me "Rin"." The light/darkness Quirk user interrupted Ochako, causing both her and Izuku to become surprise.

"Since your dating my nephew, so I think your entitled for some privileges." Rin explained, causing Ochako to blink a few times before smiling slightly.

"Well, thank you, Rin. I was wonder if...you heard about what happened at the UJS?" Ochako asked, causing the smile on Rin's face to drop slightly and Izuku looked at his aunt nervously.

Ochako began to think that this wasn't the right topic to be discussing at the moment.

"I did sometime after Izuku shut himself in his room. Midnight, the person who answer my call, told me everything." Rin replied, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"I'm guessing that the whole of class 1-A and 1-B know as well?" Rin asked, but Ochako shook her head slightly.

"Class 1-B doesn't know anything. They know that a person called Zander appeared, but the rest they don't know the rest as the got knocked out by Zander." Ochako explained, causing Rin to nod her head.

"That's good to hear. I don't want any unnecessarily people learning about the truth." Rin explained, causing both Izuku and Ochako to glance at each other confusedly.

"Your...not upset that our class know the truth?" Izuku asked, causing Rin to shook her head.

"I'm not upset. I think it's okay for your friends to know the truth." Rin replied, causing the dark green hair boy to nod his head.

"So...how are you feeling about finding out about Deku's...new origin?" Ochako asked nervously, causing Rin to purse her lips.

"Well...I'm a bit shock at finding out that Izuku is..."related" to that person..." Rin said, trying to find the best word to say.

"But...it does explains how Izuku is a non-human being in the first place whilst his parents are human and it also solved my curiosity that has been with me for fifteen years." Rin said, causing both Izuku and Ochako to glance at each other confusedly.

"What made you curious for fifteen years?" Izuku asked, slightly surprise that someone can held a curiosity for such a long time.

"I think Zander told you how a bit of his DNA, which has a fragment of his soul attach to it, fused with you, Izuku, causing you to become non-human." Rin began to explain, causing both Izuku and Ochako to nod their heads.

"Well, I actually saw it from the corner of my eyes when I was meeting up with your parents at the museum, Izuku. It looked like some indigo sludge-like substance" Rin said, causing both Izuku and Ochako to become shock.

"Before I could say or do anything the indigo-like substance jumped into the air and made contact with Inko, your mother, Izuku, and...I guess got absorbed into her." Rin continue to explain.

"What happened next?" Izuku asked, and for the first time, not feeling bitterness towards his mother.

"Well, Inko lost conciseness and she was immediately sent to hospital. Luckily, nothing was wrong with her, but after a few days we discovered that Inko's pregnancy period is shortening and you were born some time later, Izuku, in perfect health." Rin explained, causing Izuku to become surprise whilst Ochako to became confuse.

"Didn't everyone became confuse at this?" the gravity Quirk user asked, causing Rin to nod her head.

"Certainly, everyone became confuse at this, but it wasn't something to ponder as it wasn't something to worry about. Only I know about the indigo sludge-like substance and I decided to keep a close eye on you, Izuku." Rin finished explaining, leaving Izuku and Ochako stunned.

"That's...some secret that you kept for such a long time..." Izuku managed to say, causing Rin to laugh slightly.

"Yes. It certainly is." Rin agreed, causing Izuku and Ochako to smile slightly.

It was then that Ochako decided to tell the light/darkness Quirk user something.

"Rin...I know about One For All." Ochako said, causing Rin to become shock.

"H-h-how?" Rin asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Mr Yagi told me." Ochako replied, causing Rin to nod her head slowly.

"I see...I'm glad to hear that you heard it from a reliable source." Rin said slowly, causing Ochako to smile slightly, glad to hear that the light/darkness Quirk user isn't angry or anything.

It was then that a question enter the gravity Quirk user's head.

"How does a wielder of One For All transfer it to the next person?" Ochako asked, causing both Izuku and Rin to stare at her.

"Didn't Toshinori told you?" Rin asked, causing Ochako to shake her head.

"Well, for one to pass on One For All, the next wielder needs to confuse a piece of DNA from the current wielder of One For All." Rin explained, causing Ochako's jaw to slowly hang open.

"...Consume...DNA...?" Ochako asked in a slow tone of voice, causing both Izuku and Rin to nod their heads.

"Deku...What piece of DNA did you consume from All Might?" Ochako asked as she focus her attention on Izuku who started to become sheepish.

"I...eat a piece of All Might's hair...it tasted sour..." Izuku replied, remembering the memory of receiving One For All at the beach where he and Ochako did their training.

Ochako started to become green.

"...Ew." Ochako said, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah, and All Might said it so casually as he hold the piece of hair." Izuku said, causing both Rin and Ochako to become confuse.

"What did Toshinori said to you?" Rin asked, gaining the feeling that it would be something that All Might would say.

"Eat this." Izuku said and silence descended around the room as Rin and Ochako stared at him.

After a few minutes of complete silence, something that made Izuku nervous, the two females suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh god! That's so hilarious, "Eat this". Hahahahahah!" Ochako said as she continued to laugh.

"Yep. That's certainly something that All Might would say." Rin said as she wipe a tear away from her eyes. It was then that a thought entered Izuku's head.

"Aunt, how first meet All Might?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to stop laughing and suddenly became curious as she stared at Rin.

"It was a while back, probably a year after I became a full fledged hero..." The light/darkness Quirk user began to say.

* * *

 _A younger Rin in her hero costume is seen walking through an alleyway._

 _"Gzzzz. How come patrolling work can become so boring." Eclipso thought before sighing._

 _"I wish that something interesting would appear soon." Eclipso muttered before hearing a crunching sound some distance away._

 _"Asked and you shall receive." Eclipso thought, becoming excited as she sped up her walking pace before reaching a corner where the crunching sound was loudest._

 _"Now, what do we have here." Eclipso thought as she peaked around the corner and muscular man with blond hair and wearing a red and blue costume which has a cape attached to it._

 _"...Is that All Might?" Eclipso thought, recalling reading about a hero with that description who's been gaining popularity at a fast rate._

 _"What's he doing here?" Eclipso wondered she continue to observe All Might._

 _"Heh, that gang of thugs was easy to take care of. They were only using numbers to their advantage. Against someone with a huge amount of strength, there's no hope for them." All Might said to himself, but Eclipso heard him._

 _"...I have heard that All Might's Quirk involves an incredible boost in strength and speed." Eclipso thought, remembering reading it somewhere._

 _"But getting away from the press is the most difficult part." All Might said as he sighed slightly, causing Eclipso to nod her head in agreement._

 _"Well, I guess that's what the life of pro-hero is like." All Might said before glancing around, causing Eclipso to become confuse slightly as she quickly move her head back to become unseen._

 _"Good, nobody's around." All Might muttered before steam started to roll off his body, causing Eclipso become surprise as she watch the steam completely cover All Might._

 _When the steam disappeared, Eclipso's eyes widened as she stared in shock at someone completely different._

 _"W-W-WHAT THE HECK! YOU DEFELATED!" Eclipso exclaimed, causing All Might to whirl around and became shock at Eclipso's appearance._

* * *

""Deflated"?! is that the best you can say?!" Ochako asked as she tried not to laugh.

"Yeah. What would you say if you saw an extremely muscular person suddenly turning into a skinny person?" Rin asked with raised arms.

"I don't know. What do you think, Deku?" Ochako asked, glancing over to the dark green hair boy.

"Well, when I saw Mr Yagi turning into All Might, I pointed out that he was steaming." Izuku replied whilst scratching the side of his cheek, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly with a thoughtful look on her face.

"So, what are you two going to do now?" Rin asked, causing both teens to become confuse.

"What do you mean, Aunt?" Izuku asked, not sure what the light/darkness Quirk user is trying to say.

"Well, are you keeping your relationship a secret or not." Rin explained, causing Izuku and Ochako to look at each other.

"Well, I don't mind not keeping it a secret. What are your thoughts, Deku?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to become surprise slightly.

"If you okay with letting the others know about our relationship, then I'm okay with it." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to smile as she took a hold of the dark green hair boy's hand.

This cause Izuku to start blushing.

"Well, that goods to hear. But..." Rin began to say, causing both Izuku and Ochako to become confuse.

"Please don't try anything funny whilst in bed, your still students after all." Rin explained before starting to laugh at the deep blushes that appear on Izuku's and Ochako's cheeks.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Rin now knows the Green Tea pairing. For some reason, I found this chapter short, but that just my opinion. Please review and until next time.**

 **Run0nSentenses: Thanks for the grammar advice.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: YeP! Things will probably start getting interesting in the future.**

 **MODdenial: What are you talking about? they known each other for over a year now.**

 **fencer29: 1) Well, with all things that happened such as Ochako learning about Izuku being abandoned by his parents, getting experimented on and finding out that he's not human will cause her to get use to surprise shocks.**

 **2) Well, this chapter certainly answer your curiosity. Are you referring to Izuku at the last bit?**

 **3) That would probably be my mistake with the wording. The two Quirks do sound a lot similar to each other after all.**

 **Valkrus: Thank you for pointing these mistakes to me.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Ochako is going fast, but at least she and Izuku didn't do some "bedtime activities"...If you know what I mean.**

 **Izuku1215: Thank you for explaining this to me.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone! Ready for a new chapter.  
**

Chapter 26

"Feeling nervous?" Ochako asked, glancing at her boyfriend who is standing next to her.

Currently, it's the first school day of the week and the two of them are standing outside U.A.

"Y-yeah." Izuku replied, trying to calm his nerves.

Even though the dark green hair boy gained the courage of coming back to school, he's not sure about facing his classmates.

"I keep on telling you, Deku. Everyone's worried about you, they don't care if your non-human or something completely different. Just relax." Ochako explained in soothing tone of voice, causing Izuku to gulp slightly before nodding his head.

"R-right." Izuku said, starting to smile slightly.

"Good!" Ochako said before kissing Izuku on the cheek, causing the dark green hair boy to start blushing.

A few students, who are walking past them, glanced in their direction but didn't say anything.

"Come on now, All Might Jr, time to meet up with the others!" Ochako said before starting to head towards the building.

"...H-hey! Don't call me that!" Izuku shouted, his blush starting to go deeper.

Ochako spotted the picture of Eclipso and Izuku, wearing the All Might onesie, on the kitchen table and completely laughed her head off.

"It's true though!" Ochako called back, starting to laugh.

This cause the students walking pass them to become confuse slightly, especial a girl with long blue hair.

* * *

"Okay everyone! Get to your seats, school will be starting soon." Tenya said whilst making strange hand gestures.

However, nobody moved to their seats.

"Who made you class president?" Denki asked, he and everyone else to look at the engine Quirk user.

"W-well, since Zwen isn't here, someone needs to take his place." Tenya explained, pushing up his glasses.

"We still have the vice-president, you know." Kyoka pointed out whilst jabbing a thumb at Momo.

"...That's true." Tenya said, becoming depress.

This cause everyone to snicker slightly.

"Okay I think it's best if we get to our seats now." Momo said, causing the students of class 1-A to start moving to their seats, making Tenya more depress.

It was then that the door to the classroom opened, causing everyone to turn their heads.

"Morning, Ochako. Did you have a good weekend?" Tsuyu asked, noticing that Ochako seemed more happier than from last week.

"I had a good weekend. Thank you for asking, Tsu." Ochako replied, causing confuse to spread throughout the class.

"Did something happen to you over the weekend, Uraraka?" Toru asked, not sure if she should start feeling concern for the gravity Quirk user.

"Yes. Something did happen to me." Ochako replied, causing the class to glance at each.

"You can tell us at break-time, school will be starting soon." Tenya explained, trying to gain some formality from Ochako.

"I got an announcement, everyone." Ochako said, completely ignoring Tenya, causing the engine Quirk user to all most loosing the will to live.

Everyone started to become curious.

"And what's that, Uraraka?" Eijiro asked with a small grin on his face.

"Well, during the weekend, I went to someone's residence and managed to get convince them to come to school." Ochako replied, causing some confusion to spread among the class again.

"Er...Uraraka. I don't think it's wise to bring unauthorized people onto campus, I don't think anyone want something similar with the media corps to happen again." Hanta explained in an uncertain tone of voice.

"Don't be an idiot, tape head." A grinning Katsuki said, knowing where the gravity Quirk user is heading.

"Hey!" Hanta called, glancing towards the explosive Quirk user.

"You can come in now." Ochako said, glancing over to the door. Everyone became silent and after a few seconds, a certain dark green hair boy slowly entered the classroom.

"...Hi" Izuku said in a weak tone of voice.

"...ZWEN!" The whole of class 1-A exclaimed, making Izuku and Ochako jump.

"Dude! Seriously? where were you?" Eijiro asked as everyone started to crowd around Izuku, causing Ochako to be squish next to the dark green hair boy.

"Yeah! Do you know how worried everyone was when you just disappeared!" Mina exclaimed, shaking the Izuku slightly.

"Hold on everyone, give him some space." Momo said, causing the class to move back.

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu." Izuku said, causing the creative Quirk user to smile in response.

"Your welcome." Momo replied, causing Izuku to nod his head before taking a deep breath.

"Everyone...I'm sorry. Sorry for my actions and running away like I did back at the UJS." Izuku apologize, bowing his head as he did so.

"Zwen. Attacking us back at the UJS wasn't your fault, it was that Zander guy. And anyone who have went through being mind controlled who have run away." Mashirao said, causing everyone to nod their heads.

"Yes...but, it still put a bad taste in my mouth..." Izuku thought before smiling slightly.

"Thanks, guys." The dark green hair boy said before changing the subject.

"I heard from Ochako that everyone now knows about my...past." Izuku said, causing the whole class to become silent.

"Sorry if we intrude on personal information." Fumikage said in an apologetic tone of voice.

"It's okay. Zander told half of the class about my past, the other half should know as well. it's only fair." Izuku said, causing the class to feel relieve.

"You got that right! It was so uncomfortable for some of us when everyone else was out of character." Denki said, causing a few members of the class to nod their heads in an agreement.

"I'm not sure what's worst, being abandoned by your parents or getting experimented on." Mina said, causing some of the class to nod their heads in agreement.

"I think that getting abandoned by my parents was the most hurting..." Izuku said in a low tone of voice, but everyone managed to hear him.

"Please don't be sad, Zwen. Everyone's here for you." Tenya said, causing the whole class to nod their heads.

"Thank you, guys." Izuku and everyone became shock when they saw tears appearing in his eyes.

"Gah! Please don't cry, Zwen!" Toru exclaimed before suddenly hugging the dark green hair boy tightly.

One of Ochako's eyes began to twitch when she saw that the invisibility girl is hugging her boyfriend into her chest.

"I have another announcement to make." Ochako said through gritted teeth as she wrench Izuku out of Toru's grasp.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time as they became surprise at Ochako's behavior as she glared at the girls.

"Deku's off limits, his mine." Ochako said, causing the whole class to become silent.

"...What!?" Everyone exclaimed at the same time.

"You two an item then?" Tsuyu asked, causing Ochako to nod her head firmly.

"W-when then this happen?" Mina asked as everyone else became confuse.

"...Over the weekend." Izuku replied, not sure to be afraid of Ochako's new possessive nature.

It was then that the door to the classroom opened.

"Okay, class. School is starting, get to your-!" Miss Kayama began to say but stop as her eyes fell on Izuku.

"...Zwen!? Where have you been! Do you know how worried everyone became when you just seemingly disappeared!?" Miss Kayama exclaimed just as Andra entered the room and smiled as she saw Izuku.

"I'm sorry, Miss Kayama." Izuku said in an apologetic tone of voice, causing the R-rated hero to sigh slightly.

"I'm just glad that your back. It was nerve wracking for me when I have to ring your aunt and tell her what happened...?" Miss Kayama said before noticing Ochako's arms wrapped around Izuku.

"What's going on here?" Miss Kayama said as a smirk appeared on her lips, having a good idea what's going on.

Both Izuku and Ochako began to blush as the gravity Quirk user remove her arms from Izuku.

"M-me and I-Izuku are an i-item now." Ochako replied, stuttering slightly and the smirk on Miss Kayama's lips disappeared and replaced with a smile.

"Congratulations you two. I had the feeling that you two would get together." Miss Kayama said, causing the whole class to become surprise.

"Y-you did?" Izuku asked, causing Miss Kayama to nod her head.

"Absolutely! I know the signs when I see them." Miss Kayama said before a thought entered her head.

"By the way, I don't mind the two of you being all lovely dovey with each other, but please don't your relationship distract your training." Miss Kayama explained, causing both teens to nod their heads.

"But..." Miss Kayama began to say, her smirk reappearing on her face. The whole class, plus Andra, started to become curious.

"If you two want some advice on deepening your relationship further. Then I'm happy to help." Miss Kayama said, giving Izuku and Ochako a wink.

It took a few seconds for both teens, being followed by the rest of class and Andra, to start blushing furiously.

"W-w-w-what?!" Both Izuku and Ochako exclaimed at the same time as they realize the meaning behind the R-rated heroine's words.

This cause Miss Kayama to start laughing.

"Are you really suitable for teaching teenagers?" Andra asked, asking the question that is on everyone's mind.

"Of course, I am. I wouldn't have gotten this position in the first place." Miss Kayama replied just as the bell sounded.

"Okay! School is starting now. To your seats." The R-rated heroine said, causing the class to start moving towards their respective seats.

Ochako kissed Izuku on the cheek before heading to her own desk. This cause some people to wolf whistle.

"Right, now that Zwen is back with us, I have an important announcement to make." Miss Kayama said, causing class 1-A to become curious.

"The U.A's Sports Festival is fast approaching." Miss Kayama said, causing the whole class to become excited.

"The what festival?" Andra asked whilst tilting her head, this cause the whole room to become silent as they all stare at the female Incursion.

"...What? I'm from a different planet, you know!" Andra said in an exasperating tone of voice.

"Do you have any mass events back on your home planet?" Miss Kayama asked, causing Andra to nod her head.

"Of course. The Incursion race are intellectual after all." Andra replied, causing the R-rated heroine to nod her head.

"Well, the U.A's Sport's Festival is an massive event where the students get to show off their skills to the rest of the country." Miss Kayama began to explain, causing Andra to nod her head slightly. Miss Kayama turned her attention back to the class.

"As all of you will probably know, this is a good opportunity for the pro-heroes out there to start scouting for side-kicks." Miss Kayama explained, causing the class to start murmuring.

"They'll be looking to hire us as side-kicks after we graduate. But most side-kicks will never go solo. They be side-kicks forever." Denki said, causing everyone around him to nod their heads in agreement.

"That will be you, Kaminiari. You dunce." Kyoka pointed out, causing the electric Quirk user to gain an annoyed expression on his face.

"Miss Kayama." Tenya said whilst raising a hand, causing everyone to look at the engine Quirk user.

"Is there something wrong, Ida?" Miss Kayama asked, becoming slightly curious.

"Does the school thinks it will be wise to let the festival carry on, with what just happened at the UJS?" Tenya asked, causing the class to start murmuring again.

"Certainly. The school letting the sport's festival carrying on will show everyone that nothing can stop us. But we will be increasing security, if that ease your nerves, Ida." Miss Kayama explained, causing the engine Quirk user to nod his head.

"Remember everyone, your time is limited. The sports festival happens once a year, so that means you have three chances of showing the world your stuff to create a future for yourself." Miss Kayama explained, causing everyone to gain a determine look in their eyes.

* * *

"Man! I'm so pump up for the festival!" Ejiro said in an excited tone of voice.

"Hell yeah! Making a name for ourselves will be one step closer to becoming pro." Hanta said with a smirk on his face.

"Wow. Everyone seems excited." Izuku commented as he glance at his fellow classmates.

"Of course, everyone's excited. Aren't you?" Tenya asked, causing Izuku to sigh slightly.

"I am, yes. But...I'm afraid that something similar at the USJ will happen to me during the festival." Izuku said, causing Tenya to frown slightly.

"I don't see why that Zander person should cause any trouble at the sport festival, he might even help you to get first place, Izuku." Tsuyu pointed out, making Izuku and Tenya to jump slightly at her sudden appearance.

"That's true...But there's the fact about his Soul Force that's within me. What happens if it goes berserk?" Izuku asked, causing Tenya and Tsuyu to glance at each other.

"We have a while before the festival starts, Zwen. There will be enough time for you to control this...Soul Force thing." Tenya said, not entirely sure about the topic of Soul Force.

"Miss Kindle could help you with your training. You two are both Incursions after all." Tsuyu pointed out, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Deku, Ida, Tsu..." A voice spoke, causing the three named to become confuse before turning their heads in the direction of the voice and saw Ochako, her hair covering the gravity Quirk user's face.

"Yes, Ochako. Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, becoming nervous slightly.

"Let do our best at the Sports Festival!" Ochako said with unusual determined expression on her face.

"Ochako! Your face!" Izuku exclaimed in a surprise tone of voice.

"I guess that Uraraka is super excited about the festival." Mina said as she and everyone else notice the unusual determine expression on her face.

"Everyone! Let crush everyone else!" Ochako said as her face became more demonic-like.

"Yeah/Yes indeed!" Everyone exclaimed at the same time whilst raising their arms into their before realizing that another response was said.

"W-who said that?" Minoru said whilst glancing around.

"It was me." A voice spoke, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the door to see a certain mammal principal.

"...Principal Nezu. What are you doing here?" Momo asked, becoming confuse along with everyone else.

"I'm here to see, Zwen." Principal Nezu replied, causing the whole of class 1-A to become nervous.

"Don't worry. I just want to speak to you." Principal Nezu said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Izuku said before heading out of the classroom and following the mammal principal.

"Is Deku in trouble or something?" Ochako asked, reverting to her usual self, causing everyone to become relieve.

"I guess the principal just want to talk to Zwen about what happened at the UJS." Tsuyu replied, causing Ochako to become worried.

* * *

Here, have some tea." Principal Nezu said, passing a cup of tea to Izuku.

Currently, Principal Nezu and Izuku are in the mammal principal's office.

"Is this...about what at the UJS?" Izuku asked in a nervous tone of voice whilst taking the cup of tea.

"Well, it more of what steps we're need to take to make sure things are safe at the sport's festival. But please don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything." Principal Nezu explained with a reassuring smile on his face.

"O-okay." Izuku said, a nervous smile appearing on his face.

"The first thing I've been talking with Miss Kendle is that we came up with a theory that Zander will need to be in close proximity to be able to take control over you." Principal Nezu explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"So, we're going to be specifically keeping an eye out for Zander." Principal Nezu said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Now, I want to talk about, Zander's Soul Force. I know that this is certainly a no, but have you been able to activate Zander's Soul Force within you?" Principal Nezu asked, causing Izuku to shake his head.

"I haven't done anything during my time away but..." Izuku began to say before activating Darwin's Theory.

The dark green hair boy then raised a hand and concentrated.

A few seconds later, a dark indigo aura burst to life around Izuku's hand.

"So, your able to summon that power easily?" Principal Nezu asked as he stared at the indigo aura.

"Yes. It sure looks like it." Izuku replied before switching the Soul Force off and transforming back into his human form.

Silence descended around the two of them.

"You know...I know what it feels like about being experimented on." Principal Nezu said, causing a confuse look to appear on the dark green hair boy's face.

It took a few seconds for Izuku to understand what Principal Nezu is talking about.

"You're not human. You're an rare example of an animal manifesting a Quirk. High Specs." Izuku said, causing the mammal Prinipal to nod his head.

"Indeed. It feels strange when I somehow manifested a Quirk, learning life from a new perspective. It certainly made my owner shock when I started to act more human." Principal Nezu said, and Izuku had to cover his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from laughing.

"My owner, a kind old lady, tried to keep me a secret from the world. But somehow, word got out and some government officials showed up at my owner's house and took me away. Before long I was experimented on and toyed with." Principal Nezu explained, his mood darkening.

"It a surprise that you became principal of U.A in the first place. People would expect that you stop trusting humans. I know I would." Izuku said, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head in agreement.

"Indeed, but I couldn't focus my anger on all humans. But the humans that where experimenting on me got fired. I found out later that those experiments where illegal. That got me excited as the people who were tormenting me got what they deserve." Principal Nezu explained before taking a deep breath.

"But, I do find the time to rent out my anger on the students here." Principal Nezu said with a wicked smile on his face, causing Izuku to shudder.

"Let's move onto more important matters, such as helping you get a better control of One For All. It would be a shame to loose a promising student because of them becoming paralyze every time they use One For All." Principal Nezu said, causing Izuku to become shock.

"H-h-how do you know about One For All?!" Izuku asked in a shock tone of voice.

"I know about One For All since All Might was at school. Recovery Girl also knows about the Quirk as well if you're wondering about who else, among the current staff, knows about One For All." Principal Nezu explained, causing Izuku to nod his head before noticing something that the mammal principal said.

""Among the current staff"? do you mean there was another teacher previously here that know about One For All?" Izuku asked, causing Principal Nezu to nod his head.

"Correct, the teacher knows about One For All because he was told by All Might's predecessor." Principal Nezu explained, causing Izuku to become curious.

"So, who is this teacher?" The dark green hair boy asked in an interesting tone of voice.

"His name is Grand Torino. All Might's homeroom teacher for a year and was the one who trained All Might." Principal Nezu replied, causing Izuku to frown in concentration.

"I...don't remember hearing that hero name before..." Izuku said, still thinking.

"You wouldn't have. Grand Torino isn't known to the public. I think that he only picked up his license in the first pace is to use his Quirk legally." Principal Nezu explained, causing Izuku to become surprise.

"Seriously!? There have been many debates on who trained All Might and this Grand Torino guy doesn't bother to say anything." Izuku said, causing Prinicpal Nezu to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, not everyone likes to be in the lime-light. Grand Torino is probably one of those people." The Mammal principal explained, causing Izuku to nod his head understandly. However it was then that a thought entered the dark green hair boy's hair.

"Wait a minute, why did Grand Torino trained All Might. Shouldn't it be his predecessor, of One For All, who trained him?" Izuku asked, causing Principal Nezu to gained a sad expression on his face.

"All Might's predecessor, Nana Shimura, died before All Might entered U.A. So, Grand Torino was entrusted with the responsibility to train All Might in Nana Shimura's place." Principal Nezu explained, causing Izuku to nod his head, him also gaining a sad expression on his face.

"So, I thought that it would be a good idea to bring Grand Torino in and give you a few tips." Principal Nezu said with a smile on his face, causing Izuku to gain a shock expression on his face.

"W-wait a minute! If Grand Torino was the one who trained All Might, then he must be past his prime by now!" Izuku said, causing the mammal principal to chuckle slightly.

"I don't think old age will stop Grand Torino from doing his duty of protecting people." Principal Nezu explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly, but the dark green hair boy still have doubts within him.

"I expect that you will meet him soon, maybe tomorrow in fact. I already phoned him and he agreed to come." Principal Nezu said, causing a tick-mark to appear on Izuku's head.

"Thanks for the heads up, sneaky rat." Izuku said in a dark tone of voice.

However, Principal Nezu simply laughed, not bothered by Izuku's threatening tone of voice.

* * *

When Izuku returned back to class, everyone started to ask him questions.

However, the dark green hair boy told them about the first half of the conversation, telling them that Principal Nezu told him that the school put safety measures in place so that the sport's festival will run as normally as possible.

However, Ochako gained the feeling that there was something else that Izuku decided not to tell everyone.

Currently, It's after school and everyone from class 1-A are prepared to get home, but...

"Whoa! What's going on here?!" Ochako exclaimed as she and everyone else in class 1-A stared at the numerous people that are staring into their classroom.

"W-w-what are they doing h-here? Scoping out the c-competition?!" Minoru asked in a scared tone of voice.

"Duh. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, small fry." Katsku replied as he made his way towards the door.

"Move it. Some of us have places to go." Katsuki said with a slight growl.

"It's true. we came to get a better look on what we're up against. Are all the kids in the hero course like this one?" A male with spiky purple hair said as he emerged from the crowd of students.

"Then I got to say that I'm a little disillusioned if this is what you got to offer." The purple spiky hair male said whilst rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you know that those who didn't end up in the U.A's hero course are place within the other courses. There's quite a few of us, did you know?" The purple spiky hair male asked, causing Katsuki to scowl.

"So, what?" Katsuki asked in a frustrating tone of voice.

"Well, depending on the results of the sports festival, they might consider transferring us into the course. The reverse is also implied to you as well." The purple spiky hair male explained, causing some people in class 1-A to gulp slightly.

"With you being one out of the two classes that where attacked at the UJS. It's the perfect chance to say that we from the other courses are declaring war on you." The purple spiky hair male said, causing the students of class 1-A to become tense.

"Buzz off. Why don't all stare at class 1-B. they were at the UJS as well." Katsuki said as started to shove people out of the way.

"H-hey! Do you want to make enemies for us?" Eijiro asked, causing Katsuki to glance over his shoulder.

"I don't care. I'm heading to the top." The explosive Quirk user replied simply, causing everyone in class 1-A to sigh.

 _"So straight forward."_ Everyone thought at the same time as the crowd of students outside their class started to head towards class 1-B's classroom.

"Well. it looks like that the competition is already heating up." Ochako said with a nervous smile on her face.

"Y-yeah." Izuku said before gaining a determined look on his face.

 _"I need to learn on how to control One For All fast or otherwise face the risk of getting transferred to another course. Grand Torino, teach me!"_ Izuku thought in determination.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Izuku returning to class 1-A and everyone getting ready for the Sport's Festival. I hope that everyone like the story of Prinicipal Nezu and next chapter will be the introduction of Grand Torino. Please review and until next time.**

 **Guest: Izuku will meet his sister during the Sports Festival.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: There is no need to have a negative response to the last reply. I was joking.**

 **valkrus: Thank you, that word is difficult to write.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Here we are everybody, the appearance of Gran Torino.**

Chapter 27

 _"Well, didn't expect to be at U.A at this hour."_ A slightly tired Izuku thought as he stood outside the teacher's lounge.

The reason for why Izuku is at U.A at an early hour is because last night he received a text from Principal Nezu saying that the dark green hair boy need to come to U.A two hours before school started.

 _"I guess that it must be about my training with this Gran Torino guy."_ Izuku thought before knocking the door.

 _"I'm still figuring out how Principal Nezu knew how to contact me? He must asked All Might for my details. That have must be a strange conversation."_ Izuku thought, laughing slightly before realizing that he hasn't receive a response.

"...Strange." Izuku muttered, frowning slightly.

 _"The text did say that I need to go to the teacher's lounge."_ Izuku thought as he took out his phone and checked the text to make sure that he's at the right place.

"...Should I enter?" Izuku wondered and after a few minutes of debating, decided to enter the teacher's lounge.

"Hello, sorry for intruding. But I did knock but I didn't receive a-!" Izuku began to say but stop when he saw the body of old man who is wearing white and yellow clothes laying face down on the ground.

 _"...Is he dead?"_ Izuku thought, starting to become slightly scared as he closed the door.

Slowly, Izuku approach the old man and crouch down.

"Hello, mister. Are you dead?" Izuku asked as he gentle shook the old man.

"I'm not dead, boy." The old man suddenly replied, snapping his head up and revealing that he is wearing a black eye mask.

"Ghaaaaaaa!" Izuku exclaimed as he backed away from the now awoken old man.

"I'm getting clumsy, I got knocked over by the couch's legs." The old man said as he slowly got up and fixed his clothes.

"...Okay..." Izuku said in an unsure tone of voice before a thought entered the dark green hair teen's head.

"Are you...Gran Torino?" Izuku asked, causing the old man to look up at him.

"Yes, that's correct. I'm Gran Torino." The now known Gran Torino replied, causing Izuku to sigh in relief.

 _"That's good to hear. I thought that this old man was some random stranger."_ Izuku thought as he stood up.

"Uh...My name Is Izuku Zwen...I think that the principal mentioned me..." Izuku introduce himself, saying the last part in an unsure tone of voice.

"Huh, Izumi?" Gran Torino asked with a questioning expression on his face.

 _"Why does that sound like a female version of my name?"_ Izuku thought with a raised eye-brow before shaking his head.

"No, Izuku. I-Z-U-K-U." The dark green hair boy spelt out his name.

"Toshinori?" Gran Torino asked, causing Izuku to sweat-drop.

 _"Seriously? how did this guy get "Toshinori" from my name?"_ Izuku thought before sighing slightly.

"I know that this guy would be old since he was the one who taught All Might, but I didn't expect him to be this senile." Izuku muttered before starting to take out his phone.

"Hang on a minute. I'm just going to phone someone." Izuku said as he turned around and started to look through his contacts.

 _"I can contact Principal Nezu if I find his contact details. This guy is too senile to train me on how to control One For All-!"_ Izuku thought before hearing a whooshing sound and suddenly Gran Torino is in front of him, his expression completely different.

"W-what!?" Izuku exclaimed as he looked back at the place where Gran Torino was previously in.

"Do honestly believe that I was my actual personality, Izuku Zwen?" Gran Torino asked as he leered at the dark green hair teen.

"Er...Well..." Izuku tried to say something but couldn't think of anything.

"Well, to be fair. I thought that you and the other students in the hero course would have chosen your hero names, but that's too early." Gran Torino explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly with a sweat-drop.

"Come on now, we're better start on your training." Gran Torino said as he walked over to the couch and picked up a wooden walking stick.

"Where are we heading?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"To that Kitchen Lab place. U.A has sure change since I was here." Gran Torino said as he started to head out of the room, being followed by Izuku.

"By the way, I suggest getting some gym clothes on. Expect some real pain." Gran Torino explained with a smirk on his face, causing Izuku to gulp slightly before nodding his head.

* * *

"The principal wasn't telling a lie that he will prepare the training area." Gran Torino said as he looked around at the battlefield within the Kitchen lab where some raised levels have been made.

"I think it was mostly thanks to Cementose..." Izuku muttered, but Gran Tornio heard him.

"I know that this place was created by that clay controlling hero!" Gran Torino snapped, causing Izuku to jump slightly.

"S-sorry. So, how are we going to start my training?" Izuku asked becoming curious.

"First of all, send me a One For All powered punch at me, that's our starting point." Gran Torinio explained, causing the dark green hair teen to nod his head getting into a battle stance.

 _"I need to be careful, I don't know about this guy's Quirk. From what I could tell, it some sort of speed booster."_ Izuku thought, remembering how the old man suddenly appeared in front of him back at the teacher's lounge.

"Stop standing still and attack me, or I should make the first move." Gran Torino said before launching himself into the air and starting to bounce off the raise levels.

 _"He's fast! Where will he'll strike."_ Izuku thought as the power of One For All started to pulse through his arms.

Izuku's green eyes zoomed around as he tried to keep up with the yellow and white blur which went on a few more seconds before Grad Torino kicked Izuku in the back.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he fall onto one knee. The dark green hair boy tried to swipe Gran Torino with one of his One For All powered arms.

However, Gran Torino easily avoided the attack and started to bounce around the raised levels again.

"Come on now, is that the best you can do? You need to be faster if you want to beat me." Gran Torino asked as Izuku tried to follow him.

It was then that the dark green hair boy gained a idea as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Heh. Two can play at that game." Izuku said before focusing One For All in his legs and doing the same as Gran Torino.

"Hey! Don't copy me!" Gran Torino exclaimed before he and Izuku clashed, the two of them becoming blurs.

This went on for a few minutes until Gran Torino managed to hit the dark green hair boy on the legs.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he crashed on the ground.

"Hmf. Nice attempt, Boy." Gran Torino said before examining the rocky walls were dents can be seen.

"Hmmm, I see that you can use a medium sized potion of One For All's power before your body starts to feel paralysation. I guess that you mostly been using your Incursion form to protect your body from getting destroyed. A wise move for the present time." Gran Torino said, causing Izuku's eyes to widen in shock.

"Y-you know?!" Izuku asked as Gran Torino got off him.

"Yeah. The Principal told me everything, like how your DNA was altered and such." Gran Torino replied before smirking.

"To be honest, I never believe in lifeforms from other planets, but after what the principal said to me, I think that you're an interesting individual, Izuku Zwen." Gran Torino said, causing the dark green hair boy to smile sheepishly.

"Thanks...I guess." Izuku said in an unsure tone of voice.

Gran Torino shook his head slightly.

"Anyway, moving on. Transform into your Incursion form." Gran Torino instructed, causing Izuku to nod his head before activating Darwin's Theory.

"I've also been told about this upgrade form of yours which you obtain with the aid of One For All." Grand Torino said with a small smile, but that disappeared slightly when he saw Izuku gaining a confuse look on his face.

"Is there something wrong?" Gran Torino asked, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Well, the thing is...I have to no recollection of this upgrade form. I think One For All took over my body back at the UJS." Izuku replied, causing Gran Torino to frown slightly.

"That's interesting to know..." Grand Torino muttered with a thoughtful look on his face.

After a few minutes, the old man seemed to reach a conclusion.

"Zwen, try to activate this upgrade form of yours." Gran Torino instructed, causing Izuku to blink his eye rapidly.

"How?" Izuku asked, completely confuse.

"Even though you have no recollection of transforming into this upgrade form, your body, on the other hand, will still have the experience of being in that form." Gran Torino explained, causing Izuku to tilt his head to the side.

"You mean like a saved document on a computer. The saver will probably forget about it, but the document will always stay in the computer?" Izuku asked, causing Gran Torino to sweat-drop.

"Well...that one way of putting it I suppose..." Gran Torino said before shaking his head.

"Anyway, try to bring forth the feeling that your Incursion body felt when it gained its upgrade form." Gran Torino instructed, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly before closing his eyes and concentrated.

After a few minutes, Izuku's Incursion form started to get covered in a dark green energy.

However, as soon it appeared, it flickered and died.

Izuku collapsed onto the ground and started to pant heavily.

"I...felt it, but...I...couldn't...fully...bring it...out..." Izuku explained few deep breaths.

"Hmmm. it looks likes we're got something else to work on..." Gran Torino said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Huh?" Izuku said as he stared at the old man.

"Until the day that the U.A's sport festival starts, you need to have a better control of One For All and be able to bring forth this upgrade form of yours." Gran Torino explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Right! let get started." Izuku said as he gained a determined look on his face. Gran Torino started to smirk.

"I like the attitude, boy. But be prepared for a world of pain." Grand Torino said before charging at Izuku.

* * *

"Does anyone know where Zwen is?" Miss Kayama asked, glancing towards the desk behind Katsuki.

School has started now, but Izuku isn't present in class 1-A.

"Do you think that Izuku got cold feet again and decided to ditch school?" Mina asked Tsuyu who is sitting behind her.

"I don't think so, Izuku isn't the type to run away." Tsuyu replied, causing Mina to hum slightly before shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, he did run away at the UJS." Minoru pointed out, him hearing what Tsuyu pointed out.

This earned him getting hit on the head by Tsuyu's tongue.

"You're not helping, Mineta." Hanta pointed out as the purple "hair" student rub the place where Tsuyu's tongue hit him.

"I was just telling the truth..." Minoru muttered, but everyone heard him, causing them to all glare at him.

Ochako started to become worried.

"Uraraka. I'm sure that Zwen is just late or something, you don't need to worry." Tenya said with a comforting smile.

"Yeah...your probably right." Ochako said with a smile on her face. However, she still felt worried.

"Well, whatever the case. We still need to start with the lesson." Miss Kayama said just as the door opened and Izuku shuffled into the room.

"Zwen! Where have you-What on earth happen to you!" Miss Kayama exclaimed as she and everyone gasped at the bruises and plasters that can be seen.

"Errrr. I was doing some early morning training and I lost track of time." Izuku replied weakly, smiling sheepishly.

"Training!? You look like you beat by a gang or something!" Toru exclaimed with a shock expression on her unseen face.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me." Izuku said before wincing slightly.

This cause the class to give him a deadpan expression on their faces.

"Here. Let me help you." Andra said as she walked over to Izuku and guide the dark green hair boy to his seat.

It was then that Mezo notice someone by the door.

"Who are you?" Mezo asked, causing everyone to become confuse before looking at the door as well and saw Gran Torino.

"Me? Just someone who was helping Zwen with his training." Grand Torino explained in the same "old man" persona that he used when Izuku first meet him.

The class became silent for a few seconds before Denki started to laugh.

"Seriously, Zwen? You got beating up by some old man?" Denki asked, still laughing as he connected the dots.

"Well..." Izuku began to say but trailed off, starting to become embarrassed.

With Gran Torino, the old man started to gain a glint in his eyes, which Andra noticed.

However, before the female Incursion could say anything, a whooshing sound his head as Gran Torino bounced off the walls, causing everyone, except Izuku, to become shock, before landing right onto Denki's desk.

"EEK!" Kyoka exclaimed, jumping at Gran Torino's sudden appearance.

"I may be old, but doesn't mean that I can still crack some skulls." Gran Torino said, leering at the electricity Quirk user.

"Y-yes s-sir! G-got i-it." Denki said in a scared tone of voice.

"...Who are sir?" Momo asked with a raised arm, causing Gran Torino to glance up at her, causing Denki to sigh in relief.

"The name's/I'm here!" Gran Torino began to say but stop when someone interrupted him.

"All Might? What are you doing here?" Miss Kayama asked, becoming confused at the number one hero's appearance whilst the students became excited.

"Well, I was told by Principal Nezu to come here for some reason." All Might said, causing the R-rated heroine to raise an eye-brow.

"Strange. By the way, we got someone else visiting the class." Miss Kayama said, causing All Might to blink a few times before turning his head to Gran Torino, still standing on Denki's desk.

"G-G-Gran T-Torino! I-it's b-b-been a w-while. W-what ar-are y-you doing h-here?" All Might asked, stuttering slightly.

 _"All Might's...scared of this person?"_ Everyone thought at the same time, seeing the number one hero shaking slightly.

"I've been asked by the principal Nezu to come here and...see how your teaching methods are like. So I decided to pick a student at random and see how things have been going with them under your guidance." Gran Torino replied as he jumped off Denki's desk and walked to the front of the class.

"All Might...Do you know this old man?" Miss Kayama asked with a raised eye-brow.

"Y-yes. T-this man i-is G-Gran T-Torino, m-my h-homeroom t-teacher back when I w-was i-in U.A." All Might replied, causing everyone to become shock.

"This guy taught All Might!" Mina exclaimed, staring at the old man with wide eyes.

"I guess it explains why Zwen is all beat up. If he was against the person who trained All Might, then it would be mostly a one-sided fight for him." Tenya said in a thoughtful tone of voice, earning him a whack on the head by Ochako who was glaring at the engine Quirk user.

"Zwen?" All Might asked, becoming confuse before turning his attention towards Izuku.

"Young Zwen! Are you okay!?" All Might exclaimed, become wide eyes at the state that Izuku is in.

"I'm okay, All Might. Nothing too serious." Izuku replied, causing All Might to slowly nod his head before turning his head towards Grand Torino.

"S-so, Gran T-Torino. H-how long w-will you be he-here for?" All Might asked, a part him not really want to know the answer.

"Up until the U.A sports festival. Zwen has a long way until he has complete control over his Quirk." Gran Torino explained and All Might stared at the old man with a slight confuse look on his face.

"Principal Nezu told you about young Zwen's...other half?" All Might asked, causing Gran Torino to nod his head.

With the students, they started to murmur.

"No fair, Zwen is going to get private training?" Denki said with an envious tone of voice.

The electric Quirk user flinch slightly when Gran Torino looked at him.

"Do you want private lessons with me? I'm happy to take anyone." Gran Torino asked as he glance at the other students.

This cause everyone to glance at Zwen, examine the visible scars on his face before shaking their heads vigorously.

"Hmp. A bunch of wimps." Gran Torino muttered, but everyone heard him, causing them to become depress.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID, OLD MAN!" Katsuki shouted, standing up and glaring at Gran Torino.

"I said that your all wimps. If you want to prove me wrong, then bring it." Gran Torino said, causing Katsuki to freeze slightly.

"Heck no. I don't want to end up like Deku." Katsuki muttered as he sat back down on his seat.

 _"Poor child."_ Andra thought, seeing how the entire class 1-A have completely abandoned Izuku.

"So, you're the Incursion that the principal told me about." Gran Torino said, turning his attention towards Andra, causing the female Incursion to snap her head towards the old man.

"Y-yes." Andra said, feeling slightly intimidated under Gran Torino's gaze.

"…...Why do I have the feeling that your no ordinary Incursion..." Grand Torino said, causing everyone to become surprise.

"W-what do you mean by that?" Andra asked, completely startled by what Grand Torino said.

"You have a...unusual aura about you." Gran Torino replied, causing Andra to sweat slightly.

"O-oh, really?" Andra asked, trying to act calm.

"I won't press you anymore. I'm not someone who dig around people's personal life unless necessarily. So, don't worry." Gran Torino explained, causing Andra to sigh in relief.

 _"What's she hiding?"_ Everyone thought, becoming confuse at the female Incursion's behavior.

Gran Torino then turned his attention towards Miss Kayama.

 _"I hope that I'm making a good impression on him. This guy is basically my senior when it comes to teaching."_ Miss Kayama thought, starting to become nervous under Gran Torino's gaze.

After a few minutes of complete silence, the old man sighed whilst shaking his head.

"The school these day sure let strange people teach their students." Grand Torino said, causing the whole class to burst out laughing whilst a tick mark appeared on the R-rated heroine's head.

 _"I received no complaints though."_ Miss Kayama thought as Andra patted her on the shoulder.

"I better get going. You have learning to do after all." Gran Torino said as he started to leave the classroom.

"Where are going?" All Might asked, becoming curious.

"Have a look around the different classes and probably head out." Grand Torino replied whilst glancing behind his shoulder.

"Let me accompany you." All Might said, but backed off as Gran Torino glared at him slightly.

"I'm fully aware of the layout of U.A, All Might." Gran Torino said, causing the number one hero to nod his head whilst shaking slightly.

 _"Thank goodness we didn't have him as our homeroom teacher."_ All of class 1-A thought, seeing how All Might is acting towards the old man.

Gran Torino was about to head out of the room before stopping.

"Zwen. Meet me at the Kitchen Lab again after school. We're got a long way to go." Gran Torino said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

As Gran Torino walked out of the room, being followed by All Might, Ochako started to frown as a thought entered her head.

* * *

It's the end of the day and currently Ochako is making her way towards the Kitchen Lab.

"I'm worried. What sort of training Gran Torino is doing that involves Deku getting beat up to a pulp?" Ochako wondered as she reached the Kitchen Lab and entered the premises.

 _"Whoa. Was this place specifically made for Deku's training?"_ Ochako thought, seeing the raised levels.

"Come on! Focus!" A voice called, causing the gravity Quirk user to jump slightly before further into the room.

After navigating her way through the rocky pillars, Ochako managed to find Izuku, in his Incursion form and Gran Torino and the gravity Quirk user notice that the dark green hair boy is concentrating on something.

 _"Hmm? Wonder what Deku is doing?"_ Ochako thought, becoming curious.

The gravity Quirk user's eyes widened slightly when she saw dark green energy started to cover Izuku.

 _"That...looks like the energy that was covering Deku before he transformed into his Phase two form."_ Ochako thought as the energy covering Izuku disappeared and a small smile appeared on the gravity Quirk user's face as Izuku now stood in his Phase two form.

"Finally! You did it!" Gran Torino said with a smirk on his face.

Izuku began to smile as well.

"Yes, I did it-" Izuku said, before becoming tense.

"Deku...?" Ochako thought, starting to become worried.

Steam started to come out of the dark green hair boy's body and after a few seconds later, Izuku has transformed back into his original Incursion form.

 _"Deku!"_ Ochako exclaimed in her head as she saw Izuku collapsing onto the ground.

"That...was tiring to...maintain." Izuku said through deep breaths.

"I was kind of expecting this to happen?" Grand Torino said, causing Izuku to look up at the old man.

"You...did?" Izuku asked, causing Grand Torino to nod his head slowly.

"Yes. Unlocking something new won't be without it side effects at first. This time being your energy being zapped." Gran Torino explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"It was like with Toshinori and One For All. Even though he received One For All from Nana Shimura, he couldn't use the full one hundred percent of it." Gran Torino explained again, causing Ochako to become surprise.

 _"This old man knows about One For All! Well, it does make since he was All Might's teacher. And who's Nana Shimura? The previous wielder of One For All before All Might?"_ Ochako thought, becoming curious.

"Shall we get started again?" Izuku asked as he stood up.

"Of course. And why does the person spying on us reveal herself?" Gran Torino asked, causing Izuku's eyes to widen and Ochako squeaked in surprise.

The gravity Quirk user slowly reveal herself.

"Hi..." Ochako greeted nervously.

"O-Ochako!? What are you doing here!?" Izuku asked in a shock tone of voice.

"I wanted to see what sort of training you a doing, Deku. I was worried when you came into class covered in bruises." Ochako explained, causing the dark green hair boy to scratch the back of his head nervously.

"Sorry..." Izuku muttered, but Ochako heard him.

As this went on Gran Torino examined Ochako's facial expression.

"You don't seemed surprise, girl." Gran Torino said, causing both Ochako and Izuku to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Ochako asked, becoming confuse slightly.

"You heard me talking about All Might not using one hundred percent of his Quirk. You don't seemed surprise about how I said that he received his Quirk." Grand Torino explained, causing Ochako to gain a slightly nervous look on her face.

"Well, All Might told me about One For All and it's nature of being able to be pass from one person to the next." Ochako explained, causing Gran Torino to nod his head slowly.

"Gran Torino, can I ask a question?" Ochako asked, causing Gran Torino to look at the gravity Quirk user with a questioning look on his face.

"I was wondering if...I could join in with the training?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to gain a surprise expression on his face and Gran Torino raised an eye-brow.

"And why is this?" Grand Torino asked, becoming curious.

"Well. I thought that since the U.A sports festival is coming up, it won't hurt learning something new." Ochako explained, causing Grad Torino to frown slightly.

"Hmf, I don't see the harm of teaching a second person." Gran Torino muttered before turning his attention onto Izuku.

"What do you think of having this girl training alongside you?" Gran Torino asked, causing Ochako to turn her attention to Izuku as well and the dark green hair boy gained a nervous look on his face.

"Well...I guess it's okay. As long as Ochako doesn't hurt herself..." Izuku replied slowly, causing a smile to appear on Ochako's face.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Ochako said before kissing Izuku on the cheek.

This cause Gran Torino to start cackling and both teens started to blush.

* * *

 **And there we have it everybody. Now that Ochako is getting trained by Gran Torino as well, expect big changes during the Sport's Festival for the gravity Quirk user. Please review and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: I'm glad to hear that you didn't mean it.**

 **LordXG3: I didn't realize that our stories are parallel to each other, but I see where your coming from since Izuku can transform into a dragon in both our stories. Thank you for enjoying my story and I hope your story will do well.**

 **chadcalebt: The abilities of Darwin Theory is based of Tyrant from the anime "Akame ga kill", a dragon that has the ability of evolving it's body to suit the environment that it is in which then eventual got killed and it's skin was used to make a suit of armor which gained the same abilities as Tyrant.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thank you for pointing these out to me.**

 **Guest: Yes, Izuku's anger would probably send people running.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Here we are everyone! The start of the U.A Sport's Festival!**

Chapter 28

After two weeks of hard training, the day of the U.A Sports festival has finally arrived.

 _"Erh. I'm going to be late thanks to that old hag."_ Katsuki thought as he walked towards the train station.

"I wonder what sort of events they will be doing this year? They usual have different ones every year. it doesn't matter though, I blow everyone away and get first place." Katsumi muttered, a grin forming on his face.

"Morning, Bakugo!" a cheerful voice called, causing the explosive Quirk to stop walking and turn his head to see a girl with shoulder length dark green hair and matching eyes.

"...Hello, Midoriya." Bakugo greeted in a slightly strained tone of voice as he looked down at Izumi Midoriya.

"Are you excited for the U.A Sports Festival?" Izumi said with a smile on her face.

This cause Katsuki to scoffed.

"Heh. I'll blow the competition away." Katsuki said before realizing something.

"You sound more friendlier than usual. Did something to you?" Izumi said with a curious look on her face.

A irritated look appeared on the explosive Quirk user's face.

"What are you talking about! I'm not friendly!" Katsuki shouted, causing Izumi to giggle slightly.

"That sound like the Bakugo I know." Izumi said, her smile appearing back on her face.

 _"Erh. This girl is so like Deku before being dumped into the orphanage. Always following me about and being friendly with me."_ Katsuki thought, closing his eyes.

Even though the Bakugos don't talk to Inko and Hisashi, they tried their best to be friendly towards Izumi.

The little sister of Izuku, even though the two of them have never meet, could tell that there is some sort of tension between the Midoriyas and Bakugos families, she didn't want to ask her parents because she could tell it was a touchy subject.

"So why are you out of the house, shouldn't you be inside?" Katsuki asked with a raised eye-brow.

Izumi was about to reply but hurried footsteps caused her and Katsuki to turn their heads to see a man with messy black hair and blue eyes.

"Izumi. I know...that your...excited about the Sport's...festival, but please wait...for us..." A slightly breathless Hisashi said, causing Izumi to giggle slightly.

"Sorry, Dad." Izumi said just as Hisashi realize that the two of them are not alone.

"Oh, hello Katsuki. Are you excited...for today?" Hisashi asked as he looked up at Katsuki.

"Yes, Mr Midoriya." The explosive Quirk user replied simply, causing Hisashi to nod his head nervously.

"That's...good to hear..." Hisashi said as he fully regained his breath.

"So, where are you...three heading?" Katsuki asked, not sure if Inko will be joining the two or not.

"Dad managed to get tickets for the Sport's Festival! So, we're going to the stadium." Izumi replied in an excited tone of voice.

Alarm bells started to off in Katsuki's head.

"Not yet Izumi, we have to pick up those shoes that you managed to destroy." Hisashi said, causing Izumi to pout slightly.

"Izumi here was practicing with her Quirk before accidentally burning her shoes." Hisashi explained to Katsuki, not noticing the slightly panic expression on his face.

"Oh really!" Katsuki said, his voice being a bit higher than before.

Hisashi raised an eye-brow at this but didn't say anything.

"I should get heading to the train station, I'm going be late at this rate. Bye." Katsuki said before starting to walk again.

"Good luck, Bakugo!" Izumi called, causing Katsuki to sigh slightly before shaking his head.

 _"Good luck for yourself Izumi. Your probably going to find out the truth today."_ Katsuki thought, starting to feel pity for the little girl, something that made the explosive Quirk user surprised.

* * *

"Is everybody Good and ready! We'll be starting soon!" Tenya said, he and everyone else of class 1-A in their prep room.

"Cool your engines, Tenya. It not good for your nerves if your uptight." Eijiro explained, trying to calm the engine Quirk user down.

"It will be kinda cool if we're allowed to wear our hero costumes." Mina said, sitting at one of the tables.

"I think it's for the interest of fairness, Asido. Not all of the students in U.A have hero costumes." Mashirao pointed out, causing the acid Quirk user to slump her head onto the table.

"I know, but still..." Mina said in a slightly depress tone of voice.

"I won't be seen if I wear my hero costume." Toru said, causing Mina and Mashirao to look at her.

"...That true." The tail Quirk user said, making Mina hum slightly.

Izuku is by himself in one of the corners of the room with a small frown on his face.

"You looked troubled." A voice spoke, causing Izuku to look up to see Shoto looking down at him.

"Oh! Hello Todoroki. Just thinking of something." Izuku said, causing Shoto to raise an eye-brow.

"It must be something very troublesome if it's effecting your mood." Shoto said, causing Izuku to sigh slightly.

"I'm just thinking that...they will watching." Izuku said, saying "they" in a hard tone of voice.

Shoto became confused for a few seconds before realizing who Izuku is referring to.

"You mean your parents?" Shoto asked, causing a scowl to appear on Izuku's face.

"Yep." Izuku replied simply, causing Shoto to hum slightly.

"You knew that your parents will find out about you being in U.A within the next three years." Shoto pointed out, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"I know, but...I don't feel like meeting them..." Izuku said, trying to think of something to say.

Shoto nodded his head in understandment.

"I know what you mean. Your not the only one with parent issues." Shoto said, causing Izuku to become confuse.

"Anyway. I know that the other classes of U.A have giving out their declaration of war on both of the heroic classes, but here is my own declaration of war to you." Shoto said, causing Izuku to become surprise.

"Currently, I would say that I'm the strongest out of the class. But with you enhancement Quirk and that second phase form of yours, that may change..." Shoto began to say, causing Izuku to become tense.

"I'm aiming to topple my father's ambitions. But to do that, I need to stand at the top without using my left side. That means beating you." Shoto explained, causing Izuku to gulp slightly before taking a deep breath.

"I know where your coming from. Everyone is doing their best to stand out among everyone else, me included. So, I'm not backing down." Izuku said, causing Shoto to stare at him for a few seconds.

"...Right." Shoto said, causing Izuku to sweat-drop.

 _"Seriously? is that all he got to say?"_ Izuku thought before hearing footsteps coming towards him and Shoto.

The dark green hair boy and the white and red hair boy turn their heads to see Denki approaching them.

"Zwen. We your help." Denki said, his voice having a nervous tone to it.

"Is there something wrong, Kiminari?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"Can you please calm your girlfriend, she's...starting to become scary." Denki replied, causing Izuku to slowly shake his head, a smile appearing.

"Where is she?" Izuku asked before following the electric Quirk user.

"Ochako. I know that your excited for the Sports Festival, but you don't need to scare the rest of us." Tsuyu said, trying to stop Ochako from laughing.

"Hahahahahahahaha." Ochako laughed creepily as she stared at her glass of water as the frog Quirk user gently shook her.

"Tsu. Let me try." Izuku said, causing the frog Quirk user to turn her head towards the dark green hair boy before nodding her head.

Izuku leaned down and kiss Ochako on the cheek.

The effect was instance as the gravity Quirk user stopped laughing and jumped out of her seat.

"W-w-what!?" Ochako exclaimed, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"You were scaring everyone with that laughter of yours." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to blink a few times before gaining a sheepish look on her face.

"Hehehehehe. I must be that excited for the festival." Ochako said, laughing sheepishly.

"You were laughing unUraraka-like by the way." Tsuyu pointed out, causing the gravity Quirk to scratch the back of her head.

"Sorry. But I can't wait to show my stuff to the world. I probably get the lime light." Ochako said, causing everyone to become surprise.

"Dream on girl. Sorry to burst your bubble, I doubt that having a gravity cancelling Quirk will earn you the lime light." Mina explained, causing Ochako to gain a scowl on her face as she turned to face the acid Quirk user.

"And what make you say that?" Ochako asked, causing the acid Quirk user to smirk.

"Well. I think that maybe the public want something more...fun to enjoy." Mina replied, her smirk growing bigger.

"And you think that you can do that?" Ochako asked, causing Mina to nod her head.

"..." Ochako became silent for a few seconds before walking up to Izuku and suddenly climbed onto his back, causing the dark green hair boy to quickly grab her legs so she wouldn't fall off.

"Well, I'm riding a dragon nerd. Your argument is invalid." Ochako said with a smirk on her face.

"...Huh?" Everyone of class 1-A said at the same time, staring at the gravity Quirk user.

It was then that the door to the prep room opened.

"Okay everyone. It time to-?" Andra began to say but stop when her eyes fell on Ochako and Izuku.

"...What is going on here?" The female Incursion asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"I have absolutely no idea." Izuku replied, starting to become nervous.

"...Okay..." Andra said in an unsure tone of voice before shaking her head.

"Anyway. The Sport's Festival will be starting soon. Time to get moving." Andra said, causing everyone to become excited as the started to make their way out of the room.

"Ochako time to get down now." Izuku said as he began to lower his body.

"No." Ochako said simply, causing the dark green hair boy to stop and looked at the gravity Quirk user with a confuse look on her face.

"Ochako. I can't take part in the Sports Festival with you on my back." Izuku pointed out, causing Ochako to tilt her head to the side.

"Are you saying that I'm too heavy?" Ochako asked innocently, causing Izuku to start blushing.

"N-no! it just everyone will be watching and...it will be kind of embarrassing..." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to giggle.

* * *

 **"Okay everyone! Here it is! The one time in the year where our heroes in the making will compete with each other in a ruthless grand battle."** President Mic said from his place in the commentator box.

 **"First up are raising stars that brushed off the villain attack at the UJS like it was nothing…..Class 1-A!"** President Mic said as the said class walked out of a tunnel.

"There's a lot of people here. Sure is nerve racking." Izuku muttered as he scan the thousands of people that are looking in their direction.

"Since we are the top class in the school, we have a lot of pressure on us." Tenya said, causing Izuku to look at him.

 _"You sound like that guy from class 1-B."_ Izuku thought, sweat-dropping slightly.

"Heh. With so much attention on us. We can't afford to make any mistakes. Right Bakgo?" Eijiro asked, however, the explosive Quirk user wasn't listing to the spiky red haired boy as scanned the crowd.

"Where are they…" Katsuki muttered, trying to see any sign of dark green hair.

"Hey, Bakugo. Are you okay?" Eijiro asked, tapping Katsuki on the shoulder.

"What!?" Katsuki shouted, sharply turning his head towards the hardening Quirk user with a scowl on his face.

"Nothing..." Eijiro said with a sheepish smile on his face.

 **"Following Class 1-B, its classes C, D and E of general studies! And here comers the support course classes F, G and H..."** President Mic introduce each class as they exited from different tunnels.

"We're just here to make the others look good." A boy from a general studies class said in a slightly frustrated tone of voice.

"Hard to get motivated." A girl standing to him said in agreement.

When all the first year classes reached a man-made stage, Midnight, who is acting as the first year referee, called for Katsuki to say the athlete's oath.

However, the explosive Quirk user decided to say something completely different, causing anger to erupt from the many students.

"I guess Bakugo took offense or something to the conversation that you two had back at the prep room." Rikido said, causing the gravity Quirk user and the acid Quirk user to nod their heads as Katsuki walked off the stage.

"And now without delay. Let get started with the first event!" Midnight said as she and everyone focus their attention onto a screen that lit up.

After a few seconds, the words Obstacle course race appeared.

"For this qualifying round, it's a race between every member of all classes. The course is a four kilometer lap around the stadium and as long you don't go off the track, everything's fair game." Midnight explained just a giant door behind the group of students opened up.

The entire stadium became quite as the lights on the gate, signifying count down lit up. As soon as a buzzing sound is heard, all the students immediately ran off.

 **"The race as only began and the first years have immediately came across the first obstacle!"** President Mic said through the microphone as he and everyone else watch as the first years tried to get through the narrow gateway.

After a few minutes of struggling, the first person came clean out of the gateway.

"This should hold everyone for a few seconds." Shoto thought before freezing the area behind him.

"Yowch! It's freezing!" A random student exclaimed as he, and everyone else who was unfortunate enough, tried to break themselves out of the ice.

"Half and Half! Do you think that this can hold me down!" A shout is heard, causing Shoto to glance over his shoulder to see Katsuki using his Quirk to get over the trapped people along with others who are using their Quirks.

 _"Hmf. I knew that that those at the front will immediately get caught in my attack whilst those behind them will have enough time to get over."_ Shoto thought as Minoru can be seen quickly approaching the white and red hair student.

"Ha! Don't get over confident, Todoroki. How about you have taste of my-!" Minoru began to say but as robotic fist punch him, knocking the purple "hair" student off the course.

 **"Multiple targets acquired!"** The robot whose fist belong to said as it eyed the incoming students.

 **"And here's the official first obstacle! Robot infernal!"** President Mic introduce as multiple robots started to appear in front of the students.

"President Mic. Is there's a reason why I'm here if you doing all the commentating?" Mr Aizawa, who is practically covered in bandages, asked, glancing towards the voice Quirk user.

"Simple, I want the company." President Mic replied, causing Mr Aizawa to sigh.

"If I'm only here just for company, then I'm leaving." Mr Aizawa said as began to stand up from his seat.

"Certainly, you can leave. But the only remaining seat in the stadium is next to Mrs Joke." President Mic said and Mr Aizawa immediately froze.

"...I stay here." Mr Aizawa said as he sat back down again.

President Mic chuckled slightly before focusing his attention back onto the race.

"Seriously! They're using the Zero-pointers for the race!" A random student yelled as multiple giant robots appeared.

"Where on earth did the school managed to get the funds to build them." Momo wondered as she stared at them.

 _"So, this are the faux villains that were used in the main entrance exams."_ Shoto thought before placing his right arm on the ground.

"Wished they used something more challenging...since my dear old dad is watching." Shoto muttered before thrusting his hand upwards, freezing the zero pointer that was trying to attack him along with some other zero pointers that are standing next to the targeted zero pointer.

"Great! He created a gap for us!" A student exclaimed as she and everyone started to follow Shoto.

"Bad idea. I froze the robots in an unstable position...so they will fall." Shoto commented just as the first frozen zero pointer started to fall.

"Gah! It's going to crush us!" a student yelled as they and everyone else, that tried to follow Shoto, attempted to move out of the way.

However, someone crashed into the falling robot with enough force to knock it backwards.

"W-what!? Who managed to knock over the zero-pointer like that!?" A metal Tetsutetsu, him being one of the students about to be crush, exclaimed in a shock tone of voice as he and everyone saw the person standing on top on the falling down zero pointer.

"That's Zwen...but something different..." Eijiro, who is standing next to Tetsutetsu, said in a confuse tone of voice as he stared at the Incursion formed Izuku.

The difference is that green lighting seemed to be dancing around his body.

* * *

"W-what is that?" Toshinori asked from his place back at the stadium, staring at a screen.

"Full Cowling." Gran Torino replied, causing the true form of the number one hero to stare at his homeroom teacher with a questioning look on his face.

Gran Torino sighed at this.

"Haven't you notice that the boy only activated his enhancement Quirk on one part of body at a time?" Gran Torino asked, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"Well, the boy finally learned how to use it without receiving any backlashes." Gran Torino explained, causing a grin to appear on Toshinori's face.

"So, he finally managed to get the hang of it." Toshinori muttered, something that Gran Torino heard, causing the elderly hero to nod his head.

"Indeed, but there's still a long way before the boy can have full access to One For All." Gran Torino explained, causing Toshinori to nod his head slowly.

"Better than nothing I suppose..." Toshinori said, causing Gran Torino to nod his head. it was then that Gran Torino notice a group of people.

"Toshinori..." Gran Torino said, causing Toshinori to become confuse as he saw his homeroom teacher frowning.

"I don't know if my eye-sight is getting worse, but those people over there have similar features to the boy." Gran Torino said, indicating with his head in a direction.

Toshinori raised an eye-brow before looking in the direction that Gran Torino is looking at.

"No. your eye-sight is not getting worse." Toshinori said, becoming surprise as he saw a family of three some distance away with similar features to Izuku.

A smile appeared on his face as he saw the excited expression on the girl's face and the parents trying to calm her down.

"...I'm going to take a rough guess that they are the boy's family." Gran Torino said, causing Toshinori to instantly to become tense.

"This won't be good..." Toshinori muttered, causing Gran Torino to nod his head sadly.

 _"...Hang on a minute, young Zwen didn't mention having a sister."_ Toshinori thought, becoming surprise.

Back with the race, Izuku is quickly catching up with Shoto.

"Hello, Todoroki!" Izuku called, causing the white and red hair student to become wide eyes as he turned his head to see Izuku almost next to him.

"Zwen? What's with the lighting...?" Shoto asked as he eyed the green lighting.

"Heh. A new move that I've created, Full Cowling." Izuku explained with a smirk before increasing his running speed.

 _"He's closing the gap at faster rate than I thought."_ Shoto thought with a frown on his face before becoming confuse when Izuku suddenly stopped to a halt.

"Why have you stopped-!" Shoto said before seeing the reason why the Incursion formed Izuku has stopped running.

"The second obstacle..." Izuku muttered as he stared at a giant pit with platforms scattered around with ropes attached to them.

"This will be tricky. I need to take my time with this. Plus the ropes aren't going in a straight line, meaning that time will be consumed and risk losing first place." Izuku muttered, causing everyone, who managed to catch up, to become creeped out.

"See you at the finish line." Shoto said before using his ice to skid across the rope.

 _"I guess that I can jump across, but I need to control the flow of One For All perfectly if I don't want to feel paralysation."_ Izuku thought before taking a few steps back.

"Hey, Deku! That was great you did back ther-!" Ochako began to say but and become shock when Izuku dash towards the edge of the pit before jumping.

* * *

 **And we have it, the first half of the obstacle race. Finally Izumi makes her appearance in the story...along with Hisashi Midoriya. I hope that everyone like the small mention of Mrs Jokes, she was in the stadium in the manga/anime where she appeared after the match between Izuku and Shinzo. Please review and until next time.**

 **batuhandogan946: Well, I'm not sure about Izuku meeting his parents yet, but the meeting with his younger sister will be interesting indeed.**

 **Dragon Lord Drago: Well, Ochako will incorporate her Quirk into her fighting style.**

 **TeraBaapBSDK: I'm not chinese. Why are you asking?**

 **HankFlamion18:...I guess that the last chapter was kinda mellow.**

 **shiurey: I hope you notice the idea that you gave me, back at chapter five, appearing in this chapter.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Here we are everyone. The next part of the obstacle race.  
**

Chapter 29

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh oh my gosh! It's Hero X!" Izumi exclaimed excitedly as she saw the Incursion formed Izuku standing on top the falling zero pointer.

She, like Izuku, is a fan of heroes and when she first saw the picture of Hero X, the dark green hair girl instantly became interested in him.

 _"He's only a first year?! So, does that incident that happen over a year ago count as vigilantism?"_ Izumu thought, frowning slightly as she thought back to the article that was attached to the photo.

 _"Well, the article did suggested that he was rescuing a friend of his that was about to get killed by the villain in charge of the robbery."_ Izumi thought before starting to look for the girl that was in Hero X's arms on one of the big screens that are stationed around the stadium.

 _"Brown hair girl...found her!"_ Izumi thought as she spotted Ochako using her Quirk to cause some robots to float into the air before releasing them and causing them to crash onto the ground.

 _"An anti-gravity Quirk?"_ Izumi thought, thinking how it's similar to her mother's Quirk.

However, the dark green hair girl shook her head before focusing her attention back onto Izuku just in time to see him stopping in front of a giant pit.

 **"And here we're have it folks! The second obstacle, The Fall! This obstacle has been kindly created for us by Power Loader. The students need to be careful if they don't want to fall off the ropes."** President Mic explained as more students started to gather at the start of the second obstacle.

 _"I wonder what Hero X will do?"_ Izumi thought as she saw Izuku frowning and seemed to be muttering to himself.

Izumi giggled slightly as she saw the other students getting creeped out by him.

After a few seconds, Izumi saw Izuku backing away from the edge of the pit before running forwards and jumping off the edge.

Izumi let out a gasp and her eyes widened.

* * *

 _"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Maybe I should have tried my luck with rope!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head as he started to miss the platform and started to head towards the rocky wall.

"Okay, this will hurt." Izuki muttered as he braced himself and evolve his body to make it metallic.

Izuku grunted in pain as he slammed into the rocky wall and started to fall.

Using all his strength, the dark green hair boy dug his clawed hands into the rock surface, successfully stopping himself from falling downwards.

"Now the hard part, climbing up." Izuku muttered before closing his eye and taking a deep breath.

"I think I was close to having a heart attack." Ochako said in a relieve tone of voice.

"Gzzz. Zwen does sure know to shock people." Mina said as she Izuku attempting to climb up the rocky wall.

"Come on, you two. You don't want to be left behind." Tsuyu said as she started to crawl along one of the ropes.

"Hehehe. This is my time to shine." A voice spoke, causing Ochako, Mina and some other people close to them, to turn their heads to see a girl with pink hair and wearing many electronic gadgets attached to her body.

 _"She must be from the support course."_ Ochako thought, glancing at gadgets.

"Are you allowed to have those?" Mina asked with a confused look on her face, referring to the gadgets.

"You guys in the heroic course gets practical battle training. So, to make things fair for the Sport's Festival, we in the support course are allowed any items and costumes as long they are developed by ourselves." The pink hair girl explained as she did a double check of her gadgets.

"So, you could say that this is the golden opportunity for the support course to show their craftsmanship to the world!" The pink hair girl said before firing a grappling-hook that hit the same rocky pillar that Izuku is still climbing on.

"Whow!" Izuku exclaimed as the grappling hook made a "Thwank" sound somewhere close to him.

"...Maybe I should I have warned Dragon boy over there..." The pink hair girl said as she, Mina and Ochako watch Izuku almost loose his hold on the rocky wall.

"If Deku dies then I'm blaming you." Ochako said, glaring at the pink hair girl who chuckled slightly.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm off." The pink hair girl said before pressing a button, causing the grappling hook to launch her towards the platform.

"She's fast!" Mina exclaimed in a shock tone of voice as she saw the pink hair girl moving swiftly up the rocky pillar.

"Come on! We need to get moving!" Ochako said before using her Quirk on herself whilst running towards one of the tightropes.

"Al...most...there..." Izuku said as he almost reached the top of the platform.

"Here. Let me help you, Dragon boy." A voice spoke, causing Izuku to look up to see the pink hair girl with an arm extended towards him.

"Thanks." Izuku said as he took the pink hair girl's hand where upon she pulled, effectively placing Izuku onto the platform.

"Did you had a fun time climbing?" The pink hair girl asked with a grin on her face.

"It was hard and I almost fall off." Izuku said, saying the last part with a glare directed at the pink hair girl.

"Sorry, Sorry. The name's Mei Hatsume, student of class 1-H by the way." The now named Mie introduce herself.

"My name is Izuku Zwen, student of class 1-A." Izuku introduce himself, causing Mie to nod her head slightly.

"So your from the top class then." Mei mused before focusing her attention back onto the track.

"Well. there's no time to take a break. Time to get moving. See ya at the finish line." Mei said before shooting off with her gadgets.

 _"She's fast. Probably as fast as Ida."_ Izuku thought, before spotting the engine Quirk user swiftly moving across a rope.

"Time to get moving myself." Izuku muttered before going on a rope this time.

With the students at the front of the pack, they have arrived at the last obstacle.

 **"Welcome to the last obstacle, the Minefield! A quick glance is enough to show the locations of the mines, by I suggest you not stepping on them. Even though they are not deadly, you may need a change of underwear."** President Mic said, causing Mr Aizawa to give the voice Quirk user a deadpan expression on his face, even though it can't be seen due to the bandages.

"Depends on the individual." Mr Aizawa said as the students started to move across the minefield.

 _"This puts the leader at a disadvantage."_ Shoto thought as he carefully place his foot on the ground.

An explosive sound is heard, causing the white and red hair student to turn his head, expecting to see one of the students to be blasted away from one of the mines.

However, Shoto saw Katsuki flying over the minefield entirely.

"Hey, Half and Half!" Katsuki called as the explosive Quirk user reached Shoto.

"You gave the declaration of war to the wrong person!" Katsuki shouted before going past Shoto.

 **"And now we have new leader! However, the rest of the first years are catching up!"** President Mic exclaimed as Shoto and Katsuki started to fight each other.

"I need to avoid as much landmines as possible if I want to reach first place." Izuku muttered, frowning as he tried to think of a plan.

"...I guess just legging it will be a good idea..." Izuku muttered before taking a deep breath and increasing the output of One For All.

Back at the stadium, Izumi eyes widen in curiosity as she watch Izuku.

 _"I wonder what Hero X is planning."_ Izumi thought before becoming shock as Izuku started to run straight into the minefield.

 **"Here we have a reckless student running straight through the minefield."** President Mic said as he started to laugh loudly whilst Mr Aizawa sighed.

Shoto and Katsuki became surprise at the announcement and glance over their shoulder to see Izuku fastly approaching them, managing not to get hit by the explosions that are going off behind him.

" _WHAT ON EARTH IS ZWEN/DEKU DOING!?_ " Both shouted in their heads at the same time.

"Todoroki! Kacchan! I'm sorry, but first place is mine!" Izuku called before jumping into the air.

"Deku!" Katsuki called, activating his Quirk, giving him a boost of speed.

Unfortunately for the explosive Quirk user, he just happening to be in the same place when Izuku touched on the ground, or rather Katsuki's back, with his feet.

"Thanks for becoming a springboard!" Izuku shouted before pushing off with all his strength, sending him further.

"De-!" Katsuki began to shout but the explosive Quirk user just happened to land on a landmine, causing it to go off.

When Izuku landed on the ground, he rolled and ran towards the goal.

The dark green hair boy glance over his shoulder to see Katsuki activating a landmine.

 _"I'm sorry Kacchan. But I made a promise to All Might. I need to shout to the world that the new symbol of peace is here."_ Izuku thought as he cross the finish line.

 **"And there we have it! Taking first place in the obstacle race is the student of class 1-A, Izuku Zwen!"** President Mic announced and the stadium went up in a uproar.

Katsuki and Shoto crossed the finish line.

"D-darn it." Katsuki said through gritted teeth whilst Shoto stared at Izuku with narrow eyes.

 **"And students are crossing the finish line one after the other. Take a breath for now, students. The next part of the preliminary round will start soon."** President Mic said as the rest of the first years started to cross the finish line.

"That was awesome Deku!" A voice exclaimed, causing the still Incursion formed Izuku to turn around to see Ochako wobbling towards him.

Behind her is Tenya who has a depress aura around.

 _"He's probably depress that he didn't got first place. His Quirk would have certainly help him."_ Izuku thought before jumping back when Ochako got up to his face.

"But first place! I'm so jealous!" Ochako exclaimed, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly as he transform back into his human form.

With Izumi, the green hair girl became excited when Hero X cross the finish line and when President Mic announced the winner's name, Izumi perked up slightly.

 _"Hero X's real name is similar to mine!? and Zwen...where did I heard that name before...?"_ Izumi thought before seeing Izuku transforming back into his human form.

 _"So, his Quirk is a transforming type instead of a mutation type-!"_ Izumi thought becoming shock.

"Mum, Dad. Hero X has the same features as-huh?" Izumi began to say but stop when she saw both Hisashi and Inko having shock expressions on their faces and they look pale.

"Mum...Dad...is everything okay...?" Izumi asked, starting to become worried.

"...Everything fine, D-Dear. D-don't worry about u-us." Inko said in a shaky tone of voice.

"...Okay..." Izumi said becoming confuse.

"Okay, those who are the top forty-two in the race will move onto the next part of the Sport's Festival." Midnight explained just as the screen lit up.

"And our next event is...Cavalry battle!" Midnight exclaimed, causing the students to start mumbling almost themselves.

"Participants will get into teams of two to four members and get into horse and rider formation. The main goal is to steal the headbands of your opponent's headbands whilst protecting you own. Each of the forty-two students will be assigned a point value depending on the result of the race." Midnight continued to explain as the students started to murmur again.

"the lowest point value will be five and will go up in fives with except for first place which is worth..." Midnight began to say, causing everyone to become silent whilst Izuku started to become nervous.

"...Ten million points." Midnight announced and immediately all the first forty-one students whipped their heads in the direction of Izuku who has a hardcore deadpan expression on his face.

Complete silence filled the stadium before it got broken by laughter.

"Look at that face! Look at the face! I hope that this is recorded! I can probably die as a happy man!" Gran Torino said through laughter.

"Teacher. Please be sympathetic for young Zwen..." Toshinori said, feeling worried about his successor.

"...Ten million." Izuku repeated as he felt every eyes on him and in his mind, the dark green hair boy felt that he's been stared at by demons.

"You have fifteen minutes to pick your team. Good luck with this game of survival!" Midnight announced and everyone started to form teams.

However, for Izuku Zwen, he faced with a big problem.

"Nobody wants to team with me..." Izuku thought, seeing how everyone is avoiding him.

 _"I guess that's be expected. With me having the highest value of points, I will the main target for all the teams."_ Izuku thought, looking around to see anyone available to be on his non-existing team.

"Deku!" A voice called, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head around to see Ochalo running up to him.

"Do you have any free spaces?" Ochako asked with a grin on her face.

"...Really? You have to say that?" Izuku asked with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Sorry. Can resist." Ochako said whilst chuckling nervously.

"So, you want to team up with me then? You will targeted by all the other teams." Izuku explained, causing the gravity Quirk user to nod her head.

"Of course. And anyway, with you point value, you can just run away until time runs out." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"Good thinking, but we will need/Hey, Dragon boy! Can I join your team?" A voice suddenly interrupted Izuku, causing both the dark green hair boy and the gravity Quirk user to turn their heads.

"Gah! Hatsume!" Izuku exclaimed, jumping back from the closeness of the pink hair student.

"S-so. You want to join my team, then?" Izuku asked, causing Mei to nod her head.

"Of course! With your point value, I'm guaranteed to pass this round and that's a step closer to show my babies to the world." Mei explained with a grin on her face.

 _"She only cares about my point value."_ Izuku thought whilst sweat-dropping.

"Babies?" Ochako asked, becoming very confuse at what Mei just said.

"The gadgets that I built." Mei replied, causing the gravity Quirk user to nod her head slightly.

"All we need now is one more person." Ochako said, causing Izuku to nod his head before frowning.

"Yes, but who..." Izuku muttered, not realizing that there is someone behind him.

"Can I join your team, Zwen?" A voice asked, causing Izuku, Ochako and Mei to jump before turning around to see who have spoken.

"Tsunotori?!" Izuku asked, still in a state of shock.

"Hi there!" Pony said with a smile on her face.

"You want to join my team... " Izuku asked in an unsure tone of voice.

"Yep!" Pony replied whilst nodding her head.

"Is that okay with you two?" Izuku asked, glancing towards Ochako and Mei.

"What ever works with you, Dragon boy. I may have a few babies that can work well with her." Mei said as she examine Pony.

"...Sure." Ochako said, frowning slightly.

Izuku turn his attention back towards Pony.

"You can join my team." Izuku said, causing Pony's smile to widen.

"Yey! Let work together again!" Pony exclaimed before hugging Izuku tightly.

Alarm bells suddenly went off in Ochako's mind.

"Hands off! He's mine!" Ochako said before pulling Izuku away from Pony's hug.

Both the horse-like student and the pink hair girl stared at the gravity Quirk user whilst blinking their eyes and Izuku gained a sheepish look on his face.

"So, you two are an item then?" Mei asked, causing Ochako to nod her head quickly.

"What a pity. He's my type." Mei said with a smirk on her face and Ochako started to glare at the pink hair girl.

"Please, no fighting." Pony said in a pleading tone of voice.

"Yes. We need to form a plan." Izuku said and Ochako frowned at Mei for a few seconds before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Okay, what's the plan then, Leader?" Ochako asked as she release Izuku.

* * *

"Fhew! Just made it." A voice said, causing both Toshinori and Gran Torino to turn their heads to see Andra walking down the steps towards them.

"Kindel? Where have you been?" Toshinori asked with a raised eye-brow.

"I had to fill in some guard duty work." Andra replied, causing both Toshinori and Gran Torino to glance each confusedly.

"Did something happened to one of heroes?" Grand Torino asked, becoming concerned.

"Well...she was kinda busy with having her photos taking..." Andra replied nervously, causing both male heroes to stare at her.

"Seriously?" Toshinori asked, causing Andra to nod her head as Gran Torino let out a sigh.

"Typical. A great way to show the next generations of heroes." Gran Torino muttered as Andra look towards the field.

"So, what's happening?" Andra asked, becoming curious.

"The next event is cavalry battle. The first forty-two students of the obstacle race get into teams of four with a point value assigned to each student. The aim is to steal the headbands whilst protecting your own." Toshinori explained, causing Andra to nod her head.

"So, what point value does Zwen has?" Andra asked, causing Toshinori to grin.

"He got first place on the obstacle race and his point value is ten billion." The true form of the number one hero replied, causing Andra's eyes to widen.

"Seriously?!" The female Incursion exclaimed, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"hehehe. You should have seen his expression. Totally hilarious." Gran Torino said, laughing slightly as Andra nodded her head slowly with a slightly confuse look on her face.

"So, does Zwen has a team?" Andra asked having the feeling that the dark green hair boy may have a hard time forming a team.

"Well, young Zwen finally formed a team now actually." Toshinori said, glancing over towards his successor and saw him with Ochako, Mei and Pony.

"Girls?" Andra asked with an raised eye-brow.

"Heh. It looks like that Zwen will be popular with the ladies when he becomes a full fledge hero." Gran Torino said with a smirk on his face, causing both Toshinori and Andra to nod their heads slightly.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the beginning of the Calvary Battle Izumi have the first look at Izuku along with Hisashi and Inko almost having a heart attack. I hope that everyone likes how I made Izumi a fan of Izuku when he was referred to as Hero X. Please revive and until next time.**

 **Anime100: 1)** **Lets say for now that Izumi will want a huge amount of explanation from her's and Izuku's mum and dad.**

 **2) Whose Class 2-B?**

 **Chocobobliz: I'm sorry about the format that this story is written in.**

 **fencer29: 1) Yeah, Katsuki's attitude is different from the cannon one due to what happened to Izuku in the past.**

 **2) You just have to imaging that there's a dark aura surrounding Ochako at the time.**

 **3) Yep, poor Mr Aizawa.**

 **Dragon Lord Drago: Yes, expect things to be different in this U.A Sport's Festival.**

 **pedrojunior0922: At the moment, it will be only between brother and sister.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: Tell that to Mr Aizawa.**

 **Hankflamion18: The story not over yet and for Katsuki, it is kind of a personal problem to an extent.**

 **shiurey: Your welcome.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Here we are everyone! the Calvary Battle. I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but I hope that everyone like the change of Fumikage to Pony.**

Chapter 30

 **"Three...Two...One...Start!"** President Mic announced and everyone immediately started to ran towards Izuku's team.

"This is really a fight for the ten million points and everyone knows it!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed before noticing who is on the front of the horse formation of Izuku's team.

"Tsunotori! What the hell are you doing on Zwen's team?!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, causing the horse-like student to tilt her head to the side.

"Because I want to be a part of his team!" Pony called back and the metal Quirk user growled slightly.

"But he's from class 1-A, our rivals." Tetsutetsu pointed out, causing Pony to blink a few times.

"Well, he's more charming than all other males from our class." Pony replied, causing Tetsutetsu, and all the other males from class 1-B, to gain shock expressions on their faces.

 **"The battle already started and we already have people getting verbal abuse!"** President Mic announced.

"Head to the left!" An Incursion formed Izuku said, causing Pony to nod her head before turning around and started to run with Ochako and Mei following her.

"Can you please run a bit slower?" Ochako asked, finding a bit difficult to keep in pace with the horse-like student.

Mei nodded her head in agreement.

"Sorry-huh?" Pony said before realizing that she, Ochako and Mei are sinking.

"H-huh?! We're sinking!" Mei exclaimed as Pony glance over towards Tetsutetsu's team.

"Honenkui's Quirk, softening. He can make anything non-living soften by touching it." Pony explained, causing Izuku to frown.

"Doesn't matter what his Quirk it. We need to get out this quicksand and move!" Ochako said, trying her best to get out of the quicksand-like ground.

"Hatsume. Time to try your baby out." Izuku said, causing Mei to start grinning.

"Hold on everyone." Izuku said before pressing which cause the jet-pack, that is on Izuku's back, to activate, successfully pulling team Zwen out of the quicksand-like ground.

"Thanks to Ochako's Quirk, me, Hatsume, Tsunotori, our clothes and Hatsume's babies are weightless, making it easier for the jet-pack to be more efficient. The only thing that we're carrying is basically Ochako." Izuku muttered, starting to grin slightly.

"Are you saying that I'm heavy or something?" Ochako asked in an accused tone of voice, causing Izuku to jump slightly, not realizing that the gravity Quirk user managed to hear him.

"No! I was talking about your Quirk!" The dark green hair boy exclaimed, not wanting to sound offended.

"Hehehe. I know." Ochako said with a smile on her face.

 _"How on earth did she managed to hear that clearly?"_ Both Pony and Mei thought at the same time before the pink hair girl notice something.

"Incoming from the right!" Mei called, causing the other three members of team Zwen to glance in said direction to see two thin things coming towards them.

"Those are Jiro's Quirk. Tsunotori." Izuku said, causing Pony to nod her head, knowing what the dark green hair boy is thinking.

When Kyoka's sound jacks got close, Pony waved her head to side to side and managed to hit them.

"Owch!" Kyoka exclaimed as the sound jacks got hit.

"Sorry, Jiro!" Izuku called as he, Ochako, Mei and Pony landed on the ground.

"Hehehe. There's no time to relax for you isn't there, Zwen. With all these teams chasing you." Toru said whilst giggling slightly.

"You headbands missing by the way." Mei pointed out, causing Toru's team, which is made up of her, Jiro, Koji and Rikido to look up at their team leader and notice that their headband has disappeared.

"Huh-Whah?! Where did our headband went!" Toru exclaimed in a panic tone of voice, looking around to see where their headband went, not realizing that Monoma's team is slowly backing away from them.

"Now. Where next?" Izuku muttered, glancing around.

"Wow. It sure turned into a massive scramble after two minutes since the Calvary battle started." Ochako said as she glance around seeing that the other teams have started to target each other rather than just focusing team Zwen.

"A scramble, really Uraraka..." A voice said, causing team Zwen to turn their heads in the direction of the voice and jumped in surprise when they saw Mezo, with his multiple arms enclosed on his back, charging towards them.

"More like a one-sided massacre!" Mezo said and team Zwen became confuse.

"Gah! Its an Octopus! I hate them!" Pony exclaimed, causing the rest of her team to stare at her strangle.

 _"That's our friend your taking to."_ Izuku and Ochako thought at the same time.

 _"Where's the rest of Shoji's team? Doesn't matter, we better off running and keeping this ten million headband safe."_ Izuku thought as he came to a decision.

"We need to keep our distance. Fighting multiple opponents is a bad idea." Izuku explained, causing the three in the horse formation to nod their heads and began to move.

"Huh?" Ochako said confusedly, realizing that she's stood on something.

"Aren't those purple balls belong to your midget friend?" Pony asked as she glance over shoulder.

"Yes, but I don't see him..." Izuku said, frowning as he tried to search for Minoru.

"In here." A voice said, causing team Shoji to turn their heads towards Mezo and became shock when they saw Minoru's head coming out of enclosed space on Mezo's back.

"What?! Is that allowed?!" Pony exclaimed with wide eyes.

"It sure looks like-Whow!" Izuku began to reply but got interrupted as a tongue suddenly shot out of the enclosed space.

Luckily, the dark green hair boy manged to catch the tongue.

"Whose tongue does that belong too?" Mei asked in a confuse tone of voice.

"Nice catching, Izuku. But can you please give me my tongue back." A slightly distorted voice said, causing Izuku, who is still holding the tongue, to look in the direction of the voice and saw Tsuyu's face next to Minoru's.

"...Sorry!" Izuku shouted as he release Tsuyu's tongue which retracted back to it's owner as Pony is shooting horns to prevent anyone approaching them.

"Nh! I can't free my foot." Ochako said in a frustrate tone of voice as she tried to get her trapped foot free from Minoru's balls.

"Girls. I'm going to use the jet-pack again." Izuku said, an idea forming in his head.

Ochako, Pony and Mei prepared themselves as Izuku activate Mei's jet-pack again.

The good news, team Zwen managed to get free of Minoru's balls.

The bad news, the boot that Ochako's is wearing got broken.

"Sorry about your baby, Hatsume." Ochako said, glancing down at the broken boot.

"Oh well, I can easily fix it." Mei said, slightly depress at the sight of her destroyed invention.

"Deku!" A voice shouted, causing team Zwen to turn their heads and became shock to see Katsuki flying towards them.

"You got your hands full, don't you?" Katsuki asked with a mad grin on his face.

"Go away, Bakago." Pony said before shooting two horns towards the explosive Quirk user.

"Wha-Owch!" Katsuki exclaimed as he got hit by the horns and sent crashing back down onto the ground.

Luckily, Hanta, who is a part of Katsuki's team, managed to grab him before the explosive Quirk user could touch the ground, which would have signified team Bakugo's disqualification.

"Awww. I didn't get his team out." Pony said as team Zwen landed on the ground.

"Nice going, Tsunotori. You managed to get Kacchan away from us." Izuku said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks." Pony said, smiling back. Ochako began to glare at the horse-like student.

"Guys! Incoming from all sides!" Mei called, seeing how practically all the teams are heading towards them.

"Oh come on!" Ochako exclaimed before sighing heavily.

 _"Time for me to use One For All."_ Izuku thought before activating Full Cowling, getting covered by green lighting.

"Deku. What are you-!" Ochako began to ask but stop as the dark green hair boy clapped, sending a massive shock wave towards the opposing teams

 **"Wow! Now that is what I called a massive round of applause!"** President Mic said through his microphone.

"It was only one clap." Erasure Head muttered under his breath.

"Heh. Nice going, Dragon boy." Mei said whilst smirking slightly.

"Thanks." Izuku said as the other teams got pushed back by a mile away.

 **"But it looks like that Todoroki's team managed to survival that massive shock-wave!"** President Mic announced, seeing how team Todoroki didn't got pushed back very far.

 _"Ida must have used his Quirk to prevent him and the rest of his team to be blown back."_ Izuku thought as he clench his hands slightly.

"Deku, are you okay?" Ochako asked in a worrying tone of voice.

"I'm okay. We have bigger worries though." Izuku said, looking up to see team Todoroki approaching them.

"We're coming for you." Shoto said in a serious tone of voice.

"I'm scared..." Pony whispered, shaking slightly.

 _"We can get through this. Todoroki doesn't use his left side. So, that means it will be better staying on his left side."_ Izuku thought before seeing that all the other teams have recovered and are now charging straight towards them.

Shoto glance behind him and saw the incoming teams.

"Yaoyorozu, prepare the insulator sheet. Kiminari, you know what to do." Shoto said, causing the two named to nod their heads.

 _"What are they up too..."_ Izuku thought, seeing Momo creating an insulator sheet and using it to cover herself, Shoto and Tenya.

"I think it best if we move back fast!" Izuku said, getting a good idea of what Shoto is planning.

"You got it!" Mei said before moving backwards.

"Huh? What?" Pony asked confusedly, not expecting the sudden movement.

Before Izuku can say anything, Denki activate his Quirk, letting off a huge charge of electricity which hit the other teams.

The insulator sheet protected Momo, Shoto and Tenya from being electrified.

"Time to move since the other teams are distracted. Go to the left." Izuku, said, causing the other members of his team to nod their heads.

Team Zwen was somehow lucky not to get hit Denki's lightning.

However, before they can take a step, ice suddenly surround them, trapping them.

"Don't expect to escape us." Shoto said as his team focus their attention back onto team Zwen.

"I guess it time to evolve into phase two then." Izuku muttered, causing Pony and Mei to glance at the dark green hair boy confusedly whilst Ochako has a smirk on her face.

 _"What are they- huh?"_ Shoto began to thought but stop when Izuku began to be cover by a dark green energy.

 **"What's this!? Zwen must be planning something!"** President Mic said just as the dark green energy disappeared, revealing Izuku in his Phase two form.

"What happened to Zwen?!" Momo asked, startled at Izuku's transformation.

"That's his Phase Two form. He gained that form back at the UJS." Shoto replied, causing his three teammates, Denki having recovered from his moron-state, to become surprise.

"Do you know what's it capable of?" Tenya asked, causing Shoto to frown.

"I don't know Phase two's full capability. But I assume that it can allow him to use more of his enhancement Quirk without getting paralysed so soon." Shoto explained, eyeing the Phase Two Incursion formed Izuku.

Tenya began to frown as an idea formed in his head.

"Everyone. Since we're near the end of the match, I'm going to use a move that will leave me useless. Todoroki, try to grab that ten-million headband." Tenya explained, causing Shoto, Momo and Denki to look at the engine Quirk user with a slight confuse look on their faces before nodding their heads.

"I got the feeling that they're up to something." Mei said, gaining a dreading feeling.

"Yeah, me too." Pony agreed.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay." Izuku said in reassuring tone of voice.

However, in the inside Izuku hoped that what he's planning will work.

 _"Let hope that the new feature of Phase Two can help us out."_ Ochako thought, thinking on the same lines as her boyfriend.

"Grab it, Todoroki! Over Torque!" Tenya exclaimed before activate his Quirk at an explosive rate, causing him and the rest of his team to be sent forward an explosive rate.

However, at the moment that Tenya spoke, Izuku evolved his body so that it is camouflaged.

"Everyone! Move to the left, quickly!" Izuku exclaimed causing both Mei and Pony to become confuse but did as they were told.

"What just happened?! Team Zwen just disappeared?!" President Mic announced as Tenya managed to stop himself before his team could cross the boundary line. "What?!" Shoto exclaimed as he looked and the space where team Zwen were originally in.

 _"Where did they go? They were there when Ida began to announce that move of his."_ Shoto questioned his head before team Zwen materialized some spaces away from their originally position.

Both Pony and Mei had shock expressions on their faces.

"W-what just happened?!" Pony exclaimed, turning her head to stare at Izuku.

"I...found out that...in my Phase two...form...that...I can...transfer my evolution...ability to those I'm...in contact with..." Izuku explained, slightly tired.

"I guess that it costs you stamina?" Mei asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"One minute remaining. Can any other team claim the ten million headband in that time?" President Mic announced, causing all the teams to become tense.

"They coming back for seconds!" Ochako called, seeing team Todoroki approaching them.

"They're moving slower than before." Pony noted, causing Izuku to smirk slightly.

"Good we have the advantage in speed then, but we have to watch out for-!" Izuku began to mutter but got interrupted as a wave of ice is sent towards them.

"Move left! Move Left!" Pony exclaimed before suddenly moving towards the left.

"Whow! Calm down, Horsy. We're almost at the end." Mei said, over-coming her shock of Pony's outburst.

An explosive sound is heard, causing both team Zwen and team Todoroki to glance in the direction of the noise to see team Bakugo.

"Deku! I'm claiming that ten million headband!" Katsuki shouted before suddenly launching himself off his "horse" and flying straight toward team Zwen.

"No you don't." Shoto said as he sent a wave of ice in Katsuki's direction.

"You're not getting in my way, half-and half!" Katsuki exclaimed before using his Quirk to destroy the incoming ice.

"Girls. I'm going to use my Full Cowling again." Izuku said before activating One For All as Katsuki came closer to them.

 **"...Times up!"** President Mic suddenly announced, startling Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy to re-direct his punch, hitting Katsuki on the cheek.

Izuku gained a guilty expression on his face as Katsuki crash landed on the ground.

"Deku..." Katsuki growled as he looked up at the dark green hair from the ground.

"...Sorry Kacchan." Izuku apologize in a guilty tone of voice.

 **"...Apart from that strange finish. Let's see who the top four teams are now. In first place, the team who successfully managed to keep their headband for the entire Calvary Battle, Zwen. In second place, team Todoroki. In third place, it's team Bakugo and finally in fourth place, it's team Tetsu-huh?! Team Shinso?!"** President Mic announced, saying the last part confusedly.

 **"A-anyway. We'll proceed to the afternoon portion of the Sport's Festival after an one hour lunch break. See you then."** President Mic said and the people from the stands started to get off their seats.

"Thank god the Calvary Battle is over. That was stressful." Ochako said as she, Mei and Pony lowered Izuku onto the ground.

"Agreed. but we can't get too relax, still have the next round to prepare for." Izuku said, causing Ochako to sigh heavily.

"Right. the next round." Ochako muttered, causing Izuku to smile sheepishly as Mei helped get the jet-pack off the dark green hair boy's back.

"Zwen! That phase Two Form look cool!" Pony exclaimed, getting close to Izuku's face.

"O-oh! Thank you, Tsunotori." Izuku said before shuddering when he suddenly felt a killing instinct.

"Tsunotori. I clearly remembering saying that Deku's mine." Ochako said in a deadly tone of voice.

"EEK!" Pony exclaimed, jumping away from Izuku as Ochako glared at the horse-like student.

"Ochako. Please don't kill, Tsunotori." Izuku said, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

"Darn you, Zwen." A low voice said, causing the dark green hair boy to look down and saw Minoru.

"You must have been very motivated by having three females on your team." Minoru said with a jealous expression on his face.

"Go away, midget." Mei said before kicking the purple "haired" boy away.

"Hehehe. Sorry about that, Dragon Boy." Mei said with a nervous look on her face.

"Don't worry about. I was about to call Kacchan over to deal with him. I'd gave him permission to use his Quirk on Minata." Izuku said, causing Mei to blink a few times before starting to grin.

"I like your style." Mei said just as the sound of footsteps can be heard.

"Zwen." A voice spoke, causing Izuku and Mei to turn their heads, except Ochako as she is still glaring at Pony, to see Shoto approaching them.

"Todoroki? Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, gaining a slight confuse look on his face.

"We need to talk." Shoto replied simply, causing Izuku to blink a few times.

"O...Okay." Izuku said nervously before following Shoto, leaving a confuse Mei.

Back in the stands, Izumi watch Izuku walking off with Shoto.

 _"Maybe this is a good time to speak with Zwen. Hehehe."_ Izumi thought as a grin appeared on her face.

"Mum, Dad. I'm going to the bathroom." Izumi said whilst standing up.

"Okay. But don't be too long." Inko said, causing Izumi to nod her head before disappearing.

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Izuku asked, feeling nervous as Shoto stared at him.

"That enhancement Quirk of yours..." Shoto began to say, causing Izuku's eyes to widen slightly.

"That stunt you pulled by clapping your hands together which cause the other teams to be pulled back, it was very similar to the time when All Might went on a full on assault with that brain villain." Shoto explained, causing Izuku to start panicking on the inside.

"I've came to the conclusion that it must be the same Quirk. Therefore..." Shoto began to say, causing Izuku to gulp slightly.

"Are you related to All Might?" Shoto asked, causing Izuku to blink a few times.

 _"Really? He came up with that conclusion? I thought Todoroki was going to say something like "is possible for All Might to pass his powers onto someone else and decided to give it to you"."_ Izuku thought, relaxing slightly.

"If I didn't heard about your past in the first place, then I would have assumed that you're his secret child." Shoto said, causing Izuku to gain a shock expression on his face.

 _"Me?! All Might's child?!"_ Izuku exclaimed in his head.

"W-well! I guess it just pure coincident that me and All Might have the same enhancement Quirk. It could be that my enhancement Quirk was suppose to be far weaker than All Might's. But because it lay dormant for a long time, it could have grown in strength." Izuku explained quickly, causing Shoto to frown slightly.

"That's a good theory, but there's certainly something your hiding." Shoto said, causing Izuku to gulp slightly.

"You now, my father is the second greatest hero after All Might, Endeavor." Shoto said, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

 _"Todoroki is Endeavor's son?!_ " Izuku exclaimed in his head, briefly remembering seeing the number two hero when he got "rescued".

"If your connected to All Might in some way. Then that's the more reason to crush you." Shoto said, causing a confuse look to appear on Izuku's face.

"I'm sure that your heard about Quirk marriages?" Shoto asked, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"Yes. Their sole purpose is to produce a child with a strengthen version of their parent's Quirks or a mixture of the two." Izuku explained, causing Shoto to nod his head.

"That's correct. I'm a product of a Quirk marriage. My father force my mother into a Quirk marriage to get his hands on her Quirk, my ice ability." Shoto explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

"Why?" Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"My father always had the desire to surpass All Might. But he could never achieve it. So, he decided to create a child to exceed him. I'm basically a tool for my father's own ambitions. I hate it. My mother was always crying due to the harsh treatment that my father gave her. It's caused her to have a mental break down, leading her to throw boiling water onto my face. That where I gained by scar." Shoto explained, referring to the red burn mark that covers his left side.

"So that why you don't use your fire ability that often?" Izuku asked, causing Shoto to nod his head.

"Yes. It's basically an act of rebellion against my father. I'm raising to the top without using my left side...?" Shoto replied, before becoming confuse.

"What do you mean by "often"?" Shoto asked, causing Izuku to gain a nervous look on his face.

"Well, Ochako told me you used your left side when I got controlled by Zander back at the UJS." Izuku replied, causing Shoto to nod his head slightly.

"I see. I didn't actually mean to use it. It just happened on instinct." Shoto explained, Izuku to nod his head.

Silence filled the air around them, causing Izuku to become tense.

"I've found you!" A voice suddenly exclaimed.

* * *

 **And there we have it everybody, the end of the Cavalry Battle and this time, Izuku managed to keep the ten million headband. So, I think that everyone will probably guess of who said the last line. Please Review and until next time.**

 **Guest: Thank you for the advice.**

 **shadowmwape:...You know, that idea is floating in mind for a while.**

 **fencer29: 1) Thank you for pointing these faults with Mei Hatsume out to me. I guess the reason why Mei is calling Izuku "Dragon boy" is because that's the first thing that came to her mind when she first saw Izuku.**

 **2) Yeah, it will be a huge drama with the family reunion.**

 **3) Unfortunately, Rin can't be at the stadium as she had to do hero work...Or is she?**

 **4) Well, I say that Pony will give team Zwen more long range attacks.**

 **5) Sorry about the difference of point values.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Sorry, the team set up is the same as cannon, with the exception of Pony replacing Fumikage.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: Your Welcome and what do you mean by Ochako being jelly?**

 **sabiesma89: I'm not sure when the whole family "reunion" will be, but there will be snippets here and there.**

 **sparkboygaming: Hold your horses, that won't happen yet.**

 **Firem78910: No harem.**

 **Hankflamion18: I would say that it will be mainly dodging bullets for the "Midoriya Madness".**

 **Winter Kitsu: Well, Bakugo civil nature was more for Izumi rather than Hishashi and Inko.**

 **Chocoboblitz: I try my best with grammar problem.**

 **SPeCTeR-II7: This will be a Izuku x Ochako story, but some of the girls will have some fun with Izuku...much to Ochako's anger.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone! ready for the meeting between Izuku and Izumi.**

Chapter 31

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed at the suddenness of the voice whilst Shoto became tense and both of the turn their heads in the direction of the voice to see a smiling Izumi.

 _"This girl...have the same hair and eye colour as me...?!"_ Izuku thought as he stared at Izumi and Shoto looked at Izumi before flickering towards the dark green hair girl, noticing the similarities as well.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you in the flesh!" Izumi exclaimed as she suddenly appeared in front of Izuku, causing the dark green hair boy to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry but...I don't understand what are you talking about...?" Izuku said, becoming confuse.

"Your Hero X, aren't you? the humanoid Dragon." Izumi responded, causing Izuku to blink a few times.

"Really! That haven't died yet?" Izuku asked, causing Izumi to giggle slightly.

"Kind of. My friends seemed to have lost interest in that story. But you looked so cool in that picture with that brown hair girl in your arms." Izumi explained, causing Izuku to gain a sheepish look on his face whilst scratching the back of his head.

 _"I haven't graduated from U.A yet I already got a fan..."_ Izuku thought, not sure what to say.

"Who are you?" Shoto asked, causing Izumi to turn her attention onto Shoto.

"Oh! Sorry. I didn't notice you standing there, Todoroki." Izumi said, causing Izuku to sweat-drop.

 _"Wow. This girl must be very interested in me as Hero X that she completely didn't see Todoroki."_ Izuku thought, looking at Shoto to see what sort of reaction the white and red hair student will have.

"...Oh." Shoto said with a blank expression on his face, causing both Izuku and Izumi to sweat-drop.

 _"Seriously!? What sort of reaction is that!?"_ Both dark green hair boy and girl shouted in their heads.

"R-right! I should have introduce myself. My name is Izumi Midoriya. Nice to meet you!" Izumi said with a smile on her face.

 _"Midoriya? Isn't that Zwen's original surname?"_ Shoto thought as he glance towards Izuku and saw the dark green hair boy with wide eyes.

"...Is there something wrong?" Izumi asked, tilting her head to the side whilst becoming curious.

"N-nothing. Don't worry about it." Izuku said, over-coming his shock state, trying to be reassuring.

"...Okay." Izumi said, not totally believing him.

 _"His reaction is a bit like Mum's and Dad's when they saw his normal form."_ Izumi thought just as a question entered her head.

"What sort of Quirk do you have? Is it more than a transformation Quirk because I saw you turning invisible in the Calvary Battle along with your team." Izumi asked, causing Izuku to smile nervously.

"Well, the main aspect of my Quirk is the ability to evolve my body to adapt to any environment." Izuku explained, causing Izumi to blink a few times before frowning and bringing a hand to her chin.

"So, you and your team became camouflaging rather than turning invisible." Izumi muttered, causing Izuku to sweat-drop slightly.

 _"This girl's like me when it comes to Quirks."_ Izuku thought, seeing more of himself in the girl standing in front of him.

"Oh! Sorry. I tend to mutter when I get excited." Izumi explained before laughing nervously.

"Don't worry. I'm getting use to Zwen's muttering." Shoto said, causing Izuku to gain a sheepish look on his face whilst Izumi gained a surprise expression on her face.

"You're a mutterer as well?" Izumi asked, staring at Izuku.

"...Yes." Izuku admitted, dropping his head in the process.

"Wow. We're really are similar to each other." Izumi said, gaining an interested look on her face.

It was then that a thought entered the dark green hair girl's head.

"So, what's with turning into a humanoid dragon part. How's that linked with the evolution abilities?" Izumi asked, becoming curious again.

Shoto glance towards Izuku to see what response the dark green hair boy will.

"...That's something I haven't discovered yet." Izuku replied, causing a depress look to appear on Izumi's face.

"How unfortunate." Izumi said, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"Yeah..." Izuku said, glancing towards the ground.

"So, what about that green lighting then? How does that get involve with the evolution abilities?" Izumi asked, causing Izuku to freeze slightly, not sure how Izumi will react to the news.

"The green lighting is part of Zwen's second Quirk which enhance his strength." Shoto replied, causing Izuku to stare at the white and red hair student with a _"WTF"_ expression on his face whilst Izumi gained a shock expression on her face.

"YOU HAVE TWO QUIRKS! THAT'S SO COOL!" Izumi exclaimed an exciting tone of voice, causing the two male teens to wince at the volume of the dark green hair girl's voice.

"Y-yeah. But it cause me paralysation if I used too much of it." Izuku explained, causing Izumi to gained a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hmmm, that makes sense since most Quirks do have a side-effect on the user..." Izumi said thoughtfully.

"So, what's your Quirk?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"My Quirk allows me to wield fire." Izumi replied before holding her hand out which burst into flames.

"I can also control flames from other sources." Izumi explained before putting the fire out.

 _"She basically has my left side abilities."_ Shoto thought, seeing the similarities.

"My Quirk is a combination of my parents. My dad can breathe fire whilst my mum can pull small objects towards her." Izumi explained, causing Izuku to gain a shock expression on his face.

"Well, I better be going. Mum and Dad will probably be wondering where I got to. Good luck for the next events." Izumi said before walking away.

"...Well, she's a nice girl-" Shoto before noticing that Izuku's face has turned pale.

"Zwen. Are you okay?" Shoto asked as Izuku place a hand on the wall to steady himself.

"Y-yeah. I'm f-fine." Izuku replied, but Shoto doesn't seemed convinced.

"It got to do with that girl, is it." Shoto said, causing Izuku to nod his head, knowing that the white and red hair male has begun to connect the dots.

"That girl...is my little sister." Izuku said, causing Shoto to nod his head understandingly.

"I guess that Bakugo didn't mention that your parents have been busy in your absence." Shoto said, causing Izuku to nod is head, frowning slightly.

 _"Why didn't Kacchan mention Izumi to me when we had that talk after the first battle training? Did he thought that I might react angrily?_ " Izuku thought, thinking of all the possible reasons.

"So...how are you feeling about finding out you have a little sister?" Shoto asked, preparing to activate his Quirk if the dark green hair boy started to act angrily.

Izuku became silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"I...don't know. I just...feel strange you know. suddenly meeting a little sister that you didn't know you have." Izuku explained, causing Shoto to nod his head understandingly.

"I think it's best if we get some lunch. it will clear your mind for the upcoming events." Shoto suggested, causing Izuku to become silent again before nodding his head.

As the two of them headed towards the student canteen, a thought entered Izuku's head.

 _"If Izumi is here, and she's my little sister, that means they are here as well."_ Izuku thought, this time scowling in anger and clenching his hands.

* * *

"Dear. Please calm down. It's not healthy to be stressful." Hisashi said to his wife who is walking back and forth in a line.

The two of them are currently in a quite corridor within the stadium.

"Calm down? Calm down!?" Inko shouted at her husband who took a few steps back.

"Our son, who we thought was Quirkless and was place in an orphanage, is in the Sport's Festival with a Quirk and is enrolled at U.A!" inko exclaimed before sitting down and placing her head into her hands and taking a deep sigh.

Hisashi gingerly place a hand onto Inko's shoulder.

"...Hisashi. Did you considered that Izuku could be a late bloomer when you left us?" Inko asked, looking up from her hands.

The question cause Hisashi to frown slightly in concentration before shaking his head.

"I didn't. And anyway, Izuku has an two joints in his toe, meaning that he shouldn't be able to manifest a Quirk at all." Hisashi explained, causing Inko to frown.

"...Maybe the manifestation of Quirks have reached a point where it doesn't matter that someone has two joints in their toe or not." Inko suggested, causing Hisashi to hum slightly.

"That does sound like a good explanation..." Hisashi muttered, deep in thought.

"But what sort of Quirk does Izuku wield? I don't have any family members that have a transformation Quirk that turns someone into a humanoid dragon which can turn invisible." Inko asked in confusion.

"I...don't know. I don't have any family members that has the same Quirk as Izuku either." Hisashi replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Ehe! This doesn't make any sense at all." Inko groaned, putting her head back into her hands.

"Well, at least he been looked after by Rin. Izuku always liked her." Hisashi pointed out, causing Inko to look up.

"That's true. And I did gave Rin all of his All Might merchandise. So it's not like he's empty handed." Inko said in a thoughtful tone of voice.

"...Do you want to go and try to talk to him?" Hisashi asked, causing Inko to stare at him.

"I...don't know...Do you think that Izuku will be angry at us?" Inko asked, biting her lip.

At first, when Inko put Izuku in the orphanage, she felt relieved that she doesn't have to listen to the things that people spoke behind her back and getting Hisashi back into her life.

The downside was losing contact with the Bakugo's and Rin, who were, and still are, angry with what she done.

However, after a while, the dark green hair women started to have nightmares, the demons in the nightmares stating how bad of a mother she is for abandoning her son.

When she told Hisashi of the nightmares, he came up with an idea of having another child. After a while of thinking, Inko agreed at that's where Izumi came into the Midoriya family.

"I guess we have to put that into consideration..." Hisashi muttered, frowning slightly.

When Inko contacted Hisashi after she place Izuku in the orphanage, he agreed to come back to her, relieved of not have to suffer any prejudice of having a Quirkless son.

However, when he found out that his friends have kids that are Quirkless, it cause him to rethink his decision of abandoning his family in the first place.

That's where the idea of having another child came from.

He slightly felt relieved when Izumi manifested a mixture of his and Inko's Quirk.

But there was still that lingering guilt at the back of his mind.

"It doesn't hurt if we gave it a try to speak with Izuku." Hisashi pointed out, causing Inko to become silent for a few seconds before nodding her head. As the two of them stood up, a voice suddenly spoke.

"Do you really that now is a good time to speak with Izuku Zwen?" The voice asked, causing Hisashi and Inko to turn around to see a women with amber eyes and matching hair.

"Who are you?" Inko asked, becoming tense.

"My name is Andra Kindel. I'm the teacher assistant to Class 1-A, the same class that Izuku Zwen is in" Anra introduce herself, causing the dark green hair women to become surprise.

"Oh. Well, thank you for looking after Izuku whilst at school." Hisashi said in a slightly nervous tone of voice.

This is because Andra is giving the two of them are a hard stare.

"...Your welcome." Andra replied calmly.

"So...has Izuku been doing well in school?" Inko asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"He's been doing well with his studies since I've been appointed for the position as teacher assistance." Andra replied, causing Inko to nod her head slightly.

"And what about the UJS? Did Izuku received any injuries?" Inko asked again, causing Andra's stare to harden slightly.

"Zwen didn't received any major injuries at UJS. He only received...mental scarring." Andra replied, causing both Inko and Hisashi to glance at each other.

"Well at least he's in a good shape to participate in the Sport's Festival." Hisashi said with a smile on his face.

 _"You have no idea what sort of pain you put him through."_ Andra thought angrily.

"I would suggest that you don't talk to Zwen at the moment. This is a big moment for Zwen and you trying to speak with him will cause him to be distracted." Andra explained, causing Inko at Hisashi.

"She does have a point..." Inko said, causing Hisashi to grunt slightly before nodding his head.

The two Midoriyas began to move but a thought entered Andra's head.

"By the way, there are a few people that know that Izuku was place in an orphanage." Andra said, causing both Inko and Hisashi to freeze.

"W-who?" Hisashi asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Well, the first two are your friend Rin and the Bakugos, as you will know. Some Pro-heroes like All Might, Eraser Head, Midnight, Principle Nezu and Recovery Girl. A few people from the government, Izuku's entire class and...someone that I know." Andra listed, causing Inko's and Hisashi's faces to pale.

"Well, I'm going back to my seat. I suggest that you two do the same." Andra said before leaving the two Midoriyas.

"...Let get back to our seats, Dear..." Hisashi manage to say after a few minutes of silence.

* * *

"W-W-What!?" Izuku exclaimed with bulging eyes.

Once Izuku and Shoto managed to grab something to eat, it was almost time for the next part of the Sport's Festival, so they decided to head back to the field.

However, when they got there, the two of them became shock, well, it was more of a shock for Izuku than Shoto who raised an eye-brow.

This is because the girls of class 1-A are wearing cheer-leading outfits.

"I guess they wanted to have some fun." Shoto suggested before Izuku walked up the girls.

"Girls. What's going on here?!" Izuku called, causing the girls of class 1-A to turn their heads towards the dark green hair boy.

When they saw who it was, Ochako started to blush deeply.

"H-hi Zwen." Kyoka said and Izuku could tell that she's embarrassed.

"Why are you six wearing cheerleader outfits. Did you signed up for it or something?" Izuku asked, trying not to blush.

"It's all Mineta's fault! He told that all the girls have to be part of the cheer-leading squad after lunch. how did I let myself fooled by one of his pranks?" Momo asked herself with a depress look on her face.

"...Once the Sport's festival's over, I'm going to have a word with Mineta." Izuku said in a dark tone of voice, spotting the purple "hair" male on the other side of the field and glared at him.

"I guess that he didn't learned his lesson back with Miss Kindel's training." Izuku muttered darkly before feeling a pompom nudged his arm.

"Ochako? Is there something wrong?" Izuku asked, looking at the gravity Quirk user with a raised eye-brow.

"H-How d-do think about the ch-cheer-leading o-outfit? D-does it l-looks good o-on m-me?" Ochako asked, her blush going deeper.

Izuku gained a startled look on his face.

"W-well. it...looks...cute on you..." Izuku said, mumbling the last part.

However, Ochako heard it, causing her entire face to go red.

"And what about the rest of us? Don't you think that we looked good in our cheer-leading outfit?" Mina asked with a smirk on her face and getting into pose.

"...They look good on all of you as well." Izuku replied, feeling embarrassed that he have to answer all the girls.

"What sort of answer is that?" Mina asked with a frown on her face.

"It is kind of an expected answer. Ochako is his girlfriend after all and Izuku want to make her feel special." Tsuyu said bluntly, causing, Jiro, Momo and, assumingly Toru, to nod their heads.

"Well, have fun until the end of the break..." Izuku said awkwardly, causing the six girls to nod their heads.

* * *

Once the lunch break is over, the students have gathered back at the big screen where the final event is a formal tournament in a series of one-on-one battles between the sixteen members of the four winning teams of the Calvary Battle.

However, Mashirao and a male from class 1-B, called Nirengeki Shoda, decided to drop-out of the tournament, saying that they have no recollection of the Calvary Battle and it didn't seemed right for them to be in tournament.

Everyone in class 1-A are disappointed about Mashirao's decision and tried to talk him out it, but the tail Quirk user stayed firm with his decision.

Midnight agreed wit the dropouts and the two spaces got filled by Ibara Shiozaki and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.

When the screen lit up and showed the battle matches, Izuku became surprise when he saw that he's match is first and will be against Hitoshi Shinzo.

"Hitoshi Shinzo. He's the purple hair guy who-" Izuku began to mutter but stop as someone bumped into him.

"Izuku Zwen. That you isn't it?" The person asked, causing Izuku to turn around to see Hitoshi himself.

Izuku began to open his mouth to respond, but didn't got the chance to say anything as a furry topped tail covered his mouth.

"Don't respond to him, Zwen." Mashirao said just as Hitoshi walked away.

Izuku turned around and looked at Mashiroa with a confuse look on his face.

"Why didn't you want me to respond to him?" Izuku asked with a raised eye-brow.

Mashiroa opened his mouth to reply, but got interrupted by President Mic who said that some thrill-a-minute festivals will be on.

"I'll explain in one of the prep rooms." Mashiroa said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

* * *

 **"Okay everyone! Time for the first match in the tournament. The first match will be between a rising student whose good at adapting to any situation, Izuku Zwen and…..I have nothing to say for this person who hasn't done anything to stand out. Hitoshi Shinzo from General studies!"** President Mic announced, earning a bash on the head by Eraser Head.

 _"Okay, thanks to the talk with Ojiro, I have a good idea of what Shinzo's Quirk is. A brainwashing Quirk that requires a response from the target for the Quirk to take effect."_ Izuku thought as he stared at his opponent.

 _"A part from that, I'm not sure what combat skills Shinzo possess. It doesn't matter though, I can finish this match quickly."_ Izuku continued to thought, thinking that it will be better to finish this match quickly rather than drag it out.

"Hey." Hitoshi said, startling Izuku slightly.

"This battle will test your strength of will." Hitoshi stated in a blank tone of voice.

"If you got any vision for your future. It doesn't matter how you got there. like that monkey, babbling about his pride." Hitoshi said, causing a scowl to appear on Izuku's face.

 **"let get the first match underway. Readddyyyyy…Start!"** President Mic announced and the crowd cheered loudly.

Izuku immediately transformed into his Incursion form and charged straight towards Hitoshi.

 _"His trying to mess with you Izuku. Ignore him and finish this match quickly."_ Izuku told himself before sending a punch towards Hitoshi's side.

The purple hair male blocked the kick before kicking Izuku in the stomach, causing the dark green hair boy to stumble backwards slightly.

"GH!" Izuku exclaimed in his head, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

 _"That was a powerful kick."_ Izuku thought, coughing slightly.

"You know, it must easy for people like you with powerful Quirks. People have always said that my Quirk is suitable for a villain. Whilst I'll struggle to get into U.A, your position must be like receiving it on a silver platter. You probably have an easy life as well." Hitoshi explained, still in a blank tone of voice.

However, confusion started to fill the stadium when everyone saw that Izuku has stopped moving.

"...Should we get Recovery Girl?" Andra asked starting to become worried.

"Nah. Izuku isn't in any pain." Gran Torino replied, gripping his walking stick tightly.

 **"...Izuku Zwen? Are you okay...?"** President Mic asked, him and everyone else started to become anxious before noticing that Izuku's entire body has started to shake.

The dark green hair boy slowly raised his head and when his closed eyes opened, everyone became shock that they have now turned indigo and held the upmost fury within them.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope everyone like the meeting between Izuku and Izumi, along with Shoto, and sorry if it was a giant dodging bullet scene. I hope that you enjoy the scene with Inko, Histashi and Andra and seeing the two Midoriyas thoughts about their decision about abandoning Izuku. Next chapter will be the next half of the match between Izuku and Hitoshi, wonder what's going to happen next? Please review and until next time.**

 **Guest: Don't worry, he won't**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: That was an interesting idea by the way.**

 **fencer29: 1) Yep. He and every other male in class 1-B got burned.  
**

 **2) Thank you for pointing this alternative** **.**

 **3) It say's that Pony can control up to four of her horns at a time whilst she can fire as many she want.**

 **4) Yep. Izuku is going to have a lot on his plate.**

 **5) Yeah...Sorry about that.**

 **6) Hmmmm...I'm going to say that its a slow burning fuse.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: 1) Thank you for explaining this to me.**

 **2) Is this good for the starter of family drama?**

 **Scarease: Good idea.**

 **Octopie29: You'll find out in later chapters.**

 **HankFlamion: Well, here you go.**

 **Anime100: As you can see from this chapter, Izuku is finding the whole thing strange. How would you feel if you found out that you have a younger sibling that you didn't know about.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Here we're are everyone! The next part of the match between Izuku and Hitoshi.  
**

Chapter 32

Upon seeing Izuku, indigo eyes, Andra immediately got off her seat.

However, a hand grabs her wrist.

"Where do you think your going?" Toshinori hissed, trying not to attract any attention.

"Zwen's eyes have changed from green to indigo! Do you know what means?" Andra asked starting to become ergent.

"I know what it implies, but we can't create a scene." Toshinori replied, glancing around slightly.

Fortunately, everyone around them are still in a state of shock from the fury within Izuku's eyes.

"Anyway, Zander doesn't seemed to be a person who would follows the rules...to an extent. If things goes from bad to worst, we will act." Toshinori explained, causing Andra to frown.

"What's that Shinso boy's Quirk?" Gran Torino asked, glancing towards the purple hair student.

"His Quirk is brainwashing. Anyone who verbally respond to him will be instantly brainwashed. But it can only be activated by Shinso's will and physical contact is required for it to work." Toshinori explained, causing Gran Torino to nod his head slightly.

"Makes sense why that boy seemed to be talking a lot." Gran Torino muttered, understanding Izuku's reaction to what Hitoshi said.

 **"O-okay. I-it looks like that Shinso has hit a very sensitive topic for Z-Zwen!"** President Mic said, feeling scared himself.

"Yes. He certainly did." Eraser Head muttered as he focus his attention onto Hitoshi.

 _"If it wasn't for the design of the practical portion of the entrance exam, then Shinso would have a greater chance of being in the Hero course. His Quirk would have been more suitable for the course rather than being stuck in the General studies course."_ Eraser Head thought before turning his attention towards Izuku and starting to become anxious, him having heard about what happened to Izuku during the UJS.

"What did you say?" Izuku asked, his glare not wavering.

In the stands, Mashiroa groaned.

"I warned Zwen not to respond to anything to what that guy says." Mashiroa said, his head dipping slightly.

"Er...Ojiro...Zwen looked completely fine...except for his eyes being indigo that is..." Toru pointed out, causing the tail Quirk user to become surprise has he looked up

"It's m-my win. Now turn around and w-walked out of the r-ring." Hitoshi said, feeling slightly scared from Izuku's glare.

However, Izuku took a step forward, which made Hitoshi's eyes widen.

"D-didn't you h-heard what I said? T-turn around." Hitoshi repeated but Izuku didn't seemed to be listing to him as he continued to walk towards the purple haired student.

 _"Why isn't my Quirk working on him?! Is it because of that glare of his?"_ Hitoshi asked himself, gritting his teeth slightly.

Izuku suddenly charge towards Hitoshi before stopping right in front of him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like you know every detail about me." Izuku said with venom in his voice before punching Hitoshi in the stomach, his fist cloaked in a faint indigo aura.

Hitoshi grunted in pain has he stumbled backwards.

However, Izuku wasn't finished as he walked up to Hitoshi before kicking him hard, causing the purple haired student to be sent flying out of the ring and the wall that separate the front row from the field.

Silence filled the stadium.

 **"A-and there we have for the first match! Izuku Zwen moved towards the next round!"** President Mic said, getting over his shock.

This cause everyone in the stadium to get over their shock as well before starting to clap.

Izuku's indigo eyes turn back to their usual green has the dark green hair boy gain a surprise look on his at the clapping his receiving.

"I...I won!" Izuku thought in a stun tone of voice.

 _"Then...that means that I will likely face Todoriki in the next match."_ Izuku thought, remembering the match ups for the tournament.

Within the stands, Izumi stared at Izuku as he walked off the ring with a curious look on her face.

 _"I wonder what happened to Zwen in the past? It must be sensitive if he reacted like that."_ Izumi thought in her head, not realizing that both Inko and Hisashi have guilty expressions on their faces.

* * *

Within a prep-room, Izuku is sitting down and taking deep breaths.

"Just relax, Izuku. He was only trying to get a verbal response from you." The dark green hair boy thought as he close his eyes.

It was then that the door open, causing Izuku to turn his head to see Andra.

"Miss Kindel? What are you-!?" Izuku began to ask but stop when the female Incursion walked up to him and grabbed his head with both hands on either side.

"W-w-what?!" Izuku exclaimed, becoming confuse as Andra stared right into his eyes.

"...Your eyes look normal." Andra said, causing Izuku to blink confusedly.

"What are you talking about? Did something happen to them during the match?" Izuku asked, making Andra slightly confuse this time.

"You were aware of what happened during the match between you and shinso?" Andra asked, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"If you mean Shinso saying how "my life was received on a silver platter and having an easy life", me getting angry before knocking him out of the ring. Then yes." Izuku replied, causing Andra to frown slightly.

"Why? What happened?" Izuku asked, causing Andra to take a deep breath.

"Your eyes changed to indigo, the same colour that they changed to when you got controlled by Zander." Andra explained, causing Izuku's eyes to widen.

"Really?!" Izuku asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Yes. I thought that Zander took control over you again to beat Shinso. Yagi had to stop me from interrupting the match." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"I guess that if you feel angry then your eyes will change colour as well. Erh, I'm going to become paranoid soon if this keeps up. I won't know if Zander has taken control over you or just angry." Andra said, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"Yes. You will be." Izuku said before feeling slight pain has Andra pressed her finger into Izuku's skull.

"Don't comment on your teacher's mental state." Andra said, putting more pressure into her fingers.

"Gah! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Izuku exclaimed before Andra removed her hands from Izuku's head.

"Good." Andra said as Izuku massage the sides of his head.

"...By the way, I meet your parents just before second portion of the Sport's Festival." Andra said causing Izuku to become shock.

"Why?" Izuku asked, not seeing the reason why Andra should talk to his parents in the first place.

"Well, they were planning on seeing you before the lunch break was over." Andra explained, causing Izuku to scowl.

"I told them that they should leave you alone as it might distract you." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Your certainly right about that." Izuku muttered which Andra managed to hear, causing the female Incursion to hum in agreement.

"I also told them about that there are numerous people who knows that your mother place you in the orphanage." Andra explained, causing Izuku to stare at her.

"Was that really necessary?" Izuku asked, causing Andra to hum slightly.

"Well, I want to let them know that there are people that knows the truth." Andra explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"I didn't mention to them that you were experimented for nine years. I thought it was best that they didn't know about that part." Andra added, causing Izuku to nod his head again before realizing something.

"How did you know that know that they are my parents in the first place?" Izuku asked, becoming confuse as Andra started to smirk slightly.

"I have the ability to sense people's auras, remember? When I was in the stands, I notice three people with similar auras as yours. I guessed that the two adults are your parents since they have similar features to yours." Andra explained before frowning slightly.

"Did you...know that you had a little sister?" Andra asked, causing Izuku to take a deep breath.

"I didn't at first. I just met Izumi during the lunch break. I realize that she's my sister when I heard her surname and h-our parant's Quirks." Izuku explained, causing Andra to nod her head slightly.

"So, it must be a surprise for you. Gaining a little sister all of a sudden." Andra said, causing Izuku to hum slightly.

"Yes, it certainly is..." Izuku muttered just before the door to the prep room open.

"Ah, there you are, Deku. I was looking all over for you." Ochako said before entering the room and noticing Andra.

"Miss Kindel? What are you doing here?" Ochako asked, gaining a slight confuse look on her face.

"I was just checking on Zwen about his indigo eyes." Andra explained, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Right..." Ochako said in a quiet tone of voice whilst gaining an uncomfortable look on her face.

"...Did I scared you?" Izuku asked, starting to feel uncomfortable himself.

"...I leave you two alone." Andra said, sensing that it will be best if the both of them are left alone.

Silence filled the room once the female Incursion left.

"...I thought that...Zander took control over you again when I saw your indigo eyes..." Ochako finally said, causing Izuku to flinch.

"I felt scared that you might have gone berserk, like the time back at UJS." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to lower his head.

"My eyes change colour...because I felt angry to what Shinso said..." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"That's understandable, with what you been through. But Shinso was only trying to get a verbal response from you. Ojiro told us how Shinso's Quirk can be activated on a person." Ochako explained and Izuku looked up from looking at the ground.

"But I did respond to him, everyone heard me." Izuku said, causing Ochako to nod her head. "

That's right, but you weren't effected by Shinso's Quirk because your anger shook him." Ochako pointed out, causing Izuku to sigh.

"Well no Pro-Hero will likely scout me out with how I reacted." Izuku said in a detected tone of voice.

"I don't think so. When I started to find you, I heard people saying that your reaction is a natural response to something that is touchy subject. And I think Shinso deserve those hits you gave him." Ochako explained, causing a small smile to appear on Izuku's face.

"Thanks, Ochako." Izuku said, causing a smile to appear on Ochako's face this time. "

Your welcome." The gravity Quirk user said before remembering something.

"By the way...I did saw your eyes change colour in the past before entering U.A." Ochako said, causing a surprise look to appear on Izuku's face.

"When?!" Izuku asked thinking back to any events that could have cause him to become angry.

"It was back when the shopping centre was robbed and I was about to be killed by the leader of the group. When you caught me, I saw yours eyes have changed to indigo." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Oh yeah. I did felt something snapped in me when you were about to be killed." Izuku said, remembering feeling angry during the time.

"We should head back to our seats. Sero's and Todoroki's match will be starting soon." Ochako said, causing Izuku to nod his head whilst standing up.

Ochako was about to open the door before feeling two arms wrapping around her.

"!?" The gravity Quirk user became shock at this sudden move and started to blush.

"Sorry for not asking first." Izuku said, causing a small smile to appear on Ochako's face.

"I think I can let it slide. Since you're my boyfriend." Ochako respond before managing to turn around within Izuku's arms and kissing him on the lips.

* * *

When the two reached the box reserved to class 1-A, the rest of the class congratulated Izuku on his victory.

 **"The wait is over! The cream of the crop! Yet this guy's somehow still as plain as they come! Hanta Sero of the hero course versus one of the strongest of the first years! Shoto Todoroki, also of the hero course!"** President Mic announced, causing the crowd to cheer with enthusiasm.

"Is it me, or does Todoroki look angry?" Momo asked, becoming curious.

The others became confuse slightly before noticing the angry look on the white and red hair student's face.

 _"I guess that Endeavor tried to "prep-talk" Todoroki about using the fire aspect of his Quirk."_ Izuku thought, remembering how Shoto said that his father is in the stadium.

The match started with Hanta using his Quirk to grab Shoto and pull him out of the ring.

"That's the best course of action to go against someone like Todoroki. Getting him out of the ring quickly before he has the chance to use his Quirk." Izuku muttered whilst frowning in concentration.

When it looked like that Shoto would go out of bounds, the white and red hair student creating a giant wall of ice.

 **"AND that what I call over kill!"** President Mic exclaimed through his microphone in a shock tone of voice as Shoto broke himself free from the frozen pieces of tape.

"...S-Sero. C-can you s-still move?" A half frozen Midnight asked, shivering slightly.

"I can't move a muscle, owe..." Hanta, who seemed to be a part of the ice wall, managed to reply.

"S-Sero is i-immobilized! Shoto T-Todoroki moves onto the next r-round!" Midnight managed to say.

"Brrrrrr. It's c-cold." Ochako said whilst shivering.

The giant wall of ice is leaning at a sharp angle that almost touch class 1-A's box.

"H-here. This might warm you up." Izuku said before activating Darwin Theory.

The gravity Quirk user became surprise when furry arms wrapped around her. Ochako turn her head to see that Izuku's Incursion form is now covered in fur.

"Better?" Izuku asked with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Better." Ochako replied with a smile on her face.

"I-Izuku." Came a weak voice, causing Izuku and Ochako turn their heads to see Tsuyu who seemed to be on the verge of sleeping.

"Can I h-hug you?" Tsuyu asked, her eyes closing slightly. This cause both Izuku and Ochako to become confuse.

"...Your starting to go into hibernation?!" Ochako asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Yes, Ochako." Tsuyu replied, her head wobbling slightly.

"Deku. Can you please keep Tsuyu warm?" Ochako asked, causing the dark green hair boy to become surprise slightly.

"Hehehehe. This doesn't count as cheating, silly Deku. Your helping a friend." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to blink a few times before nodding his head.

"Here you go, Tsuyu." Izuku said, starting feel awkward as he removed an arm from around Ochako and wrapped it around Tsuyu.

"So warm..." Tsuyu muttered before leaning into Izuku's chest and closing her eyes.

"Hey! Is room for more!" Toru exclaimed before wrapping her arms around Izuku's neck.

"And me!" Mina shouted as she latch onto Izuku as well.

"Gah!" The dark green hair boy exclaimed at the sudden action.

Momo and Kyoka glance at each other before hugging Izuku as well, not wanting to feel cold.

Ochako raised an eye-brow at all the girls who attached themselves to Izuku but shrug her shoulders, knowing that it's only for keeping warm.

The gravity Quirk user then glared at the wall separating Class 1-A from 1-B, having a faint feeling that the girls from that class may see the furred covered Izuku and try to get some warmth from him.

As this went on, Mineta glared behind Izuku's back.

"Dude. Relax." Eijiro said, noticing the look.

* * *

Once the giant wall of ice has been melted away by Endeavor, it was time for the next match which is between Denki and Ibara.

"So, would think will win?" Mina asked, feeling excited.

"Well, I would say Kiminari. He can leave that vine girl immobilized quickly. But I don't know what she's capable of." Kyoka replied before turning her head towards Eijiro and Katsuki.

"You two seen her at the UJS. Didn't you?" Kyoka asked, causing Eijiro to scratch the side of his cheek.

"Well, we were too busy focusing on fighting the villains. But she seemed to focus on capturing the enemy rather than attacking." Eijiro replied with a thinking face on.

"Well, victory to Kiminari then. He has the longer range." Fumikage said, causing the other students of class 1-A to nod their heads.

However, the match between Denki and Ibara finished with the vine girl being the victor.

"SERIOUSLY!? That was barely a minute!" Kyoka exclaimed with a shock expression on her face as she and everyone else of class 1-A stared at the moron faced Denki who is tied up by Ibara's vines and the girl from class 1-B is protected by a wall of vines.

"I thought Kiminari would know by now the limit to the electricity that he can produce." Momo said before giving out a big sigh.

"HAHAHAHA! That what you get for underestimating us, class 1-A!" A voice said, causing class 1-A to turn their heads to see the head of Neito Monoma that is appearing over a wall.

"I forgot that class 1-B is just on the other side of the wall." Mezo commented as Neito continued his rant.

"GO AWAY! COPY CAT!" An angry Katsuki yelled before getting off his seat, walked up to the head of Neito Monma and pushing down hard.

"Thank you for silencing him, Bakugo. But I don't that you should have done that forcefully." Tenya explained as Bakugo went back to his seat.

"He had it coming." Katsumi grumbled as he sat down.

"By the way, Ida. Is it your match next?" Rikido asked, causing the engine Quirk user to blink a few times.

"Right. thank you for reminding me, Sato. I need to get ready." Tenya said as he up off his seat. "Good luck, Ida." Izuku and Ochako said at the same time, causing Tenya to turn his head and smiled.

"I need to put on my best performance as my brother is watching." Tenya explained, causing some of the class, those who know that Tenya's older brother is the turbo hero Ingenium, to gain a slight surprise look on their faces.

As Tenya walked off, Izuku began to frown.

"Is there something wrong, Zwen?" Mina asked, noticing the frown.

"Nothing important but when the match ups were announced. Hatsume seemed to be discussing with Ida about something." Izuku replied, causing the students of class 1-A to become confuse.

"Don't you think it was just a simple "no hard feelings" thing or something like that?" Eijiro asked, causing Izuku to hum slightly.

"I don't think so. the conversation seemed to be a lot longer for a simple "no hard feelings"." Izuku replied, causing the hardened Quirk user to scratch the back of his head.

"Well like you said, it can't be majorly important." Momo said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

* * *

As it turned out, the match between Tenya and Mei seemed to have turned into an advertisement for the support course student's "babies" with the victory going to Ida as Mei simply walked out of bounds voluntarily.

"Poor Ida. This wasn't the fight he was expecting." Ochako said, trying not to laugh at the distraught expression that is on the engine Quirk user's face as he walked off the ring.

"Well, at least we know what the conversation was about." Tsuyu commented, causing the rest of the class to nod their heads.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first set of matches in the tournament.**

 **Dragon Lord Drago: Yes, we certainly have.**

 **Fencer29: 1) Sorry for the first part and I agree on the second part.**

 **2) Yeah, maybe I could have put more emotion into the scene between Inko and Hitashi.**

 **3) I guess that's true, sorry about that.**

 **4) Yes, I decided to change Shinso a bit for this story and yeah, when Izuku's eyes change colour, run to the hills.**

 **5) Thank you.**

 **StonedCatus: I don't understand what are you trying to say.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: Your welcome and yeah, RUN EVERYONE!**

 **GhostOnyx777: Yes, he certainly have.**

 **Scarease: Well, here you go.**

 **Hankflamion18: Don't worry, there won't be much dodging...for now at least.**

 **Kamenrider1234: Yeah your certainly right...even though I did forgot to consider the assistance that Shinso will need.**

 **Rahul Raj: Glad to see that your enjoying the story.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everyone!**

Chapter 33

 **"Okay everyone! It's time for a battle between two beauties of U.A's Hero course. The girl who can literally create anything, Momo Yaoyorozu of class 1-A verses the twin horned girl from class 1-B, Pony Tsunotori!"** President Mic announced as the two named girls enter the ring.

"So, any bets on would win?" Hanta asked, the tape Quirk user having appeared after warming up from being frozen in the giant ice wall.

"Well, with Yaoyoruze's Quirk, she can create something which can keep Tsunotori in place, since she having excellent speed." Izuku muttered, causing everyone to become scared slightly.

"But Pony's Quirk is able to allow her to shoot the horns on top of her head." Tsuyu pointed out, remembering what the horse-like student explained back at the UJS.

"True, that's would be Tsunotori's best strategy for winning." Izuku said frowning slightly.

"What do you think, Ochako?" Tsuyu asked, turning her head towards the gravity Quirk user.

However, the frog Quirk user, and everyone else, became surprise at the frown on Ochako's face.

"Er...Uraraka? is everything okay?" Toru asked, slightly worried.

"...I don't like that girl. She's getting too close to Deku." Ochako said in a quiet tone of voice.

Fortunately, the people present managed to hear her.

"Cool down, girl. Zwen won't leave you..." Mina said in a reassuring tone of voice before turning her head towards the dark green hair boy.

"Right?" Mina asked with a smile on her face and for some reason, Izuku felt scared.

"Y-yeah!" Izuku replied quickly, nodding his head rapidly.

"Good!" Mina said in a chirpy tone of voice.

In the ring, Momo is frowning in concentration.

 _"From what I saw in the Calvary Battle, Tsunotori excels in speed. I can easily get rid of that by creating some hand-cuffs or something similar to attack onto her legs. And I think I saw her shooting her horns at Bakugo when Zwen's team were in the air. I need to be quick to create something for defense."_ Momo thought, analyzing her opponent.

"H-hey!" Pony called, causing Momo to stop frowning.

"Yes?" The creative Quirk user asked, becoming slightly curious.

"Let have an enjoyable match." Pony said with a smile on her face.

"Oh! Yes. Lets." Momo said, a small smile appearing on her own face.

"Be prepared to get grind to dust." Pony said and complete silence filled the stadium.

"...Huh? did I say something wrong?" Pony asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Do...you know what you said?" Momo asked, one of her eye-brows raising in confusion.

"I just said what Monama told me to say in front of you." Pony replied, glancing towards class 1-B's box where Neito has a grin on his face whilst having two thumbs up.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD, COPY CAT!" Katsuki shouted in rage, jumping off his seat and attempted to jump over the wall.

However, Izuku and Eijiro quickly grab the explosive Quirk user's arms.

"LET GO OFF ME!" Katsuki shouted as he tried to break free.

As this went on, Neito got necked chopped by Itsuka.

"Monoma. Don't you dare take advantage of Tsunotori's language barrier." Itsuka scolded the copy Quirk user before beginning to turn her head towards class 1-A.

"...On second thoughts. I should probably apologize sometime after Bakugo has calmed down." Itsuka muttered before returning to her seat, letting Neito crumple onto the ground.

 **"...Okay. Apart from making a mental note to give Tsunotori a dictionary, let the match begin!"** President Mic announced and immediately Pony charged straight towards Momo with her head facing downwards.

"Fast!" Momo thought in her head as she created a shield from her exposed arm and block the horns that was about skewer her.

 **"And immediately Tsunotori is on the attack!"** President Mic announced as Pony started to push against Momo's shield.

 _"She's trying to push me out of the ring._ " Momo thought as took a step backwards.

"Well, I put a stop to that." Momo thought before planting her foot firmly onto the ground before giving an almighty shove, managing to throw Pony off her.

 **"But it doesn't look like that Yaoyorozu is backing down."** President Mic said, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Now to create some space." Momo muttered before creating a metal bat which she swings towards the horse-like student.

"Gah!" Pony exclaimed in surprise as she move backwards to avoid getting hit.

 _"Let see how you deal with this."_ Pony thought before lowering her head, causing Momo to raise her shield, thinking that the horse-like student will charge at her again.

However, the creative Quirk user became shock when she felt a big impact on her shield, being occupied by a loud banging sound and dents appeared.

The most shocking part was that the creative Quirk user was push back.

 **"How strong are those horns!? I'm almost near the edge of the ring!"** Momo exclaimed in her head, glancing over shoulder to see that she's almost touching the boundary line.

"You should focus on what's in front of you." Pony said before shooting more horns at Momo.

"How did those horns grow so fast!?" Momo thought in surprise as she ducked to the side instead of blocking them with her shield.

As the horns went past Momo, the creative Quirk user noticed that Pony has her hands on top of her head and having them like a second set of horns.

"What's she up to?" Momo thought before sensing something approaching from behind.

The creatie Quirk user turned around and raised her shield just in time to block the same horns that Pony fired at her.

"What the!? Those horns have a homing instinct or something!?" Ejiro asked, completely shock.

"Tsunotori said that she can control up to four horns. I don't know if this temporary thing or permanent." Izuku explained, causing the hardening Quirk user to nod his head slightly.

When the two horns stuck Momo's shield, the creative Quirk user was sent flying straight towards Pony.

"And now for a kick." The horse-like student said before striking Momo with one of her hooves. "

 **"That better have been sore for Yaoyoruze...Oh? what's this?"** President Mic announced before he and everyone notice something.

 _"A hand-cuff?"_ Pony thought as she notice that a hand-cuff is now attached from the hoof that she kicked Momo with.

The other end of the hand-cuff is attached to Momo's wrist where the creative Quirk user has discarded her shield.

Before Pony can think of anything else, the horse-like student got dragged down onto the ground.

"I'm guessing that you're the one whose controlling the horns with that hand signal of yours. If I prevent you from controlling the horns, then I can easily avoid getting hit by them." Momo explained as she stood up, yanking the cuffed wrist with her.

 _"She's good at making plans. Just like, Zwen."_ Pony thought before using her un-cuffed hoof to kick Momo.

However, the creative Quirk user easily swatted the hoof away with the metal bat that she still has clutched in her hands.

"It's hollow." Pony thought, guessing that her opponent doesn't want to cause any fatal wounds.

 **"And it looks like that Yaoyoruze has Tsunotori in a pinch."** President Mic said just as Pony gritted her teeth slightly.

"I'm not giving up!" The horse-like student exclaimed before firing her horns at Momo.

The creative Quirk user jerked to the sides, missing one of the horns by inches.

As Momo is distracted, Pony yanked her cuffed hoof downwards, causing the creative Quirk user to be pulled downwards.

The horse-like student then used her un-cuffed hoof to kick Momo, managing to land a solid hit on the creative Quirk user's head.

Pony quickly stood up and place her freed hoof on Momo's stomach.

 **"Owch! It looks like that Yaoyoruze is getting trampled on."** President Mic announced as Pony held Momo in place, the creative Quirk user's head bleeding slightly due to the kick.

"I...surrender..." Momo said weakly, causing Pony, and everyone else to become shock.

"W-what?!" Pony said with a shock expression on her face.

"That kick to the head...extremely painful." Momo explained, causing Pony to gain a slightly guilty expression on her face.

"Momo Yaoyoruze has surrendered. The winner is Pony Tsunotori of class 1-B." Midnight announced, causing the crowd to start cheering.

"That's a disappointment." Mina said whilst sighing depressingly.

"Well, you win some and you lose some." Fumikage said, causing Mina to nod her head slightly.

"Bakugo, please don't stare the wall." Eijiro said, seeing how the explosive Quirk user is staring at the wall.

"The minute that the copy-cat decided to show his face, I'm going to destroy it." Katsuki muttered, one of his hands smoking slightly.

 _"At this rate, Kacchan will have zero offers."_ Izuku thought, sweat-dropping slightly before noticing something.

 _"Where did Ochako went off to?_ " Izuku thought, seeing that the gravity Quirk user is not sitting next to him.

* * *

"Okay, Ochako. You know what you need to do against Bakugo. Remember Gran Torino's training." The gravity Quirk user muttered to herself as she sat in an empty prep room.

 _"I need to calm down."_ Ochako thought as she felt nervous.

The sound of knocking from the door caused the gravity Quirk user to jump.

"Y-yes?!" Ochako said in a high pitch tone of voice. The door opened and Izuku's head came through.

"Sorry if I made you jump." Izuku said in a sheepish tone of voice.

"What are you doing here, Deku?" Ochako asked in confusion as Izuku walked into the room.

"Yaoyoruze's and Tsunotori's match has just ended with Tsunotori being the winning." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"How's Yaoyoruze feeling?" Ochako asked, started to feel sympathy for the creative Quirk user.

"Well…she's feeling okay except for her bleeding forehead." Izuku replied, causing a shock expression to appear on the gravity Quirk user's face.

"What happened to her!?" Ochako asked whilst standing up.

"Tsunotori...kind of kick Yaoyoruze in the forehead, causing her to surrender." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to blink to blink a few times.

"A bit extreme...don't you think?" Ochako asked slowly, causing Izuku to chuckle slightly.

"This is U.A's Sport Festival. I think extreme will be on everyone's minds." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to smile slightly.

"So...what are you doing in here?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to gain a nervous expression on her face.

"I'm just preparing myself for my match against bakugo." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly before silence filled the room.

"...Your free to look at my notebook if you're stuck on making a plan." Izuku offered, feeling awkward from the silence.

"Thanks for the offer. But I've already have a plan already." Ochako said whilst shaking her head, causing Izuku to gain a slight surprise look on his face.

"What's that face for?! I'm capable of making plans by myself!" Ochako exclaimed whilst giving her boyfriend a slight glare.

"Sorry, Sorry. I thought you might be stuck with making one." Izuku explained with a sheepish expression on his face, causing Ochako to pout.

"So, you're going to use Gran Torino's training into good use then?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to nod her head firmly.

"Yep! Bakugo will be expecting me to be weak and frail. But he will be in for a surprise. HAHAHAHA!" Ochako replied as her personality started to shift.

"Please don't scare everyone though. You might not get any offers you know..." Izuku said, starting to be scared himself.

"Hehehehe. No promises!" Ochako said with a smile on her face, causing Izuku to sweat-drop at the sudden shift of personality.

"You know. If I win this and keep on wining, we might fight each other in the finals." Ochako said, causing Izuku to blink a few times before remembering the possible future match ups.

"Oh yeah..." Izuku said, starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I hope that you prepare yourself, Deku. I'm going to kick your butt in the finals." Ochako said with a smirk on her face.

"I look forward to that." Izuku said, a smirk appearing on his own face.

" **And it looks like we have our first draw in the tournament. We should have change this match is basically a match with the same Quirk!"** The voice of President Mic can be heard, causing Ochako to blink a few times.

"The match was Kirishima verses Tetsutestsu." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly before starting to head towards the door.

"Well then, it's my turn then." Ochako said and Izuku notice that the gravity Quirk user is shaking slightly.

"Ochako..." Izuku said, causing Ochako to turn around before becoming surprise as Izuku kissed on the cheek.

"Good luck." Izuku said to a slightly blushing Ochako.

* * *

 **"And now we have the final match for the first rounds. The student who got first place in the entrance exam, Katsuki Bakugo of the hero course verses, my personal favorite, Ochako Uraraka, also of the hero course."** President Mic said as the two named entered the ring and the crowd started to cheer.

"I'm kind of worried for Ochako." Tsuyu said in a worrying tone of voice.

"Yeah, no joke. I don't know if I want to watch or not." Kyoka said, getting a scared look on her face.

"Are you worried about Uraraka, Zwen?" Tenya asked, glancing towards the dark green hair boy who took a slight breath.

"I am worried about Uraraka, yes. But I know that she'll do her best." Izuku replied, causing a small smile to appear on the engine Quirk user's face.

"Glad to see that you have such high faith in your girlfriend." Tenya said, nodding his head slightly. Back in the ring, Katsuki stared at Ochako with a hard look in his eyes.

"I don't care if your Deku's girlfriend, I'm still going to beat you, Round Face." Katsuki said, causing Ochako to gain a slight confuse look on her face.

 _"Round Face, seriously? Bakugo is not bothering to call his classmates by their real names?"_ Ochako thought and was about to say something but someone from the crowd interrupted her.

"GOOD LUCK, BAKUGO!" A female voice shouted, causing the explosive Quirk user to freeze for a second.

However, Ochako managed to catch it.

 _"Does Bakugo know that person?"_ Ochako thought before an idea formed in her head.

"Oh? What's this Bakugo? Do you have a girlfriend that your keeping a secret from the rest of us?" Ochako asked with a smirk on her face which grew as a tick mark appeared on Katsuku's head.

"MIDORI-I don't have a girlfriend, she's a nobody." Katsuki replied, hoping that Ochako didn't heard the first part.

However, the gravity Quirk user did heard and became confuse slightly.

 _"Was Katsuki about to say Midoriya, like Deku's real surname? So, there's a girl with Midoriya in her name. better tell Deku after the match."_ The gravity Quirk user thought just as President Mic began the count down.

 **"Three...Two...One...Begin!"** President Mic said and immediately Ochako charged straight towards Katsuki, keeping low to the ground.

 _"Bakugo always starts with his right arm. I need to dodge quickly if I want get the upper hand."_ The gravity Quirk user thought just as Katsuki raised his right hand.

"...Now!" Ochako exclaimed in her head just as Katsuki let off an explosion.

 **"It's only the start of the match, but Bakugo is going all out."** President Mic announced just as people in the crowd started to murmur how harsh the attack was.

 _"I wonder how badly damage Round Face is. I'm hoping for a...?"_ Katsuki began to thought but stop when he saw something floating down onto the ground.

 _"A jacket...?_ " Katsuki thought confusedly before sensing something behind him.

The explosive Quirk turned around just in time to receive a punch to the face.

"Gr!" Katsuki grunted in surprise as he stumbled backwards with a shock look on his face.

 **"That was un-expecting! I didn't thought that Uraraka would throw a punch like that."** President Mic said in a shock tone of voice as everyone stared at Ochako who only has some minor burns.

Katsuki began to smirk slightly.

"Well, Round Face, you been hiding some moves, have-!" Katsuki began to say but got interrupted as Ochako charged at him again.

"Die!" Katsuki shouted as he raised his arm again.

However, before the explosive Quirk user could sent out an explosion, Ochako quickly jumped in a diagonal line before jumping right at Katsuki and punching him.

 _"What the heck happened to Round Face?"_ Katsuki thought confusedly as he blocked the punch.

Ochako then kicked Katsuki in the stomach hard, causing the explosive Quirk user to release the gravity Quirk user's hand as he stumbled backwards.

From within the stands, Gran Torino grinned slightly.

"Take this!" Katsuki shouted as he attempted to activate he Quirk.

However, before the explosion could be sent forward, Ochako charged towards Katsuki and striking him in the stomach hard.

The explosion went haywire as Katsuki moved his hand to his mouth as he started to cough.

"Wow! I didn't know that Uraraka can bust out those sorts of moves." Mina said as she stared at the ring.

"Do you know anything about this, Zwen?" Fumikage asked the dark green hair boy who has his hands over his mouth.

"...I did." Izuku replied and it was thanks to his hands that nobody could see his smile.

Back in the ring, Katsuki stopped coughing.

"What the hell, Round Face! What is going on with you?" Katsuki asked as the smoke, caused by the haywire explosion, started to clear.

"...Hehehehhe..." A laughing voice can be heard from within the smoke.

When the smoke disappeared, everyone saw Ochako with a very different aura around her.

"Hehehehe. Do you really want to know, Bakago?" Ochako asked and everyone became slightly surprise at the tone of voice that's the gravity Quirk user is using.

"Not re-What did you called me!?" Katsuki shouted, realizing what Ochako just called him.

"I learn these moves from my teacher for the last two weeks." Ochako explained, not shaken by the explosive Quirk user's outburst.

Katsuki to glance towards Midnight who had a confuse look on her face.

"I'm not referring to miss Kayama. I'm referring to a different teacher who specializes in close combat. do you want a clue?" Ochako asked, causing Katsuki to slightly nod his head, not really wanting to know the answer.

"He's the same teacher who called the whole class "wimps" two weeks ago." Ochako said, causing Katsuki to gain a slightly confuse look on his face for a few seconds before his face turned white.

Back in the stands, Toshinori slowly turned his head towards Gran Torino.

"You didn't?" Toshinori asked, a horrified expression appearing on his face.

"I certainly did." Gran Torino replied, his grin widening.

With Katsuki, the explosive Quirk user started to shake slightly.

 _"If Round Face is referring to Gran Torino, who was All Might's teacher then that means...I need to finish quickly and not let her get close to me."_ Katsuki thought as he raised his hands.

"Die!" Katsuki shouted as he sent out explosions towards the gravity Quirk user.

 **"I have no idea about what teacher Uraraka is taking about, but it looks like that Bakugo want to finish this match quickly!"** President Mic shouted over the noise of explosions.

After a few minutes of causing explosions, Katsuki stopped and winced slightly.

 _"That should do it. I don't think I can fire another explosion."_ Katsuki thought as he clench and un-clench his fists.

When the smoke became less, everyone can see that Ochako is still standing.

 **"And it looks like that Uraraka is still standing after that onslaught!"** President Mic said, but the crowd remain silent.

"...Is that...all you got...?" Ochako asked as she she took deep breathes.

"W-w-what?! How are you still standing?!" Katsuki shouted, causing Ochako to smirk slightly.

"I used my Quirk on clothes to make myself lighter and moved about quickly. Like a did during the meter dash during those tests on our first day." Ochako replied as she raised her arms and brought her hands together.

"By the way, thank you for all those explosions and keeping your attention on me." Ochako said as Katsuki realized what she's about to do, looked up and saw thousands of rock pieces.

 **"Wow! It looked like that Uraraka has used her Quirk, zero gravity, to cause the broken pieces of the stage to float in the air."** President Mic said just as Ochako touched her finger tips together, causing the floating pieces of rocks to start falling.

 _"Tch! I think I can let out one more explosion."_ Katsuki thought as he raised one of his arms.

"Who every said that those rocks are the only part of my plan!" A voice exclaimed and Katsuki looked down to see Ochako right in front of him.

"What-!" Katsuki managed to say before receiving an upper-cut to the chin and a kick to the stomach.

As Katsuki stumbled backwards, Ochako moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by the rocks.

A thunderous sound can be heard as the falling rocks hit the ground and hitting Katsuki.

When the rocks have stopped falling and the smoke cleared, everyone saw a knocked out Katsuki.

"Bakugo is unconscious. Uraraka goes to the next round." Midnight announced as she examine the knocked out explosive Quirk user.

Silence filled the stadium for a few seconds before the crowd started to cheer.

 **"And after that fantastic meteor shower. The winner of the final match of first rounds is Ochako Uraraka of the hero course!"** President Mic announced over the cheers.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the first match between Pony and Momo and then the match between Katsuki and Ochako. I hope that you enjoy them and and enjoy the change with Ochako being the victor this time. Please review and until next time.  
**

 **Sparkboygamer: That's a...very in-depth analysis of Ochako.**

 **Rahul Raj: Thanks for the suggestion.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thank you for pointing out that mistake to me.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: You just gave to find out in the next few chapters.**

 **fencer29: Thank you for pointing this out to me and I already made chances.**

 **Guest: Sure**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello Everyone, ready for a new chapter?  
**

Chapter 34

"Congrats, Girl! You managed to beat Bakugo!" Mina exclaimed as she wrap an arm around Ochako.

"Thanks, Ashi-owch!" Ochako began to say but wince in pain.

"Ashido. I know it's good to hug your friend when they won their match, but I would advise not to do it when they are in pain." Tenya explained whilst pushing up his glasses.

"Don't worry, Ida. Recovery Girl did the first part of the healing process, so I'm fine." Ochako said before wincing slightly, causing Tenya to shake his head slightly.

"Deku and Todoroki and preparing themselves for their match?" Ochako asked, seeing that the white and red hair student and the green hair boy aren't present.

"Yeah. Todoroki left sometime before your match finished and Zwen left a few minutes after." Tsuyu replied, causing the gravity Quirk user to nod her head slightly.

"Wait. So Zwen didn't bother to see you when you were with recovery girl?" Tenya asked, causing Ochako to shake her head.

"No. I think it's for the best if he didn't saw me. He got a big match to prepare for." Ochako explained before Tenya can say anything.

"You got that right. it's him verses the strongest in our class." Mashirao pointed out whilst crossing his arms.

"But Zwen just as strong as Todoriki with his Quirk(s) and...that power..." Denki interjected and everyone know that the electric Quirk user is referring to Zander's Soul Force.

"I don't think that Zwen will use that though. I think that Zwen is afraid of that power. Right, Ochako?" Momo asked, glancing at the gravity Quirk user frown slightly.

"I don't know. Deku hasn't said anything about the Soul Force during the two weeks training." Ochako said, causing everyone to glance at each other worriedly.

"But Zwen did gain indigo eyes during his first match with that purple hair guy. I bet that all the pro-heroes won't give Zwen any offers with how angry he became." Minoru said who immediately gain a scared look on his face as everyone glared at him.

"Shinso said a very personal thing to Zwen. Anyone would react angrily to that." Toru said before hitting the purple "hair" student on the side of his head, not wanting to get stuck to the balls on top of his head.

"So, does anyone want to guess what reaction Bakugo will have when he wakes up?" Denki asked, causing everyone to shudder.

"I don't think anyone want to know, Jammy yeah." Jiro said before looking at Ochako with a slightly worried look on her face.

"I think its best if you start running, Uraraka. Bakugo will certainly be on a path of destruction when he wakes up." The phone-jack Quirk user suggested, causing Ochako to nod her head.

"Hey, class 1-A!" A voice called, causing class 1-A to groan in annoyance as they recognize the voice.

"What do you want this time, Monoma?" Momo asked, trying to sound friendly.

"I just remembered what Bakugo said when he was supposed to say the oath. "Make no mistake about it, I'm taking first place" I believe he said and look what happened. He lost in his first match. Poorly I might add-Gah!" Neito said before getting whacked on the head by Momo who created a hammer.

"Thank you Yaoyorozu. I wonder how class 1-B handle this sort of guy?" Hanta wondered as everyone nodded their heads in agreements.

"Hey, Yaoyorozu." A voice called, causing the creative Quirk user to freeze slightly when she realizes it's Itsuka's voice.

"Yes. Is there something you want, Kendo?" Momo asked, a nervous smile appearing on her face.

"I should probably apologize about Monoma's attitude towards you. he doesn't seemed to learn his lesson when I tell him not to." Itsuka explained, causing Momo to sigh in relief that she's not getting into trouble with the president of class 1-B.

"...By the way...can I have that hammer? It will probably get the message much more faster into Monoma's head." Itsuka asked, causing a surprise look to appear on Momo's face.

"Sure!" The creative Quirk user replied as she handed the hammer to the big hand Quirk user.

"Thanks." Itsuka said with a smile on her face before dragging Monoma back to his seat, whistling slightly as she held her new hammer.

Momo turned around to see everyone staring at her.

"What? I'm just making sure that Monoma doesn't trash talk to us again." The creative Quirk user explained before sitting back down on her seat.

* * *

With Izuku, the dark green hair boy has just left the prep room and making his way to the ring, the announcement made by President Mic for his match being said a few minutes ago.

"Okay. Just remember to keep on Todoroki's left side. But, like in the match with Sero, he will likely send out waves of ice. I guess that I have to go into Phase two for an ohf." Izuku muttered to himself before seeing a shadow on the ground.

This cause the dark green hair boy to become confuse slightly before looking up to the person who the shadow belongs to coming out of a side corridor.

"E-E-Endeavour!?" Izuku exclaimed in a shock tone of voice, seeing the number two hero.

"Ah. There you are." Endeavor said as he turned his gaze towards Izuku.

 _"He's so intimidating in person. And that saying something from the things I been through."_ Izuku thought gulping slightly.

"It's been a while since I last saw you. you've grown." Endeavor said, causing Izuku to frown slightly.

"Yeah. It has been." Izuku said, causing Endeavor to nod his head slightly.

"That's correct. You have excellent usage of that Quirk of yours during the festival so far. I'm bit surprise about that change of forms you undergo. It seemed to give you enormous boost in strength, similar to All Might's." Endeavor said, causing Izuku to started to become nervous.

"Y-yes. Well, the changing of forms is an aspect I just recently discovered..." Izuku explained, causing Endeavor to raise a flaming eye-brow.

"Did you discovered this new aspect at the UJS? I've heard strange things that happened during that incident." Endeavor asked, causing Izuku to sweat slightly.

"I-I've better get going. my m-match will be starting soon." Izuku said before starting to walk again.

"My boy Shoto has the duty of surpassing All Might. This match will be a valuable test to him. I hope that you give it you all." Endeavor said before starting to walk away.

"That all I've got to say. Sorry for the bluntness." Endeavor said as he went back up the corridor he came from.

 _"...Yes, I will give it my all and I will show you that Todoroki isn't a pawn to you."_ Izuku thought, gaining a determine look in his eyes.

* * *

 **"Here we are everyone! This is a match against two people who have made top marks within the Sports Festival. Todoroki verses Zwen!"** President Mic announced and the crowd started to cheer.

"You ready?" Shoto asked, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

From within the crowd, Izumi has a nervous look on her face.

"Please do your best, Zwen." Izumi whispered, hoping that her, unknown, brother will win.

 **"Start!"** President Mic said and immediately Izuku activated Darwin Theory and started to get covered in dark green energy.

 _"So, he's going full throttle from the start then."_ Shoto thought as Izuku appeared in his Phase Two form before charging towards the white and red hair student.

 _"If you're trying to get close to me, good luck with that."_ Shoto thought again before sending out a wave of ice towards the dark green hair boy.

"Just as I predicted." Izuku muttered before jumping over the ice.

Izuku came close to Shoto and throw a punch towards him.

In response, Shoto created a thick wall of ice in front of him to defend himself.

"Tch. Going on the defense are you." Izuku muttered before throwing a punch towards the ice wall.

Cracks started to appear across the ice wall's surface which then broke to chunks.

 _"Todoroki knows that receiving even one punch from me with cause him to be push back quite a lot due to One For All."_ Izuku thought before jumping back again as created another wave of ice.

 **"And it looks like that Zwen is back at the beginning again. Such a shame."** President Mic said as Shoto stared to send more ice waves towards Izuku.

 _"And now he's trying to prevent me from getting close to him."_ Izuku thought as he dodge the waves of ice that Shoto send towards him.

 _"Something isn't right. Zwen should have easily destroy my attacks. So why is he not doing that?"_ Shoto thought as he saw Izuku's scales turning into fur.

 _"I should warm myself up otherwise I'll get frost bite. But if I do that, then that leaves me open for any attack."_ The white and red hair student thought again, shuddering slightly at the cold.

"I'll send out a giant wave of ice. That should distract Zwen and give me time to warm up." Shoto muttered before sending a giant wave of ice towards Izuku which covered most of the dark green hair boy's half of the ring.

 **"And it looks like that Todoroki is not giving any chances for Zwen to get close to him!"** President Mic said as Shoto started to use his left side to defrost himself.

 _"There. and now I-?!"_ Shoto began to thought before becoming shock as a part of the ice covering Izuku's half of the ring exploded, causing the white and red hair student to duck slightly to avoid getting hit by the flying chucks of ice.

"What the...?" Shoto muttered as he raised his head and saw Izuku with a fist out stretched and green lighting danced around his body.

"...!?" Shoto's eyes widen when notice something.

"Has Zwen only been using his Incursion side from the start?" Toshinori asked with a shock expression on his face.

"Yep. What we discovered that what cause the manifestation of Phase Two in the first place is that his Incursion side is taking fragments of One For All and adding it to its own power." Grand Torino explained, causing Toshinori's mouth to widen slightly.

"...The Incursion race are scary." Toshinori muttered, causing Andra, who managed to hear him, to smirk.

 _"I can't believe this. I'm determine to surpass All Might on my own terms. But how I can do that if Zwen getting more powerful?"_ Shoto thought, gritting his teeth slightly.

"From here on out, Todoroki. I'm going full throttle." Izuku said in a determine tone of voice.

"Well, then. Let see what your duel power can do." Shoto said before creating giant ice walls.

 _"He's not taking any chances."_ Izuku thought clapping his hands together, sending out a massive shock wave which manage to break the first two walls but cause cracks to appear on the third wall.

 **"Wow! What sort of power up has Zwen undergo!"** President Mic shouted as everyone in Izuku's line of view felt the shock wave.

 _"Time to get close to Todoriki."_ Izuku thought before charging forwards, his speed increased due to One For All.

The dark green hair boy jumped into the air before kicking the third ice wall, causing it to completely break apart.

However, Izuku became confuse when he saw that the white and red hair student is not where he last him.

 _"Where did he go?"_ Izuku thought as he landed on the ground before turning around. Izuku spotted Shoto sliding around the ring.

 _"What's he doing? Trying to hit me from my blind spot? Won't happen."_ Izuku thought before charging at the white and red hair student.

Shoto ducked under the kick that Izuku throw at him before grabbing it.

Izuku's eyes widened as he saw ice spreading across his leg.

"No you don't!" Izuku exclaimed before managing to punch Shoto in the stomach, causing the white and red hair student to be sent flying across the stage.

However, Shoto managed to create an ice barrier to prevent himself from getting out of bounds.

"Gh." Izuku muttered slightly as he felt his fist stiffening slightly.

 _"I went over my limit with One For All in my phase Two form."_ Izuku thought before smashing his leg onto the ground, causing the ice that's covering to break away.

"Well, if I have to force Todoroki to use his left side, then I must go over my limit then." Izuku decided before charging towards Shoto.

The white and red hair student saw Izuku coming towards and duck under the attack that would have hit is stomach.

 _"Something's different. Even though it looks like Zwen can use more of his enhancement when he's in his Phase Two form, there's still a limit he can use. But it looks like that Zwen is going over his limit."_ Shoto thought as he heard the ice barrier breaking.

"I'm not done!" Izuku said as he turned around and hit Shoto with the back of his hand, sending the white and red hair student flying across the ring.

 **"Owch! That must have hurt for Todoroki!"** President Mic said and from within the crowd, Endeavor scowled.

 _"I think the best chance of winning against Zwen is to freeze him in a giant ice-burg. Something similar to what I did to Sero in the first match."_ Shoto thought as he stood up.

"I'm going to finish this right now, Zwen." Shoto muttered before touching the ground with his hand.

"...It's quite pathetic really." Izuku said, causing Shoto's eyes to widen in surprise. "

I'm going over my usual limit, yet you are probably using about fifty percent of your power." Izuku explained before closing his eyes.

"What are you afraid of? It's your Quirk after all!" Izuku shouted before opening his eyes, revealing them to have change colour to Indigo.

 _"Is Zander controlling him again!"_ Shoto thought in surprise before glaring at the dark green hair boy.

"Did my father told you-!" Shoto began to ask but stop as Izuku suddenly appeared in front him.

"Who cares about your father." Izuku interrupted before striking Shoto in the stomach.

The white and red hair student managed to create an ice wall again to stop himself from getting out of bounds again.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as blood started to seep from his fist.

"You want to become surpass All Might. Then come at me at full force. Forget the past, You have a dream, right?! What is it?!" Izuku roared, causing Shoto's eyes to widen.

"What...is my dream?" Shoto thought before memories of the past with his mother sudden surface.

All of a sudden, flames started to burst forth from Shoto's left side.

 **"What this?! The temperature suddenly raised!"** President Mic exclaimed as everyone started to feel the heat, not use to the sudden change of temperature from it being cold.

"Youch! That hot!" Izuku exclaimed as he evolve his body to become rock-like like as he jump back.

"This was your plan from the start wasn't it? Telling me to forget the past and use my left side. I thought you want to win?" Shoto asked with a smile on his face.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I'm going to do my best." Izuku replied as he prepared himself, the green lighting seemed to intensifying.

"Well then, get ready then." Shoto said, him and Izuku knowing that this the final blow.

The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before Izuku charged right at Shoto.

"Evolution Smash!" Izuku shouted as he pulled fist back before throwing it right at the white and red hair student.

The next thing that happened was a massive explosion occurring.

Everyone in the crowd hold onto their seats as they felt the force of the explosion.

"W-what happened?!" Minoru exclaimed as he was held by Mezo, the purple "hair" student being close to being flying away.

"The cold air that was created by Shoto's ice suddenly expanded, causing it to explode!" Momo shouted over the noise whilst covering her face with an arm.

 **"Wow! And that what I called an explosion. I don't think that either Zwen or Todoroki will get out of this in good condition!"** President Mic said as smoke filled the air.

It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear and when everyone saw the result, they became shock.

Izuku is standing with his arms covering his face whilst a knocked out Shoto is completely out of bounds.

"Todoroki is out bounds, meaning that the victor goes to Zwen!" Midnight said, slowly getting up off from the ground.

Silence filled the air before loud cheers can be heard, causing Izuku to smile slightly. "My...win then..." Izuku muttered before falling onto the ground.

* * *

When Katsuki opened his eyes, he became confuse.

"Where I'm I?" The explosive Quirk user thought as he sat up in the bed that he's in.

"Your finally up." A voice spoke, causing Katsuki to turn his head to see who has spoken.

"Deku? What happened to you?" Katsuki asked, noticing the bandages that are wrapped around Izuku's body.

"I won my match against Todoroki which ended in...a big explosion." Izuku relied, saying the last part whilst smiling sheepishly.

"Explosion?" Katsuki asked whilst raising an eye-brow.

"Yeah...I managed to get Todoroki to use his left side, which cause the cold air to expand, resulting in an explosion. If it was for me using Darwin Theory, then I would have received much worse wounds. I was knocked out for a few minutes." Izuku explained, causing Katsuki to widen his eyes slightly before noticing Shoto in one of the other beds.

"So, you managed to get half and half to use his full power then." Katsuki stated, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Tch. I didn't saw that." Katsuki said in annoyance as slump back on the bed.

"Where are we anyway?" Katsuki asked, causing Izuku to become confuse slightly.

"You're in the temporary hospital. You got knocked in your match against Ochako." Izuku replied, causing the explosive Quirk user to blink a few times before his eyes widened.

"Great! I lost to Round face!" Katsuki shouted, causing Izuku laugh slightly. "

It's not funny, Deku!" Katsuki shouted, sitting straight up.

"Sorry. By the way...do you remember what you said before the obstacle race when you were supposed to say the oath?" Izuku asked, causing Katsuki to blink a few times before groaning in annoyance.

"Great. I said I will take first place. but I lost in my very first match. I didn't even get first place in the obstacle race or the Calvary battle." Katsuki muttered, becoming angry.

"Maybe you should have said the actual oath rather than saying something completely." Izuku said with a slight smile on his face.

"Your one to talk. You got first in both the obstacle race and the Calvary Battle." Katsuki muttered, causing Izuku's smile to widen slightly.

However, that disappeared, replacing the smile with a serious look on his face.

"By the way, why didn't you mention Izumi Midoriya to me?" Izuku asked, causing Katsuki to freeze.

"How...do you know that name?" Katsuki asked, starting to feel nervous.

"Me and Todoroki meet her during the lunch break. A right ball of sun-shine." Izuku replied and Katsuki gulped slightly.

"Did you ran into her or what?" Katsuki asked, not seeing the reason why they should meet in the first place.

"She decided to find me after the Calvary battle. In turns out that she's a fan of Hero X." Izuku explained, causing a confuse look to appear on Katsuki's face.

"Whose Hero X?" Katsuki asked, causing Izuku to blink a few times.

"It happened ten mouths ago before U.A entrance exam. Ochako was about get killed by a villain who was a part of a group that decided to rob a shopping center. I went to save her. I found out later that one of the hostages had a phone and took a photo of me in my Incursion form which found itself ending on the internet." Izuku explained, causing Katsuki to smirk slightly.

"Lucky you, getting to do hero work early." Katsuki said, causing Izuku to gain annoyed expression on his face.

"Well, Ochako was about to get killed and the heroes that were already there couldn't do anything. so, I decided to act." Izuku explained, causing Katsuki to shrug his shoulders slightly as the explosive Quirk started to remembering hearing about a shopping mall getting controlled by a group of villains.

"So, why didn't you say anything about Izumi back when we talked after the training match?" Izuku asked, causing Katsuki to frown slightly.

"I didn't know how you will react to the fact that you suddenly gained a sister from the parents that decide to abandon you." Katsuki replied before becoming silent and waiting for Izuku's reaction.

The dark green hair boy closed his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I really don't know what to think about the whole having a little sister thing. I don't know how to approach her, I don't want to speak to...them." Izuku said, referring to his parents.

"You really want to speak to her?" Katsuki asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Well...I can't ignore the fact that Izumi is my little sister, can I?!" Izuku asked, shouting the last part and before Katsuki could say anything, the door opened.

* * *

 **And there we have, the fight between Izuku and Shoto with Izuku being the winner. I hope you like the conversation between Izuku and Katsuki and does anyone have an idea of who might have opened the door. Please review and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: Hah! Surprise!**

 **Octopie21: Your welcome.**

 **MODdenial: Yep. I certainly did.**

 **HankFlamion18: Thank you for enjoying the fights.**

 **Fencer29: I'm not entirely sure about the changes since Best Jeanest will probably need to tone down Katstuki's arrogant attitude. And yeah, people will be talking about Katsuki's "girlfriend".**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello everyone! Ready for a new chapter and see who opened the door.**

Chapter 35

Both Izuku's and Bakugo's eyes widen in shock when they saw who opened the door.

"B-brother?" Izumi asked in a shaky tone of voice as she stared at Izuku.

"How long have you been outside the door?" Izuku asked, almost on the verge of panicking.

"Is that true...?" Izumi asked, ignoring the question.

"Yes." Katsuki replied bluntly, causing Izuku to whip his head around to the explosive Quirk user.

"Kacchan! Can you be a more gently then that!?" Izuku exclaimed, causing Katsuki to shrug his shoulders.

"Seriously, w-what is going on?" Izumi asked, gripping her head with both of her hands and having a slightly deranged expression on her face.

"Er...well..." Izuku tried to say something to say, but couldn't think of anything.

Luckily, it was then that Izumi fainted.

"Gah, Izumi!" Izuku exclaimed as he quickly reached the dark hair girl and picked her off the ground.

"Is she alright?" Katsuki asked as Izuku place Izumi on a bed.

"Is she alright? Is she alright?! WHAT DO YOU THINK!?" Izuku shouted, causing Katsuki to lean back due to the volume of the voice.

The sound of hurrying footsteps, causing the two boys to turn their attention towards the door again.

"What's all this shouting, This is supposed to be a hospital." Tenya stated as the engine Quirk user's face appeared around the door frame.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Izuku asked as Tenya, Tsuyu, Ochako and Eijiro walked into the temporary hospital.

"The ring is still getting fixed, so we decided to visit you." Tsuyu replied, causing Katsuki's eyes to widen.

"Deku, how big was the explosion?!" Katsuki asked in a shock tone of voice.

"Bakugo. Your finally wake up." Eijiro said with a smile on his face.

"What about it?" Katsuki asked, a scowl appearing on his face.

"Nothing." Eijiro replied, backing away slightly.

It was then that Ochako notice Izumi.

"Whose she?" The gravity Quirk user asked, becoming confuse a she looked at the unconscious girl.

Izuku gained a nervous looked on his face before taking a deep breath.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my little sister, Izumi Midoriya." Izuku replied, causing the newly arrived to become shock.

"Little sister?!" Tenya, Ochako, Tsuyu and Eijiro said at the same time, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"...Why didn't you say you had a little sister? Surely Bakugo would have told you." Tenya asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"I only found out about Izumi until today during the lunch break where she wanted to talk to me." Izuku replied, causing everyone to look over at the explosive Quirk user.

"Why didn't you say anything to Zwen? He had the rights to know." Eijiro asked, causing Katsuki to take a slight breath.

"I didn't told Deku because I didn't know what sort of reaction he will have." Katsuki replied, causing everyone to gain a thoughtful expression on their faces.

"I guess that makes sense. Everyone will have different reactions if they suddenly found out they have a younger sister." Tenya said, whilst pushing up his glasses.

"Does Zw-Midoriya knows that your is her brother?" Ochako asked, almost saying Izuku's adopted surname.

"She does now. That's why she unconscious and laying in bed." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to gain a confuse expression on her face as she turned her attention towards Katsuki.

"So, Deku's parents didn't told Midoriya that she has an older brother in the first place?" Ochako asked before flinching slightly at the angry look in Izuku's eyes.

"I think that we established that Midoriya just found out that she has a brother." Katsuki replied bluntly, causing Ochako to shake her head slightly.

"That not what I meant. I was thinking that maybe Midoriya's parents might have hinted that she could had older brother or something." Ochako explained, causing Katsuki to sigh.

"My family haven't...spoken to the Midoriya family since Deku was place in the orphanage. Well not on a friendly basis anymore. But I don't think that Midoriya has any clue that she an older brother in the first place." Katsuki replied, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"But she must knows then that there's something going on between your and Midoriya's family?" Tenya asked, causing Katsumi to nod his head slightly.

"She's does know that there's tension between our families. But like a good little girl she is, Midoriya doesn't bother to ask her parents." Katsuki replied, causing Tenya to hum slightly.

"I guess that makes sense…" Tenya said quietly.

"So, are we going to leave her here? Midoriya's parents will probably be wondering where's she went." Eijiro asked, causing everyone to glance at each other.

"I'll take her back to her parents. I know the general area where they are seating." Katsuki said as he got off the bed.

"Baguko. I think it's best if you stay in bed and wait for Recovery Girl approval." Tenya said whilst chopping his arms.

"I don't care some approval." Katsuki said as he walked over to open box and opened it.

"...What are you doing?" Tsuyu asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"I'll just say that Midoriya ran into the door, causing her to be knocked out." Katsuki replied as he place a plaster on a random spot on the dark green hair girl's head.

"Good thinking." Eijiro said as everyone watch the explosive Quirk user picked up Izumi in his arms.

As Katsuki reached the doorway, he glance over his shoulder to look at Ochako.

"By the way, Round face. You may have one this time. But I'm getting you back in our next Sports Festival." Katuki said before leaving, leaving a confuse Ochako who was blinking a few times.

"Kacchan is angry that you beaten him." Izuku explained, causing Ochako to slowly nod her head.

"I must say. I think it's a surprise that you suddenly gained a little sister, Zwen." Tenya said, causing the dark green hair boy to turn his head to look at the engine Quirk user.

"You...can say that." Izuku replied as he ran a hand through his hear.

"Are you...feeling okay, Bro?" Eijiro asked, becoming tense slightly.

"I'm okay, but I'm more worried about Izumi, she did gained a shock of her life." Izuku replied, causing everyone else to glance at each other.

"So, are you planning on talking to her or something?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to take a deep breath.

"Well, I can't just simply ignore the fact that I have a younger sister but..." Izuku began to reply but trailed off.

"But you don't want to speak to your parents." Tsuyu guessed, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Makes sense with all you been through. But for now, I think its best if you focus on the tournament. You have at least two more matches to fight in." Tenya explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes, your right, Ida. I should focus on the tournament and worry about the other things later." Izuku said, causing Tenya to nod his head.

 **"Now that the ring has been fixed. Would Tenya Ida and Ibara Shiozaki please entered the ring to start the next match."** President Mic said, causing everyone to jump slightly.

"Well then. Time for my match then." Tenya said before walking towards the door. It was then that Izuku realize something. "

Wait a minute, Ida." Izuku said, causing the engine Quirk user to turn his head with a slight confuse look.

"I'm sorry if you hand to use up your prep-time to see me." Izuku said, causing Tenya to shake his head whilst smiling slightly.

"There's no need to be sorry, I've already have a plan made. And anyway, I should be more concerned about the well being of a friend." Tenya explained, causing Izuku to nod his head.

* * *

"Where is Izumi? she's taking a long time to go to the bathroom." Inko said in a worrying tone of voice.

"I'm sure she's fine. The stadium is big after all." Hisashi stated, causing Inko to hum slightly.

"Maybe..." Inko said in a low tone of voice.

"Hey." A voice said, causing both Midoriyas to turn their heads to see Katsuki approaching with Izumi in his arms.

This cause both Midoriyas to widen their eyes.

"What happened to her!?" Inko exclaimed in a shock tone of voice as Katsuki place the green hair girl in an empty seat next to Inko.

"She just ran into a door and got knocked out." Katsuki replied before turning around and started to walk away.

"Y-you leaving?" Hisashi asked, surprise at the sudden decision.

"Yeah. I only came to bring Izumi back to you." Katsuki replied whilst glancing over his shoulder.

The explosive Quirk began to walk away again before stopping and glancing over his shoulder.

"By the, Deku knows that your here and has no interest in speaking to either of you." Katsuki said bluntly, causing both Midoriya's to become confuse slightly at the nick-name before their eyes widened.

"H-how?" Hisashi asked, completely stunned at the news.

"Hisashi. It was probably that assistant teacher of theirs. She maybe have told Izuku sometime earlier." Inko suggested, causing Hisashi to frown slightly before nodding his head.

"W-well. thank you for telling us." Hisashi said nervously, causing Katsuki to shrug his shoulders whilst grunting slightly before leaving and headed towards class 1-A's box.

The two Midoriyas, Izumi doesn't count as she remained unconscious, became silent.

"...Well. It looks like our job is made harder for us." Hisashi stated, causing Inko to sadly nod her head.

* * *

The match between Tenya verses Ibara ended with the engine Quirk user being the victor.

He won by easily avoiding the vines that Ibara send at him before knocking the vine girl out of the ring.

 **"And the second final match of the second rounds is Eijiro Kimishima verses Ochako Uraraka, both from the Hero course."** President Mic said as both named students stood in the ring.

"Kirishima. Let have a good match." Ochako said, her personality shifting into her serious one.

"Y-yeah. Let have a-a g-good match." Eijiro said, becoming scared slightly at the aura that the gravity Quirk user is emanating.

 **"Okay, seriously. Who decided to change Uraraka's sweet personality? They should be sued immediately."** President Mic said before getting hit on the head by Eraser Head.

"Just get on with the match." Eraser Head said as President Mic rub the back of his head.

"Okay, okay. Gzz, Eraser. There's no need to be impatient." President Mic said, causing Quirk erasure hero to sigh.

 **"Anyway! Let the match begin!"** President Mic shouted and Ochako ran towards Eijiro.

 _"Better go on defense for now. I need to avoid getting effected by Uraraka's Quirk and if she decided to punch my hardened arms, then I'll wait until she gets tired."_ Eijiro thought as his arms began to change into their hardened state and prepared himself for what Ochako is planning.

The hardened Quirk user saw Ochako throwing a punch towards him. _"_

 _It's only a punch. I can block it."_ Eijiro thought as he brought his arms together in front of his face.

However, at the last second, Ochako opened her fist and touched one of Eijiro's arms with her fingers.

 **"And it looks like that Uraraka has put Eijiro in a false sense of security."** President Mic said as Eijiro began to float.

Ochako then throw a barrage of punches at the hardened Quirk user.

"Why didn't Uraraka just push Kirishima off the stage? It would make more sense." Minoru asked confusedly as the other members of class 1-A become confuse as well.

"…I guess that Ochako wants to make the match a bit lengthy." Tsuyu replied as she place a hand to her chin.

Back in the ring, Eijiro is trying to defend himself from the punches that Ochako throw at him whilst still floating.

 _"What sort of trainer did Ochako had during the two weeks-_ Gah!" Eijiro thought before exclaiming in surprise as Ochako suddenly touched her finger tips together, causing the hardening Quirk user to suddenly drop onto the ground.

Ochako moved back slightly as Eijiro picked himself up.

"Heh. You should have left me floating. It would make things easier for you." Eijiro said whilst smirking slightly before attacking Ochako.

However, the gravity Quirk user dodged the punch that the hardening Quirk user throw at her before quickly appearing behind Eijiro and kicking him.

"Come on! Why are you not fighting back!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed from his seat, causing both class 1-A, who are looking over the wall dividing the two classes, and B to stare at the metal hardening Quirk user confusedly.

"…What? I'm I not allowed to cheer for a fellow year mate?" Tetsutetsu asked as he looked around.

 _"Yesterday's enemy becomes today's ally."_ All the students of the hero course thought as they returned their attention back to the match.

With Eijiro, the hardened Quirk user is manging to block the attacks that Ochako throw at him.

 _"Now I just need to wait until Uraraka gets tired."_ Eijiro thought, being careful if Ochako decided to user her Quirk on him.

It was after a few minutes that Uraraka throw a powerful punch which cause the gravity Quirk user to wince slightly as she backed away slightly.

"Now's my chance!" Eijiro said before getting close to Ochako and successfully hitting her in the face.

 **"And finally Kirishima finally managed to land a hit on Uraraka!"** President Mic said as Ochako put a hand to her face.

"…..Uraraka? Are you okay?" Eijiro asked, starting to gain a bad feeling as an uneasiness filled the crowd.

 _"Did I punch her a bit too much?"_ Eijiro questioned himself as he slowly approach the gravity Quirk user.

One of Uraraka's fingers shifted slightly, allowing everyone to see a glint within her eyes.

This cause Eijiro to widen his eyes slightly but it was too late as Ochako suddenly lashed out and grabbed the hardening Quirk user's arms before throwing him over her shoulder. Eiiro landed on the ground with a grunt and prepared to get up again.

"Kirishima is out of bounds. The victory goes to Uraraka!" Midnight announced, causing a confuse look to appear on Eijro's face as the crowd started to cheer.

"I was moving slowly backwards so I can throw you out of the ring." Ochako explained as the gravity Quirk user let go off the hardening Quirk user's arm.

"O-okay. Sorry for hitting you in the face. It was kind of unmanly off me." Eijiro said as he gained a shameful expression on his face.

"Don't worry. I felt worse whilst training under Grand Torino." Ochako explained, her bubbly personality returning, causing Eijiro to sigh in relief.

"Good. I thought that I cause some serious injer-Who did you say!?" Eijiro asked, just realizing what the gravity Quirk user just said.

"I was training with Grand Torino during the two weeks alongside Deku." Ochako explained, causing Eijiro to nod his head slightly.

Back in the stands, Izuku was smiling, however, everyone is keeping as far away from the dark green hair boy as possible due to the dark aura surrounding him.

 _"Goodbye Kirishima. It was nice knowing you."_ Everyone thought in sympathy.

* * *

After the match between Ochako and Kirishima, the last match of the second round is between Pony and Mina.

 _"If I win this match, then the victory is guaranteed to go to class 1-A."_ Mina thought as she did some arm stretches with a smile on her face.

However, the acid Quirk user blinked a few times as she realize what she said.

 _"Darn. This class rivalry is starting to get to me now."_ Mina thought, shaking her head slightly.

"Hey, Ashido/ **Okay! Let get this match between Mina Ashido and Pony** **Tsunotori** **started!"** President Mic interrupted the horse-like student, probably not wanting a repeat of what happened in the first match.

This cause Pony to pout slightly.

 **"Ready…Begin!"** President Mic said, causing both Mina and Pony to charge at each other.

Before the two could hit each other, Mina changed her course and started to slide around the ring with the aid of her Quirk.

 _"She did the same thing back in her first match."_ Pony thought as she stopped and shot two horns at the pink skinned girl.

"Whoaw! You miss!" Mina exclaimed as she jumped over the two horns.

 _"Maybe. but I go for another try."_ Pony thought as she controlled the horns to turn around and head back towards Mina.

As the acid Quirk user notice the horns coming back towards her, Mina shot acid from her hands which landed on the horns, causing them to start melting. "I need to be careful when controlling the horns." Pony muttered as the two melted horns landed on the ground.

"Here I come!" Mina exclaimed as she "skate" towards Pony.

The horse-like student jumped out of the way of the punch that Mina throw at her.

 _"Let see if you can dodge this."_ Pony thought as she fired two horns at Mina's back.

Unfortunately, as the acid Quirk user tried to dodge them but one of the horns managed to graze her.

 _"Owch! Those horns are hard!"_ Mina thought, wincing slightly as she fall onto the ground.

 _"Can she control more than one pair of horns? I should have asked Zwen. He was with her during the UJS-!"_ Mina thought before noticing the two horns coming right back at her.

"I need to be faster." Mina thought as got up and move quickly, trying not to get hit by the horns.

 **"And it looks like that the only thing that Ashido** **can do at the moment is dodging** **Tsunotori's horns!"** President Mic said just as Mina managed to dodge an attempted attack by the horns.

 _"I need to land a hit that girl soon. Otherwise I won't win."_ Mina thought before changing direction and heading straight towards Pony.

The horse-like student stayed where she is and fired another set of horns towards Mina.

By some miracle, the acid Quirk user managed to jump over the second set of horns with the small distance that she has before kicking Pony in the face.

"Hah! Gotcha!" Mina exclaimed before throwing some acid at the horse-like student, causing pony to wince from the acid as her P.E uniform started to melt slightly.

 _"Grr. I'm going to-"_ Pony began to thought but stop as she had to duck under the first set of horns since they are still going in a straight line.

The horse-like student took control of the two pair of horns which started to follow Mina.

"So, she can control more than one pair of horns." Mina muttered as she duck and dodged the horns as they tried to hit her.

It was then that the acid Quirk user notice the first set of horns that Pony shot at the beginning of the match.

 _"Could I use one of them to bat the horns away? They are made of the same material after all."_ Mina thought as she reached out to grab the closest horn.

However, this cause her to become distracted, letting the four horns hit hit the acid Quirk, causing her to be sent flying out of the ring.

"Mina Ashido is out the ring. The victory goes to Pony Tsunotori" Midnight announced, causing Pony to smile slightly.

 **"And there we have it folks the final four for the tournament."** President Mic said as the crowd started to cheer.

* * *

 **And there we have it, Izumi finding out that Izuku is her brother and the match between Mina and Pony. Sorry if Bakugo seemed OOC when he was talking to the Midoriyas, minus Izumi. Next chapter will be the start of the semi-final rounds. Please review and until next time.**

 **sparkboygaming: I try to.**

 **fencer29: 1) I guess your right about that.**

 **2) Thank you for pointing out to me.**

 **3) Well, that is a good idea but Izuku did have to defend himself against a giant explosion.**

 **4) Yeah, sorry about that.**

 **5) Good point, where is Recovery Girl?**

 **Dragon Lord Draco: I guess that's true, but I have already planned something for the final match.**

 **Hankflamion18: Thank you for the comment.**

 **Bucio: First A which then followed by B (Tenya would probably say thank you putting the options in alphabetical order)**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello everyone.**

Chapter 36

In a different city, a hero in a silver suit of armor is laying on the ground and bleeding.

"All fakes...every single one of you..." Spoke a person carrying numerous blades.

"This society needs to be purged of fakes heroes." The bladed villain said as he crush a phone that belong to the silver suited hero with his boot that has spikes attached to it.

"The only one who can take me down...is All Might, a true hero." The bladed villain said before a grin appeared on his face.

 _"I better hide, this place will likely be covered by the police."_ The bladed villain thought before starting to head towards the shadows of the alleyway.

However, the bladed villain stopped when he felt eyes staring at him.

The bladed villain looked up but saw nothing.

"…Must be my imagination." The bladed villain muttered before starting to walk again.

On the roof top, the person that has been spying on the bladed villain gained an interested look on his face.

 _"A power that lets you freeze your opponent by licking their blood? Quirks are strange."_ The person thought before disappearing himself.

* * *

 **"Okay everyone! Let's the first match of the semi-finals begin. On one side we have student from a well-known hero family, Tenya Ida of the hero course verses the student who managed to get his entire team to dodge Ida's speed, Izuku Zwen, also of the hero course!"** President Mic said, causing the crowd to start cheering.

"Hey, Zwen!" Tenya called, causing the dark green hair boy to look up at the engine Quirk user.

"Yes, Ida?" Izuku asked, becoming curious.

"Do you know why I didn't chose to be a part of your team during the Calvary Battle?" Ida asked, causing Izuku to shake his head slightly.

"It's because I want to challenge you. I want to see if I can go higher than you." Tenya explained, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"You beaten me at the Calvary Battle, but I hope that this match can correct that loss." Tenya said, causing Izuku to raise an eye-brow.

 _"Is Ida distant relatives with Kacchan? They both sound competitive."_ Izuku thought just as President Mic began the count down.

 **"Three….Two…..One…Start!"** President Mic said and immediately Tenya activate his Quirk.

 **"Whoa! It looks like that Ida is going full throttle from the start!"** President Mic said as Izuku got kicked in the face.

"Gah." Izuku grunted as he got sent flying across the ring.

 _"A speed enhanced kick? That hurt a lot."_ Izuku thought as he stood back up whilst transforming into his Incursion form.

However, Tenya is already charging at him again. Luckily, Izuku managed to avoid getting hit by diving underneath the kick.

 _"I think it's best if I become camouflaged. That will give Ida less time to react."_ Izuku thought before evolving his body.

 **"And Zwen is doing a disappearing act like he did back in the Calvary battle."** President Mic said as Tenya gritted his teeth slightly as he stared at the space where Izuku was.

 _"What are you trying to do, Zwen?" Trying to prevent me from-!"_ Tenya began to think but got interrupted as he sense something before getting punched in the stomach.

 **"With Zwen being camouflaged. It gives Ida less time to dodge his attacks."** President Mic said, causing a camouflaged Izuku to gain a slight annoyed look on his face.

 _"Seriously? you're not supposed to help the combaters."_ Izuku thought as Tenya recovered from the dark green hair boy's punch.

 _"Was that an ordinary punch or low enhanced punch?"_ Tenya wondered as he took a deep breath.

 _"Did brother had to face a similar situation?"_ Tenya wondered, thinking back to the stories that his brother would tell him.

However, the engine Quirk user was brought out his thought as he senses something approaching him.

 _"I just have to rely on my gut instinct."_ Tenya thought as he brought his arms up.

Tenya smirked slightly as he felt something that felt like a leg connect with his arms.

 **"And it looks like that Ida managed to block an attack from an enemy that he can't see."** President Mic said, and the crowd started to cheer.

"Now that I have a good idea where you are. I can-." Tenya began to say but stop as he felt more weight on his arm before getting pushed hard, causing the engine Quirk user to skid across the ring.

 _"Now that's certainly an enhanced powered kick."_ Tenya thought just as Izuku revealed himself.

"You're doing well, Ida. Being able to sense me whilst being camouflaged." Izuku said with a smirk on his face.

"Heh. I'm just getting warmed up." Tenya said with a smirk on his face before running towards Izuku and then jumping.

"Recipro burst!" Tenya exclaimed just the engines on his calves started to produce blue flames.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed as he got kicked in the face.

 **"Owch! That must have hurt for Zwen!"** President Mic said as the dark green hair boy picked himself. However, Tenya attacked Izuku again.

The dark green hair boy managed to avoid getting hit again but activating One For All Full Cowling and lunching himself out of the way.

"You're not getting away!" Tenya yelled as he chase after Izuku.

 _"Ida must have a time limit, or he wouldn't be attacking at a rapid pace-!"_ Izuku thought before becoming shock when he suddenly realized that Tenya is behind him and had grabbed the dark green hair boy's P.E shirt.

 _"I don't have much time left until my engines stop working, leaving me unable to use my Quirk for a while. I think I can throw Zwen from here."_ Tenya thought as he drag Izuku, heading towards the ring's edge.

 _"Oh no you don't. I'm not losing now when I'm this close."_ Izuku thought before flicking his fingers towards the ground, causing the ground underneath the two combaters to explode.

 **"And it looks like Zwen is showing that impressive strength of his."** President Mic said as bits of the ring sharply raise into the air.

One of the broken bis of the ring hit Tenya's hand, causing the engine Quirk user to let go of Izuku.

 _"Darn! Not now when I'm so close….!"_ Tenya thought before hearing a spluttering sound.

"So, I was right. there's a time limit on that moves of yours." Izuku said as he slowly got off the ground.

"Y-yes. It leaves me to unable to use my Quirk afterwards." Tenya replied, staggering slightly as his legs felt weak.

"Well then, victory is guaranteed to be mine then." Izuku said before dashing towards Tenya.

 _"Even though I can't use my Quirk. I still can use my arms for defense."_ Tenya thought as he brought up his arms up to defend himself.

However, when Izuku got a few feet away from the engine Quirk user, he suddenly became camouflaged.

 _"He disappeared!? Which side will Zwen strike?"_ Tenya thought, lowering his guard slightly as he tried to predict where the dark green hair boy will attack.

After a few seconds, Tenya suddenly felt a fist punching his stomach.

The punch cause the engine Quirk user to stumble backwards.

"Heh. Well played, Zwen. I thought that you would strike on one of my sides." Tenya muttered before getting hit on the left before getting on the right.

 **"And it looks like that Zwen is forcing Ida backwards, right out of the ring. Things doesn't Look good for Ida. This looks brutal."** President Mic said as Tenya receives a combo of hits from a still camouflaged Zwen.

After a few minutes, the engine Quirk user fall out of the stage.

"Ida is out of bounds! The victor is Zwen!" Midnight called, causing the crowd to cheer as Zwen became visible again.

"Nice match, Ida. It was fun." Izuku said with a smile on his face whilst stretching his arm out.

"Yes. It looks like that I have much to learn." Tenya said as he grabbed Izuku's hand, whereupon the dark green hair boy pulled the engine Quirk user up.

(Before the match)

When Izumi opened her eyes again from being knocked, she had to blink them a few times to get them use to the sudden brightness.

It was then that she started to here noises.

 _"Where...I'm I?"_ Izumi thought confusedly before looking around.

"...The stadium?" Izumi muttered, gaining a confuse look on her face.

"Izumi! you're up!" A voice suddenly exclaimed in a relieve tone of voice, causing the dark green hair girl to jump slightly before turning her head to see Inko and Hisashi.

"...Mum, Dad? What happened?" Izumi asked confusedly, causing Inko to gain a slightly worried look on her face.

"Bakugo brought you here, saying that you ran into a door and knocked yourself out." Inko explained, causing Izumi to stare at her mother.

"Ran into a door...!" Izumi muttered before her eyes widened slightly.

"Izumi! Do you need water or anything?" Hisashi asked, becoming worried as well.

"No. I'm fine thank you." Izumi replied, causing both Hisashi and Inko to look at the dark green hair girl for a few seconds before nodding their heads.

The reason why Izumi widened her eyes is because she started to remember the events that caused her to become knocked out in the first place.

 _"Izuku Zwen...is my big brother…"_ Izumi thought, replaying the conversation that she managed to hear through the door.

 _"Why didn't Mum or Dad mentioned anything to me? Is this connected to why the Bakugos don't talked to us?"_ Izumi thought, thinking how Katsuki and Izuku seemed to know each other.

 **"Okay everyone! Let's the first match of the semi-finals begin. On one side we have student from a well-known hero family, Tenya Ida of the hero course verses the student who managed to get his entire team to dodge Ida's speed, Izuku Zwen, also of the hero course!"** President Mic announced, causing Izumi to perk up.

"Thank goodness, that you woken up at a good time. It's Z-Zwen's fight." Hisashi said, stuttering slightly, causing Izumi to nod her head.

Hisashi and Inko found out that Izumi is a fan of Hero X, even though he's not a proper hero, and the two wouldn't stop teasing her.

However, as the fight between Izuku and Tenya started, Izumi went back into her thoughts and started to think back to when she found Izuku after the Calvary battle.

 _"I guess that's explain why we're so similar. Why didn't I say we could be siblings like a joke or something?"_ Izumi thought, her mouth twitching into a smile slightly.

 _"I guess that would explain Zwen's, should I call him Midoriya or Izuku instead, reaction when he first heard my name and when I showed my Quirk. He must have realize then that I was his younger sister, or have an suspicion and wanted to confirm it with Bakugo."_ Izumi thought before starting to frown.

 _"But what happened that cause b-big brother to change his name? Did he decided to ran away or something?"_ Izumi thought, remembering her parent's reaction when Izuku won the obstacle race.

 _"EHR? So many questions but no answer!"_ Izumi thought starting to become frustrated.

The dark green hair girl took a deep breath to calm herself down.

 _"I ask Mum and Dad when we get back home."_ Izumi thought, satisfied that she has a plan of action.

(Back to the present)

 **"All Right, everyone! We're at the second and final match of the semi-finals and I didn't say how the match up seemed to be boy verses boy and girl verses girl!"** President Mic said and the crowd started to cheer.

 **"For this match, it's seemed to be battle between the cutest girls of the hero course. Ochako Uraraka verses Pony** **Tsunotori** **!"** President Mic said and the crowd's cheer seemed to increase.

"So, got any ideas who will might win?" Denki asked, glancing at his classmates.

"Well, after her training with Gran Torino, Ochako is much faster than she originally was, so she and Tsunotori will be even on terms of speed. If Ochako used her Quirk on Tsunotori, she isn't safe because Tsunotori can still shoot her horns at her. Hmmm, I wonder if Ochako used her Quirk on the horns that Tsunotori fired at her, would Tsunotori's control over them will be weaker?" Izuku muttered, causing everyone to stare at the dark green hair boy.

"...I only wanted a simple answer..." Denki said quietly, having a creeped out expression on his face.

"With Izuku, you never get a simple answer from him. He break everything down for a proper analysis." Tsuyu explained bluntly, causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"Hey! Class 1-A!" A voice called, causing the said class to groan in annoyance.

"That gravity girl of yours may have moves, but she has nothing against/OH F**K OFF WILL YOU!" Kasuki shouted, interrupting Neito who gained a stunned expression on his face.

"...Did you just swear...?" Neito asked, staring at the explosive Quirk user.

"What if I did? Do want something else?" Katsuki growled, his hands starting to smoke.

"N-no!" Neito exclaimed before quickly disappearing behind the wall.

"He'll never learns. Will he?" Momo asked, causing the rest of class 1-A to nod their heads in agreement.

"Hm? It looked like that Uraraka gained her serious aura already." Kyoka commented, causing the rest of the class to look at the gravity Quirk user, who's in the ring already, with a dark aura surrounding her.

 _"Did I upset her or something?"_ Pony thought, feeling scared slightly as an evil aura covered Ochako glared at the horse-like student.

"Er...Is there something wrong, Uraraka?" Pony asked, shuffling on her hooves slightly.

The question cause Ochako to increase her glare towards Pony.

"I don't like it how you seemed to be getting close to my man." Ochako replied, causing Pony to blink a few times.

"I-I was only trying to be friendly. I don't see the point in this rivalry between the two classes. Can't we just be friends?" Pony asked, causing Ochako to cross her arms.

"Care to explain "friendly" to me?" Ochako asked whilst rising an eye-brow.

Pony began to sweat slightly.

 **"All right! let the second and final semi-final match…begin!"** President Mic announced, causing both girls to become surprise at the sudden announcement.

However, Ochako recovered first and charged towards Pony.

The horse-like student raised her arms just in time to block the punch that was aiming at her face.

Ochako jumped back and tried to run around Pony.

"No, you don't!" Pony exclaimed before turning around and fire a pair of horns at the gravity Quirk user.

 _"I wonder if my Quirk will be effective on_ _Tsunotori's horns? Will she still be able to control them?"_ Ochako wondered in her head before ducking under the two horns.

Ochako smirked slightly as she managed to touch one of the horns with her padded fingers.

 _"Let see what happens."_ Ochako thought as she started to run, knowing that being in one place will be easy picking for Pony since the horse-like student can fire multiple horns at once.

The gravity Quirk user smiled slightly as she saw one of the horns raising into the air whilst trying to turn around.

 **"What is that horn trying to do? Going into the air or not?"** President Mic asked confusedly.

 _"Good! I can use my Quirk as an advantage."_ Ochako thought before dodging the horn that hasn't been affected by her Quirk.

Ochako then headed towards Pony.

 _"What's she's up to-!"_ Pony thought but stopped as Ochako jumped to the side and realized that the horns that hasn't been affected by Ochako's Quirk is heading straight towards her.

 _"Shoot!"_ Pony thought as she dived out of the way, letting the horn fly past her.

 **"If Tsunotori was just a few seconds late, then she would have become a skewed horse."** President Mic commented, causing everyone to shiver at the thought.

"This is supposed to be festival, Mic. Not a horror film." Eraser Head said, glaring at the voice Quirk user.

President Mic laughed nervously.

Back with the fight, Ochako is dodging horns that Pony fired at her and occasionally touching them, causing the touched horns to raise into the air.

 _"As long as I fire horns at Uraraka, she can't get close to me. I don't really want to know what sort of strength Uraraka possess first hand."_ Pony thought, shivering slightly at the last part.

 _"If I can just hooked Uraraka to one of my horns, then it's my win."_ Pony thought, smiling slightly.

"Come on girl. I thought I taught you better." Grand Torino muttered, frowning slightly.

 _"I can't keep dodging for the remaining of the match. I guess that I need to become reckless then."_ Ochako thought, grimacing slightly before charging straight towards Pony, into the storm of flying horns.

 **"And it looks like that Uraraka is going for a new plan of action. Man, that looks painful."** President Mic commented, wincing slightly as Ochako kept on receiving cuts from the horns.

"What on earth is Uraraka thinking?! If this was a hero verses villain fight, then this basically suicide!" Mina exclaimed, her eyes widened to their limits.

"Its reckless yes, but I think it's the only option that she has. She can't keep on dodging forever." Momo commented, frowning slightly.

 _"Come on Ochako. You can do this."_ Izuku thought, his hands clasped together.

Pony became shock as a bleeding Ochako came close to here.

"I'm not stopping, not now. I made a promise to Deku that I would meet him in the finals. And I'm planning on doing that." Ochako said through gritted teeth.

The horse-like student abrubtly stopped shooting horns whilst backing away due to the determined expression on Ochako's face.

"This is my win." Ochako said before quickly touching Pony, causing the horse-like student to start floating.

However, the gravity Quirk user isn't finished as she throw a punch towards Pony, striking the horse-like student in the stomach.

Pony is sent flying across the stage and when the horse-like student went pass the boundary line, Ochako pressed her fingers together, causing her opponent to crash onto the ground.

Silence filled the stadium.

"...Tsunotori is out of bounds, the victor is Ochako." Midnight announced, getting over her silence state. Ochako began to smile slightly as the crowd started to cheer.

 **"She came into the match as a sweet little girl but came out as amazon warrior. Uraraka moves onto the final round of the tournament."** President Mic announced, having his usual toothy smile on his face.

* * *

 **And there we have, the next chapter being the match between Izuku and Ochako. Does anyone want to guess what the outcome of the match will be? I hope that you enjoy the small scene of Izumi. This chapter also shows Stain and a mysterious new character. Sorry if people are offended if Katsuki swore in this chapter...even though it was censored. Please review and until next time.**

 **Dragon Lord Drago: Hiroshima? Do you mean Kirashima?**

 **Papon777: 1) Yep. Izumi will be angry towards her and Izuku's parents.**

 **2) ...I guess so.**

 **3) I'm not sure about that. I haven't watched Two heroes (mainly because I saw the scene between Ochako and Katsuki which kind of ruin the film for me) but I do have some knowledge of the film.**

 **imthatnigger: Sorry!**

 **fencer29: 1) Thank you for returning my faith in this version of Katsuki.**

 **2) Yeah...I'm very sorry about the absence of Recovery Girl.**

 **Hankflamion18: Yep! I certainly let off the bombshell. Well, I hope that your please that I didn't gave Izumi short-term amnesia...Well, only for a few seconds that is.**

 **Bucio: 1) If my maths is correct, then Izumi should be five years younger than Izuku and Katsuki.**

 **2) Yes. Izumi will want to speak with Izuku.**

 **3) I never thought of Izumi having Incursion DNA due to the remains within Inko. That would make good story development.**

 **4) Yep. the final will be between Izuku and Ochako.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hello everyone! Ready for the final match of Sport's Festival.  
**

Chapter 37

"Guy, seriously. There's no need for everyone to be here" Izuku said as he looked at all his male classmates.

It's the break time before the final round the tournament and currently Izuku and Ochako are in different prep-room, the only difference that their fellow classmates decided to join them, all the boys, except Tenya has he had to leave because of family business, as he put it, went with Izuku whilst all the girls went with Ochako.

"No way, dude. We want to help you prepared for your final match." Eijiro said with a smile on his face.

Izuku glared at him slightly, he hasn't completely forgiving the hardening Quirk user for punching his girlfriend in the face.

"Well, thanks but I think you just make me more nervous than I'm already is." Izuku said as he sat on a chair with his hands covering his mouth.

"I guess it makes sense if your nervous. You will be fighting your girlfriend after all." Mashiroa pointed, causing everyone else to nod their heads in agreement.

"I don't think her parents will be happy they saw you beating up their daughter on live TV." Hanta said, causing Izuku to glance over at him.

"You didn't think I thought of that already?" Izuku asked, causing the tape Quirk user to gain a sheepish smile on his face.

"Have you got a plan or not, Deku?" Katsuki asked, staring at the dark green hair boy.

"I….have one yes…..One that doesn't involve hurting Ochako." Izuku replied nervously, causing Shoto, who finally was allowed to leave the temporary hospital, to raise an eye-brow.

"Please don't tell me it involves committing suicide?" Shoto asked, causing everyone to stare at the white and red hair student with wide eyes.

"It does not involves committing suicide!" Izuku exclaimed in horror.

"Where on earth did that idea came from half and half?" Katsuki asked, glaring at Shoto, causing the white and red hair student to shrug his shoulders.

"Well, Zwen said that his plan doesn't involve hurting Uraraka. So, I thought that his referring to committing suicide." Shoto replied calmly.

"I think that will break Round face's heart into tiny pieces!" Katsuki shouted, his hands smoking slightly.

"Well, this certainly an interesting topic of discussion, taking about committing suicide." A voice spoke, causing everyone in the room to turn their heads towards the door.

"Gran Torino! What are doing here?" Izuku asked, becoming shock at the elderly hero's appearance.

"Well, it not every day that you see the entire class helping two combaters prepare themselves for their match." Gran Torino explained, causing everyone to glance at each other sheepishly.

"Anyway. Good luck with the match. All the finalist of each Sport's Festival of their respective year group will usually face with heavy pressure since the entire country, heck, the entire world will be expecting great things from them in the future. It was the same with Tos-All Might during his time at U.A." Gran Torino explained, causing everybody to gain surprise expressions on their faces at the mention of All Might.

 _"Was Gran Torino about to say All Might's real name?"_ Izuku thought, raising an eye-brow slightly.

"You should let me take you place, Deku. I'll show the world what I'm made of." Katsuki said with a grin on his face.

"Bro, you already out of the tournament by Uraraka." Eijiro said before backing away from the explosive Quirk user who was glaring at him.

"You should get ready, Zwen. The match will probably be starting soon." Grand Torino said, causing Izuku to nod his head.

* * *

"Ochako. You need to calm down." Tsuyu said as she and the rest of the girl watch the gravity Quirk user pace back and forth.

"How can I?! I will be fighting my boyfriend in a couple of minutes. I'd promise that I will meet Deku in the finals, but now I feel so nervous!" Ochako exclaimed before plonking herself down onto a seat and covering her face with her hands.

"Erh! Why does life have to be so hard." Ochako mumbled through her hands.

"Welcome to the world of heroes." Toru said simply, causing Ochako to glance over at the invisible Quirk user with a frown on her face.

"Thank you for pointing that out, Hagakure." Ochako said, causing Toru to giggle slightly.

"Do you at least have a plan?" Momo asked, causing Ochako to nod her head slightly.

"I have, just touch Deku and push him off the stage. Quick and simple." Ochako explained, causing all the other girls to look at each other before nodding their heads.

"That's like a good plan of action." Momo said in a tone of approval.

"Wonder what sort of plan Zwen has thought of? It has to be gentle if he doesn't want to hurt you, Uraraka." Koyka asked, causing the gravity Quirk user to frown slightly.

"Maybe he just picked you up bridal style, carrying you over to the boundary line and place you on the other side." Mina suggested with a grin on her face.

"That's so romantic!" Toru exclaimed in a high pitch tone of voice and Ochako started to blush.

"Ashido! This is on live TV, that will be so embarrassing!" Ochako exclaimed, covering her face with her hands.

 _"But…I guess I don't mind being held by Deku bridal style."_ Ochako thought, smiling slightly.

"Your mouth says no but I know that your brain is saying yes." Mina guessed with a smirk on her face.

The acid Quirk user's smirk widened when Ochako's blush deepened.

"Please stop..." The gravity Quirk user mumbled into her hands as Tsuyu started to pat her on the back in sympathy.

"Just keep calm Uraraka and everything will be okay." Tsuyu said, causing the gravity Quirk to nod her head slightly.

It was then that a knock on the prep-room's door can be heard.

This cause the girls to look at each confusedly, not expecting any company.

"Come in." Ochako answered, causing the door to open.

"Miss Kindel? What are you doing here?" Momo asked, becoming confuse, along with everyone else.

"I was just wondering where you all went. I didn't think it took more than one person to get prepare themselves for a match." The female Incursion replied, causing the girls, minus Ochako, to gain sheepish expressions on their faces.

"Well, we thought maybe Uraraka want's some company before the final match. it's kind of nerve wracking for her." Kyoka explained, causing Andra to gain a thoughtful look on her face whilst nodding slightly.

"I guess that makes sense. Your opponent is your boyfriend after all." Andra commented, causing Ochako to nod her head slowly.

"I don't see the reason why you should be worried. I'm sure that nothing bad will happen afterwards." Andra explained, causing Ochako to frown slightly.

"Back on my home plant, when people fought in the Colosseum, it usually helps people grow a stronger bond with each other. Your bond is with Zwen is already strong, but it will become stronger after this match." Andra explained, causing everyone to stare at her. "

….Is that suppose to be some sort of pre-talk?" Ochako asked confusedly, causing Andra to scratch the side of her cheek whilst gaining a sheepish smile.

"I guess it might have sound strange to you considering that this is completely different from what I'm used to." Andra said before laughing nervously.

 _"That makes sense."_ All the girls of class 1-A thought at the same time.

 **"Would Izuku Zwen and Ochako Uraraka please come to the ring. Your match will be starting soon."** A voice on the tannoy system spoke, causing the gravity Quirk user to jump slightly.

"Just remember, keep calm." Tsuyu repeated, causing Ochako to close her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Right! here I go. Wish me luck." Ochako said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

 **"Here we're are everyone! The final match of the first year's Sport Festival! On one side, we have a student who shows great strength along with a unique Quirk in every stage of the festival, Izuku Zwen of the hero course! And on the other side, we have a student who managed to surprise everyone with that change of personality in each match and great combat skills, Ochako Uraraka, also of the hero course!"** President Mic announced as the crowd cheer loudly.

"Nervous?" Izuku asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah. Fighting you and everyone watching you." Ochako replied before laughing slightly.

"I know. You're not the only one." Izuku said in agreement whilst thinking what sort of reaction everyone will have to his plan.

This cause Ochako to nod her head.

 **"Silence Everyone! It time for the big moment."** President Mic said, causing the crowd to become quiet.

 _"Just remember the plan, Ochako. Try to touch Izuku and push him out the ring as fast as possible. Plain and simple."_ Ochako thought whilst becoming tense.

 **"Three….Two….One…..Start!"** President Mic shouted and Ochako immediately dash towards Izuku.

"I surrender." The dark hair boy suddenly said, causing confusion to appear among the crowd and Ochako stumbled before regaining her balance.

 **"...What? the match just barely started and Zwen has already thrown in the towel?"** President Mic said in a confuse tone of voice.

"Zwen? What's the meaning of this?" Midnight asked, becoming curious as she look at the dark green hair boy.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable fighting my girlfriend. So, I decided to surrender." Izuku explained, causing some people in the crowd to "Awwwww".

 _"Seriously, Deku?! Did you really have to say that...on live TV?!"_ Ochako thought as her face started to turn red.

 **"That's some real sacrificing there. throwing away his chance of becoming the winner of the Sports Festival. So, Midnight. What is your decision?"** President Mic asked, looking at the R-rated Heroine.

"Well Zwen, if that's your decision…." Midnight began to say before closing her eyes and taking a slight breath.

"Then the victor is Ochako Uraraka." Midnight said, opening her eyes and throwing a hand towards the gravity Quirk.

Silence filled the stadium before the crowd started to clap.

 **"And there we have it, folks. After a extremely short final match. The winner of the first year's Sports Festival is Ochako Uraraka!"** President Mic announced over the loudness of the crowd.

"Seriously!? That was his plan?! Surrendering?!" Katsuki shouted in annoyance.

"Well, he did say he didn't want to hurt Uraraka." Fumikage pointed out, causing the explosive Quirk user to cross his arms, huffing slightly.

"That was a sweet of Zwen. Giving up first place for Uraraka." Toru said with a smile on her face.

The other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"So, Ochako. How are you feeling? Feeling excited about being in first place...?" Izuku asked before noticing that Ochako's hair is covering her eyes and the gravity Quirk user seemed to be shaking slightly.

"...Ochako? is everything alright?" Izuku asked, starting to become worried.

However, Ochako didn't say anything and started to walk towards the dark green hair boy.

Izuku started to notice that the gravity Quirk user has gained a dark aura around her.

It was only when Ochako was right in front of Izuku that she spoke.

"That's really sweet of you, Deku. Letting me win." Ochako said before hugging the dark green hair and kissing him on the cheek.

This cause some people in the crowd to woof whistle.

However, Izuku started to gain a very bad feeling when Ochako only removed one arm from around his neck and started to increase her grip.

"But for some reason. I don't seem satisfied with how you just gave up so easily." Ochako explained, the dark aura around her increasing.

"O-Ochako. W-what are you p-planning?" Izuku asked, starting to sweat heavily.

This cause Ochako to smile sweetly, but this only increase the fear inside Izuku.

"This." Ochako replied simply before rubbing her knuckles on top of Izuku's head hard.

"OWOWOWOWOW!" Izuku started to exclaim in pain, causing the crowd to stare at the pair in confusion.

 **"Okay…what sort of relationship do this two have?"** President Mic asked whilst scratching the side of his head whilst Eraser Head shook his head slightly.

However, a small smirk is present under his bandages.

"OKAY, OKAY! I'll give you a rematch! Does that sound appealing to you!?" Izuku asked, started to become worried that he might start losing hair.

"Nope! And anyway, only the victor can issue rematches. And since I'm the victor, that will never happen." Ochako responded, causing Izuku to gain a confuse expression on his face whilst wincing as well.

"Since when did that became a rule?" Izuku asked and became relieved slightly when Ochako stopped rubbing his head.

"Just now." The gravity Quirk user replied before starting to inflict pain on Izuku again.

* * *

"Alright everyone! It's time for the award ceremony." Midnight said as fireworks started to fire in the sky.

All the first year student are gathered in the grounds and the ring has been replaced with three podiums where Pony, Izuku and Uraraka stood.

"Normally, third place would have both gone to Tsunotori and Ida. However, Ida had to leave because of some important matters." Midnight explained, causing Pony to blink her eyes slightly before turning her attention towards Ochako and Izuku.

"Is your friend camera shy?" Pony asked, becoming curious.

"We don't know the exact details expect that Ida's brother was attacked by a villain." Ochako replied, causing the horse-like student's eyes to widen in shock. It was then that Izuku gained a funny feeling.

 _"This feeling...It's the same as the day of the UJS attack."_ Izuku thought, starting to become tense.

"Now for the medals. Presenting them this year is…." Midnight began to say just as a figure, who stood on top of the stadium, jumped.

"I'm here with the medals!" All Might said as he landed on the ground.

 _"Fweh. It just All Might."_ Izuku thought, letting out a breath.

"It's everyone's number one hero, All Might!" Midnight exclaimed, causing the crowd to cheer.

All Might turned his head towards Midnight with a frown on his face.

"Sorry for cutting you off." Midnight said with a sheepish smile on her face whilst placing her hands together.

The number one hero shook his head slightly before approaching Pony.

"Pony Tsunotori. You showed good use of your Quirk throughout the tournament, shooting your horns at your opponent to keep their distance away from you. However, you have a slight problem when it comes to close combaters if you relied on that method to much." All Might explained as he place a medal around Pony's neck.

"T-thank you, S-Sir." Pony said, starting to become shy slightly.

All Might then walked over to Izuku who gained a nervous look on his face.

"Izuku Zwen. You have managed to break through every obstacle that this Sport's Festival thrown at you with that incredible Quirks of yours. Just be careful that you don't over you limit. You don't want to get yelled at by Recovery Girl." All Might said, causing Izuku to chuckle nervously.

"Thanks, All Might." The dark green hair boy said as All Might place a medal around Izuku's neck.

"By the way. How's your head?" All Might asked, referring to the harsh punishment that Ochako gave to Izuku.

"Still feeling sore" Izuku replied, causing All Might to chuckle slightly.

"Now then..." All Might said as he turned his attention towards Ochako who started to become very nervous.

"Congratulations Uraraka on winning the first year's Sport Festival. You shown great usage of your Quirk and, surprisingly, your new combat skills. Your t-teacher must be p-proud of you." All Might said, stuttering slightly.

"Yes. He must be." Ochako said with a sheepish smile on her face. It was then that All Might did something unexpected, he hugged Ochako.

"Keep up the good work, young Uraraka." The number one hero said before releasing Ochako who has a shock look on her face.

"Ochako. Are you okay...?" Izuku asked starting to become worried. Ochako didn't say anything but fall backwards.

"Gah!" Izuku exclaimed, quickly catching the gravity Quirk user before she could fall of the podium.

"All….Might….hugged….me…" Ochako muttered with a swirls in her eyes.

"Hehehe, opps….." All Might said nervously before clearing his throat whilst turning his attention towards the crowd.

"Well! These three are your winners. But hold on everyone. As you all witness, all the students here today have the potential to be standing here. Competition, encouragement. Pushing each other to climb higher and higher. The seeds of tomorrow will be the heroes of tomorrow! In the that spirit, let have one final cheer. Say it with me, everyone! Three...two...one..." All Might explained before counting down, causing everyone to become excited.

"Plus Ult/THANKS FOR THE HARD WORK!" All Might shouted, completely cutting off everyone else who were about to say something different.

"You were supposed to say "Plus Ultra" dimwit!" Gran Torino shouted, hitting the number one hero on the head.

 _"When did he got there?"_ Everyone in class 1-A thought at the same time, surprised at Gran Torino's arrival whilst the other first years stared at Gran Torino, wondering who he is.

* * *

 _"And that what I call a good ending to the first year's Sport Festival."_ Andra thought as she sat on a chair.

Currently, the female Incursion is in her spaceship, the one that she arrived in.

The ship has an ancient feeling to it with different rooms within.

Currently, Andra is in the main control room.

 _"Now returning back to the main problem, finding Zander."_ Andra thought, starting to frown.

 _"Since he's joined with the league of villains. Joining up with the heroes is the most likely option."_ Andra thought before noticing that a light is flashing on the control panel.

"Wonder how long that been on for?" Andra muttered before reaching over to the control panel and pressing a few buttons.

When Andra looked at the screen, her amber eyes widened in shock.

 _"This energy reading...it's Nixtus!"_ The Female Incursion thought, not believing her eyes.

* * *

"Home at last." Hisashi said as he, Inko and Izumi entered their home.

"Yes. Yes in did. This year's was fun to watch, wasn't it, Izumi?" Inko asked before turning her head towards Izumi.

"...Izumi. is ever all right? you been quiet ever since you woken up from running into that door." Inko asked, starting to become worried.

The dark green hair girl remained silent for a few seconds before taking a deep breath.

"Why didn't you say anything about Izuku being my older brother or mention that I have a older brother in the first place?" Izumi asked, staring at her parents with a fixed stare.

The question cause both parents to freeze.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope that everyone liked the outcome of the final match...if you can call it a match in the first place. Andra has discovered signal of Nixtus and Izumi asked Inko and Hisashi the question that they didn't expect that Izumi would ever ask. Please review and until next time.**

 **Hiari Nova: Yeah, main problem for me.**

 **Dragon Lord Drago: Yeah...That's true.**

 **Bucio: 1) Yes, Izumi will certainly need someone to speak to.**

 **2) That would make a interesting scene.**

 **3) Intense fight between Izuku and Ochako? Yeaaaaaaah...NOT!**

 **4) heh, prepare for some surprises.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: What vine is this?**

 **fencer29: 1) Yes. I can see that happening.**

 **2) Yep, Izumi will certainly want answers.**

 **3) Yes, that will be true.**

 **4)...Okay, that you for pointing out this to me.**

 **5) Hmmmmm. That would likely be seen in a future chapter or something.**

 **Blackenergy666: Thank you for pointing out this to me. I matter of fact watched Two Heroes last Sunday and enjoyed the film. So where did that picture came from?**

 **HankFlamion18: Well, Izumi had no recollection of what happened before becoming unconscious when she woke up.**

 **Sparkboygaming: 1) You prediction turned out differently.**

 **2) Funny enough, I saw a picture which showed Ochako, first a picture of her holding a katana, then holding a plastic knife during her internship with Gunhead, before a plushy toy Kirby who was holding a knife.**

 **BoulderClaw:...Well, it is an evolve form for Izuku...**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone.**

Chapter 38

"I'm so proud of Izuku! Winning second place!" Rin exclaimed as she hug the dark green hair boy tightly.

It's the day after the Sport's Festival and everyone has a day off.

The reason why Rin is congratulating Izuku now is because when the dark green hair boy returned home, he immediately went to bed whilst Rin was doing "hero work" and watch the highlights when she returned home.

However, Izuku gained the feeling that Rin just stayed at the hero agency and watched the Sports Festival from there.

"You impressed everyone at the agency. Some of them saying how hero-like you were when you gave up first place for Ochako." Rin explained as she released Izuku.

"Yeah…even though I got head burned by Ochako…." Izuku muttered, causing Rin to laugh slightly.

"That was funny to watch. My boss was asking what sort of relationship you had with Ochako. I told him that Ochako was probably upset that you gave up so easily." Rin explained, causing Izuku to rub his neck slightly.

"By the way. Did Ochako learn those fighting moves during the two weeks before the Sports Festival? She didn't mention that she has any combat skills." Rin asked, becoming curious as she got breakfast ready.

Izuku gained a nervous look on his face.

"She…..decided to train under Gran Torino along with me…." Izuku replied, causing Rin to gain a shock expression on her face.

"Seriously!? I thought you said that the rest of your class got scared of Grand Torino?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to smile sheepishly.

"Well, I guess that Ochako was brave enough to get trained by Grand Torino whilst I was learning to get a better control of One For All and trying to regain my Phase two form." Izuku explained, causing Rin to nod her head whilst humming slightly.

"And it that training pulled off. You and Ochako both got first and second place. you two will probably gain the most offers from the pros." Rin said, causing Izuku to smile slightly.

"Yeah….Wonder who though…." Izuk muttered, starting to think of which Pro-Heroes will give him offers.

However, it was then that a thought entered the dark green hair boy's head.

"Aunt….there's something I need to tell you..." Izuku said, causing Rin to glance over her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong, Izuku?" The light/darkness Quirk user asked, starting to become worried as she notice Izuku's body language which was tense. Izuku took a deep breath before speaking.

"….Mum and Dad were in the stadium." Izuku replied, causing Rin to widen her eyes, along with a slight anger in them.

"Inko and Hisashi?" Rin asked whilst turning back around, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes. Kacchan told me that….Dad got back together with Mum sometime after I was place in the orphanage and got taken away by Zander." Izuku explained, causing Rin to nod her head, becoming interested slightly.

"How? Did they come up to you after the Calvary Battle?" Rin asked, guessing that will be the likely time Inko and Hisashi can talk to Izuku.

"No. Miss Kindel told me that she met them and spoken to them, saying that they will distract me." Izuku replied, causing Rin to nod her head slightly.

"That's a good thing to say to them. Your still angry at them after all." Rin muttered, thinking that Izuku will loose concentration in his matches.

"However. I found out that they were in the stadium before Miss Kindel told me." Izuku said, causing Rin to raise an eye-brow in confusion.

"I have a little sister who I met after the Calvary Battle." Izuku explained, causing Rin to nod her head before becoming silent as she realize what the dark green hair boy said.

"WHAT!? Little sister!?" Rin shouted, causing Izuku to jump slightly before nodding his head.

"What's her name?" Rin asked, becoming curious.

"Her name Izumi Midorya and she has the combination of Mum's and Dad's Quirks." Izuku replied, causing Rin to nod her head in interest.

 _"So, she didn't have to suffer the same fate as Izuku then."_ The light/darkness Quirk user thought before becoming curious.

"How did you meet her? Did you bump into her during lunch break?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"Sort of. She was the one who found me. It seems she's a fan of Hero X and decided to search for me during the lunch break." Izuku explained, scratch the back of his head before wincing slightly.

It seemed that dark green hair boy hasn't completely recovered from the pain that Ochako gave him.

Rin started to chuckle slightly.

"You haven't graduated yet, but you already have a fan." Rin said with a smirk on her face, causing Izuku to gain a nervous smile on his face.

"So, what is she like?" Rin asked, becoming curious.

"She's a friendly person and like me, she's mutters a lot." Izuku explained, causing Rin to blink a few times.

"Not surprising there really." Rin said, causing Izuku to pout slightly.

"Did Izumi became curious that you have the same features as Hisashi and Inko?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to frown, trying to remember.

"Well…I don't think she commented on our facial similarities. But she must have noticed it though." Izuku replied, causing Rin to hum slightly before a question entered her head.

"So, Izumi didn't think that you could be her lost brother or something?" Rin asked, guessing that either Hisashi or Inko must have told Izumi about Izuku's existence.

"No. Kacchan told me, and a few of our classmates, that Izumi wasn't aware that she had an older brother in the first place." Izuku explained, causing Rin to gain a scowl on her face.

"Seriously Inko, Hisashi. Not bothering to tell you own daughter that she has an older brother. You could have told her that he went missing and was presumed dead." Rin muttered angrily, her fists clenching slightly.

"Well, when I talked with Kacchan about Izumi, she overheard our conversation. So, she knows now." Izuku said, sensing the anger from Rin.

"Oh! That must be a shock for her." Rin said, her anger disappearing and becoming surprise.

"Izumi actual fainted." Izuku said, causing Rin to be slightly worried.

"Is she alright?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to shrug his shoulders.

"I don't know. That was the last time I saw her." Izuku replied, causing Rin to nod her head before returning her attention onto making breakfast.

"So, have you got plans for your day off?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head.

"Well…..Me and Ochako thought of hanging out with each other…" Izuku replied, causing a smirk to appear on Rin's face.

"So, basically a date?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to start blushing.

"Well….Yes, if you put it that way…." Izuku mumbled embarrassingly.

"I guess you can say that this your official date then. Since you two got together just before the two weeks that you been spent training for the Sports Festival." Rin pointed out, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"By the way…..have you heard any word from Ochako's parents yet?" Rin asked, causing Izuku to blink his eyes in confusion.

"Why?" Izuku asked confusedly, causing Rin shake her head slightly before glancing over her shoulder.

"Well, you basically told the whole country that you two are dating." Rin pointed out, causing Izuku to become silent as he remembered what he said during the "final match".

The dark green hair boy started to blush, causing Rin to chuckle slightly.

"Oh yeah…..I did say that…." Izuku said, starting to feel awkward.

"Here's a lesson for you my dear Izuku. A Hero needs to be ready to face the many consequences of their action. Either good or bad." Rin explained, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"Well, after saying that. I should better finish making breakfast so that you can go on that date with Ochako." Rin said, causing Izuku to nod his head again, but with a smile on his face this time.

* * *

"OWCH! What was that for, Old Hag?!" Katsuki shouted at a woman with the same colour of hair and eyes as the explosive Quirk user.

This is Mitsuki Bakugo, Katsuki's mother.

"That's for not bothering to tell us that little Izuku is attending U.A, huh?! We thought that we would never see him again!" Mitsuki shouted back as Katsuki rub his head where Mitsuki hit him.

"I didn't thought you wouldn't be interested." Katsuki said, causing Mitsuki to whack the explosive Quirk user on the head again.

"Is that your excuse?! We both like Izuku. Right dear?" Mitsuki asked, turning his head towards Masaru Bakugo, a man with short brown hair and matching eyes.

"Yes. Such a cheerful boy he was." Masaru replied as he glanced up from his newspaper.

"See? Even your father agrees with me." Mitsuki said, causing Katsuki to scowl.

"Don't rub it in my face." Katsuki muttered in annoyance.

"I found it strange though…" Masaru said as he flipped a page of his newspaper.

"What is?" Mitsuki asked, glancing at her husband with a raised eye-brow.

"Didn't Inko said that Izuku has a single joint in his toe, meaning that he can't manifest a Quirk." Masaru explained, causing Mitsuki to scowl at the mention of Inko's name, she was the most furious in the Bakugo family when they found out that Izuku was place in an orphanage.

However, that scowl disappeared and got replaced with a perplexed expression on her face.

"Oh yes. That was the reason why this whole thing started in the first place." Mitsuki said whilst frowning before looking at Katsuki.

"Did Izuku told you how he suddenly manifested a Quirk? he surely can't be a late bloomer." Mitsuki asked, causing Katsuki to freeze slightly.

"No. he didn't say anything..." Katsuki replied, however, Mitsuki did not believe him.

"Tell me the truth, Brat. I know your lying." Mitsuki said, causing Katsuki to grit his teeth slightly.

"Its….complicated. you wouldn't believe me in the first place anyway." Katsuki explained, causing both of his parents to glance at each other.

"Can you….at least try to simplify it or something?" Masaru asked, causing Katsuki to frown start frowning.

"Someone implanted their DNA into Deku. Causing him to manifest their Quirk." Katsuki replied, causing both of his parents to stare at the explosive Quirk for a few seconds.

"…..I know that Quirks are related to a person's DNA. But I haven't that someone can gain someone's else's Quirk through that method." Masaru said, causing Mitsuki to nod her head slightly.

"Well, that's the only you're getting from me." Katsuki said, crossing his arms.

However, Mitsuki started to frown when a thought entered her head.

"Hang on a minute. How did Rin agreed to let Izuku go through that process? I highly doubt she would let anyone use Izuku as a test subject." Mitsuki asked, causing Katsuki to freeze again and this time started to sweat slightly.

Katsuki's parents figured out that Izuku got adopted by Rin when they saw his name during the Sports Festival.

"Katsuki. What are you hiding from us?" Mitsuki asked, the women started to gain a dark aura around her.

"…..Before Deku got adopted by aunt Rin, he was kidnapped at the orphanage that he was placed in and been experimented on for five years." Katsuki explained, mentally saying sorry to Deku.

Total silence filled the room as Katsuki's parents digest the information.

"…I'm going to kill that woman!" Mitsuki shouted in anger as she started to head towards the door.

Masaru started to get off his chair, attempting to stop Mitsuki.

However, he became surprise when it was Katsuki who stopped Mitsuki.

"Why are you stopping me, Brat?" Mitsuki asked, glancing over her shoulder to look at the explosive Quirk user.

"Because Deku getting kidnapped wasn't random. He was specifically chosen to be experimented on." Katsuki explained, casing some of the anger to disappear from Mitsuki.

"Why?" Mitsuki asked, relaxing slightly.

"The DNA that got implanted into Deku was placed within him when he was still in Mrs Midoriya. The purpose of the experiments was to awaken the Quirk that was laying dormant." Katsuki explained, causing confusion to appear in both parents.

"...How is that even possible?" Masaru asked, referring to the first part.

"Don't know. It just happened." Katsuki replied bluntly.

"But how was Izuku got chosen when he wasn't even born yet?" Mitsuki asked, causing Katsuki to become silent.

"Don't know. It was random selection." Katsuki replied, causing Mitsuki to frown slightly before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well, at least Izuku as a Quirk now and is staying with Rin, meaning that he's got rescued and is now safe." Mitsuki said, causing Masaru to nod his head in agreement.

"Yeah….." Katsuki said quietly before a thought entered the explosive Quirk user's head.

"By the way, Deku knows that Izumi is her younger sister and vis-versa." Katsuki said, causing both parents to become shock.

"How!? Did you told Izuku?" Mitsuki asked, deciding to focus on Izuku first.

"No, Deku ran into Izumi back at the Sport Festival's stadium. Deku obviously guessed that Izumi is his younger sister and then asked me about her. That how Izumi found out that Deku is her older brother, by overhearing our conversation." Katsuki explained, causing a concerned look to appear on Masaru's face.

"Is she okay?" Masaru asked as Mitsuki started to gain a slight concern look on her face.

"Well, she fainted from shock. Apart from that, no." Katsuki replied, causing both parents to glance at each other.

"I guess the fainting part makes sense. How would you feel if you just found that you have an older brother?" Mitsuki asked rhetorically, causing Masaru to nod his head in agreement.

"I going to guess that Izumi will be asking a lot of questions from Inko and Hisashi." Masaru said, causing Mitsuki to nod her head.

* * *

"Haaa! That was a nice walk in the park." Ochako said with a smile on her face.

"Although it was kind of embarrassing when people came up and talked to us..." Izuku pointed out, causing the gravity Quirk user to nod her head slightly blushing as she remembers the attention that they received whilst walking at the park.

Currently, the two of them are walking back to Ochako's apartment.

"I'm still embarrassed about some of the questions people asked us, mainly about our relationship…." Izuku said, starting to gain blush on his own face along with awkward smile.

"And whose fault is that?" Ochako asked as she jab Izuku is the stomach lightly.

"Hey! I don't want to hurt you. I did the most honorable thing." Izuku interjected as Ochako started to smile.

"Well. It was sweet of you to do that. My plan involved using my Quirk on you and pushing you out of the ring." Ochako explained, causing Izuku to frown slightly whilst nodding his head.

"Yes…that seemed a good idea. Although you need to be fast enough to get past my defences-if I decided to attack you that is." Izuku muttered, causing Ochako to stare at her boyfriend for a few seconds before shaking her head slightly.

It was then that she glance down at the shopping bags that the both of them are carrying.

"It was generous of you to help pay for my shopping, Deku." Ochako said, causing the dark green hair boy to gain a slight surprise look on his face.

"Well, we need to support each other, right?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to nod her head.

The two of them reached Ochako's apartment and as soon as the gravity Quirk user put her key within the lock, she notice something.

"Deku…." Ochako asked, gulping slightly.

"Ochako? What's wrong?" Izuku asked, starting to become worried.

"The doors unlocked." Ochako said in low tone of voice.

"Did you forget to lock it?" Izuku asked, causing Ochako to slowly shake her head.

Immediately, the two of them became tense as they drop their shopping backs on the ground.

"Open the door….slowly." Izuku instructed, preparing to activate Darwin Theory if something bad happens when Ochako opens the door.

The first thing that the two U.A students saw is that the lights are off.

"Deku….I'm scared." Ochako said in a whisper.

"Don't worry. I'm here." Izuku said, giving the gravity Quirk user a reassuring smile.

The two of them crept further into the apartment, expecting to be attack or something.

Izuku and Ochako stopped and stood still for a few seconds, trying to hear any noises.

However, after a few minutes, Izuku and Ochako looked at each other before nodding their heads, signifying that it's safe before relaxing.

"Maybe your right. maybe I did forgot to lock it/OCHAKO!" Two voices suddenly interrupted Ochako and two figures dash towards the two U.A students from the shadows.

"AAAAAAAAAH!" both Izuku and Ochako screamed at the same time whilst hugging each other and Ochako's eyes almost popped out of their sockets for the second time.

One of the shadowy figures flicked the light switch, causing their features to been seen.

"Mom?! Dad!? What are you doing here?!" Ochako asked in a shock tone of voice as her eyes slowly returned to their usual state.

"We come to see you silly. What sort of parents are we if we didn't decided to visit our little winner…..and your boyfriend." A male with short blond hair replied with a smile on his face.

"They're you parents, Ochako?" Izuku asked, still hugging the gravity Quirk user, whilst looking at the two adults.

"Yes." Ochako replied, starting to calm down.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Zwen. My name is Selna Uraraka, Ochako's mother and this is Tema Uraraka, Ochako's father. Our daughter told us a lot about you." A women with a similar hair style said, causing Ochako to blush slightly.

"By the way, don't you think it's time for the both of you to stop hugging each other. We both know that you two love each other." Tema said and Selane startled to giggle.

Both Izuku and Ochako became silent for a few seconds before realizing the position that they are in.

The two of them started to blush heavily whilst untangling themselves.

"Hehehe. S-sorry, Mr Uraraka. It's just that you two gave us a big fright just then." Izuku explained with a nervous smile on his face.

"Yes. Maybe we did go overboard with our greeting." Tema said whilst scratching the side of his cheek.

"We thought this place was getting burgled when we saw that the door was unlocked." Ochako said, causing both of her parents to glance at each other.

"Yes. Sorry about that, we thought that it would make the surprise bigger." Selna explained with a sheepish smile on her face.

" _Thank god I became frightened instead of activating my Quirk…."_ Izuku thought, trying not to think of the outcome.

"Anyway, you two did well during the Sports Festival, managing to win second and first place. That's impressive." Tema said, causing Izuku and Ochako to grin slightly.

"However, it was a big surprise for us, and our friends, when you, Izuku, said that you said that you wouldn't our little Ochako." Selna said, causing Ochako to glare slightly at Izuku.

"What? I didn't want to hurt….not again…." Izuku said, saying the last part to himself.

"By the way, Ochako, where did you learn those fighting moves? You were like a different person during the fights." Selna asked, causing Ochako to gain a nervous look on her face.

"Well. I was taught by a retired hero called Gran Torino. Izuku was being trained by him at the same timre" Ochako replied, causing both of her parents to gain confuse looks on their faces.

"Gran Torino….I don't think I've heard that name before." Tema said, scratching the back of his head.

"He's a hero who doesn't like to be the spot-like, like Eraser Head." Izuku explained, causing both of Ochako's parents to nod their heads slightly.

"I hope he wasn't too rough with you whilst training." Selna said in a worrying tone of voice.

"Well, the training was a bit rough. But it came out all right in the end. The training did help All Might became the number one after all…!" Ochako explained before realizing what she said.

"You got taught by All Might's teacher?!" Both Tema and Selna exclaimed at the same time, causing both teenagers to jump slightly at the volume of the noise before Ochako nodded her head.

"How did you managed to Gran Torino to train you? Selna asked in a mixed of curious and worrying tone of voice.

"Well, he offered everyone in the class to get trained by him. However, everyone, expect me, was too afraid of him." Ochako explained before laughing sheepishly at the end.

"I wouldn't blame them…." Tema muttered thinking back to the matches where Ochako undergone a different personality.

"So, when did you started going out?" Selna asked, changing the subject.

"We became girlfriend and boyfriend two weeks ago, just before our training for the Sports Festival. We just came from, technically, our first date." Ochako explained, blushing at the last part.

"So, did you told people about your relationship before Izuku here decided to announce it to the entire country?" Selna asked, causing Izuku to scratch the back of his head whilst gaining a sheepish smile on his face.

"We told our class about our relationship which lead to our teacher and assistant teacher finding. Miss Kayama, or Midnight as you might know her, was generous enough to offer us some advice." Ochako explained, becoming nervous at the last part.

"What sort of advice?" Tema asked, rising an eye-brow.

"It's best if don't know, Mr Uraraka." Izuku replied firmly, causing Tema to slowly nod his head slightly.

"So, did anyone from your family know about your relationship with our daughter before the announcement, Izuku?" Selna asked, turning her head towards the dark green hair boy.

"Just my aunt, Rin Zwen." Izuku replied, causing both of Ochako's parents to gain a slight confuse look on their faces.

However, Ochako silently shook her head, knowing what her parents was about to ask.

"Did you told her or did she found out about your relationship herself?" Tema asked, causing both Izuku and Ochako to glance at each other.

"We told her." Both U.A students said at the same time, not wanting Ochako's parents to know the whole truth.

It was then that gravity Quirk user turned her head towards Izuku.

"By the way, Deku. Your quite pathetic." Ochako said, causing Izuku, Tema and Selna to stare at the gravity Quirk user.

"Excuse me? What did you called me?" Izuku asked, hoping that he heard things.

"I said your pathetic. What sort of hero are you if you screamed like a little girl?" Ochako asked, crossing her arms.

"Hey! I'm a hero in training. There's a difference." Izuku interjected, however, Ochako shook her head.

"That's no excuse. A hero needs to show a brave face in any situation." Ochako explained and Izuku saw a glint in Ochako's eyes and realized that she's only teasing him.

"Oh yeah, what about you? you screamed just as much as me." Izuku pointed out, causing Ochako to shake her head slightly.

"I'm different. I'm a poor, defenseless girl who needs protecting." Ochako said, trying to act all innocent.

"Really? Aren't you're the girl who won four matches at the Sports Festival." Izuku asked with a deadpan expression on his face.

"Maybe." Ochako asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you asked for it, Ochako Uraraka." Izuku said as he gained a glint in his eyes.

"Huh? Wha-!" Ochako began to say but stop when Izuku's hands suddenly shoot towards Ochako and started to tickle her.

"H-Hey! S-stop! I'm t-ticklish!" Ochako exclaimed as she squirm about, trying her best not to laugh.

"Tough. You deserved it." Izuku said with a grin on his face.

Both Tema and Selna stared at the two teenagers before glancing at each other with smile on their faces.

* * *

 **And there we have it. I hope that everyone is okay with the conversation in the Bakugo household being less aggressive ,in my opinion anyway. I hope that everyone enjoyed Izuku meeting Ochako's parents.** **By the way, I'm planning on attempting to write two different My Hero Academia stories some time soon. So I will likely stop writing this story. Sorry for the inconvenience.  
**

 **nekoboy13: What? (becoming offended)**

 **Bucio: 1) Glad to see that you enjoyed the change...I think.**

 **2) Well, I think that everyone will be in the same position as Ochako if they got hugged by the number one hero...even though I do see your point.**

 **3) I'm entirely sure about Andra's ship's importance in the story. I just have to figure it out later.**

 **4) Nixtus is mentioned in chapter 15 and I think you will be in for a surprise.**

 **5) You find out about what happens with Izumi in a later chapter. I think that this chapter answer your question about Katsuki.**

 **6) I think that this chapter answer that question.**

 **fencer29: I'm sorry for the anti-climatic final match of the Sport's Festival.**

 **Hankflamion18: Thank you.**

 **scarease: I try not to.**

 **You Don't Know Me150: 1) Hehehe. your welcome.**

 **2) Thank you for answering my question.**

 **sparkboygaming: Sorry about that.**

* * *

 **Here's a alternative scene I wrote about the meeting of Ochako's parents.**

"AAAAAAAAH!" Izuku and Ochako yelled at the same time before the dark green hair boy picked up thr gravity Quirk user and bolted out of the house.

After a minute of running, Izuku stopped and hid behind a corner.

"Okay. I think that we're-GAh! Ochako! your eyes!" Izuku exclaimed in a shock tone of voice, seeing that Ochako's eyes are popping out of their sockets and are all over the place.

"I can't see properly." Ochako said, trying to get her eye-balls back into position.

"...Do want any help or...anything...?" Izuku asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable for some reason.

"No. I'm fine thank you." Ochako replied as she finally managed to get her eye-balls back to normal.

"I'm going to phone the police and tell then that there's been a break in." Izuku explained as he began to take out his phone whilst Ochako nodded her head.

However, the ringing of Ochako's phone stopped Izuku.

"Sorry. I answer it." Ochako said as she took out her phone and answer the call.

"Mum? Dad? Hello there. listen, can you phone later? There's been a break in at my house and...?" Ochako began to say but trailed off as a voice can be heard on the other end of the phone call.

"Oh! Okay...I let Deku know." Ochako said before ending the phone call.

"...Is there something wrong, Ochako?" Izuku asked, becoming confuse as he lower the arm that has his phone in it.

"Not really...It just that those people that surprised us are Mum and Dad." Ochako replied, causing Izuku to become silent for a few seconds before gaining a shock expression on his face.

* * *

 **Please review and until next time.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everyone. just to let you all know, this will probably be the last chapter I will post up for this story before moving on to my next stories...although I'm having some problems with one of them.  
**

Chapter 39

"I had so many people talking to me yesterday!" Mina said with a smile on her face.

It's the next day and everyone is in the classroom.

"Same here, so many stares. It was kind of embarrassing for me." Toru said, waving her arms slightly.

"How about you, Sero. Did you gain attention?" Eijiro asked the Sellotape Quirk user who has a slightly depress look on his face.

"Kind of. I got a lot of grade-schools telling me that I made a good effort." Hanta said in a dejected tone of voice.

"Good effort." Tsuyu said bluntly, causing Hanta to look at her.

"Please don't put more salt on wound thank you very much." Hanta said, causing the frog Quirk user to shrug her shoulders.

It was then that Izuku and Ochako entered the classroom.

"Here comes the number one first year couple." Denki said, causing some people in the class to snigger slightly whilst Izuku and Ochako began to blush.

"Please stop. It's embarrassing." Izuku said, remembering the numerous people asking about his and Ochako's relationship.

"Yes. I got phones calls this morning from friends from mine and Deku's middle school, mostly saying good luck with the relationship." Ochako said, causing some people to gain a slight surprise looks on their faces.

"You two went to the same middle school?" Tsuyu asked, causing the pair to nod their heads.

"Yeah. But we haven't talked to each other until our last year there." Izuku explained, causing some people to nod their heads slightly.

Izuku and Ochako then walked to their desks.

"Morning, Ida. How was your day off yesterday?" Ochako asked as she sit down at her desk. However, the gravity Quirk user didn't receive a reply.

"...Ida?...Hello?" Ochako asked, placing a hand on the engine Quirk user's shoulder.

"Oh! Sorry, Ochako. I have a lot on mind." Tenya said, turning his head slightly.

"How's your brother...?" Ochako asked in a nervous tone of voice, causing Tenya to become tense.

"He's...alive but in a unstable condition. The doctors said that if the operation was delayed for two more minutes, then my brother would have..." Tenya began to explain but trailed off. Ochako gulped slightly before nodding her head.

It was then that Miss Kayama and Andra walked into the classroom.

"To your seats everyone! School is starting." Miss Kayama called, causing the rest of class 1-A students, who aren't in the seats, to quickly move.

"Now. I hope that everyone had a good day's off..." Miss Kayama began to say, her eyes flickering over to Ochako then to Izuku with a smirk on her face.

This cause both to start blushing.

"...But we need to get back to our studies, which will involves creating your hero names." Miss Kayama explained, causing class 1-A to gain surprise expressions on their faces whilst Andra gain a curious look on her face.

"Our hero names? What for, Miss Kayama?" Mashirao asked whilst raising an arm.

"Well, you need to create a hero name for the Internships that you all will be going on." Miss Kayama replied, causing the class to become excited.

"However, before we talked about hero names. We need to put our attention onto the nominations that the Pro-heroes have put in for you. it's base on who the Pros will think are ready to join the hero workforce after graduating from U.A." Miss Kayama explained, causing the class to become tense.

"Moving on. Here is the list of people who have been scouted by Pro-Heroes." Miss Kayama said before pressing a button, causing the screen behind the R-rated Heroine to show a list. The class became surprise at the results.

"Me and Deku have the most offers!?" Ochako exclaimed, staring at her and Izuku's names that have appeared on the board which shows that the gravity Quirk user has four thousand and ten offers whilst Izuku has three thousands and ninty-nine offers.

"Wow, dude. Good going." Eijiro said to a surprise Izuku.

"Why is mine is lower than theirs?" Katsuki growled, seeing that he only has five hundred offers.

"Maybe because they don't that arrogant attitude of yours. You did claim to get first place, but you got beaten in the first match." Denki pointed out, causing the explosive Quirk user to turn his head towards the electric Quirk user.

"What did you say, Sparky?" Katsuki asked in a low tone of voice, causing Denki to raise his arms slightly.

"Just telling you my opinion..." Denki said in a weak tone of voice.

"Normally there's a wide spread of offers. But as you can see, Uraraka and Zwen gain the most offers." Miss Kayama explained as the list only has ten people who got drafted by pros and the other eight offer and far more smaller than Ochako's and Zwen, except Shoto who is close to the two.

"It doesn't matter if you didn't get any offers, you'll still got the chance to go internships." Miss Kayama explained, causing some students to glance at each.

"Now, lets get on with creating our Hero names." Miss Kayama said, causing the class to become excited whilst Andra handed out boards.

"I'll give fifteen minutes to create your hero name. Please remember that the name you create now, will likely become the name that the world will end up calling you, so be careful when creating your hero name. The name should be related to your Quirk in one way or another and should help cement the desired image that your looking for." Miss Kayama explained, causing the class to nod their heads.

 _"_ _ _A hero name related to your Quirk, like All Might with One For All and Aunt with her light/darkness Quirk."__ Izuku thought as he received a board from Andra.

After fifteen minutes, the names that class 1-A have created are widely spread: Yuga: The shining hero: "I cannot stop twinkling"= "Can't stop twinkling".

Mina: Ridely hero: Alien Queen=Pinky.

Tsuyu: Rainy Season hero: Froppy.

Eijiro: Sturdy hero: Red Riot.

Koyka: Hearing hero: Earphone Jack.

Mezo: Tenacle hero: Tentacole.

Hanta: Taping hero: Cellophane.

Mashiroa: Martial arts hero: Tailman.

Rikido: Sweets hero: Sugarman.

Deki: Stun gun hero: Chargebolt.

Toru: Invisible hero: Invisible girl.

Momo: Everthing hero: Creati.

Shoto: Shoto.

Fumikage: Jet black hero: Tsukuyomi.

Minoru: Fresh picked hero: Grape Juice.

Koji: Petting hero: Ainma.

"Katsuki: King explosion murder=?

Ochako: Uravity.

Tenya: Tenya.

"Now, apart from Bakugo's other attempt, we have Zwen has our last volunteer." Miss Kayama said, causing all heads to turn towards the dark green hair boy.

 _"_ _ _Well, here goes."__ Izuku thought before taking a deep breath and walking towards the front of the class.

"Well, this is my hero name." Izuku said as he showed his board to the class. Confuse started to spread throughout the class.

"A-are you sure? I thought that your trying to forget that?" Miss Kayama asked confusedly.

"Well at first, yes. But this is what I am. However, I'm going to use this name on my own terms, not Zander's. I'm the Evolving hero: Evol." Izuku said with a confident smile on his face.

However, Andra started to frown slightly.

"No. I don't like it." Andra said, causing everyone to become confuse as they turn their attention towards the female Incursion.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Miss kayama asked, raising an eye-brow.

"I think that Zwen should change it." Andra replied, causing Izuku to gain a slight depress expression on his face.

"Should I go back to my seat and try again?" Izuku asked, preparing to walk back to his desk.

However, Andra shook her head.

"No, I got an ideal name for you." Andra replied, causing the dark green hair boy to become surprise.

"Can you give me your board please?" Andra asked, causing Izuku to nod his head before handing his board to the female Incursion who started to write on it.

"Let see. If I just change that letter...then swap those two letter around..." Andra muttered whilst the students of class 1-A glance at each other.

"And...done!" Andra said before turning the board around, showing it to everyone.

Class 1-A, plus Miss Kayama, stared at the new name before laughing hard whilst Izuku started to blush.

"Why...why...?" Izuku muttered staring at his "new" hero name: Love.

"At least it will make you popular." Andra said with a big smirk on her face.

* * *

"For those who have been drafted by Pro-heroes, I'll will be handing out your personal lists. For those who haven't been drafted, I'll be handing out lists containing agency who are willing to take on Interns. Each agency will specialized in different areas in the field. So choose carefully. Pick one that most suits your Quirk." Miss Kayama explained before handing out the lists to the class just as the bell signifying break is heard.

"Whow! There are so many offers!" Ochako exclaimed as she stared at her list.

"Well you did get the most offers after all." Tsuyu pointed out, causing the gravity Quirk to nod her head slightly.

"I know. But that just makes choosing an agency more harder." Ochako said as she flipped over a page and looked at the different agencies.

"Well, Izuku and Shoto will have similar problems." Tsuyu said, seeing how Ochako, Izuku and Shoto got the most votes.

Ochako stood up and walked over to Izuku.

"How are you doing, Deku. Which agency decided to pick you?" Ochako asked, causing the dark green hair boy to look up.

"From the ones I looked at so far, Gang Orca and Edgeshot seemed interested in me." Izuku replied, causing Ochako to gain a shock expression on her face.

"The number three villain-like hero and the number four hero?!" The gravity Quirk user exclaimed, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yep. But there's more to choose from. I need to do research and..." Izuku began to say before ending up mumbling to himself, causing Ochako to stare at him for a few seconds before shaking her head slightly.

"Hey, Deku." Katsuki said before hitting Izuku on the head, abruptly ending the dark green hair boy's mumbling.

"Y-yes Kacchan. Is there you want?" Izuku asked, rubbing the spot where Katsuki hit him.

"I found this piece of paper this morning. I think it's for you." Katsuki replied before taking out a piece of folded paper out of his bag and handling it to a confuse Izuku.

The dark green hair boy stared at the blank side of it before turning it around and seeing a name.

"My name...?" Izuku muttered as looked at the name before looking at Katsuki with a raised eye-brow.

"Don't look at me, I just found the piece of paper outside my house this morning." Katsuki explained, shrugging his shoulders slightly.

"Oh? What's that?" A voice asked, causing Izuku, Ochako and Katsuki to turn their heads to see Mina.

"Hi, Ashido. Just a piece of paper that Kacchan just gave me." Izuku explained, causing Mina to gain a curious expression on her face.

"Let's see." Mina said quickly taking the piece of paper out of Izuku's hand.

"H-Hey! Don't just take stuff out of people's hands!" Izuku exclaimed as he quickly stood up from his chair and tried to get the piece of paper back.

"Why should I? It seems interesting" Mina said with a smirk on her face as she backed away slightly before glancing at the name.

"Hm? So this is a letter from someone then." Mina said before unfolding the piece of paper.

"Ashido! Don't start reading through people's things!" Ochako exclaimed with a shock expression on her face.

However, Mina ignored her as she read the context of the paper.

"Hm? It has a phone number on it and the words "We need to talk" written underneath it." Mina said, causing Izuku to become tense slightly.

However, it was then that Mina gained a glint in her eyes.

"Well, well, well. it looks like you have admirer that seemed eager to take you away from Ochako." Mina said, causing Izuku to take a big sigh.

"Can I please have the piece of paper back, Ashido?" Izuku asked, causing the acid Quirk user to hand the piece of paper back to Izuku before walking away.

"Gzz. That girl certainly knows how to stick into other people's business." Izuku muttered before looking at the context of the letter.

"Are you going to phone them?" Ochako asked, starting to gain a worried expression on her face.

"I guess I should. They certainly want to speak to me after all." Izuku said as he stared at the letter and Ochako pursed her lips slightly.

"Feel free to say, "Thank you" anytime soon." Katsuki said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"Oh yeah! Thank you, Kacchan." Izuku said with nervous smile on his face and Ochako started to laugh.

"Grrrrr." Katsuki growled in annoyance.

* * *

"Well, you two have certainly done well in the Sport Festival. Getting the most offers in the class." Toshinori said with a smile on his face.

"Th-thank you sir." Ochako said with a nervous smile on her face.

Currently, it's lunch and Ochako and Izuku are in the teacher's lounge with Gran Torino and Toshinori.

"It just shows how much my training can have an effect on a person's performance." Gran Torino said with an evil glint in his eyes, causing the other three to shiver.

 _"_ _ _You certainly got that part right."__ Izuku, Ochako and Toshinori thought at the same time.

"Zwen. There's something we need to discuss concerning about One For All." Gran Torino said, causing the other three to become curious.

"What about One For All?" Izuku asked, tilting his head to the side.

"It's mainly about the traces of the previous wielders of One For All that appeared around you when you first transformed into Phase two back at the UJS. Toshinori told me what happened there." Gran Torino replied, causing Izuku to glance at the true form of the number one hero who gained a slight guilty expression on his face.

"What about them?" Ochako asked, starting to become interested.

"Well, the traces can't interfere with the current wielder of One For All. The only time they appear are in the person's conscious, showing the sign that the current wielder is more tuned with the Quirk." Gran Torino explained, causing Izuku and Ochako to gain confuse expressions on their faces.

"But how did they appear around Deku then? Mr Yagi didn't comment very much about that very much." Ochako asked, causing Gran Torino to start frowning.

"The only thing that I can think of is that your Incursion side, Zwen, somehow amplified One For All in that moment, causing the traces of One For All to appear and talk." Gran Torino explained, causing other three to become surprise slightly.

"Wait a minute. If One For All allows me to access more evolution forms, further increasing my power. Then does that mean that Darwin Theory can further increase One For All? Making it stronger." Izuku asked, causing Gran Torino to frown slightly.

"Possibly. you have to remember Zwen that Darwin Theory isn't a Quirk at all. So, there's a slim chance that One For All won't react to your Incursion side." Gran Torino explained, causing Izuku to slowly nod his head.

"That be kind of cool if that was the case. Then Deku would surpass All Might within a couple of years after graduating from U.A." Ochako said, causing a slight scared look to appear on the true form of the number one hero's face.

"Hang on a minute. Let me retire first before young Zwen can take my place." Toshinori said in a slightly panic tone of voice.

This caused Ochako and Izuku to laugh slightly whilst Gran Torino to shake his head slightly.

"We just have to let One For All get stronger through the normal way, getting it pass on from one person to the next." Gran Torino said, causing Toshinori to nod his head.

"So, have you two chosen an agency yet for internship?" Toshinori asked one the two U.A students have stopped laughing.

"Not yet. There's a lot of options to chose from." Izuku replied, causing Toshinori to nod his head slightly.

"I know what you mean. I had difficulties when chosen an agency for my internship during my time at U.A." Toshinori explained, causing Gran Torino to give the true form of the number one hero a slight deadpan look.

"If I remember correctly, I was the one who had to choose the agency in the end." Gran Torino said, causing Toshinori to become wide eyes whilst Izuku and Ochako started to laugh again.

"Really, Gran Torino. Did you really have to say that?" Toshinori asked, causing Grand Torino to nod his head with a slight hum.

It was then that the bell rang.

"Well, time for you two head back to your class." Toshinori said, causing both Izuku and Ochaco, once they stopped laughing, to nod their heads before leaving the teacher's lounge.

Silence descended around the room for a minute before Gran Torino spoke.

"When are going to tell them about All For One?" Grand Torino asked, causing Toshinori to scratch the back of his head, becoming nervous.

"I'm planning on telling them after their Internship. It will be distracting for them if they I tell them now." Toshinori replied, causing Gran Torino to nod his head slowly.

* * *

It's late evening and Izuku in his room, sitting at his desk with his laptop on, his list of chooses in front of him and a piece of A4 paper next to him, for taking notes.

 _"_ _ _There's three thousand and ninty-nine offers to choose from but only two days before the deadline. It's like the ten months training all over again."__ Izuku before sighing and rubbing his neck.

The reason why the dark green hair boy is rubbing his neck is because Rin had been hugging him too tightly when he showed her his list.

"Well, at least I'm making some progress." Izuku muttered, looking down at the A4 paper where the names of different agencies are written on it with notes written beside them.

It was then that the dark green hair boy let out a yawn.

 _"_ _ _Better get some sleep. I'll do more research in the morning."__ Izuku thought before he switches his laptop, which he been using for research, off.

However, before the dark green hair boy stand up, his eyes fell on the piece of paper that was given to him by Katsuki.

He showed Rin the piece of paper to her and the light/darkness Quirk user became tense, saying that it may be a trap.

However, Izuku assured her that kidnapper wouldn't put the words "We need to talk" in the "letter".

 _"_ _ _But the question is. Who send me this phone number?...Wait, could it be..."__ Izuku thought, starting to gain a slight idea of who the sender could be.

The dark green hair boy typed the number into his phone and waited, starting to become nervous.

However, Izuku let out a sigh of relieve when the sender answered the call.

"Hello. Izumi Midioriya speaking." A voice spoke, confirming Izuku's suspicion.

"Hi, Izumi. it's me, Izuku Zwen..." Izuku said, starting to feel nervous again.

"Oh! Hi...Big brother...I see that Katsuki gave you my letter then..." Izumi spoke before becoming silent.

 _"_ _ _I think she's more nervous than me!"__ Izuku exclaimed in his head.

"...So, the letter said that you want to talk to me…..." Izuku said, trying to start a conversation.

"...Yes. When we came back from the Sports Festival, I started to ask questions to our parents..." Izumi explained, causing Izuku to stiffen slightly at the mention of "our parents."

"They told you everything that happened to me when I was found to be "Quirkless"?" Izuku asked, causing Izumi to hum slightly in agreement.

"I'm guessing that your feeling angry towards them." Izuku said, remembering being told by Rin her reaction to the whole ordeal of him being place in the orphanage.

"Yes, and I'm not speaking to them." Izumi responded, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"I'm angry at how, firstly, Dad just walked out on you and then Mum just got rid of you, all because of your "Quirkless" state. What sort of parents are they!?" Izumi ranted slightly.

"And...what about me? I'm I just a replacement...?" Izumi asked and Izuku could hear the hint of fear in her voice.

The dark green hair boy didn't want to reply to that question.

"But...I'm glad that you managed to get adopted by Miss Zwen. Mum and Dad told me that they use to be friends with her." Izumi said, smiling slightly on her side.

"...Not exactly." Izuku said, causing a slight confuse look to appear on Izumi's face.

"What do you mean...?" Izumi asked, starting to gain a nasty feeling in her stomach.

Izuku breathed in deeply before speaking.

"After a month of being place within the orphanage, I...was kidnapped and got experimented on for five years." Izuku replied and he started to become slightly nervous when it became quiet on the other side.

"...Iz/WHAT!" Izumi roared, causing Izuku to quickly covering up his phone, fearing that Rin might have heard Izumi shouting.

"Izumi, can you please don't shout. I think you want this conversation to be private." Izuku said once he couldn't hear any footsteps heading towards his room. ".Sorry." Izumi said, laughing sheepishly.

"But still. That must been torture for you. if Mum didn't place you in the orphanage, then you wouldn't have got kidnapped and been experimented for five years." Izumi said, her tone becoming angry.

"It's not Mum's fault. I was specially chosen to be experimented on before I was born." Izuku said before becoming surprise that he defended his mother.

"Huh. You were chosen before you were born?" Izumi repeated, making sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes. Izumi. What about to tell will probably shock you." Izuku said, causing Izumi to become curious.

"When I was still in the womb, Mum came into contact with something that fused with me, causing some changes." Izuku explained, causing Izumi to gain a confuse expression on her face.

"Such as?" Izumi asked, starting to become curious.

"The thing that fused with me caused a dormant power to be laid within me. That's the reason why I was experimented on, to awaken that power." Izuku explained, causing Izumi to start frowning.

"So your saying that Darwin Theory and that enhancer Quirk that you have...aren't Quirks at all?" Izumi asked, connecting the dots slightly.

"No. Only my enhancer is an actual Quirk. Darwin Theory is something completely different. I called it Darwin Theory because I thought it was a Quirk myself until sometime before the UJS." Izuku explained, causing Izumi's eyes to widen slightly.

"So, what is Darwin Theory then if it isn't a Quirk then?" Izumi asked, causing Izuku to take another deep breath.

"It's a genetic ability from another planet. The "thing" also cause my DNA to be altered." Izuku replied, causing Izumi to become silent.

"...Your...an alien...?" Izumi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yep and I've meet people who are from the Incursion race already...that's the name of the alien race that I'm technically apart of..." Izuku explained before starting to become worried that he might have overloaded Izumi's brain.

"It's a quite a lot to take in, isn't it?" Izuku asked, laughing sheepishly.

"Yes. finding out you have a brother is one thing, finding out that your brother has DNA that is from a different race is another thing...Does that even make us brother and sister in the first place!?" Izumi exclaimed, starting to lose the thread of the conversation.

"So, what about the enhancer Quirk? How did you gain a Quirk in the first place when you have a single joint in your toe?" Izumi asked, remember that Izuku said that Darwin Theory is the only ability that isn't a Quirk.

 _"_ _ _How should I reply to that? I can't tell about her how the Quirk has the unique ability of being to be pass from one person to the next."__ Izuku thought, trying to think of an answer.

"I don't know really myself. Maybe the manifestation of Quirks has reached a point where it doesn't matter if a person has a single joint or not." Izuku replied, hoping that Izumi will buy the lie.

"...Okay. If you say so." Izumi said, causing Izuku to mentally sigh in relief.

"So, your friends with Bakugo?" Izumi asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Me and Kacchan use to be childhood friends before...all this started." Izuku replied and Izumi started to laugh.

"Kacchan!? That your nick-name for him?" Izumi asked, causing Izuku to become embarrassed whilst scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah..." Izuku replied weakly as Izumi started to stop laughing.

"I guess that's why there's tension between our family and the Bakugos. They were probably furious that Mum decided to place you within the orphanage." Izumi said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"So, what are you doing now?" Izumi asked, starting to become curious.

"Well, my class are doing internships next week. We need to pick an agency to do our internships with." Izuku explained whilst glancing down at his personal list of offers.

"Are there many hero agencies to choose from?" Izumi asked, starting to become interested.

"It depends really. The Sports Festival has an important role for the students. Those who managed to impress the pro-heroes will received an offer from them, allowing the student to do their internships with them." Izuku explained, causing Izumi to nod her head slightly.

"What about those who haven't received any offers? Do they still go on an internship?" Izumi asked, frowning slightly.

"Those who haven't received any offers are still able to go internships with agencies who are willing to take on internships." Izuku replied, causing Izumi to nod her head.

"That's good to hear. At least everybody gets a chance to gain experience. Did you gain any offers? You certainly a lot of people back at the Sports Festival." Izumi asked, causing Izuku to become nervous.

"I...got three thousand and ninty-nine offers." Izuku asked before getting ready for Izumi's reaction.

"...You got how much!?" Izumi exclaimed in a shock tone of voice.

"That's certainly impressive. I guess they were impressed with how you sacrifice your chance at getting first place during the final match." Izumi said, causing Izuku to nod his head slightly.

"So, what about your girlfriend. How much offers did my future sister-in-law gained?" Izumi asked, causing Izuku to start blushing before becoming shock at what Izumi said.

"O-Ochako got more offers than me. She gained four thousand and ten offers." Izuku replied, causing Izumi to whistle slightly.

"Wow. She managed to beaten you then?" Izumi said, causing Izuku to become depress.

"Thank you for being a supportive little sister." Izuku said in sarcastic, causing Izumi to giggle slightly.

"Your welcome." Izumi said, causing Izuku to shake his head slightly.

"So, have you chosen an agency yet?" Izumi asked, becoming curious.

"Not yet. There's a lot to choose from." Izuku replied, causing Izumi to nod her head slightly.

"That makes sense...Have you created your hero names since your going on your internships?" Izumi asked, becoming curious.

"Yes. My hero name is Evol, the evolving hero." Izuku replied, causing Izumi to nod her head slightly.

"That's cool. short for evolution, right?" Izumi asked, causing Izuku to nod his head.

"Yes. simple and straight to the point." Izuku replied, causing Izumi to giggle slightly.

"Well, I should be getting going to bed now, it's getting late." Izumi said before yawning slightly.

"R-right. Goodnight, Izumi." Izuku said, starting to feel sleepy himself.

"Goodnight, Big brother." Izumi said before ending the call.

The dark green hair girl started to smile as she felt like a giant weight has been lifted off her.

* * *

 **And there we have it, the students making their hero names and the chat between Izuku and Izumi. I hope that everyone likes Izuku's new hero name...and the other one that Miss Kindle created for him. I hope that everyone enjoy the small bonding between brother and sister. See you all in the new stories.**

 **BoulderClaw: Not sure if that scene will actually happen.**

 **DragonshadowRyukage: What does "ROFL" stands for?**

 **fencer29: 1) I guess your right.**

 **2) Have you forgotten that Midnight is their homeroom teacher in this story?**

 **valkrus: Thank you for pointing out to me.**

 **Hankflamion18: Thank you for your understanding.**

 **chadcalebt: That's a nice saying.**

 **Bucio: Thank you.**


End file.
